Prisonnier des fils invisibles
by Deviland
Summary: " - Regarde toi, Mugiwara. Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes. Tu penses réellement me battre alors que tu es le seul encore debout ? " Luffy ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à reprendre une respiration régulière. Mais le blond n'avait pas tort. Il ne restait plus que lui. Étais-ce réellement la fin ? - LawxLuffy - Yaoi - Suite Amnésique
1. Prologue

Bonjour / Bonsoir ^^

Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est bien le prologue de la suite de « Amnésique »

Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente de deux ans pour la suite. J'ai tenté de l'écrire rapidement mais en plus d'avoir eu un manque de motivation, j'ai eu quelques soucis dans ma vie personnelle. De plus, j'avais un peu délaissé One Piece et j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations. Mais voilà, je me suis remis à l'écriture de cette suite.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme je l'avais dit à la fin de « Amnésique », cette suite ne sera pas joyeuse. Loin de là. Il y aura surement des passages choquants mais je préviendrais au début de chaque chapitre.

En ce qui concerne le début de cette fic, les premiers chapitres vont retracer ce qui se passe à Punk Hazard. Mais cela restera focalisé sur Luffy. J'ai bien évidemment changé quelques détails car cela n'aurait servi à rien d'écrire la même chose qu'il se passe dans le mangas. À partir d'un certain point, cela suivra pratiquement plus le mangas, à quelques détails près.

Merci d'avoir patienté pour lire cette suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que « Amnésique » vous a plu.

 **Disclamer** : Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me le répéter mais bon. Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte seulement le temps de mes fictions.

 **Paring** : LawxLuffy (Toujours pareil ^^) et PenguinxShachi. Je sais pas encore si il y aura d'autres couples.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : « - Regarde toi, Mugiwara. Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes. Tu penses réellement me battre alors que tu es le seul encore debout ? » Luffy ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à reprendre une respiration régulière. Mais le blond n'avait pas tort. Il ne restait plus que lui. Étais-ce réellement la fin ?

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Prologue.

Ils étaient enfin dans le nouveau monde après les derniers évènements sur l'île des hommes poissons. Le Thousand Sunny remontait tranquillement vers la surface. Luffy était allongé sur le canapé dans la salle de l'aquarium et semblait dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Law sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si son amant ne savait pas se défendre.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient passé l'île des hommes poissons il allait essayer de retrouver Law et de l'aider. Comme il l'avait décidé au début.

« - Luffy, l'appela Nami après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Hm ? Fit-il tout en ouvrant les yeux. »

Il s'assit et se tourna vers Nami qui venait de s'arrêter près de lui. La rousse s'assit à son tour et il lui désigna le log pose de la main droite.

« - Est-ce que tu sais exactement où pourrait se trouver Law ? Ou tu aurais un eternal pose ? Ça nous aiderais à le trouver rapidement.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Il ne voulait rien me dire. C'est déjà même un miracle qu'il n'avait pas rétorqué quoi que ce soit quand je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais si je le trouvais.

\- J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il t'aurait demandé de l'aider après t'avoir sauvé à Marine Ford, laissa-t-elle échappé.

\- Je pensais à la même chose mais il y a eu autre chose et Law a aussi un peu changé, admit-il avec un sourire. »

Nami regarda quelques instants Luffy en silence avant de laisser un faible soupire d'amusement franchir ses lèvres. Elle allait dire quelque chose au brun mais la voix d'Usopp qui l'appelait la tira de ses pensées. La navigatrice sortit, rapidement suivit de Luffy, et remarqua la tempête qui venait de se déclencher. Elle se mit à courir à l'étage et hurla les directives à ses nakamas. Tandis que tout le monde s'exécuter, Luffy riait.

Après quelques minutes sous la pluie, ils finirent par remarquer quelque chose d'anormal devant eux. La mer, devant eux, était devenue rouge. Le volcan en éruption donna l'envie au brun au chapeau de Paille de se rendre sur l'île. Seulement Nami l'arrêta avant de regarder son nouveau log pose. Aucune des aiguilles ne pointait l'île devant eux. C'était bien trop bizarre pour elle.

« - On va sur cette île ! Hurla Luffy, les bras en l'air.

\- Je t'ai dit : « Attends ! », rétorqua la rousse, agacé.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama le brun. Il y a un volcan ! Ça a l'air marrant ! Qui pourrait résister ?

\- Écoute-moi, Luffy ! Aucune des trois aiguilles ne pointe cette île. C'est trop bizarre, même pour le Nouveau Monde !

\- Je m'en fiche de ces aiguilles ! On va sur cette île, insista-t-il en croisant les bras. »

Ils continuèrent de débattre pendant quelques minutes sur ce sujet jusqu'à que le den-den mushi ne se mette à pleurer. Luffy se précipita à l'intérieur de la cuisine, rapidement suivit par le reste de l'équipage.

« - Oï, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le den-den mushi est en train de pleurer ! Fit Luffy avant d'ajouter en voyant que les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Oï qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal à l'estomac ?

\- Crétin ! C'est un signal d'urgence, l'arrêta Sanji. Quelqu'un appelle à l'aide.

\- Si je décroche, on pourra les entendre ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Attends, Luffy ! Intervenu Robin. Plus de 50% des appels d'urgence sont faux. Ça pourrait être un piège de la Marine, ils l'utilisent parfois. Si la ligne est sur écoute, ils découvriront où nous sommes.

\- C'est bien notre Robin, souffla Usopp avant d'ajouter. Hé Luffy, tu dois être prudent … ,

\- Allo ? Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates ! Dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- Tu as décroché trop vite et tu en as déjà trop dit, s'écria Usopp en frappant le brun.

\- Aidez-moi, hurla la voix dans le den-den mushi.

\- Il fait froid … C'est le chef ?

\- Non je ne suis pas le Chef, répondit Luffy. Il fait froid ?

\- Mes compagnons se font découper les uns après les autres. Le samouraï va tous nous tuer !

\- Un samouraï ? Répéta Zoro, intrigué.

\- Hé toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Où es-tu ? S'inquiéta le capitaine des Mugiwara.

\- Que quelqu'un m'aide, continua de pleurer le den-den mushi. Je suis à Punk Hasard ! »

Juste après, un bruit se fit entendre et le den-den mushi cracha un peu de sang avant de s'arrêter. Usopp et Chopper se mirent à hurler d'horreur en comprenant que l'homme qui leur avait parlé était mort. Brook semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta.

« - Ça sent le danger, fit soudainement Luffy.

\- Il a été tué ! Bien sur que c'est dangereux ! Il vient de se faire couper en morceaux ! Hurla Usopp.

\- Le Nouveau Monde est effrayant, ajouta Chopper.

\- Il jouait peut-être la comédie pour nous piéger, proposa Robin.

\- Quelle intelligence, chanta Brook et en jouant de la guitare .

\- En parlant de samouraï, commença Zoro, Brook … ,

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en comprenant de quoi Zoro parlait. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux bretteurs de Wa no Kuni. Wa no Kuni, coupé du monde extérieur. Il n'est même pas affilié au Gouvernement Mondial. On raconte que ces samouraïs sont si forts que même la Marine ne s'en approche pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce pays, souffla Usopp.

\- Mais il n'a pas dit Wa no Kuni, mais Punk Hazard, leur rappela Franky. Est-ce qu'il parlait de cette île ?

\- Avec ce den-den mushi, ça semble être la seule île à porter qu'il puisse contacter, suggéra Robin.

\- Ok ! On va aller aider ce type ! S'écria Luffy en levant son bras droit en l'air. »

Malgré ce que venait de dire le brun, Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Brook ne voulaient pas y aller. Tandis qu'ils répétaient que c'était une mauvaise idée, Luffy repris son calme. Il laissa quand même un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il voulait y aller pour une autre raison. Même s'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, quelque chose d'autre le pousser à s'y rendre.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur arrivée sur cette île allait changer quelque chose d'important ?

* * *

Et voilà, le prologue est terminé.

Encore une fois, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Pour le moment, j'ai assez de chapitre d'avance pour vous assurer une publication régulière.

Law : T'es revenu ?

Moi : Oui ^^

Luffy : Ça faisait longtemps. Tu nous prépares quoi cette fois-ci ?

Moi : Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce prologue et d'avoir patienté pour la suite. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1. D'ici là, bonne semaine.

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic. Mais avant tout, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, commenter cette fiction et de la mettre en favori et en alerte. Ça me fait énormément plaisir.

 **Rating** : T (pour le moment)

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Katym** : Haha, je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente de deux ans. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. ^^ Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme, promis. Je ne sais pas si je peux la qualifier de triste. Elle est plutôt sombre à mes yeux. Enfin, cela dépend du point de vue des personnes. En ce qui concerne le vrai passé de Law, je vais essayer d'en parler le maximum tout en faisant en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop incohérent avec le passé que je lui avait créé avant de découvrir son vrai passé. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Audna23** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu adore toutes mes fics ^^

 **law19zoro** : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes Amnésique. J'espère que cette suite te plaira également. Merci pour ta review.

 **Alaska** : Haha, je m'en doute. Désolé pour l'attente ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _ **gras et italiques**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Après une demi-heure où ils décidèrent à la courte paille qui irait sur l'île, Sanji sortit de la cuisine avec un sac violet.

« - Tiens, j'ai fait un bentô spécial avec cette palourde géante, expliqua-t-il en donnant le sac à Luffy.

\- Merci, dit le brun avec un grand sourire. »

Au même moment, Nami s'était placé à côté de la rembarre. Après qu'elle avait dit : « Milky Road », des nuages sortirent d'un bout du petit tuyau qu'elle tenait en main. Peu à peu, les nuages formèrent un chemin qui passa au-dessus de la mer en feu.

« - On a vu la même chose sur l'île Céleste. Tu peux les fabriquer maintenant ? S'exclama Luffy, émerveillé avant de se tourner vers Nami. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire.

« - Puisque c'est fait de nuages, tu dois y aller tant que c'est stable, expliqua-t-elle.

\- OK ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mini-Merry était sortit et Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Robin étaient installés sur les sièges du petit bateau. Le reste de l'équipage leur faisaient des signes tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Quant à Usopp, il supplia ses amis d'échanger sa place avec lui dans un hurlement.

Luffy commença à manger tranquillement le déjeuner que leur avait préparé Sanji tandis que deux mains, que Robin avait créées, tenaient le volant du mini-Merry. Ils regardèrent tous les flammes qu'ils commençaient à traverser.

« - On va passer de l'autre côté de la mer de flammes, fit Luffy, la bouche pleine.

\- Les nuages seront encore là quand on reviendra ? Demanda Usopp, inquiet.

\- On verra bien mais je suis content qu'il ne pleuve plus, ajouta le brun au chapeau de Paille.

\- C'est une belle journée pour explorer une île, sourit l'archéologue.

\- Il fait si chaud, gémit le tireur. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement avec le petit bateau. Zoro et Robin s'étaient mis également à manger leur déjeuner. Rapidement ils virent la terre au loin.

« - Il y a une île en éruption, s'exclama Luffy. Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait une entrée.

\- Comme je le disais, peut-être que quelqu'un vivait ici par le passé, mais personne ne peut vivre ici maintenant, fit Usopp. Le signal d'urgence de tout à l'heure devait venir de bien plus loin. N'est-ce pas Robin ?

\- Ça avait l'air bizarre, mais j'aime le goût, répondit la brune après avoir avalé ce qu'elle mangeait.

\- Vous mangez votre déjeuner vous aussi ? S'écria le tireur.

\- Tu ne vas pas manger le tien ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie pour le moment, s'énerva-t-il. »

Les trois pirates continuèrent de manger avant que Usopp ne leur annonce que sa maladie de « La-peur-d'une-île-inconnue » était revenue. Avec un sourire moqueur, ses amis lui affirmèrent qu'ils le savaient déjà. Le tireur continua de simuler qu'il avait mal ce qui fit rire Luffy.

Ils finirent par arrivés à terre et la chaleur continuait d'accroitre. Robin leva la tête vers la porte. Le nom « Punk Hazard » était inscrit sur un bout du grillage. Quelques endroits sur le grillage avaient fondu à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

« - C'est ici, dit-elle. Le nom correspond.

\- Alors c'est ça, Punk Hazard ? Fit Usopp.

\- Mettons le Merry sur la côte, lâcha Luffy en tirant le bateau hors de l'eau avec l'aide de Zoro.

\- Vous pensez que le signal d'urgence venait de l'intérieur ? Demanda Zoro lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur tache.

\- On dirait que personne n'est autorisé à entrer sur cette île, remarqua Robin.

\- Regarde Luffy, s'exclama soudainement Usopp en pointant un endroit en particulier sur le grillage. »

Sur un petit panneau accroché au grillage étaient marqués les mots « Danger » et « Rester à l'écart ». Seulement Usopp ne semblait pas parler de ces mots mais des deux insignes présente sur le panneau. C'étaient celles du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine.

« - Si il y a quelqu'un ici, commença le tireur, il fait partie du Gouvernement Mondial. Quelle perte de temps. On s'en va ! »

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Zoro se dirigea vers le grillage. Usopp remarqua rapidement le comportement de son ami et se tourna vers lui.

« - Oï Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le sabreur donna deux coups de sabre sur le grillage. Deux grandes coupures étaient visibles sur la porte. Cette dernière ne mit pas de temps avant de s'effondrer en quatre grands morceaux. Luffy et Robin furent satisfaits de la situation pendant que Usopp soupirait.

Les trois pirates entrèrent à l'intérieur de la zone. Seulement la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Luffy enleva sa veste ainsi que Zoro. Même Robin enleva sa robe verte.

« - Les gars. Entrer ici est un crime ! Hurla Usopp en courant vers eux avant de se souvenir d'un détail. De toute façon, les pirates sont des criminels. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça ! Vous voulez défier le Gouvernement ? »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, blasé.

« - On l'a déjà fait, dit-il déprimé en remarquant que ses amis étaient un peu loin devant lui. Attendez !

\- Il fait vraiment chaud, gémit Luffy.

\- Tout brule ici, fit Zoro.

\- Mais on ne dirait pas que ça a toujours été le cas, ajouta Robin. Y a-t-il eu une catastrophe ? Ou un accident ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux tout en continuant leur route. Usopp finit par les rattraper lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la colline. Il y avait un village devant eux. Mais tout était en feu. Les maisons et les rues brulaient dans les flammes.

« - Je pense qu'il devait y avoir des installations du gouvernement ici, lâcha Robin.

\- Ils ont condamné cette île parce qu'elle a pris feu et est devenue dangereuse ? Demanda Zoro. Ou ces installations étaient elles-même dangereuses ?

\- Ça me perturbe que le Log Pose n'ait pas pointé vers cette île, fit la brune sans détourner ses yeux des maisons en feu.

\- Oï, le gars de tout à l'heure. Tu es là ? Cria Luffy. On est venu pour t'aider. »

Le crépitement des flammes fut la seule réponse que Luffy avait eut. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de crier tout en marchant à travers les ruines.

« - Samouraï, continua-t-il de crier.

\- Ne les appelle pas. Ce sont des assassins ! Lui rappela Usopp tout en mangeant.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton appétit ? Se moqua Zoro.

\- Le stress me fait manger, rétorqua le tireur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dites, commença sérieusement Luffy en regardant autour de lui, le gars qui a appelé n'avait pas dit qu'il faisait froid là où il était ? Pourquoi il fait si chaud alors qu'il a affirmé qu'il faisait froid ?

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais au fait que tu réfléchis sérieusement, soupira Usopp ce qui fit rire le brun.

\- Il y aurait peut-être un endroit froid sur cette île en flamme ? Supposa l'archéologue. Ou bien avait-il tellement peur qu'il en avait des frissons ?

\- Robin, tu es effrayante, répondit Usopp. »

Un bruit se fit entendre autour d'eux, arrêtant Usopp dans sa marche. Il releva la tête, comme Luffy, Zoro et Robin, et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pourtant rien autour d'eux. Ils avaient beau regarder et écouter, il n'y avait que des flammes. Finalement ils commencèrent à apercevoir quelque chose. Un énorme crane dont l'air s'échapper des deux trous présents dessus.

« - Alors c'était ça le bruit du vent, comprit Robin. »

Mais une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, un mouvement derrière fit tomber des morceaux de pierres au sol. Luffy se retourna, inquiétant Usopp avant qu'un autre bruit se fit entendre. Zoro et Robin se retournèrent également. Usopp commençait aussi à se tourner mais en tremblant. Il hurla quand il vit ce qui était devant eux.

« - Ils existent réellement ? S'exclama Luffy, surpris.

\- Non, c'est une créature mythique, répondit Zoro en posant sa main gauche sur l'un de ses sabres. C'est impossible qu'il existe !

\- Mais regardez ces formes. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se tromper, ajouta Robin, également surprise. »

Ils n'en revenaient pas ! Ce n'était pas possible. Les dragons ne pouvaient pas exister ! Alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander s'ils allaient réussir à s'en débarrasser, Luffy fut soudainement émerveillé.

« - Génial, hurla-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il est trop cool !

\- Ne sois pas si impressionné, rétorqua Usopp, totalement terrifié par le dragon. »

Ce dernier poussa un grognement qui émerveilla un peu plus Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de Paille contourna légèrement le dragon pour pouvoir le regarder d'un peu plus près. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsque le dragon tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la créature mythique. »

La surprise envahit Luffy et l'empêcha de réagir directement. Il évita de justesse de se faire avaler par le dragon. Il recula vers ses amis, toujours autant surpris. Mais Luffy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le dragon commença à marcher dans leur direction. Tout en courant, Usopp tourna la tête vers la créature et se rendit compte qu'il le poursuivait à lui.

Et alors qu'il allait se faire avaler par le dragon, Luffy l'attrapa en allongeant son bras. Seulement Usopp tomba au sol lorsque Luffy le lâcha, le faisant glisser pendant quelques mètres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, crétin ? S'énerva le tireur.

\- Oï, le dragon vient de parler, s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés en pointant le dragon.

\- C'est impossible, rétorqua Usopp. T'entends des voix !

\- _**Je n'en suis pas sûr**_ , pensa Luffy en se retournant vers leur ennemi.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que ce truc soit un dragon, ajouta Usopp, la voix tremblante.

\- C'est vraiment un dragon ? Demanda Zoro, sceptique.

\- Oui, affirma la brune, c'est difficile à croire, mais il a bien ce corps de lézard et ces ailes gigantesques. Il est exactement comme le décrivent les livres mythologiques. »

Des flammes commencèrent à s'échapper de la gueule du dragon, choquant les quatre membres des Mugiwara. En voyant les flammes prêtes à s'échapper, ils commencèrent à courir. Ils eurent le temps d'échapper au jet de flammes que le dragon souffla dans leur direction ce qui fit exploser le bâtiment qu'il atteint.

« - Il a craché du feu, hurla Usopp. Cette créature est incroyable.

\- Intéressant, fit Zoro en attrapant un de ses sabres et en se plaçant en position de combat. »

Luffy se mit à rire avant qu'un air confiant s'afficha sur son visage. Le dragon se tourna vers eux tout en grognant à nouveau. Le bras gauche de Luffy commença légèrement à laisser de la fumée s'échapper de sa peau. Il venait d'activer son Gear Second. Luffy sauta en hauteur avant de balancer son bras gauche vers l'arrière. Il disparut un petit instant avant de réapparaître devant le dragon. Il hurla un « Jet Bullet » et ramena son bras vers l'avant qui frappa la mâchoire de la créature.

Le coup n'assomma pas le dragon comme l'avait pensé Luffy malgré la puissance du coup. Alors qu'il fixait le dragon, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui.

« - Derrière toi, cria Zoro. »

Mais même si Luffy se retourna, il ne put éviter le coup qu'il avait reçu de la queue du dragon. Il fut propulsé vers un bâtiment à plusieurs mètres derrière lui qui s'écroula sous la force de l'impact. La fumée créée par la chute du bâtiment se propagea jusqu'au dragon tandis que Usopp hurla le nom de Luffy en regardant l'endroit où ce dernier avait disparu. Mais rapidement, le dragon porta son attention sur eux tout en grognant.

« - Allez, viens, rit Zoro en dégainant deux de ses sabres, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Ne le provoque pas, s'énerva Usopp en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le dragon commençait déjà à se diriger vers eux. Usopp et Robin s'écartèrent de Zoro alors que celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un centimètres et restait en position de combat.

« - Je peux sentir votre présence-bu, dit de nouveau une voix. »

Comme Luffy, Zoro fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il échappa de justesse au coup que le dragon lui portait en sautant sur le côté.

« - Luffy avait raison, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Le dragon vient de dire quelque chose. »

Il plaça son Wado Ichimonji entre ses dents alors que le dragon se dirigeait vers lui.

« - Santouryu, dit-il en se plaçant correctement, Ultra Gari. »

Il porta ses sabres contre les crocs du dragon. Le coup dégagea une onde qui déstabilisa légèrement la créature avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il contre-attaqua à nouveau et Zoro eut le temps de parer le coup avec ses bras. Mais ceux-ci commençaient à glisser contre les crocs de la bête.

« - Bon sang, il est puissant et balèze, s'énerva le vert en essayant de ne pas flancher. »

Au même moment, les débris du bâtiment que Luffy avait détruit bougèrent et le brun sortit enfin de sous les décombres. La colère était présente sur son visage et son Gear Second était toujours activé. Il réussit à sortir et a sauté en hauteur avant de prendre un peu d'élan pour balancer son pied contre l'estomac du dragon, le faisant reculer. Le brun recula en même temps que Zoro alors qu'il arrêtait sa technique.

« - Luffy, l'appela son second, je l'ai entendu parler.

\- C'est ce que j'avais dit, fit le brun avec un grand sourire tout en reportant son attention sur le dragon.

\- Je l'ai aussi entendu, assura Usopp. Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Ils n'avaient pas la réponse à la question d'Usopp, ni même ce dernier. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder. Le dragon était encore debout et déploya ses ailes avant de voler dans les airs. Luffy cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant d'être de nouveau émerveillé par le dragon.

« - Bu ! Êtes-vous alliés des Shichibukai ? Demanda la voix. »

La surprise passa sur le visage des quatre pirates, encore ébranlé par le fait que le dragon pouvait parler.

« - Shichibukai ? Répéta Robin avant de regarder du coin de l'œil son capitaine. »

Luffy avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le mot « Shichibukai ». Sans réellement le vouloir, il pensa directement à Law mais il ne pensait pas que son amant était présent sur cette île.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'énerva Luffy en serrant les poings.

\- Il va recracher du feu, les prévint Robin lorsqu'ils virent de nouveau des flammes dans la gueule du dragon.

\- Il est juste au-dessus de nous. On ne peut pas s'enfuir, ajouta Usopp. »

Ils se mirent à courir une nouvelle fois, essayant à tout prix d'échapper à la boule de feu qui continuait de grandir au fil des secondes et se rapprochait d'eux.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient essoufflés, Robin et Usopp continuèrent de courir avant de réussir à se cacher derrière un mur de pierre. Le tireur se laissa tomber au sol peu de temps après s'être arrêté.

« - Il fait chaud et le dragon a dit quelque chose, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le dragon continua de cracher du feu, ravageant tout sur son passage. Robin tenta de reprendre une respiration normale tout en relevant la tête.

« - Il a parlé des « Shichibukai ». Aurait-il quelque chose contre eux ? Se demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu penses que ce Trafalgar serait ici et aurait fait quelque chose ? Supposa Usopp.

\- Je n'en sais rien, affirma-t-elle. »

Usopp soupira avant de remarquer que le mur, derrière lequel ils se cachaient, commençait à fondre sous la chaleur des flammes du dragon. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas afin d'éviter de se faire bruler.

Du côté de Luffy et de Zoro, ces deux derniers transpiraient fortement à cause de la chaleur et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient également trouvé une cachette derrière un mur pour se reposer.

« - Luffy, fit Zoro au bout de quelques instants, laisse-le-moi. Cette fois, je vais le découper !

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il en attrapant une première fois le rebord du mur qui lui brula les mains avant de les retirer. Cependant il les replaça malgré la brulure. Mais laisse-moi d'abord l'assommer ! »

Il se laissa porter par la vitesse de ses bras avant d'attraper, en agrandissant son bras, la peau du dragon. Il évita de peu le jet de feu que lui lança celui-ci et roula pendant plusieurs mètres sur le dos de la bête avant de s'arrêter en tenant la peau du dragon entre ses doigts.

Le brun au chapeau de Paille remarqua que le corps du dragon était brulant mais il passa outre ce détail lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose devant lui. Des jambes bougeaient à quelques mètres devant lui.

« - Bu ! C'est étrange, mais il fait froid ici, s'exclama les jambes. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux tellement il était choqué. Il n'arriva pas à parler alors que les jambes continuaient de bouger.

« - Bu ! Les flammes sont froides-bu ! Continuèrent-elles. »

Luffy se précipita vers les jambes avant de commencer à les toucher sur n'importe quel endroit tout en riant. Il continua jusqu'à que la voix lui ordonna d'arrêter. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il avant de pencher un peu la tête vers le bas pour crier à ses amis. Vous n'allez pas le croire. Quelqu'un est coincé sur le dos du dragon.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Usopp surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? »

Luffy arrêta de sourire en remarquant que le dragon avait tourné la tête vers lui. Pendant quelques instants, il évita de se faire avaler avant de sauter assez loin pour que le dragon ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Le grognement de la bête agaça Luffy qui se mit à courir avant d'attraper l'aile gauche du dragon pour la lancer directement dans la gueule de ce dernier. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans l'aile, faisant paniquer la créature qui, une fois qu'elle relâcha son aile, n'arriva plus à voler.

Luffy se mit à rire en le voyant tomber. Il hurla le nom de Zoro pour le prévenir de l'arrivé du dragon tandis que le vert se mit à courir avant d'appeler Usopp tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour atteindre le dragon.

« - Compris, fit le tireur en mettant ses lunettes et en sortant son arme. Hissatsu Midori Boshi Tranporia ! »

Il lança une graine qui se transforma en une plante avec une bulle turquoise sur laquelle Zoro put rebondir après qu'il avait sauté dessus. Il tourna sur lui-même, la lame de son Wado Ichimonji attaquant la peau du dragon

« - Ittoryu Iai Shishi Sonson, dit-il en portant un seul coup de sabre. »

Lorsqu'il remit entièrement la lame de son sabre dans son fourreau, la tête du dragon se détacha du reste du corps. Ils avaient enfin réussi à l'avoir. Tout en tombant, Luffy et Zoro discutèrent de la manière pour le manger. Robin se mit à rire légèrement avant de faire apparaître deux grandes mains qui rattrapèrent Luffy et Zoro dans leur chute. Peu de temps après, le corps et la tête du dragon tombèrent également au sol dans un grand nuage de fumée.

Les quatre pirates pouvaient enfin soufflé. Le dragon était devant eux mais pour le moment, ils se posèrent au sol et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ils pensaient à chacun à quelque chose et les pensées de Luffy étaient tournées vers ce qu'avait dit le corps de l'homme qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps du dragon.

Que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il avait parlé des Shichibukai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait réellement sur cette île ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était bien plus près de Law qu'il le pensait ? Il n'avait pas pu réussir à le trouver aussi facilement, non ? Et que viendrait-il faire sur cette île complétement en feu ? Ça l'énervait de ne rien comprendre. Mais il savait que si jamais il le trouvait sur cette île, il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

« - Luffy, dit soudainement Usopp, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Où est le corps que tu nous parlais ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le brun se rappela rapidement de quoi parlait Usopp avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers le dragon. Ils contournèrent la tête détachée et trouvèrent enfin le corps dont parlait Luffy. Ce dernier continua de marcher jusqu'à qu'il arrive à quelques centimètres du corps.

« - Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, demanda le tireur.

\- On va le tirer de là, s'exclama fortement Luffy en attrapant le corps pour le tirer.

\- Oï, qui êtes-vous ? Enlevez vos mains de moi, bu ! Ordonna le corps.

\- Hé ! Je suis en train de t'aider ! Reste calme, rétorqua le brun.

\- Il est carrément collé au corps du dragon, remarqua Usopp. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Le haut de son corps est à l'intérieur, et pourtant il parle normalement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'étouffe pas ? S'interrogea Robin, sceptique.

\- C'est qui ce type ? Souffla Zoro. »

Finalement, Luffy réussit enfin à enlever le corps de la tête du dragon. Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps n'était pas entier. Seul la partie inférieure du corps était au sol. Luffy se redressa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Usopp hurlait encore. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua le corps de l'homme, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« - Il est coupé en deux, hurla-t-il horrifié. Désolé !

\- Crétin, rétorqua Usopp dans le même état. T'excuser est inutile, c'est trop tard. »

Mais le corps finit par bouger avant de se relever et de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« - Oh, j'en suis enfin séparé, bu ! S'exclama le corps, arrêtant Luffy et Usopp dans leurs cris. »

Usopp se remit à hurler en remarquant qu'il venait de parler tandis que Luffy venait de se calmer. Le brun regarda la tête du dragon pour vérifié quelque chose. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, hein ? Le corps de la personne n'avait pas pu être coupé et bouger à sa guise juste après. Mais au fond, il voyait qu'une seule personne capable d'un tel acte sans le tuer.

« - Law, murmura-t-il.

\- Le bas de son corps vient de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'écria Usopp avant d'ajouter. C'est un zombie ! Un monstre.

\- C'est étrange, il n'y a pas le haut de son corps, intervenu la brune en s'avançant vers la tête du dragon, récoltant des expressions de surprise de Zoro et Usopp.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le bretteur.

\- Il n'avait pas l'autre moitié de son corps depuis le début ? Ajouta le tireur.

\- Tu as l'air de ne pas être étonné, Luffy, releva l'archéologue avec un sourire amusé. »

Usopp, qui avait commencé à s'avancer vers le bas du corps, s'arrêta soudainement avant de se tourner vers le brun. Zoro et Robin fixaient également leur capitaine tandis que ce dernier gardait le silence.

« - C'est parce que je suis habitué à ce genre de chose que ça ne me surprend pas, dit-il finalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur.

\- Tu veux dire, commença Usopp.

\- Que c'est bien lui, ouais, termina Luffy en croisant les bras. Je ne pensais pas que je le trouverais ici.

\- Mais … ,

\- Qui est là et que faites-vous ? Coupa la voix qui s'échappa du corps. Je sens votre présence, mais je n'ai pas d'yeux ni d'oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, murmura le brun au chapeau de Paille.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais dégagez de mon chemin, bu, s'exclama le corps en tentant de donner un coup de pied à Luffy qui l'esquiva facilement en sautant en arrière. Je ne peux pas mourir ici.

\- Oh, il se sauve, s'étonna le brun.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas s'enfuir. Cet enfoiré de Shichibukai, ajouta le corps en continuant de courir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« - Hé, vous ne pensez pas qu'il accepterait de rejoindre … ,

\- Non Luffy, l'arrêta Usopp en le frappant à la tête.

\- Je vais le rattraper, annonça-t-il en se relevant. Vous pouvez faire griller le dragon pour moi ? Attends, les jambes !

\- Luffy est si capricieux. Pourquoi aime-t-il tant ce monstre ? Soupira le tireur en regardant leur capitaine courir après les jambes.

\- Je pense qu'il essaie également de le rattraper pour récupérer des informations sur Trafalgar, répliqua Zoro en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois réellement qu'il est sur cette île ? Demanda le tireur.

\- Luffy a mentionné que Law était derrière ce qui était arrivé au corps de cet homme. Et n'oublions pas qu'il est devenu Shichibukai pendant les deux ans que nous avons loupés, leur rappela Robin.

\- Mais pourrait-il y avoir une chance qu'il soit de notre côté ? Ce n'est parce que c'est l'amant de notre capitaine qu'il ne va pas être notre ennemi.

\- Sincèrement, il sera de notre côté. Luffy compte l'aider si jamais il le trouve, souffla Zoro.

\- Peut-on quand même partir de cette île ?

\- Oublie cette idée. Maintenant qu'il est sûr que son amant est ici, il ne partira pas, se moqua le vert. »

Usopp soupira de désespoir tandis que Robin laissait un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. Luffy ne les laisserait pas partir d'ici, ils en étaient sûr et certains. Cependant ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que quelqu'un avait écouté leur conversation avec un sourire macabre sur le visage.

Au même moment, Luffy continuait de courir après les jambes. Il leur hurla de s'arrêter ce qui déstabilisa les jambes auxquelles l'un des pieds se cogna contre une pierre. Elles perdirent légèrement l'équilibre avant de se rattraper. Luffy fut quelque peu surpris par la maladresse du demi-corps mais il remarqua le mur devant eux et allongea son bras pour tenter d'empêcher les jambes de percuter le mur.

Cependant le demi-corps évita le bras de Luffy qui se posa sur le mur bouillant, ce qui brula sa main par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant son visage, il souffla plusieurs fois dessus pour apaiser la sensation de brulure. Les jambes prirent appuie sur plusieurs endroits et montèrent tout en haut du mur, s'arrêtant sur une colonne de pierre assez haute.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça bu, s'exclama le demi-corps. Qui est là ? Je sais que quelqu'un me poursuit. Mais curieusement, je ne ressens pas d'hostilité.

\- Il est rapide, souffla Luffy en levant la tête.

\- Bu ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais qu'attends-tu de moi bu ? Si jamais tu te mets sur mon chemin, je te combattrai.

\- Sur ton chemin ? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parles-tu ? Arrête tes bêtises et rejoins mon équipage ! »

Il allongea ses bras et ses mains attrapèrent les chevilles du demi-corps.

« - Bu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bu ?

\- Je t'ai eu, dit joyeusement le brun en riant.

\- Laisse-moi partir bu, s'exclamèrent les jambes en tentant de s'échapper.

\- Et maintenant, pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas mon équipage ? »

Il se laissa de nouveau porter mais lorsqu'il arriva devant les jambes du demi-corps, il percuta l'entrejambe de ce dernier, l'assommant sur place. Luffy sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et s'excusa avec un petit sourire. Ils tombèrent rapidement au sol et Luffy rit quelques instants avant se redresser pour vérifier si les jambes allaient bien. Cependant il fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit.

* * *

« - Et tu as fini comme ça ? Demanda Usopp, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Luffy tout en mangeant une bouchée de la viande qu'il avait dans sa main. Comment tu appelles un type comme ça, Usopp ? »

Usopp sembla réfléchir à la question de Luffy. Il regarda le corps de son capitaine tout en fixant le corps, que Luffy poursuivait encore quelques minutes auparavant, collé contre le dos du brun.

« - Je pense que ça s'appelle un centaure, peut-être, supposa le tireur.

\- Un centaure, répéta Luffy avant de rire. C'est marrant.

\- D'abord il était collé sur ce dragon et maintenant sur Luffy. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Luffy en prenant de nouveau une bouchée de la viande.

\- Bon sang, je suis de nouveau collé à quelque chose ! Laisse-moi partir-bu, s'énerva le demi-corps.

\- C'est grossier, Luffy, lui fit remarquer Robin.

\- Ah bon ? »

Luffy se sentit partir en arrière. Son sourire s'effaça de son visage lorsqu'il se sentit percuter le sol en dessous de lui. Les jambes qui étaient collées contre son dos avaient pris appui sur le sol et l'avait soulevé pour le faire tomber en arrière.

« - Tu vois ? Il ne va pas te suivre sagement. Une telle créature n'existe pas, lui souffla Usopp tout en trainant une grande portion de viande derrière lui. Je parie que sa moitié supérieure le cherche. Rends-le à son propriétaire.

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant, assura Luffy en se relevant. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé sa moitié supérieure.

\- Vu que tu vas manger une grande partie de cette viande de dragon, pourquoi tu ne la porterais pas toi-même ? Lâcha le tireur ce qui fit rire le brun avant qu'il soit de nouveau porter vers l'arrière à cause du demi-corps qui était attaché à son dos.

\- Oï les gars, s'exclama Zoro sur le toit d'un bâtiment, venez voir ça !

\- Tu as trouvé le samouraï et le gars qui a été tranché, demanda Luffy tout en courant pour le rejoindre.

\- Regardez, répondit simplement le vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Usopp en avançant. »

Il regarda droit devant lui et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui leur faisait face.

« - Quoi ? Des montagnes enneigées ?! S'écria-t-il, choqué. »

Au loin, après une mer qui séparait le côté enflammé de l'île de l'autre côté, se trouvaient des montagnes. Seulement elles étaient enneigées et l'air devait surement être glacé, le contraire absolu de la partie de l'île où il se trouvait.

« - Il y a un lac au milieu et des montagnes enneigées de l'autre coté. Mais de ce côté, il y a un volcan actif et il fait chaud. C'est quoi cette île ?

\- Donc l'un des mystères est résolu, annonça Robin.

\- Hein ? Ah ouais, le type du den-den mushi disait qu'il faisait froid, se rappela-t-il. Cela signifie que le samouraï et les victimes sont de l'autre côté.

\- Cette île est tellement intéressante, s'exclama Luffy.

\- On ne va pas aller là-bas. Il fait trop froid, l'arrêta le tireur. Et c'est très loin. Retournons au bateau, maintenant.

\- Oh non, il va faire froid maintenant, souffla Robin.

\- S'il y avait eu des animaux, on aurait pu faire des manteaux avec leur fourrure. Mais ça devrait aller, fit Zoro.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ?! S'étonna Usopp en regardant la brune et le vert. »

Luffy commença à descendre les escaliers alors que Usopp lui demandait d'attendre. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que même Zoro et Robin y allaient, il commença à désespérer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen maintenant pour qu'il pouvait retourner en arrière.

« - Jamais de la vie, j'irai là-bas, assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ici ma vie n'est pas en danger immédiat, alors que là-bas je vais mourir de froid. »

Il entendit un bruit dans l'air, l'arrêtant dans ses paroles. Tout en regardant autour de lui, il essaya de trouver la source de ce bruit. La situation lui rappelait un peu trop ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le dragon. Un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et il se tourna lentement vers le bâtiment. Au sommet du bâtiment se trouvait une sorte d'oiseau. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Lorsque les ailes de l'oiseau s'ouvrirent, il pouvait voir un corps humain. Les cheveux verts de la personne étaient à peine visibles. Mais il vit parfaitement les yeux de couleur or qu'elle possédait avant qu'un rire moqueur se faisait entendre.

Usopp prit peur et descendit les escaliers qu'avaient pris ses amis en vitesse. Son cri alerta Zoro qui se retourna dans sa direction. Peu de temps après, Zoro tomba au sol à cause d'Usopp.

« - Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu … , commença-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- J'ai vu … J'ai vu un monstre. Un oiseau ! Non, un humain ! Un oiseau ou un humain, qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'exclama-t-il totalement terrifié en pointant le bâtiment du doigt.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a personne ici, dit Zoro en regardant dans la direction que pointait Usopp. »

Celui-ci se calma et tourna la tête pour voir que l'espèce d'oiseau qu'il avait aperçu n'était plus sur le bâtiment. Un petit moment passa avant que Zoro se releva.

« - Aller, on y va, soupira le vert.

\- Non, crois-moi, fit Usopp. Il y a une minute, il y avait quelqu'un ! »

Mais Zoro n'avait rien vu, contrairement à Luffy. Le brun avait vu de quoi parlait Usopp avant même que le tireur hurla en courant vers eux. Seulement il avait gardé le silence et il fit comprendre silencieusement à Usopp qu'il l'avait également vu. Mais il lui fit signe de ne rien dire ce qui intrigua le tireur avant de comprendre que cette espèce d'oiseau femme était peut-être encore présente, près d'eux.

Les deux reportèrent leur attention sur la situation actuelle et continuèrent leur chemin. Luffy commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils marchaient encore à travers l'île en flamme pour essayer de s'approcher le plus possible du lac.

« - On dirait que la seule façon d'atteindre l'autre rive est de traverser le lac, commença Robin en s'arrêtant face au lac.

\- Mais on fait comment pour le traverser, ajouta Zoro.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous vivrons assez longtemps pour traverser le lac, fit Usopp à bout de souffle. »

Il tourna la tête vers Luffy qui marchait joyeusement malgré la chaleur écrasante.

« - Je me demande comment Luffy peut être aussi motivé, souffla le tireur. »

Le brun continua de marcher tout en regardant autour de lui jusqu'à qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il fit un saut en avant pour éviter le coup de massue qu'il allait recevoir. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva autour de lui à cause du coup au sol.

« - Qui va là, cria-t-il.

\- Vous voilà, intrus, répondit une voix devant lui. »

Le nuage de fumée commença à se dissiper et une fois qu'il avait totalement disparu, Luffy et l'homme devant lui furent surpris par la présence des pattes derrière le dos de l'autre. Rapidement ils finirent par s'entendre et discutèrent comme de vieux amis.

« - Oh, je m'excuse. Je recherchais des intrus et j'ai cru voir des visages inconnus alors, expliqua le

centaure.

\- Tu m'as surpris, admit le brun avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter. Au fait, tes pattes sont trop cool ! »

Ils continuèrent de parler des pattes de Luffy. Le centaure fut surpris lorsqu'elles bougèrent toute seule tout en parlant.

« - Alors Luffy s'est encore fait un étrange ami, souffla Zoro en regardant son capitaine.

\- Un centaure panthère ? Souleva Usopp, intrigué. »

Zoro, Usopp et Robin regardèrent Luffy sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient surveillés. Un homme, placé sur le toit d'un des bâtiments en flammes, les observait avec une longue vue. Mais son den den mushi se mit à sonner, l'arrêtant dans son observation.

« - **Allo ? Vous les avez trouvés ?** Demanda une voix féminine lorsqu'il eut décroché.

\- Oui, on les a trouvés. Nous sommes sur le point de les tuer, répondit-il. Il y a quatre intrus.

- **Je vois,** souffla-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste sadique. **Il y a un brun aux cheveux courts qui m'intéresse. Laissez-le en vie et ramenez-le au laboratoire.**

\- Compris ! »

* * *

Et voilà.

Le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que ça vous plaît jusqu'à présent. Comme je l'avais expliqué dans le prologue, les premiers chapitres vont retracer Punk Hazard. Il y a quelques détails qui changent mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même.

Luffy : Pour le moment, tout va bien.

Law : En es-tu sur ?

Luffy : Que veux-tu dire ?

Moi : Laisse tomber.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine.

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 2 ^^ Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction. Et merci pour les review, les favoris et les alertes.

 **Rating** : Toujours T pour le moment.

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Katym** : Je compte bien garder le passé de Law vu que j'estime qu'il est important. Pour la scène avec le dragon, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop trainer sur le sujet. Quant à Law et Luffy, ils vont être rapidement réuni ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et en italique**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Zoro croisa les bras en voyant Luffy et le centaure panthère se placer en position pour une course. Le brun donna rapidement le départ et ils coururent droit devant eux.

« - Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, admit le vert.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne trouves pas Nami et les autres ? Et tu es seul ? S'écria Usopp, un petit den den mushi en main, avant de se rappeler d'un détail. Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu étais entouré de neiges et de glace ?

\- **C'est ça** , répondit Brook en riant. **J'ai été surpris comme un os dans l'orage ! Oh ? Non non, comme l'orage dans un canard ? Oh non, comme un canard dans l'os ? Peu importe.** »

Brook se mit à rire avant qu'une quinte de toux le prenne.

« - Ces types ont essayé de voler certaines choses sur le Sunny … Qui sont-ils ?

\- **Je n'en ai aucune idée** , affirma-t-il. »

Il expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières minutes. Les hommes masqués avaient tenté de le tuer en lui tirant dessus, en vain. Il avait disparu de leur champ de vision et les avait déjà attaqués. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rangea son épée que les hommes masqués ressentirent les dégâts de l'attaque.

« - **Voilà ce qui s'est passé** , dit-il. **Je les ai découpés avant de leur demander. Ils portaient tous un masque à gaz.**

\- Un masque à gaz ? Répéta Robin. Alors ils ont probablement lâché un gaz qui vous a endormis. Puis ils ont ensuite déplacé le Sunny de l'autre côté de l'île.

\- **Je me demande où sont allés Nami-san et les autres** , s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- S'il n'y avait pas de messages, alors ils ont probablement été enlevés, leur confia la brune.

\- C'est ça. Ils ont surement pensé que tu étais mort, vu que tu es un squelette, ajouta Usopp.

\- **Oh, je vois. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas emmené avec eux. J'ai eu de la chance !**

\- Vois-tu des bâtiments autour de toi ? Demanda l'archéologue.

\- **Robin-san, on dirait que tu le vois par toi-même** , souffla le squelette. **En fait, il y en a un. C'est un bâtiment plutôt imposant. Et il ne ressemble pas à un restaurant.**

\- Brook, on va te rejoindre, l'informa-t-elle, tu peux nous attendre là-bas ?

\- **Compris**. »

La conversation s'arrêta rapidement et alors que Usopp rangé le den den mushi dans son sac, Zoro les rejoignaient, préférant porter son attention sur la situation.

« - Allons-nous affronter des alliés du Gouvernement Mondial ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux qu'ils soient humains comparés à ce qu'on a vu plus tôt, répondit-il. Un dragon qui crache du feu, la partie inférieure d'un homme et une harpie. Et pour finir, un centaure qui vient de devenir l'ami de Luffy … »

Tout en parlant, il tourna la tête vers son capitaine qui esquivait les coups que le centaure essayait de lui porter.

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, s'exclama fortement le centaure tout en portant un nouveau coup.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Rétorqua le brun au chapeau de Paille. »

Il s'éloigna de la portée du centaure avant de sauter et de lui assigner un coup de pied au visage. Le centaure prit le coup de plein fouet et tomba au sol.

« - J'ai baissé ma garde, pensant que tu étais l'un des nôtres, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? S'étonna Luffy. On est amis maintenant, ne m'attaque pas !

\- Va en enfer, intrus, s'écria un autre centaure derrière Luffy. »

Robin créa plusieurs bras, arrêtant ainsi le centaure qui voulait attaquer le brun. Les os du centaure craquèrent rapidement et il tomba par terre, complétement assommé. Luffy tourna la tête vers la créature que Robin avait arrêtée et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ici, murmura-t-il.

\- Une panthère et une girafe, hein, releva Zoro en regardant les deux ennemis au sol.

\- Il y a plein de sortes de centaures en fait, ajouta Luffy en croisant les bras. C'est intéressant !

\- C'est un cheval mythique, l'arrêta Usopp. Il ne peut pas être réel !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Robin.

\- On venait de terminer notre course et alors que je voulais une revanche, il a reçu un appel d'une personne. Je n'ai pas entendu la conversation mais une fois qu'il avait raccroché, il m'a directement attaqué, expliqua-t-il. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Usopp s'était avancé vers le centaure girafe quand il eut remarqué quelque chose près du corps du centaure.

« - Regardez ce bébé den-den mushi, dit-il en l'attrapant. Il est écrit « CC ». Ce ne sont pas des centaures sauvages. Ils appartiennent à une sorte d'organisation.

\- « CC » ? Répéta Zoro.

\- Ce sont nos ennemis dans ce cas, affirma le brun.

\- Peu importe, même si nous retournons à la mer de flammes, le Sunny n'y est plus. La seule alternative que nous ayons est de nous diriger vers ces terres gelées. Nami, Sanji, Franky et Chopper ont disparu !

\- Hein ? S'exclama fortement Luffy en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Ils ont été enlevée, répondit Robin. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas criblés de balles.

\- Arrête, s'énerva Usopp.

\- Nous aurions pu être là-bas plus vite si nous avions débarqué de l'autre côté, souffla Zoro.

\- On aurait évité d'être pratiquement mangés par ce dragon mais nous n'aurions pas rencontré les jambes, rétorqua Luffy.

\- Bu ! Qu'est-il arrivé cette fois-bu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe-bu ? Intervenu les jambes

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luffy, l'interrogea le vert, évitant volontairement les questions des jambes accrochées au dos du brun.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. On va aller de l'autre côté de cette île pour les sauver.

\- Le plan a changé alors, s'écria Usopp. Allons vers ces terres enneigées et sauvons nos amis. »

Les quatre membres des Mugiwara reprirent leur chemin en direction du lac qui séparait la moitié de l'île. Rapidement ils atteignirent la mer. Le vent se faisait plus fort et rafraichissait la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient. Comme l'île, la mer était autant étrange. Il y avait des morceaux de glace qui flottaient sur l'eau mais à quelques endroits des flammes brulaient sans pour autant s'éteindre à cause de l'eau.

« - Comment pourrait-on traverser cette mer, s'interrogea Usopp.

\- La température devrait être idéale, fit Zoro. Nous sommes en sueur, allons nager !

\- Pas moyen, s'écria le tireur.

\- Robin et moi ne pouvons pas nager, intervenu Luffy.

\- Vous vous imaginez que je vais vous porter ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant les sourires de Luffy et Robin. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je suis que Zoro ne voudrait pas … »

Il tourna la tête avant de terminer sa phrase pour constater avec surprise que Zoro s'étirait déjà. Usopp soupira un bon coup avant d'attraper quelques graines vertes et jaune pale. Les premières graines qu'il tira vers le sol poussèrent et créèrent des herbes en forme d'éventail. L'autre graine qu'il tira en direction du lac créa un bateau en forme de banane. Tandis que Luffy sauta directement dans le bateau, Usopp décrochait les longues herbes pour qu'ils s'en servent de pagaie.

Lorsqu'il eut détaché les quatre herbes, il en lança une pagaie à chacun avant de s'installer à son tour dans le bateau. La traversée du lac était lente. Le vent créé par les différentes températures était face à eux. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer leur avancé. Seulement, après quelques mètres, un des deux centaures qu'ils avaient combattu leur lança un énorme rocher. Le rocher en question atterrit juste à côté du bateau, créant des vagues qui firent pratiquement tomber les quatre pirates dans l'eau. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que le centaure souffla dans une corne de brume. Juste après, il hurla un « Boss ».

« - Boss, répéta Zoro.

\- Le gars du Den-Den Mushi a dit « Boss », lui aussi, se rappela Usopp.

\- Les intrus s'enfuient ! Achevez-les, s'il vous plaît ! Hurla le centaure. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Robin remarqua quelque chose sur la rive enneigée. Luffy, Usopp et Zoro se retournèrent vers la rive et regardèrent les plusieurs ombres qui se dessinaient à travers la tempête de neige. Une silhouette plus grande et imposante était en arrière. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du boss.

« - Ce sont des amis de l'homme qui a envoyé le signal de détresse, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa Robin.

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent, ajouta Usopp avant de se lever et de hurler. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Parlons d'abord. Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions.

\- Arrêtez de nous mentir, rétorqua le Boss. Vous êtes avec le samouraï. Alors c'est certains que vous êtes les intrus !

\- Le samouraï, répéta Usopp avant de regarder du coin de l'œil Zoro. Non, ce n'est pas un samouraï. C'est un bretteur ! C'est un crétin qui se bat souvent avant de réfléchir mais ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué vos compagnons.

\- Qui as-tu appelé « crétin » ? S'écria Zoro avec un air meurtrier qui fit peur à Usopp. »

Alors que Usopp criait à Zoro de ne pas le tuer, l'un des centaures tira un boulet de canon avec son arme. Mais cette fois-ci, le boulet fut tranché par Zoro. D'autres boulets de canons furent tirés par les centaures. Ce fut au tour de Luffy de les dévier en gonflant son ventre. Les boulets explosèrent dans l'air, créant un nuage de fumée noir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remarqua que les centaures s'étaient remis en position de tir.

Luffy fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de bouger tout en regardant la direction des prochains tirs des centaures. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le plan de leur adversaire.

« - Ils visent l'eau, dit-il. Ils veulent faire couler le bateau !

\- Quoi ? S'écria Usopp, horrifié. Mais toi et Robin êtes deux utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'ils veulent faire chavirer le bateau, ajouta Luffy. »

Le brun au chapeau de Paille reporta son attention sur les centaures. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour arrêter l'attaque. L'attaque commença et les boulets coulèrent dans l'eau, créant des vagues qui firent bouger le bateau. Robin leur proposa de se réfugier derrière un iceberg et Usopp et Zoro ne mirent pas longtemps avant de ramer en direction de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils furent au calme, Usopp, Robin et Zoro s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leur respiration.

« - C'était moins une, souffla Luffy en regardant ses nakamas. »

Usopp allait rétorquer mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire grand chose que l'iceberg où ils étaient cachés commença à se fissurer. Les centaures continuaient de tirer sur l'iceberg. Celui-ci finit par briser et les morceaux coulèrent dans l'eau, les laissant totalement à découvert. Une nouvelle vague de boulet fut lancée et le bateau recommença à bouger.

« - Il faut qu'on rebrousse chemin, s'exclama Usopp.

\- De quoi tu parles, Usopp, rétorqua Luffy. On continue.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils veulent nous faire chavirer.

\- Vous n'échapperez pas à Barbe Brune-sama, s'écria le Boss des centaures.

\- Qui, dit Luffy.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? S'énerva Barbe Brune. Je suis un ancien pirate avec une prime de 80 millions et 60 milles berrys ! Barbe Brume-sama ! »

Il continua de dire « sama » pour faire un style d'écho mais en vain. Pendant ce temps, Luffy regarda ses nakamas, leur demandant silencieusement s'ils avaient entendu parler de ce pirate. Mais le bâillement de Zoro et le haussement d'épaules d'Usopp lui confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce pirate.

« - On n'a jamais entendu parler de toi, cria Luffy. »

La confidence de Luffy choqua Barbe Brune avant que la tristesse se répandit dans son corps. Il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et attrapa l'arme d'un de ses nakamas. Il visa le bateau qui, cette fois-ci, chavira réellement. Les quatre pirates tombèrent dans l'eau, ce qui fit rire fièrement Barbe Brune.

Dans l'eau, Zoro attrapa Luffy tandis que Usopp s'occupait de Robin. Ils remontèrent rapidement à la surface et quelques endroits de leur visage étaient devenus violets à cause de l'eau glacée.

« - C'est froid, hurla Usopp. Mon corps va se transformer en glace dans quelques minutes.

\- Je perds mes forces, gémit Luffy.

\- Tu aurais pu riposter, Luffy, rétorqua Usopp.

\- Désolé, dit-il. »

Zoro et Usopp tournèrent leur tête vers leurs adversaires qui se préparaient à tirer à nouveau. Zoro interpella Usopp avant de lui passer Luffy pour qu'il le garda un moment. Il avait une idée mais alors qu'il posa sa main sur un de ses katanas, un requin l'attrapa par la jambe et l'emmena sous l'eau. Usopp plongea la tête sous l'eau pour voir la raison de la soudaine plongée de Zoro. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait, il remonta à la surface.

« - Pourquoi il y a des requins dans cette mer, s'écria-t-il. Zoro s'est fait mordre par un requin ! »

Il continua d'appeler Zoro mais le vert était toujours coincé. Usopp s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Barbe Brune hurlait des ordres aux centaures qui se mirent à nouveau en joute. Le tireur des Mugiwara paniqua encore plus et tenta de s'éloigner du champ de tir des centaures. Mais il bougeait lentement à cause du poids de Luffy et Robin sur lui. Usopp ferma les yeux quand il entendit les détonations des armes.

Seulement, il n'avait rien reçu. Il tourna la tête vers les centaures et remarqua que leurs armes avaient explosé. De la glace était présente sur chaque arme. Usopp vit quelqu'un avancé vers les centaures et il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître.

« - Brook, dit-il soulagé. »

Barbe Brune se tourna vers Brook dont la silhouette se dessinait progressivement à travers la brume.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est encore plus froid qu'un blizzard, dit Brook en rangeant son sabre. C'est le vent de l'autre monde.

\- Enfoiré, s'énerva Barbe Brune tout en tremblant de colère alors que Brook se mit à rire.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il sans se retourner, ai-je mentionné que j'ai gelé tes barillets ? Donc ils exploseront si tu tires.

\- Qui es-tu, masque de mort ? »

Il répondit rapidement à la question avant de les informer qu'il était également un membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara. Les nakamas de Barbe Brune se relevèrent difficilement et essayèrent d'attaquer Brook mais ce dernier fut plus rapide qu'eux et les frappa d'un coup d'épée.

Rapidement, tous ses adversaires furent au sol et alors que Barbe Brune se tourna vers la mer avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Cela n'a pas d'importance qu'il soit un membre de cet équipage, se moqua-t-il. Ses amis ont servi de nourriture pour les requins. Regarde par toi-même. »

Il pointait la mer du doigt mais lorsqu'il regarda, il vit que les requins flottaient tous, blessé et assommé. Alors qu'ils cherchaient où les quatre pirates avaient pu aller, Brook regarda autre chose que la mer. Barbe Brune fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans la même direction que le sabreur. Il releva un peu la tête vers un grand bloc de glace.

« - On est là, s'écria Luffy.

\- Juste à l'heure, Brook, ajouta Robin.

\- Je suis heureux que vous allez bien, leur confia Brook. J'ai été pourchassé par une chose bizarre et je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.

\- Bien essayé, espèce de moitié-homme-moitié-animal, s'exclama Zoro. Mais les requins ne peuvent pas nous arrêter. Nous sommes bien plus fort que ça ! »

Cependant, les vêtements des quatre pirates commencèrent à geler à cause du vent glacial.

« - Mais peu importe à quel point on est fort … on ne supporte pas le froid, continua le vert tout en tremblant de froid.

\- Je gèle, gémit Luffy. Je vais me transformer en glaçon. »

Usopp parla à son tour mais contrairement à Zoro ou Luffy, ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles. Ses amis essayèrent de comprendre mais en vain. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leurs ennemis et se mirent d'accord sur ceux qu'ils voulaient attaquer. Leurs regards changèrent et fit peur à leurs ennemis.

Les centaures comprirent rapidement l'intention des quatre pirates et commencèrent à paniquer. Ce fut à ce moment que Barbe Brune se rappela d'un détail. Le chapeau de Luffy lui disait quelque chose. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'identité de Luffy. Lorsque ses nakamas comprirent l'importance du danger qu'était Luffy, ils commencèrent à s'échapper.

Rapidement, Robin créa deux géantes mains pour attraper le centaure qui possédait un manteau rose et violet. Luffy attrapa la capuche du centaure au manteau rouge et blanc alors que Zoro attaqua plusieurs centaures en même temps.

« - Vous êtes en meilleure forme que ce que je pensais, déclara Brook en regardant ses nakamas se battre. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent battu tous leurs ennemis, ils se placèrent face à Barbe Brune qui laissa un cri de peur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ils avaient gagné. Un soupire de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Luffy. Ils étaient enfin arrivé sur l'autre côté de l'île.

« - Maintenant, les manteaux, s'exclama-t-il en courant jusqu'au centaure qui l'intéressait. »

Robin, Zoro et Usopp firent la même chose que leur capitaine et après cinq minutes, leur corps était enfin recouvert de quelque chose de chaud. Petit à petit, leurs corps se réchauffer.

« - Maintenant qu'on a trouvé des manteaux, il faut qu'on retrouve Nami, Chopper, Sanji et Franky, souffla Luffy en croisant les bras avant de porter son regard vers Barbe Brune. Tu sais surement quelque chose toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Barbe Brune resta silencieux, refusant catégoriquement de parler avec eux.

« - J'ai juré de ne rien dire sur les projets du Maître, répondit-il.

\- Et qui est ce Maître ? Rétorqua Luffy en haussant un sourcil. S'agit-il de ce « C.C » ? »

Un halètement de surprise s'échappant des lèvres de Barbe Brune fut la réponse que Luffy attendait. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Ce sourire rappelait quelqu'un à Barbe Brune mais le nom ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

« - Tu vas nous montrer le chemin jusqu'à ton Maître, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Hors de question, s'exclama le centaure.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, se moqua Zoro. »

Barbe Brune déglutit difficilement avant de sentir Luffy grimper jusqu'à son épaule alors que Zoro, Robin et Brook s'installer à l'arrière. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Barbe Brune marcha à travers la tempête de neige. Le silence s'était installé entre les Mugiwara jusqu'à qu'ils entendent un bruit.

« - J'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Est-ce que c'était Sanji et les autres ? Se demanda Luffy, les sourcils froncés, avant de s'adresser à Barbe Brune. Hé, Alliga-Taurus. Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire sur ce qui est arrivé à mon équipage ?

\- La ferme, je ne te dirais rien, répondit celui-ci.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira Luffy tout en croisant les bras. Alors courre plus vite vers le bâtiment que Brook a vu.

\- Quelle humiliation de perdre face à un avorton. Vous avez volé tout ce que mes hommes possédaient, sales voleurs.

\- Ne nous donnes pas de surnom, l'arrêta Zoro. Vous nous avez attaqués en premier. Tu ne montres aucun signe de remords, l'alligator. »

Usopp se tourna vers Brook et lui demanda rapidement pourquoi il avait pris également un manteau.

« - Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit le squelette avant d'ajouter. Je suis si heureux de tous vous revoir que j'ai voulu partager votre sentiment de froid.

\- Je suis mal à l'aise de savoir que Nami et les autres ont été enlevés dans leurs tenues, dit Robin. J'espère qu'ils ne gèleront pas et qu'ils ne perdront pas de membres.

\- Arrête Robin, s'exclama brusquement Usopp. Garde ce genre de réflexion pour toi ! »

La brune garda son air inquiet et resta silencieuse par rapport à ce que venait de dire Usopp.

Pendant ce temps, dans une des pièces du laboratoire, un homme en combinaison jaune faisait son rapport à son Maître. Ce dernier n'avait pas de forme humaine pour le moment. Son corps semblait être une épaisse couche de gaz d'une couleur qui se rapprochait du rose.

Alors qu'il s'énervait sur la situation actuelle, l'espèce de femme-oiseau, que Luffy et Usopp avaient vue, entra à l'intérieur, arrêtant la conversation des deux personnes. Elle ajouta quelques détails aux informations que l'homme en combinaison avait déjà dites. Alors que le maître essayait de prévoir les prochains évènements, la femme-oiseau reporta son attention sur le journal qu'elle tenait de ses ailes. Le maître donna quelques ordres à l'homme en combinaison avant qu'elle l'interrompit.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Monet ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle l'arrête.

\- Laisse-moi appeler Joker moi-même, répondit-elle avec un sourire macabre. Je dois lui parler de certains détails.

\- Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il avant de se reporter son attention sur l'homme qui attendait. Occupes-toi du reste. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Monet se releva du siège où elle était assise avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait appeler Joker tout en quittant la pièce. Elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer les prochains évènements.

Au même moment, Barbe Brune continuait de courir en direction du laboratoire. Le vent frais de l'île de Punk Hasard claquait contre le visage de Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Robin. Luffy réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il avait vu cette femme-oiseau mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Finalement ils arrivèrent près d'un laboratoire. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin et Brook remarquèrent qu'un combat avait eut lieu devant le bâtiment. Usopp vit qu'un bout d'un navire de guerre appartenait à la marine. Mais que pouvait bien faire la marine sur cette île ? Luffy ne put se poser davantage la question qu'il vit une silhouette au loin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reconnaître la personne, qui venait de se tourner vers lui.

« - Law, murmura Luffy, étonné.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Zoro, Usopp et Brook d'une même voix.

\- Putain c'est bien Law, s'écria-t-il joyeusement. »

Il voulut sauter mais Usopp le retenu par le bas du corps qui était collé à son dos. Celui-ci se détacha sous la force de Luffy qui en profita pour se mettre à courir vers le chirurgien. Lorsqu'il fut près de son amant, il lui sauta dans les bras, les faisant tomber sur la neige ce qui fit rire le capitaine des Mugiwara.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui confia Luffy en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, rétorqua Law avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il faussement énervé. Je ne t'ai même pas manqué un tout petit peu ? »

Luffy se mit à bouder tout en croisant les bras. Il ne bougea pas de sa place et resta à califourchon sur la taille du chirurgien. Ce dernier ne répondit toujours pas et continua de fixer Luffy sans laisser une expression visible sur son visage. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

« - Crois-moi, quand on ne te vois plus pendant pratiquement deux ans, c'est les vacances, se moqua-t-il tout en se redressant pour s'assoir et ajouter à l'oreille du brun. Mais tu m'as manqué, je l'admets. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Luffy pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit aussitôt et il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Law pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et inséra sa langue dans celle du plus jeune. Ses mains à lui étaient placé sur les joues du brun au chapeau de Paille.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent un bruit près d'eux. Ils brisèrent le baiser et tournèrent la tête vers le bruit pour voir Tashigi qui était à genoux devant le corps de Smoker. Lorsque Luffy reconnu Smoker et Tashigi, il se tourna vers Law. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose mais les yeux du chirurgien le dissuadèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Du regard, il demanda silencieusement à Luffy de se lever. Sans poser de questions, Luffy se releva malgré le froncement de sourcil présent sur son visage.

« - Comment oses-tu ? S'écria Tashigi, les larmes coulant sur son visage. »

Cette fois-ci, Luffy laissa l'incompréhension se lire sur son visage. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que Law avait bien pu faire avant qu'il arriva ? Tashigi se mit à courir vers lui tout en dégainant son sabre.

Il vit Law levait la main avant de murmurer un « Room », le faisant reculer par reflex. Le Shichibukai donna deux coups devant lui dans le vide avec son nodachi, faisant apparaître un cœur rattachait au corps de Tashigi et un autre au corps de Smoker. Il bougea ses doigts tout disant un « Shambles ». L'instant d'après, les deux cœurs retournèrent chacun dans un corps.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda Luffy en regardant le corps de Tashigi tomber au sol.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas pour le moment, répondit lentement son amant. »

Des cris venant des soldats du G-5 de Smoker se firent entendre. Ils se précipitèrent vers leurs supérieurs, tentant de les réveiller, en vain.

« - Luffy, dépêche ! On ne peut pas rester ici, s'écria Usopp. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à vouloir rejoindre ses nakamas. Seulement il s'arrêta en se souvenant de quelque chose.

« - Law, je … ,

\- Va derrière le laboratoire. C'est là que se trouve ce que vous chercher. On se reverra après, le coupa-t-il en pointant la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Luffy et se diriger vers le laboratoire tandis que le brun au chapeau de Paille se mit à courir. Il allongea son bras qui fut attraper par Usopp et Zoro.

« - Je me demande si ça va aller pour Smoker et les autres. Ils ont dû surement perdre contre Law, dit-il tout en posant une main sur son chapeau. »

Juste après quelques coups de feu retentirent et les balles s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, à quelques mètres d'eux. Barbe Brune continua de courir pour échapper rapidement à la marine.

« - Finalement, tu l'auras trouvé rapidement, souffla Usopp.

\- Oui, répondit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est bizarre que je le retrouve aussi rapidement. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas être tranquille pendant un long moment. D'un autre côté, c'est le nouveau monde.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment cette histoire, soupira Usopp. Qu'est-ce qui se passe sur cette île ? Pourquoi la moitié de l'île est comme un volcan et l'autre moitié des montagnes de glaces avec la neige qui tombe constamment ?

\- Trafalgar pourra surement nous donner quelques réponses, annonça Robin. »

Leur petit voyage continua et Luffy parla avec Usopp de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques minutes ils aperçurent une troupe de personne, dont deux géants. C'était Nami, Sanji, Chopper et Franky. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelques enfants.

Luffy les appela en criant avec Usopp et Brook tout en faisant de grands signes. Le reste de l'équipage avec les enfants furent soulagé de les voir. Ils se mirent rapidement en route pour trouver un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri de la tempête de neige. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers un laboratoire en ruine. Ils purent se reposer pendant quelques instants.

Après quelques minutes, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin et Brook se rendirent compte du changement avec leurs amis. Ce fut Luffy qui souleva la question de savoir qui était qui. Leurs amis se présentèrent rapidement avant que Sanji s'amusa à nouveau avec la poitrine de Nami. La rousse, dans le corps de Franky, marqua quelques trucs sur un carnet tout en annonçant à Sanji qu'il allait payer si jamais il s'amusait à nouveau avec son corps.

« - On va reprendre depuis le début, commença Usopp avant de pointer du doigt la tête du samouraï qui était sur les jambes que Luffy avait trouvées. C'est le samouraï du Royaume de Wano. Le signal qu'on a reçu était destiné à cet Alliga-taurus qui se fait appeler « Boss » de ce C.C . Tout à commencer quand le samouraï a tranché un de ces types.

\- Je voulais sauver mon fils qui a disparu, Momonosuke, intervenu le samouraï. J'ai juste tranché ces types qui m'en empêchait. De plus, il n'était pas le seul. Tous ces enfants étaient retenus dans ce bâtiment. Je suis sur que Momonosuke est toujours ici.

\- Oui, il y avait d'autres enfants, dit un des enfants.

\- Mais on ne connaît pas bien les nouveaux arrivants, ajouta un autre.

\- La question est de savoir ce qui est arrivé après le signal de détresse qu'on a reçu, souffla Zoro.

\- Nous savons déjà que c'est Law qui t'a découpé, avoua Luffy en regardant le samouraï.

\- Vous connaissez cet homme, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Un problème avec ce détail, rétorqua le brun tout en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est par rapport à ton corps, il faut qu'on retrouve ton torse et ton corps sera entier.

\- Mais c'est amusant de voir une personne avec juste une tête et des jambes, rigola Brook. De plus il s'avère que j'ai vu quelqu'un qui était juste un torse.

\- C'était forcément son torse, ajouta Zoro.

\- Tu l'as vu ?! Où ? Demanda le samouraï.

\- Près du lac, répondit Brook. »

Le silence retomba rapidement avant que Usopp affirma qu'il venait de terminer quelque chose. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction du tireur et remarqua quelques morceaux de bois dans les mains d'Usopp. Les bouts de bois avaient la forme de la tête de Sanji, Nami, Chopper et Franky. Le tireur donna le morceau de bois correspondant à chaque personne qui le plaça sur leur tête.

« - Je pense que ça sera mieux pour vous, dit Usopp avec un sourire amusé. »

Les réactions de quatre Mugiwara furent toutes différentes. Alors que Chopper et Franky aimaient la création du tireur, la navigatrice fut indifférente à ce qu'elle portait et le blond était énervé que ce morceau de bois gâché la beauté de Nami.

« - Ferme là, rétorqua Usopp à l'intention de Sanji. Si on ne fait rien, tout le monde va s'y perdre. »

Usopp entendit vaguement Luffy dire quelque chose. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son capitaine. Ce dernier était assis sur un tuyau enneigé avec Zoro. Les deux pirates parlaient avec Barbe Brune. Quelques paroles furent échangées et rien n'était important. Jusqu'à qu'ils abordent le sujet de Law. Luffy allait rire au nez de Barbe Brune qui pensait que Law allait venir le sauver mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelque chose sur leur génération. Il interrogea Barbe Brune à ce sujet et après quelques minutes, il eut les explications qu'il demandait.

L'équipage entier finit par écouter l'histoire de Barbe Brune. Ce dernier raconta la haine qu'il avait pour les Supernovas, sauf Law. En particulier pour Hawkins qui avait tué l'équipage de Barbe Brune. À cause de lui, il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Ils apprirent également l'histoire de cette île. Cette dernière était une île où la marine envoyait les prisonniers pour faire des expériences sur eux. Mais après quatre ans, une des expériences du docteur Vegapunk dérailla et entraina l'explosion de deux des trois laboratoires de l'île, réduisant la végétation de l'île en ruine.

« - Alors il y a eu une énorme explosion, dit Usopp avant de regarder autour de lui. C'est pour ça que cet endroit est en ruine.

\- L'explosion a relâché une énorme quantité de chaleur et de produits toxiques et a tué chaque être vivant sur cette île, admit Barbe Brune, surprenant les Mugiwara. Mais face à cette situation critique, le Gouvernement a abandonné ses cobayes et s'est échappé de l'île avant de la condamner. Les prisonniers restaient dans le troisième laboratoire, le seul qui était encore intact. Grâce à ça, ils se sont abrités du gaz toxiques qui était partout sur l'île. Mais ceux qui avaient survécu ont eu le bras paralysé à cause du gaz. Mais alors qu'ils avaient perdu espoir, un an plus tard, notre Maître est arrivé ici ! Il a purifié l'air grâce à sa capacité spéciale et a donné à ces prisonniers les moyens mécaniques de bouger. »

Face à cette histoire, Chopper, Franky et Brook étaient en larmes alors que le reste de l'équipage restaient impassibles.

« - Je suis arrivé ici un an après ça, il y a deux ans. Il y avait toujours des substances toxiques dans l'air et je me suis senti nauséeux quand je les ai inhalées. Juste quand je sentais que je n'avais plus assez d'énergie et que c'était la fin, j'ai aperçu les prisonniers qui n'avaient plus de jambes comme moi et le Maître. Sa bonté a sauvé ma vie comme celle des autres. Vegapunk était un démon parce qu'il a paralysé les jambes de mes amis mais le Maître était notre sauveur. Et il a quelques mois, le second sauveur, Trafalgar Law, qui avait gagné le titre de Shichibukai, est venu sur cette île. »

Luffy pencha légèrement la tête sur sa gauche tout en haussant un sourcil. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'avait pu faire Law mais il ne dit rien pour autant.

« - En utilisant son pouvoir, il nous a offert ce dont nous avions le plus besoin, des jambes. Des pattes d'animaux ! »

Bingo, pensa Luffy tout en essayant de dissimuler son sourire moqueur. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Law avait décidé de venir ici. Est-ce que « C.C » avait un rapport avec Doflamingo ? C'était surement pour ça.

« - C'est pour cette raison qu'il a autant de personnes à moitié mouton dans le laboratoire, songea Sanji, sortant Luffy de ses pensées par la même occasion.

\- Des centaures et une harpie aussi. Je comprends mieux, ajouta Usopp avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Et pour le dragon ?

\- Oh, vous avez vu le dragon, souffla Barbe Brune. C'est un dragon artificiel créé par le docteur Vegapunk pour protéger l'île. Il peut s'adapter à n'importe quel environnement. J'ai entendu dire que certains Tenryuubito l'avaient apprécié, et qu'ils lui avaient donné un nom. »

Luffy bailla un bon coup avant de commencer à s'endormir, ne se préoccupant pas de la conversation.

« - Je l'avais oublié, ajouta Barbe Brune, mais si vous le croisez, fuyez. Il est extrêmement agressif.

\- On l'a déjà mangé, l'informa Zoro, indifférent. »

Barbe Brune ne fit pas attention à ce que lui dit Zoro et continua de les informer qu'ils pourraient devenir des cobayes de Ceaser tout en riant. Mais le géant était loin de se douter de la vérité. Il continua de rire alors que la navigatrice commença à réfléchir.

« - Luffy, commença-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun, tu es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à Law ? On ignore encore ce qu'il fait ici et ce qui se passe sur cette île. »

Le brun au chapeau de paille resta silencieux alors qu'il s'étirait un bon coup. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre la question de sa navigatrice. Lui-même ignorait ce qui se passer sur cette île mais il avait confiance en Law.

« - Pour le moment, on s'occupe de retrouver le corps du samouraï et ensuite j'aviserais, dit-il en croisant les bras avant de se tourner vers Brook. Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu t'étais battu contre un torse ? »

Le musicien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Oui près du lac, affirma-t-il.

\- Très bien, souffla Luffy. Sanji et Brook vous allez avec le samouraï chercher le torse.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre de te voir si sérieux, dit Sanji avec un sourire moqueur. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la direction où se trouvait le samouraï mais celui-ci avait disparu.

« - Où est-il passé ? S'énerva-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Dès qu'il a su l'endroit où se trouvait son torse, il est parti, expliqua Brook. »

Sanji laissa un soupire franchir ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Brook pour l'informer qu'il partait et le musicien se porta volontaire pour lui indiquer le chemin. Alors qu'ils plaisantaient à propos de la poitrine de Nami, celle-ci les arrêta avant de se tourner vers Zoro qui était encore assis.

« - Zoro, tu dois aller avec eux ! Dit-elle. »

Le vert se tourna vers la rousse dans le corps de Franky pour protester mais quand il vit le regard meurtrier de cette dernière, il n'eut pas le choix d'accepter. Rapidement il s'énerva contre Sanji qui était bien la raison pour laquelle Nami l'avait forcé à partir avec eux. Luffy se mit à rire en voyant ses amis se disputer. Il savait parfaitement que Nami pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait.

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît aussi.

Luffy : On est enfin réuni.

Law : Pas pour longtemps.

Moi : Arrête d'être rabat-joie.

Law : Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas une idée sadique en tête.

Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Passer une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain.

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voici le chapitre 3 ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

 **Rating** : T encore.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _ **gras et en italique**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Zoro, Sanji et Brook étaient partis à la recherche du samouraï. Pendant ce temps, les enfants s'amusaient entre eux avec Luffy sous le regard de Nami, Chopper, Usopp et Robin.

« - Ils ont l'air si heureux, souffla Chopper, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

\- Ouais, ils débordent d'énergie, ajouta Nami. Ils n'ont pas du tout l'air malade. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont ici.

\- Je vais les examiner, assura Chopper.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda la navigatrice.

\- Oui. j'ai besoin d'échantillons de leur sueur, annonça-t-il. Tu peux m'en apporter ? »

Nami accepta et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, plusieurs fioles étaient à peine remplies de la sueur des enfants. Chopper avait sorti son matériel médical et s'occupa d'analysé ce que Nami lui avait apporté. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci borda un bébé géant endormit.

« - Onee-chan, fit une des enfants géants.

\- Mocha, dit la navigatrice.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je vais aller mieux ? Demanda la petite fille, soucieuse. Tu penses que je vais revoir mon papa et ma maman ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ramènerai à ta famille quoi qu'il en coûte, assura-t-elle.

Cela rassura l'enfant qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de retourner auprès de ses camarades.

Alors que Chopper continuait d'examiner les échantillons que Nami lui avait procurés, le reste de l'équipage s'était réuni autour d'un tuyau enneigé, près de Chopper.

« - Maintenant, nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire, les informa Usopp.

\- Tout d'abord, nous devons redevenir nous-même aussi vite que possible, s'énerva Nami. Je ne veux plus jamais être un pervers !

\- Pour ça, tu devras attendre que Law vienne, se moqua Luffy.

\- Alors fait en sorte qu'il arrive plus rapidement, s'exclama la navigatrice.

\- Si je pouvais je l'aurais fait, rassures-toi, soupira le brun. »

Ils continuèrent de débattre sur ce sujet, ne faisant plus attention aux enfants autour d'eux. Ces derniers s'amusaient avec des boules de neige tandis que d'autres dormaient. Un des enfants géants se réveilla lentement. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il regardait ses amis jouaient entre eux. L'air commençait à lui manquait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son corps.

« - Tu es réveillé, s'exclama une enfant plus petite aux cheveux châtains. Tu veux faire une bataille de boule de neige, Synd ? »

L'air enjoué qu'elle affichait s'effaça rapidement de son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attitude de Synd. Le blond avançait sa main droite en direction de la boule de neige que tenait la petite fille dans sa main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je n'arrive plus à respirer, murmura-t-il. »

Sa main se referma sur la boule de neige qu'il pensait être un bonbon au papier rouge et blanc. Alors qu'il tremblait et tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière, la petite fille s'inquiéta un peu plus. Synd se rendit compte que la boule de neige n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et ses mains se refermèrent brusquement.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il difficilement. »

Au même moment, Chopper venait de terminer ses analyses. Il avait juste besoin d'attendre quelques secondes pour connaître le résultat. Le liquide jaune commença à devenir gris avant qu'une couleur rouge apparaisse et transforma le liquide gris en violet. Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais avant même qu'il reprit ses esprits, le cri de Synd le sortit de ses pensées. Celui-ci se tenait la tête tout en criant de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol enneigé. Luffy et Franky se précipitèrent vers les enfants. Synd continuait de se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Chopper reporta son attention sur la fiole qu'il tenait encore en main. Il voulait être sur de ses résultats. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il essayait de chercher, il eut le même résultat.

« - Chopper, s'exclama Luffy inquiet, il dit qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

À ce moment-là, Mocha commença également à ressentir les mêmes douleurs que Synd. Les enfants géants eurent les mêmes réactions et certains tombés au sol à cause de la douleur.

« - Chopper, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Nami. Ils sont vraiment malades ?

\- Non, répondit-il, la voix froide tout en marchant vers Synd. Synd, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu désires maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites d'habitude à cette heure-ci ?

\- D'habitude ? Répéta le blond tout en se tenant la tête. Nous sommes examinés … et après ça … ,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites après ça ? Insista Chopper.

\- Ils nous donnent un bonbon, avoua difficilement l'enfant.

\- Un bonbon, releva-t-il lentement.

\- On adore tous ce bonbon, affirma une petite fille avec des couettes alors que Chopper tournait la tête vers elle.

\- Et c'est marrant aussi, ajouta un garçon aux côtés de la jeune fille. »

Chopper fut surpris de la réponse des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un bonbon pouvait être drôle.

« - C'est parce que de la fumée en sort, l'informa un autre enfant. »

Le médecin des Mugiwara resta silencieux avant de serrer ses poings de rage. Il commença à marcher vers Barbe Brune sous le regard inquiet de Luffy.

« - Tu t'appelles bien Barbe Brune, demanda-t-il, le ton froid. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ? Ces enfants ne sont pas malades.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna le géant. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui se passe puisque je travaille à l'extérieur mais ces enfants ont une maladie incurable.

\- À quoi peut bien penser ton Maître ?

\- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec notre Maître ? Releva Barbe Brune. La générosité du Maître a été assez grande pour les emmener et les sauver avec ses compétences en médecine. »

Un enfant tomba derrière Chopper mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas pour autant. Les enfants continuaient de souffrir alors que Barbe Brune continuait de parler.

« - En fait ils souffrent parce qu'ils ont quitté le laboratoire et parce qu'ils n'ont pas eut leur traitement, l'informa-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes, s'écria Chopper, la rage se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, demanda sérieusement Luffy.

\- NHC10, répondit-il, je l'ai détecté dans leurs corps. Bien qu'il n'en reste qu'une trace, c'est une drogue. »

Luffy, Franky, Usopp et Nami furent surpris de la réponse de Chopper. Nami n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue.

« - Seuls quelques docteurs sélectionnés dans peu de pays sont autorisés à l'utiliser, expliqua-t-il. Je connais cette substance parce que Doctorine en utilisait. Même pour l'usage prévu, soigner les maladies, on l'utilise avec beaucoup de précautions car c'est hautement addictif ! Ces enfants en ont pris une petite dose tous les jours et en sont devenus dépendants. Ils supplient une autre dose afin d'endurer cette douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait subir ça à ces enfants ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Chopper alors qu'il serra encore plus sa main, brisant la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

« - Donc ils ne peuvent pas sortir du laboratoire ? Hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que votre « sauveur » veut faire avec ces pauvres enfants ?

\- Arrête de calomnier notre Maître ou je te botterai le cul, l'informa Barbe Brune.

\- Essaie seulement, rétorqua froidement Luffy en arrivant près de Chopper. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? Les enfants s'effondrent les uns après les autres. »

Chopper fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à courir vers un enfant alors que Luffy reportait son attention sur Synd.

« - Le bonbon, répéta-t-il.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas t'en donner, répondit Luffy tout en fronçant les sourcils. »

Malgré les supplices de l'enfant, Luffy ne pouvait pas lui donner un bonbon. Tous les enfants pleuraient de douleur sous les regards impuissants des membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara.

La douleur empira pour Synd et commença à lui faire perdre la tête. Il s'énerva après Luffy qui essayait de ne pas perdre son calme. Avant même que les Mugiwara puissent faire un mouvement, Synd frappa violemment Luffy, l'envoyant contre le mur le plus proche.

« - Luffy, s'écria Franky alors que Nami laissa une exclamation de surprise franchir ses lèvres.

\- D'où lui vient une telle force ? S'étonna l'archéologue. »

Luffy tomba au sol alors que les enfants, qui ne souffraient pas de la douleur que leurs amis éprouvaient, paniquèrent face au comportement du plus grand. Un des enfants le supplia de s'arrêter alors que Synd portait un tuyau enneigé.

« - Quelle puissance, s'exclama Franky.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un géant, ajouta Usopp avant que Synd lance le tuyau vers eux.

\- Synd n'est pas un géant, affirma Ally, une des grands enfants, essoufflé.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Mugiwara.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette île, nous avions tous une taille normale, l'informa une fille aux cheveux bleus. Nous pensions que nous avions une maladie qui nous faisait trop grandir. Mais hormis ça, rien n'est anormal chez nous !

\- Il n'existe aucune maladie qui transforme un humain normal en géant, répondit Chopper. Les géants le sont dès le départ !

\- Ceux qui sont ici depuis plus longtemps que nous ont un corps plus grand, ajouta Ally aux côtés de Chopper.

\- Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de problèmes avec une sécrétion excessive des hormones de l'hypophyse, constata le médecin des Mugiwara. »

Les enfants continuèrent de réclamer un bonbon mais en vain.

« - Ces enfants sont des sujets de tests, s'énerva Chopper avant qu'Ally l'attrapa. Reprends tes esprits, Ally !

\- Je veux le bonbon, s'écria-t-elle avant de lancer Chopper au sol.

\- Que veut ce « Maître » en manipulant ces enfants avec des drogues ? Hurla-t-il tout en serrant les poings de rage. »

Le chaos commença à régner. Les enfants perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle et les Mugiwara ne savaient pas quoi faire. Luffy allait tenter quelque chose mais Usopp l'arrêta avant de tirer trois boules qui créèrent des nuages de fumée bleu. Lorsque la fumée disparue, les enfants dormaient paisiblement.

« - Bien, ils sont endormis, souffla Usopp.

\- Ils ont donc bien été kidnappés, comme je m'en doutais, s'exclama Nami.

\- Luffy, l'appela calmement Chopper, ces enfants passent par une rude épreuve sans rien savoir et ça me brise le cœur. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux et revoir leurs parents. On doit les aider.

\- Je sais qu'on avait quelque chose de prévu par rapport à Law mais je veux aussi les aider, affirma Nami.

\- Bien sur qu'on va les aider, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais rien ne sera réglé tant que nous n'aurons pas vu leur soit disant « Maître ». Malgré le fait que Zoro, Sanji et Brook sont partis avec le samouraï je pense que ça ira. On devrait faire deux équipes. Pour savoir qui reste surveiller les enfants.

\- Je vais rester ici, proposa Chopper surprenant Usopp. Je ne peux pas supporter ce que ce « Maître » a fait aux enfants et je voudrais lui botter le cul, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ces enfants ici. Je vais veiller sur eux.

\- Il a raison, je vais aussi rester, ajouta Nami, la voix tremblante.

\- Oï Nami, s'écria Usopp, ce n'est pas juste ! T'as juste les chocottes.

\- Il reste un problème cependant, intervenu Luffy tout en croisant les bras. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on les attaches. J'ignore ce qu'il arrivera lorsqu'ils se réveilleront. »

Ses nakamas furent d'accord avec lui et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les plus grands enfants étaient attachés avec des chaines.

« - On va laisser les plus grands comme ça, affirma-t-il.

\- J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça, les informa Nami.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Franky. Ils deviennent aussi puissants que des soldats lourdement armés.

\- Et on ignore quand ils se réveilleront, ajouta Usopp.

\- Que faisons-nous pour l'échange des corps ? Je sais qu'on doit attendre que Trafalgar soit là mais quand est-ce qu'on va le voir ?

\- Pourquoi changer ? S'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire moqueur. C'est parfait comme ça.

\- Le sadique, songea Usopp.

\- Hors de question, s'écria Nami. On doit tout remettre en ordre. »

Le reste de l'équipage se mit à rire de la réaction de Nami. Luffy et elle continuèrent à débattre sur ce sujet pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Robin leur rappela qu'il devait se préparer pour aller voir ce « Maître ».

« - Le « Maître » va surement envoyer quelqu'un après nous à n'importe quel moment, affirma Nami tout en prenant les mains d'Usopp dans les siennes. Alors revenez aussi vite que possible.

\- Contrôle ta force, s'écria celui-ci. Tu es un robot maintenant !

\- J'espère que ce « Maître » dira la vérité à propos de ces enfants, songea Chopper.

\- Je ne veux pas briser tes espoirs Chopper mais il y a peu de chances que cet enfoiré nous dit la vérité, expliqua sérieusement Luffy. S'il ne veut pas coopérer, on le forcera à tout nous dire.»

Chopper acquiesça d'un hochement de tête face aux paroles du brun. Ils finirent par se préparer et quittèrent le laboratoire en ruine. La tempête de neige ne c'était toujours pas calmé. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment à travers la neige. Mais après plusieurs minutes, ils trouvèrent une énorme trace de pied.

« - À qui appartiennent-elles ? Demanda Luffy tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Ce sont bien des traces de pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Franky.

\- C'est un animal ? Continua Usopp. Si c'est une empreinte humaine, il doit être géant. »

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vers le bruit qui venait de l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté.

« - Ce sont des explosions ? S'inquiéta Usopp.

\- Elles viennent de l'endroit d'où nous venons, ajouta Robin.

\- Ont-elles un rapport avec les empreintes de pieds, demanda Franky.

\- Je ressens quelque chose. Deux créatures bestiales, admit sérieusement Luffy avant d'ajouter en courant. On rebrousse chemin ! Nami et les autres sont en danger. »

Ils furent surpris du retournement de situation mais ils suivirent quand Luffy. Le chemin du retour n'était pas aussi long qu'au départ. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les explosions étaient fortes. La peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave à leurs amis les fit courir plus rapidement. Arrivés devant une pente, ils se laissèrent glisser tout en gardant leur regard devant eux.

« - J'avais raison, s'exclama le tireur des Mugiwara, il y a de la fumée. »

Ils sautèrent un petit obstacle avant de reprendre leur descente. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-bas ? Au bout d'un moment, ils pouvaient apercevoir des géants. Tout en continuant à courir ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'était pas comme Barbe Brune.

Luffy sauta en hauteur pour les arrêter mais il fut arrêter par un tir des yétis. Cependant, il l'esquiva de justesse et le boulet de canon explosa au sol, créant un nuage de fumée. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Luffy sauta à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, le yéti qu'il essaya de frappé d'un coup de pied disparu aussitôt. Cela déstabilisa Luffy qui tomba sur le sol enneigé devant lui. Pendant ce temps, un des yétis avança sa main vers Nami pour l'attraper. Quand Luffy réussit à sortir sa tête de la neige, il entendit Chopper appeler son prénom tout en courant vers lui.

« - Je suis désolé, dit-il, ils ont réussi à prendre Nami avec eux. »

Les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se releva pour se diriger vers le laboratoire pour rejoindre le reste de son équipage afin de mettre un plan à exécution.

« - Ils ont kidnappé Nami ? S'étonna Usopp.

\- C'était ma faute, affirma Chopper. Bien qu'ils étaient vraiment gigantesques je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là jusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent devant moi.

\- D'abord les centaures et maintenant ces bêtes humaines ? Il y a tout un tas de créatures bizarres ici, ajouta le tireur.

\- Ils attendaient peut-être d'avoir une opportunité de nous attaquer, supposa Robin tout en enlevant sa capuche.

\- Ils ne sont pas venus sauver Barbe Brune, s'énerva Luffy tout en tournant la tête vers ce dernier qui était évanoui.

\- Il semblerait que leurs objectifs étaient de nous tuer et de récupérer les enfants, l'informa Chopper. Mais ils ont d'abord tiré Barbe Brune à la demande du Maître. Barbe Brune l'admirait tellement et il l'a trahit. Ce type est vraiment abominable et tordu. Je ne peux pas laisser ces enfants retourner là-bas ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Nami. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerai Nami coûte que coûte, affirma sérieusement Luffy avant de commencer à courir. Vous, surveillez les enfants !

\- Attends Luffy, c'est mon corps qu'ils ont pris ! Cria Franky. Chopper, je ne peux pas combattre comme ça ! Donne moi le haricot que tu manges pour te transformer en monstre.

\- Ce n'est pas un haricot, protesta le médecin. La Rumble Ball est un puissant médicament. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses la contrôler.

\- Je peux le faire avec mon _super_ esprit, affirma-t-il. Aller donne la moi. On n'a pas le temps. »

Chopper soupira avant de s'agenouiller devant son corps où se trouvait Franky. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi Chopper fouillait dans une des poches du manteau noir qu'il portait. Seulement, quand il se releva et tendit la main à Franky, celui-ci vit trois petites boules jaunes dans le creux de la main du médecin.

« - Juste une, d'accord, dit Chopper.

\- Elles étaient dans ma poche depuis le début, s'étonna Franky.

\- Bien sur que oui, c'est Chopper après tout, répondit Usopp.

\- Écoute, tu deviens un monstre uniquement pendant trois minutes, expliqua le médecin des Mugiwara. Tu ne peux plus combattre après ça. Alors si c'est possible, transforme-toi en Kung-fu Point comme je l'ai fait plus tôt et … »

Cependant Franky n'écouta plus et croqua une des boules jaunes avant de se transformer en monstre. Chopper s'énerva contre lui en lui disant que c'était trop tôt. Mais Franky ne contrôlait plus le corps de Chopper. Luffy l'appela de l'extérieur pour le suivre. Sauf que le capitaine des Mugiwara ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un énorme morceau de pierre sur lui. Il se mit à courir, rapidement suivit par Franky.

Malgré ça, Luffy continua son chemin et suivit les empreintes sur le sol enneigé. Franky continuait de lui lançait de la neige pour l'arrêter mais il continuait sa course. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Luffy se rendit compte que les empreintes s'arrêtaient. Il se serait bien arrêter mais Franky le suivait et semblait bien déterminé à l'avoir. Finalement il continua de courir et dut sauter dans le vide.

Durant sa chute, il aperçut Nami, dans le corps de Franky, accroché à une chaine de fer. La navigatrice prévint Luffy de présence des yétis dans le coin. Plus il tombait dans le vide, plus il arrivait à voir le fond du gouffre. Des piques étaient présentes en bas.

Au lieu d'essayer de remonter, Luffy recouvra ses bras d'une couche noire grâce à son haki et frappa plusieurs fois. Assez de fois pour briser les piques de glaces. Il put atterrir tranquillement alors que Franky tombait au sol. Luffy eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'un boulet de canon explosa devant lui. Cette attaque donna la position de ses ennemis et après avoir activé son Gear Second, il utilisa son « Jet Pistol ». Mais le yéti qui l'avait attaqué, disparu au moment où l'attaque allait le toucher.

L'autre yéti tira sur lui et Luffy l'esquiva avant de porter une autre attaquer mais avec son pied cette fois-ci. Cependant, comme la première fois, le yéti avait disparu. Ils étaient rapidement et Luffy du avouer que ça l'agaça.

Durant les prochaines minutes, Luffy esquiva les attaques des yétis tout en essayant de les attaquer à son tour. Le brun repensa à quelque chose que lui avait dit Rayleigh. C'était du gâchis d'utiliser l'attaque « Fuusen » juste pour renvoyer les balles au hasard. Et durant son entrainement, Luffy avait appris à utiliser les boulets qu'il attrapait. Il utilisa la technique lorsque l'un des yétis lui tira dessus et lui renvoya aussitôt. Son attaque fut un succès cette fois-ci.

Sa joie fut de courte durée puisque le corps de Chopper était derrière lui et l'attaqua. Luffy avait beau hurler à Franky de s'arrêter, il ne le faisait pas. Pendant ce temps, le yéti que Luffy avait attaqué avec les boulets se releva. Son ami tira dans la montagne ce qui cassa le sommet de celle-ci. Nami hurla à ses amis de faire attention mais aucuns n'écoutaient. Ils ne faisaient plus attention aux yétis. Cependant lorsque le morceau de la montagne fut à quelques mètres du sol, Franky l'attrapa inconsciemment et le lança sur le yéti que Luffy avait déjà attaqué.

« - Il a fait quelque chose d'utile, s'écria Nami, choqué.

\- C'était génial Franky, hurla joyeusement Luffy lorsqu'il remarqua le yéti évanoui. »

Mais au lieu de répondre, il l'attaqua à nouveau et Luffy commença à s'énerver. Le brun au chapeau de Paille retira son gant droit et mordit le pouce entre ses dents avant de souffler et d'utiliser le Gear Thrid. Lorsque son bras fut assez gonflé et dur grâce à son haki, il frappa Franky assez fort pour l'assommer. Le corps de Chopper retourna à la normale et au même moment, Nami fut enlevée à nouveau par le yéti qui grimpait la montagne.

Tout en s'excusant auprès de Franky et Chopper, il se mit à courir dans la même direction et grimpa la montagne à son tour aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Malgré son retard qu'il avait pris à cause du yéti qui avait tiré dans les stalactites de la grotte où ils étaient passés, Luffy continua sa course. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la grotte, il attrapa les bords en fer pour se propulser. Cependant, à un moment, sa main droite glissa et il tomba sur une plateforme d'un bâtiment un peu plus bas.

« - Merde, je vais les perdre si ça continue comme ça, grogna-t-il avant de se relever et de recommencer. »

Il essaya à nouveau et après de longues minutes à grimper, il arriva enfin en haut. Mais la bataille était déjà terminée. Il s'arrêta face à Nami, soulagé qu'elle était sauvée, avant de relever la tête vers Law qui s'était occupé du yéti qui avait capturé Nami.

« - Law, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il avançait vers son amant, tu as sauvé Nami ?

\- Avais-je le choix ? Se moqua-t-il. Je suis sur que tu m'aurais fait regretter de ne pas avoir aidé ta nakama. »

Luffy lui tira la langue alors que Law s'éloignait un peu du yéti découpé. Pendant ce temps, Luffy cassa la chaîne en la mordant, choquant Nami par la même occasion. Les deux membres des Mugiwara s'avancèrent vers Law qui s'était arrêté. Une fois devant lui, Luffy le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Cela faisait pratiquement deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Même s'il avait pu l'embrasser il y a moins de deux heures, il n'était pas rassasié.

« - Je suis aussi content que toi de te voir mais je pense que tu veux des explications concernant mon plan, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Law après avoir brisé le baiser.

\- Oui, acquiesça Luffy tout en boudant et en croisant les bras.

\- Comment tu as trouvé cette île rapidement ? Ajouta-t-il, curieux.

\- Elle avait l'air intéressante, admit le brun avec un grand sourire. J'ignorais complètement que tu étais ici jusqu'à que je trouve un corps découpé devant moi qui parlait. Je n'ai plus eu de doutes après ça. Je savais que tu étais ici, c'était suffisant pour moi. »

Law laissa un souffle amusé franchir ses lèvres. Luffy n'avait pas changé en deux ans.

« - Comme tu l'as compris, mon plan est lié à Doflamingo, admit-il avant d'ajouter en voyant Luffy qui ouvrait la bouche. Je veux me venger de lui. Il m'a enlevé quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Et je ne parle pas d'Anzu.

\- De qui parles-tu alors ? Demanda Luffy légèrement surpris par la dernière phrase de son amant.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, soupira-t-il. Je veux me venger de lui, c'est ce que tu as besoin de savoir. De toute façon, je suppose que tu m'aiderais si ça concerne Doflamingo.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, je veux faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Anzu mais surtout à toi. De plus, je suis sur qu'on ne sera jamais tranquille s'il est dans les parages. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que Nami fut étonné du sérieux de Luffy. Même si depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à Shabondy, la navigatrice des Mugiwara avait remarqué le changement de Luffy, elle n'était pas encore habituée à cette nouvelle facette de son capitaine.

« - Tu veux quand même m'aider Luffy ? Insista Law.

\- Oui, répondit-il le brun, imperturbable. Je n'ai pas accepté il y a deux ans pour revenir sur ma décision maintenant. Rappelles-toi que c'était toi qui ne voulais pas de mon aide. J'ai failli te supplier à genoux pour que tu acceptes.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, se moqua le chirurgien.

\- Effectivement, rétorqua-t-il tout en haussant ses épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il. Ton équipage est déjà au courant de notre « alliance » ?

\- Luffy nous en a parler au moment où j'ai découvert l'album photo dans la cuisine, affirma Nami. »

Alors que son capitaine lui lançait un regard où Nami pouvait y voir du choc et de la peur, Law fut intrigué par la phrase de la navigatrice. Il lança un regard à son amant pour avoir une réponse mais ce dernier évitait son regard tout en sifflant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda le chirurgien tout en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il s'avança jusqu'à Luffy.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, assura Luffy. C'est Wakame qui l'a fait !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un album photo, expliqua-t-il. Avec plein de photos de mon séjour dans le sous-marin. Quand je dis plein, je parle aussi des moments où j'étais dans ta cabine et tu vois où je vais en venir.

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura Law tout en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Aller, se moqua Luffy, ce n'est pas si grave au final ! »

Law haussa un sourcil face à la phrase de son amant. Luffy ne changeait pas. Il prenait certaines choses à la légère.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Law : Pour le moment, ça va.

Luffy : Bonne nouvelle.

Law : Ne sois pas si soulagé. Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire.

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Moi : …

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à lundi prochain. Bonne semaine.

Review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 4 ^^

 **Rating** : Encore T

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Après que Law ait appris l'existence de l'album que Wakame avait fait, ils marchèrent en direction du laboratoire abandonné où ils étaient actuellement. En chemin, Luffy attrapa Franky et continua sa marche. Law n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ contrairement à Nami qui était confuse.

« - Êtes-vous réellement heureux de vous revoir ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. »

Luffy et Law se tournèrent vers la navigatrice des Mugiwara, surpris de la question de la rousse.

« - Bien sur, affirma Luffy avec un grand sourire. C'est juste que j'ai déjà vu Law tout à l'heure avant qu'on trouve le laboratoire en ruine. Même si Law n'avouera pas à haute voix que je lui ai manqué, il est content de me voir.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais content de te voir ? Rétorqua le chirurgien tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on débatte sur ce sujet ? Demanda le brun au chapeau de Paille, les bras croisés. »

La seule réponse de Law fut ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris avant de répondre avec enthousiasme au baiser sous le regard choqué de Nami. Elle aurait pensé que Law n'aurait jamais embrassé Luffy devant elle ou n'importe quel membre de l'équipage. Pour elle, le chirurgien n'était pas une personne qui montrait ses émotions.

« - Au fait, dit Luffy en brisant le baiser, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- En privé ou elle peut entendre ? Demanda Law en regardant brièvement Nami. »

La rousse allait répliquer quelque chose mais Luffy l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

« - Elle peut écouter, affirma Luffy avant d'ajouter. De toute façon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle sache ce que je dois te dire.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Continua le chirurgien.

\- Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ?

\- Bien sur, dit-il, mais pourquoi tu souhaites parler de ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ça exactement, admit-il tout en frottant le dos de son cou avec sa main. C'est le cauchemar que j'ai fait ce jour-là.

\- Quel cauchemar ? Demanda Nami.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je vous avais dit en ce qui concernait Anzu, non ? »

La navigatrice des Mugiwara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Elle avait le pouvoir de modifier ou créer des souvenirs. Et le soir de l'anniversaire de Law, j'ai fait un cauchemar où il y avait Doflamingo. Je tuais Law à cause de lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait se réaliser ? Releva Nami. »

Luffy acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête sous le regard insistant de son amant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y repensait et il redoutait l'idée que son cauchemar se réaliserait. Le mauvais pressentiment qui c'était installé dans son corps ne voulait pas le quitter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'y penser ?

« - Tu as raison de penser que ton rêve pourrait se réaliser. Après tout, Doflamingo est parfaitement capable de venir jusqu'ici lorsqu'il apprendra que ses affaires seront perturbées. Cependant n'oublie pas qu'Anzu n'est pas capable de prédire l'avenir. Elle change ou efface la mémoire des gens mais ça s'arrête là, expliqua Law. »

Luffy resta un petit instant silencieux avant de relever la tête vers Law. Il laissa un petit soupire franchir ses lèvres avant d'affirmer que Law avait raison. Mais qu'importe qu'Anzu n'était pas capable de prédire l'avenir, il restait sur ses gardes. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, les Mugiwara vaguaient à leur occupation. Ce fut Robin qui remarqua l'arrivée. La brune ne dit rien pour autant. Le reste de l'équipage avait aussi remarqué la présence de Law. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien puisque Luffy hurlait joyeusement qu'ils étaient revenu.

« - Rien n'est arrivé ? Demanda le brun sérieusement.

\- Arrête de passer de l'air d'un parfait abruti à l'air sérieux aussi rapidement, s'écria Usopp, surpris.

\- Je le fais pas exprès, assura le capitaine des Mugiwara.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Luffy, commença Chopper, non, les enfants dorment toujours et rien n'est arrivé.

\- Tu devrais soigner ce tanuki, l'informa Law en lui tendant le corps inanimé de Chopper.

\- Oublie ce tanuki pour l'instant, rétorqua Chopper avant de rendre compte que c'était son corps avant de le soigner. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon corps !

\- Au fait, l'alliance avec Law tien toujours, s'exclama Luffy. »

À ce moment-là, Usopp et Chopper poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Ils commençaient déjà à imaginer le danger qu'ils allaient croiser. Usopp se tourna vers Nami tout en lui demandant si elle avait réussi à convaincre Luffy de ne pas accepter même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

« - Luffy, commença sérieusement Robin, tu es sûr qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui et son équipage ? Tu as peut-être eu le temps de les connaître mais as-tu la certitude qu'ils ne nous trahiront pas ? »

Le silence retomba dans le laboratoire en ruine. Tout le monde regarda Luffy sans rien dire. Ce dernier jetait un regard en coin à Law. Le brun au chapeau de Paille savait parfaitement que son amant ne dirait rien même s'il ne se gênait pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

« - Je sais que vous avez encore vos doutes, admit-il avant d'ajouter tout en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant faites moi confiance quand je vous dis que je connais les Hearts et Law. Je ne mets pas en doute votre loyauté. Je sais que je peux paraître naïf et tête en l'air mais mon séjour sur le sous-marin des Heart et mon amnésie m'ont permis de me rendre compte de certaines choses et j'ai muri. Si jamais Law n'aurait pas voulu m'aider, il m'aurait jeté en pleine mer. Il a peut-être eu du mal à me supporter au début, je l'admets. Cependant, il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer ou me jeter par-dessus bord. C'est pareil avec les Hearts. Si vous avez l'occasion de pouvoir apprendre à les connaître, vous comprendrez mon point de vue. De toute façon, vous avez déjà accepté et je suis sur que vous êtes capable de repousser n'importe quels ennemis. Vous vous êtes entrainés pendant deux ans comme moi. »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un ton amusé. Même si son équipage avait accepté de le suivre pour aider Law, Luffy avait conscience que ses nakamas n'avaient jamais pu parler avec les Hearts autant qu'il l'avait fait pour comprendre son point de vue. Ses amis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et ce fut Robin qui accepta même si elle ne faisait pas complètement confiance à Law. Certes, personne ne pouvait oublier que Law avait aidé Luffy alors qu'il était amnésique et qu'il l'avait sauvé à Marine Ford mais elle pensait qu'il avait fait ça pour que Luffy ait une dette envers lui et l'aide. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Luffy. Depuis leurs retrouvailles à Shabondy, Luffy était plus sérieux.

Une fois le sujet clos, Law s'occupa de redonner leurs vrais corps aux Mugiwara. Chopper s'énerva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps. Luffy et Franky se disputèrent à propos de qui avait endommagé le corps de Chopper comme ça. Bien sur, Sanji manquait à l'appel et l'âme de Nami n'eut pas le choix d'aller dans le corps de Sanji. Luffy et Usopp ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire. La navigatrice des Mugiwara s'énerva après Law mais après avoir compris qu'elle avait besoin de Sanji pour retourner dans son vrai corps, elle arrêta de râler même si la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas.

Finalement après une bonne dizaine de minutes, les Mugiwara se calmèrent. Les enfants dormaient encore, ils pouvaient souffler quelques minutes même s'ils savaient que Caesar allait surement vouloir récupérer les enfants. Les pirates s'assirent sur les tuyaux enneigés, face à face. Luffy s'était assis à côté de Law. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Robin.

\- Je veux aider les enfants, affirma Luffy avant d'ajouter, et après je compte aider Law ! Cependant, il faudrait qu'on règle l'histoire des enfants avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es d'accord ? »

Luffy s'était tourné vers Law en posant sa question. Ce dernier fixait silencieusement les enfants endormis et attachés avec des chaines. Il se souvint rapidement que Caesar lui avait parlé de bonbon qu'il donnait aux enfants. Même si le fait de savoir qu'il y avait de la drogue dans les bonbons l'énervait, Law n'avait rien fait pour arrêter le scientifique.

« - Si je te connaissais pas autant, je t'aurais dit de les oublier et de te concentrer sur notre alliance, soupira le chirurgien. Mais j'accepte qu'on s'occupe de cette histoire.

\- Je le savais, sourit le brun tout en sautant sur son amant.

\- C'est affreux de savoir que quelqu'un puisse faire de telles expériences. Ce ne sont que des enfants, dit le tireur.

\- Transformer les gens en géants est un projet mené depuis des centaines d'années par le Gouvernement Mondial, les informa Law.

\- Le Gouvernement, releva Luffy tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Ils veulent tellement avoir le pouvoir qu'ils en arrivent à faire subir ça à des enfants ?

\- Caesar veut bien sur finaliser le projet en premier ! Voulez-vous vraiment les aider ? Vous savez qu'il va vouloir les récupérer !

\- Tout ceux qu'on veut est de les aider et de les libérer de cet enfoiré, avoua Nami d'une voix déterminée. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à expliquer le plan. Les Mugiwara devaient s'occuper du samouraï tandis que Law comptait retourner au laboratoire pour voir quelle drogue les enfants avaient pris. Il regarda Luffy tout en lui demandant qui était leur médecin dans leur équipage.

Luffy regarda Chopper qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Le pauvre renne ne pouvait pas bouger. Ils devaient trouver un moyen pour Law puisse transporter Chopper sans être repéré. Tandis que le brun au chapeau de Paille réfléchissait, il n'entendit pas Usopp informait ses nakamas et Law qu'il avait un moyen. Luffy sortit de ses pensées en entendant les rires de ses amis. Il tourna la tête vers Law qui semblait se retenir de faire un meurtre. Rapidement, le capitaine des Mugiwara remarqua qu'Usopp attachait Chopper autour de la tête de Law.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Luffy se mit à rire, rejoignant ses amis. Tout en riant, il s'avança vers son amant et commença à défaire la corde tout en lançant un regard moqueur à Law. Sans perdre son sourire, il informa Usopp d'éviter d'avoir ce genre d'idée à l'avenir. Il prit Chopper entre ses bras et regarda son amant silencieusement.

« - Tu n'es pas trop fâché ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Non, affirma le chirurgien avant de soupirer. J'avais juste oublié que ton équipage pouvait être ainsi. Comme toi quand tu as décidé de faire l'abruti.

\- Ça ne t'a pas autant dérangé quand j'étais avec toi ! Rétorqua le brun. »

Il tira sa langue lorsqu'il vit le regard de Law. Ce dernier allait dire quelque chose mais il ne laissa rien sortir de sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua les Mugiwara le regardaient, attendant patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose.

Finalement, il pris Chopper des bras de Luffy et le posa au sol avant de défaire la corde rouge qui était autour de son nodachi. Tout le monde le regarda attaché Chopper avant d'enrouler à nouveau la corde autour du fourreau. Il se releva, son nodachi sur son épaule avec Chopper qui pendait au bout de la corde.

« - Avant de partir, dit Law, je préfère vous prévenir même si vous avez une idée là-dessus. Caesar va essayer de se débarrasser de vous et du G-5 du Chasseur Blanc et récupérer ces enfants. Tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il veut, il essayera toujours de vous éliminer. Il est un ancien scientifique du Gouvernement qui est devenu un criminel il y a quatre ans. Si on apprend que quelqu'un se trouve sur cette île interdite, il perdra sa couverture. C'est pour ça qu'il va tout essayer. Il a une prime de 300 Millions de berry. Son fruit du démon est le Gas Gas No Mi et il possède des armes de destruction massive. »

Tout le monde était resté silencieux et écoutait les paroles de Law. Bien sur, Usopp déglutit difficilement en comprenant la menace de Caesar.

« - Ceux qui ne peuvent pas utiliser le Haki, restez loin de lui.

\- Parmi nous, il y a Zoro, Sanji et moi qui peut utiliser le Haki, affirma Luffy. Ça devrait être suffisant.

\- Oui, répondit Law avant d'ajouter. Je vais retourner au laboratoire.

\- Attends Law, dit Luffy en marchant vers son amant. Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est de capturer Caesar, c'est ça ? »

Le chirurgien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Mais pourquoi devrions-nous le capturer ? Demanda Franky.

\- Pour l'argent ? Proposa Usopp. Pour la marine ?

\- Qui d'autre pourrait nous payer la prime ? Ajouta Nami. »

Luffy fixa longuement Law sans rien dire. Il avait une idée de la personne qui pourrait réclamer Caesar. Mais il ne dit rien. Pour le moment, il jugeait nécessaire de ne rien dire.

« - De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour l'argent. C'est juste pour faire des ravages.

\- Des ravages, répéta Robin surprise, comme le reste de l'équipage sauf Luffy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Franky.

\- Autant être honnête. Le but de cette alliance ne concerne pas principalement Kaido.

\- Mais pourquoi, commença Nami.

\- Je veux détruire ce que Doflamingo a construit, avoua-t-il. Il y a treize ans, j'ai perdu une personne importante à cause de cet enfoiré. Si jamais on capture Caesar, on arrête la production de Smile que ce fou furieux a créée. Les Smile sont aussi la marchandise que Doflamingo vend à Kaido. Il les utilise pour former une armée d'utilisateurs de fruits de type Zoan, bien que les fruits sont artificiels. En arrêtant la production, cela fera diminuer la puissance de Kaido et, en même temps, il se retournera contre Doflamingo et s'attaquera à lui.

\- Et tu en profiteras pour te venger, termina Franky. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant lâcher du regard les Mugiwara.

« - C'est d'accord, dit Nami avec un grand sourire. Même si je suis sure qu'on va avoir des problèmes après, je ne reculerais pas. De toute façon, Luffy est déterminé à t'aider.

\- Et on ne conteste pas les ordres du capitaine, ajouta Usopp avec un air désespéré.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, continua Chopper. »

Luffy se mit à rire en entendant ses nakamas. Finalement il tourna la tête vers Law qui le fixait silencieusement.

« - Oui, sourit le brun avec un ton interrogateur.

\- Rien, souffla le chirurgien avec un faible sourire. Je retourne au laboratoire pour chercher cette drogue. Le reste de l'équipage a accepté l'alliance ? »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de temps avant que Law embrassa Luffy. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun avant de quitter le laboratoire. Alors que Luffy n'avait rien dit, le reste des Mugiwara furent surpris de l'initiative de Law.

« - Eh ben, je croyais que Trafalgar ne montrait pas ses émotions, se moqua Nami.

\- Il faut croire que Luffy a réussi à changer ça, ajouta Robin avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je me demande combien de fois ils ont dû passer le cap, continua la navigatrice à la fois intriguée et excité. »

Luffy regarda les deux jeunes femmes désespéré. Il avait la mauvaise impression que ces deux-là allé lui lancer quelques sous-entendus pendant un long moment. Et en voyant l'expression de ses nakamas, Luffy sut qu'il avait raison.

« - On peut arrêter de parler de mes activités sexuelles avec Law et s'occuper du plan, s'exclama-t-il, arrêtant ainsi Nami dans ses délires. »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, le reste des Mugiwara discutaient au sujet du plan. Luffy était partant pour foncer dans le tas sans réellement réfléchir mais après un coup sur la tête de la part de Nami, il changea légèrement d'avis. Plusieurs idées fusèrent dans le groupe mais certaines furent directement envoyées aux oubliettes. Au final, Nami et Luffy commencèrent à débattre sur le plan durant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Mais à ce moment-là, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait encore de ce que venait de libérer Caesar ni de la bataille qui faisait rage entre Smoker et le G-5 contre les membres de l'équipe du scientifique.

Au même moment, Monet continuait de griffonner des notes avec sa plume. Malgré les rires de Caesar qui se vantait de son invention Smiley qui avait été la raison de l'explosion chimique de Punk Hazards, elle ne bougeait pas et continuait d'écrire. Cependant, le sourire sadique qu'elle avait depuis l'appel qu'elle avait porté à Joker ne l'avait pas quitté.

« - Au fait, commença Caesar en se calmant, de quoi parlais-tu avec Joker ? Quelle est donc cette découverte pour que tu l'appelles toi-même ?

\- C'est un secret, répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Mais il sera bientôt révélé, vous ne devriez pas trop patienter. »

Caesar fronça légèrement ses sourcils en écoutant Monet. Il la regarda continuait à écrire encore et encore sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête finalement ?

De retour du côté de Luffy, le plan avait été mis en place. Du moins, Luffy avait voulu prendre quelques petites précautions avant de se focaliser sur l'idée de capturer Caesar. Tout le monde savait ce qu'ils devaient faire à tel moment.

« - Bon, si on est en retard, on ne pourra pas s'occuper de tout ça, dit Franky.

\- Qui a parlé d'être en retard, rétorqua Luffy avec un sourire légèrement sadique. J'ai un plan ! »

Robin, Usopp, Nami et Franky regardèrent leur capitaine avant que Robin lui demanda quel était ce plan. Le sourire du brun au chapeau de Paille s'agrandit tout en affirmant que c'était une excellente idée.

Il leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur après avoir vérifié auprès de Nami et Usopp si tout allait bien pour eux. Une fois dehors, Luffy se plaça derrière Robin et Franky et attrapa à chaque main, un bloc de glace. Il recula de plus en plus. Tout le monde comprit rapidement l'idée de Luffy mais aucun ne bougea pour autant.

« - Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-il en riant. »

Après avoir eu l'approbation de Robin et Franky, il se laissa porter par la force de ses bras et les trois pirates furent projetés dans les airs. Luffy inspira rapidement énormément d'air, formant un ballon où Robin et Franky se posèrent dessus, attendant tranquillement l'atterrissage.

Quand ils furent juste au-dessus de l'entrée du laboratoire de Caesar, Robin activa son technique Cen Fleurs Wing, créant deux grandes ailes pour revenir tranquillement à terre alors que Luffy s'écrasait avec Franky dans les débris d'un des bateaux de la marine.

Au loin Law et Chopper avaient vu la scène. Alors que Chopper était émerveillé de l'entrée de ses amis, Law ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Luffy n'avait définitivement pas changé. Il le regarda rire un peu avant de l'entendre hurler à Caesar de se montrer sans se gêner d'ajouter qu'ils comptaient le capturer.

Tous les membres de la marine présents furent choqués de la présence de Luffy, Robin et Franky. Ces trois derniers étaient prêts à se battre à n'importe quel moment. Bien sûr les premiers attaquant furent les partisans du « Maître » . Mais Franky les arrêta en les frappant d'un coup de poing extensible, relié à une chaine.

Face à Luffy se trouvaient Smoker et Tashigi ainsi que certains soldats du G-5. Luffy remarqua rapidement la marine et avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour repousser les attaques ennemies, ce fut Robin qui s'en occupa cette fois-ci.

« - Cen Fleurs Clutch, dit-elle. »

Les corps furent tous craqués rapidement et tombèrent un à un au sol. Les attaques continuèrent et seul Luffy ne bougeait pas. Il essayait de trouver Caesar.

« - On est arrivés jusqu'ici mais il n'est pas là, dit-il en continuant de regarder. Il doit probablement être à l'intérieur.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir forcer l'entrée, ajouta Franky. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les trois pirates étaient prêts à courir jusqu'à la porte. Mais l'arrivée de Tashigi, dans le corps de Smoker, l'arrêta. Luffy esquiva sans aucune difficulté le coup de sabre donné par la jeune femme.

Quand Luffy se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, il se mit à rire. Il esquiva un autre coup de sabre de Tashigi et pour le moment Luffy ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de Smoker.

« - Mugiwara No Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette île ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Smokey, je suis content que tu ailles bien, dit joyeusement Luffy. Law n'y a pas été de doucement.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se concentrer.

\- Quoi ? T'as mal à l'estomac ? T'es constipé ? S'étonna le brun. »

Après quelques secondes, les deux bras du corps de Smoker furent propulsé vers l'avant, tenant encore le sabre de Tashigi. Cette dernière semblait fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à utiliser le pouvoir de Smoker. Mais Luffy esquiva facilement le coup et attrapa le bras en fumée grâce à son haki. Il le fit tourné sur lui-même avant de le plaquer au sol, visiblement énervé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Smokey ? Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi faible ? En plus tu as une voix bizarre aujourd'hui. On dirait celle de … »

Luffy s'arrêta en pleine phrase, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il allait dire. Il finit par se mettre à rire tout en lâchant Tashigi. Il avait enfin compris. Law avait échangé leur corps. Son rire doubla d'intensité malgré le fait que Smoker, dans le corps de Tashigi, se précipiter vers lui. Malgré son hilarité, il esquiva le coup de Smoker avec son arme en kairoseki.

« - T'es revenu en mer, hein Mugiwara ? Dit-il, les sourcils froncés, un cigare dans la bouche. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux à partir de maintenant.

\- Et comment ? Rétorqua-t-il avant de se remettre à rire. Law a vraiment de ces idées des fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'énerva le fumeur en attaquant Luffy qui sauta en arrière. Viens te battre Mugiwara ! »

Lorsque Luffy toucha la neige à nouveau, il activa son Gear Second et commença à se battre avec Smoker. Cependant, Smoker n'arrivait pas à savoir où se trouvait Luffy tellement il se déplaçait rapidement. Il sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules, surprenant Smoker.

« - On continuera ce combat plus tard, assura Luffy avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas même pas un combat si tu ne peux pas utiliser toutes tes forces. »

Il s'éloigna dans un saut après avoir salué Smoker tandis que Franky venait de lancer un rayon contre la porte en fer pour la faire fondre. Satisfait du résultat, les trois Mugiwara allaient entrer mais quelque chose les arrêta en pleine marche. Un grand morceau rose gluant venait de se poser sur le haut du mat d'un navire. La substance glissa le long des voiles et coula jusqu'au pont.

Personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait et les hommes qui étaient présents sur le bateau essayèrent de s'en débarrasser. Mais après avoir tiré quelques balles dessus ou même essayé de la trancher en deux avec une épée, rien ne changer. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte de gaz empoisonné s'échappa des trous causés.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda sérieusement Luffy sans détacher son regard de la scène.

\- C'est vivant ? S'exclama Franky.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ajouta Robin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

La substance rose, qui était en plusieurs morceaux, venait de se regrouper en une énorme montagne de gaz empoisonner de l'intérieur. Un soldat du G-5, équipé d'un masque de gaz, voulut le pousser jusqu'à la rivière mais quand il posa ses mains dessus, elles s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne soit attiré dans la masse rose. Deux des autres soldats réussirent à le sortir du corps rose de la créature mais leur nakama semblait souffrir le martyre. Alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution, un autre membre du G-5 s'était équipé d'un lance-flamme.

Le monstre rose s'enflamma rapidement et commença à rétrécir mais après quelques secondes, cela créa une grande explosion. Tout le monde, qui était encore sur l'île, furent choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, même les membres de l'équipe de Caesar.

Mais même si tout venait d'exploser, quelques morceaux de cette substance rose continuaient de tomber du ciel tandis que certains membre de l'équipe de Caesar semblaient être sur de s'en être débarrassé définitivement.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île regardèrent le ciel surpris. Des dizaines de morceaux rose tombaient du ciel. Ils tentèrent tous de les esquiver à tout prix sauf Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker et Tashigi. Alors que cette dernière lui disait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici, ils entendirent un rire moqueur.

Les trois pirates et les deux membres de la marine relevèrent la tête vers le ciel. En hauteur, une sorte de nuage rose de gaz était au sommet d'un des bateaux détruits.

« - Bon garçon, dit Caesar. Je suis si navré d'avoir dû t'enfermer pendant ces trois années.

\- Maître, commença un des hommes. Que faites vous ici ? C'est dangereux ici ! »

Luffy fronça ses sourcils en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il devait capturer.

« - C'est donc toi, ce maudit « Maître », grogna Luffy.

\- Évidemment, répondit ce dernier en riant. Vous tous, le G-5 et les Mugiwara ! Contemplez le plus grand scientifique au monde ! Le grand Maître Caesar Clown ! Veuillez attendre quelques instants. Depuis qu'il craint l'eau, il se déplace en faisant voler de petits morceaux de lui afin de traverser le lac. Depuis les terres brulées vers les Terres Gelées. Quand toutes les parties auront atteint ce côté, vous en ferez l'expérience. L'explosion de l'arme chimique qui est survenue il y a quatre ans sur cette île. Un monde de mort où personne ne peut survivre. »

Smoker et Tashigi ainsi que les trois Mugiwara écoutaient attentivement ce que disait le scientifique fou.

« - Et vous apprendrez, continua Caesar en s'élevant dans le ciel, à quel point mon arme est puissante. Assez pour détruire une île entière. C'est moi : le grand Maître … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Luffy attrapa le corps de Caesar et se laissa porter jusqu'à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« - Je te tiens, s'écria-t-il joyeusement, choquant Caesar par la même occasion. »

La surprise se répondit rapidement dans le groupe de Caesar avant qu'ils commençaient à s'énerver tandis que Franky félicitait Luffy. Du côté de Smoker, ce dernier ne comprenait pas le geste de Luffy.

« - Mais lâche-moi, imbécile, s'énerva Caesar.

\- Pas question, rétorqua Luffy.

\- Alors voilà ce que peut faire le Haki ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Luffy puisse faire ça, dit le cyborg tout en enlevant ses lunettes. Il a attrapé un Logia.

\- Mugiwara. Éloignes-toi du Maître ! Hurla l'un des hommes de Caesar. »

Les subalternes de Caesar commencèrent à pointer leur fusil en direction de Luffy mais Franky et Robin arrêtèrent tous ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à leur capitaine. Smoker et Tashigi avaient aussi repris le combat mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« - Maintenant que Luffy est devenu si fort, je parie qu'il peut battre ce type facilement, dit Franky.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore surs, rétorqua Robin avant d'ajouter après que Franky l'ait regardé surpris. Avec le Haki de l'armement, c'est possible de frapper les Logia contrairement à d'habitude. Cependant, et contrairement au kairoseki, ça ne draine pas les pouvoirs. Nous connaissons pas encore toute l'étendue des pouvoirs du Gas-Gas No Mi. Et même si Luffy semble plus mature qu'auparavant, je suis sur qu'il sait que Caesar à quelque chose d'autre en réserve. »

Luffy continuait de tenir Caesar lorsque ce dernier fit apparaître ses poings serrés, montrant sa colère.

« - Ne t'emportes pas, s'énerva le scientifique. »

Son corps s'allongea grâce à la fumée qui enroulait son corps. Luffy murmura un « Susoshoku Koka » ce qui fit apparaître un petit bout noir sur son front. Il recula sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait et la laissa revenir pour pouvoir frapper Caesar. Mais ce dernier avait esquivé son coup et riposta avec son attaqua « Gas Robe » qui était une sorte de lance de fumée qui s'enroulait autour de la personne visait.

Luffy réussit à esquiver à la première mais pas à la deuxième. La fumée s'enroula autour de son long cou alors qu'un nuage de fumée tournait autour de la tête de Luffy. Le brun essaya de s'en débarrasser en vain.

« - Luffy, hurla Franky, retient ta respiration !

\- Merde, s'exclama Smoker. C'est du gaz empoisonné. »

Tout en retenant sa respiration, Luffy essayait de s'échapper du piège du scientifique.

« - C'est inutile de faire ça ! Une fois pris dans la Gas Robe, tu ne peux plus y échapper, peu importe ce que tu feras. Combien de temps vas-tu être capable de retenir ta respiration ? Aller, vas-y ! Prends donc une grande inspiration et meurs ! »

Du côté de Robin et Franky, les deux pirates semblaient surpris et impuissants de la situation actuelle. Franky s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir aider son capitaine.

« - Après un nombre incalculable d'expériences, j'ai finalement découvert le gaz le plus mortel ! Continua Caesar. »

Alors que la situation semblait désespérée, que Luffy n'arrivait plus à retenir sa respiration, une idée traversa son esprit. Il inspira brusquement tout le gaz autour de lui sous le regard médusé de tout le monde. Tandis que certains affirmaient qu'il allait mourir dans les prochaines minutes, tout le gaz empoisonné que Luffy avait inhalé s'échappa par ses oreilles, surprenant Caesar. Quand il eut terminé, Luffy laissa une dernière bouffée de gaz s'échappa de sa bouche.

« - On dirait que les poisons ne marchent plus aussi bien sur moi maintenant, dit-il en souriant. C'est grâce à Magellan.

\- Magellan, répéta Caesar en s'énervant un peu plus. Le type venimeux d'Impel Down ? Je ne suis pas comme ce pitoyable Paramecia !

\- Ah bon, rétorqua Luffy avec un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il activait son Gear Second. »

Il ramena sa tête près de son corps et cria un « Gomu Gomu No Jet Mace » tout en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour frapper Caesar avec ses pieds, l'envoyant au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il retomba tranquillement sur le bord du bateau en ruine et regarda l'endroit où Caesar était tombé. Celui-ci sortit des décombres tout en hurlant à ses subalternes de rester en dehors de son combat. Certains de ses soldats l'entendirent les insultés sans pourtant être vraiment sûr.

Caesar et Luffy se défiaient du regard. Le regard du brun se faisait calme et son sourire moqueur était parti, le rendant encore plus sérieux. Du côté de Caesar, le visage de ce dernier était dévisagé par la rage. Tout en marmonnant qu'il allait lui montrer de quoi était capable son pouvoir, il sortit une paire de castagnettes où l'un des deux côtés était bleu et l'autre rouge.

Voyant que le scientifique préparait quelque chose, Luffy recouvra ses avant-bras du haki de l'armement. Il se rua vers Caesar tout en criant « Gomu Gomu No Gatling » auquel Caesar répondit par un « Gasutanetto » avant de claquer sa paire de castagnettes dont le bruit était semblable à des claquettes.

Avant même que Luffy ne put faire quoi que ce soit, une explosion l'enroula, créant une grande vague de vent qui balaya les débris de pierres et de bois au sol. Le corps de Luffy tombait après avoir pris la technique du scientifique de plein fouet. Robin et Franky furent choqués de l'état de leur capitaine.

« - Et maintenant, je vais t'achever, affirma Caesar. Smilies, réveillez-vous ! »

À cet ordres, tout les petits smilies bougeaient au sol avant de s'élever vers le haut sans pour autant quitter le sol enneigé.

« - Quoi ? S'étonna Franky. Ils se sont mis à bouger !

\- Smilies, accrochez-vous à Mugiwara, ordonna-t-il. Sauter ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les Smilies s'élevèrent dans le ciel et s'accrochèrent à Luffy, dont le corps n'avait pas encore touché le sol. Plus il y en avait, plus la boule s'agrandissait autour du brun. Ce dernier essaya de toutes ses forces de s'échapper de cette substance gluante. Mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait un membre de son corps, un autre smilie le recouvrait déjà.

« - Luffy, fais attention, hurla Franky. Ils vont exploser ! »

Robin hurla le nom de Luffy lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire et de temps. Peu de temps après Caesar hurla « Gasutanetto » avant de faire claquer à nouveau sa paire de castagnettes. L'explosion fut plus forte que la précédente. La moitié des soldats de Caesar s'envolèrent à cause de la rafale de l'explosion tandis que Smoker, Tashigi, Robin et Franky résistaient. Le robot des Mugiwara hurla le nom de Luffy mais en vain. L'explosion n'était pas encore terminée et le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, quelques nuages gris s'élevaient encore dans les airs. Robin et Franky ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Pendant que Caesar et ses subalternes criaient de joie et se vanter d'avoir réussi, Franky et Robin essayaient de comprendre si c'était une blague. C'était impossible ! Luffy ne pouvait pas avoir péri dans cette explosion. Même Smoker et Tashigi étaient surpris.

Caesar continua de clamer qu'il était le plus fort sans remarquer le regard assassin que quelqu'un lui adressait quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, ria Caesar sous les acclamations de ses subalternes.

\- Laisse-moi rire, murmura froidement Luffy, accroupit sur un poteau un bois à moitié détruit, tout en regardant la scène devant lui. J'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui sont en relation avec l'autre flamant se croient supérieur. Et ça commence réellement à m'énerver. Enfin, il est temps d'en finir »

Alors que les rires insupportables de Caesar et les acclamations continuaient et atteignaient les oreilles de Luffy, ce dernier se redressa. Il prit une grande inspiration d'air frais.

« - À qui crois-tu faire peur avec tes smilies ? Hurla-t-il. »

Le silence s'abattit brusquement tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers la source du hurlement. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Luffy était toujours vivant et sans aucune égratignure, des cris de surprise s'élevèrent dans les airs. Caesar et son équipe furent choqués de le voir vivant. Luffy profita de cet instant de surprise pour réactiver son Gear Second.

« - Gomu Gomu No Jet Stamp, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Il se rua vers Caesar et le frappa d'un seul coup de pied qui envoya le scientifique contre le bateau le plus proche.

« - J'admets que c'était une énorme explosion, dit le brun sans perdre son sourire.

\- Quel enfoiré, souffla Franky, heureux de voir Luffy. Il a pu éviter l'explosion. À quel point est-il rapide ?

\- Quel soulagement, sourit la brune. »

Luffy se mit à courir tout en frappant chaque personne qui se dressait sur son chemin. Il se servit de deux membres de l'équipe de Caesar pour se propulser jusqu'à ce dernier qui était encore allongé au sol. D'un geste ferme, il attrapa les deux morceaux du manteau du scientifique, le regard sérieux.

« - Cette fois, je t'ai vraiment attrapé, dit-il tout en le relevant légèrement. »

Luffy se retourna vers ses nakamas et leur demanda s'il y avait quelque chose où il pouvait mettre Caesar.

« - C'est un Logia, ajouta-t-il, donc l'attacher ne servira à rien.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un baril ou quelque chose comme ça dans les parages ? Demanda Franky en regardant autour de lui. »

Alors qu'il continuait de chercher, les membres du G-5 couraient dans leur direction pour les attaquer et les attraper à leur tour. Smoker et Tashigi se dirigèrent vers Luffy, rapidement suivit par quelques membres de leur unité.

Luffy se mit à rire en voyant l'entêtement de Smoker et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il s'arrêta brusquement. Son corps se figea et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ils semblaient fixer un point dans le vide. Mais rapidement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il essayait vainement de respirer.

Mais l'air ne venait pas. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et ses mains finirent par lâcher le manteau de Caesar sous le regard intrigué de Smoker qui remarqua l'attitude du brun. Ce dernier avait porté ses mains son cou avant de les éloigner. Ce fut au tour de Robin de se rendre compte que Luffy n'allait pas bien.

Luffy tendit sa main vers Caesar qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Le brun semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Et alors que sa main gauche était sur le col de son manteau, l'autre main attrapa brusquement celui du scientifique fou. Ce dernier se mit à rire en voyant les tentatives vaines de Luffy pour rester conscient.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait privé d'air le brun. Et maintenant, ce dernier était au sol, évanoui.

Ses amis voulurent l'aider mais ils subirent le même sort que leur capitaine. Même Tashigi et Smoker avaient succombé au pouvoir de Caesar.

Ils avaient perdu.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Ça commence enfin à bouger ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaît encore.

Luffy : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas bien se passer pour nous ?

Law : Peut-être parce que c'est une sadique ?

Moi : … ,

Law : Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?

Moi : Euh …

Luffy et Law : Ça veut dire quoi ce « Euh … » ?

Moi : Rien. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, je vous dis à lundi prochain. Passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Et voilà le chapitre 5

 **Rating** : T

Réponse aux review anonymes :

 **Katym** : Euh pour la faute avec le mot cou, je fais super attention à ce mot. Surtout que c'est facile de faire cette faute xD Enfin, ta review m'a fait plaisir :) J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci pour ta review.

 **Guest** : Merci pour te review. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire une suite à « Amnésique » donc voilà ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Luffy se sentait bougé. Mais ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté. De plus, ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté et ne voulaient pas revenir. Bien rapidement, il sentit quelqu'un le poser contre un mur, à moitié allongé au sol, le haut de son corps contre un mur froid. Malgré son envie de voir où il se trouvait, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir et il dériva de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger à ses côtés et un bruit de fer claqué, qu'il se réveilla réellement. Cette sensation d'avoir perdu ses forces était encore présente et le brun au chapeau de paille se sentait mal. Ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement alors qu'il se rappelait des derniers évènements. Il se redressa brusquement et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer mais il se calma rapidement quand il se rendit compte que l'air passait à nouveau dans ses poumons.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et s'il n'était pas attaché avec ses chaînes en kairoseki, il serrerait ses poings de rage. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par cet enfoiré de scientifique fou ? Il aurait dû y penser que ce dernier avait le pouvoir de couper l'air autour des gens. Du moins il supposait que sa technique fonctionnait ainsi.

Luffy regarda autour de lui, voir où il se trouvait. Ils étaient enfermés, Smoker, Tashigi, Robin, Franky et lui, dans une cage en plein milieu d'une salle. Personne à part eux ne se trouvait dans cette pièce. Même Caesar n'était pas là. Où pouvait bien être ce psychopathe ? C'était le genre de personne à se vanter de ses exploits. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Rapidement, il pensa au reste de ses nakamas. Il avait confiance en eux mais il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles en ce qui les concernaient. Zoro, Sanji et Brook était à la recherche du corps du samouraï. À l'heure actuelle, Luffy se doutait qu'ils avaient réussi. Mais le capitaine des Mugiwara s'inquiétait pour Usopp et Nami. Les enfants pouvaient être de véritable terreur lorsqu'ils voulaient leur bonbon, comme la dernière fois.

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux alors qu'il venait de comprendre où se trouvait Caesar. Il était parti chercher les enfants vu que maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tout devait bien se passer pour les ramener. C'est ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ou y avait-il seulement pensé maintenant ?

Il ne put se poser davantage la question que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était cette femme harpie qu'il avait vue, avec Usopp, sur l'île Brulée. Cette dernière fut surprise de le voir déjà réveiller. Mais sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire sadique. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'entrée de la salle, un bruit de chaîne et de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Luffy n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir un homme, habillé tout en blanc, avec un long manteau, trainer le corps de Law enchainé avec des chaînes en kairoseki.

« - Law, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Luffy se redressa légèrement, avec le peu de force qu'il avait, et toisa d'un regard menaçant l'homme qui s'approchait de la cage où ils étaient enfermés. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il jeta le corps de Law dans l'espace qu'il y avait entre Luffy et Robin, dont Franky qui dormait sur les genoux de la brune.

« - Peux-tu attendre deux minutes, Vergo, demanda la femme harpie. J'aimerais vérifié quelque chose. Peux-tu l'attraper pour moi ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Le brun au chapeau de paille, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus sadique. »

Vergo attrapa Luffy qui tenta de se débattre mais en vain. À chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, son corps perdait le peu de force qu'il avait. Tout le monde était évanouie, même Law. Luffy se rendit compte du sang sur le visage de son amant et il comprit rapidement que ce dernier avait été battu avant d'être assommé.

Luffy sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut jeté au sol, à quelques mètres des pieds de cette femme aux cheveux verts. Elle se pencha vers lui et caressa doucement le visage de Luffy avec son aile droite.

« - Dire qu'il serait amoureux de toi, se moqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas ça possible de la part d'un gosse qui a causé la propre perte d'une personne qu'il aimait et l'enfermement d'une autre.

\- Tu insinues que ce gamin et Law seraient, commença Vergo.

\- En couple, oui, affirma-t-elle. Mais ce gamin semble ignorer le passé obscur de Law. Si jamais il savait tout sur lui, il détalerait en courant.

\- Comme si ça allait arriver, rétorqua Luffy avec un ton moqueur avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Et éloignes-toi de moi ! »

Les chaînes en kairoseki le privaient peut-être de son pouvoir mais pas de son haki. Il envoya une faible vague de haki pour faire reculer la jeune femme. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Luffy réussit à se lever. Il essaya vainement de garder l'équilibre mais la main de Vergo qui attrapa le col de son manteau l'empêcha de tomber.

« - Tu ne sembles pas savoir à qui tu t'en prends, gamin, dit le pirate avec un ton froid.

\- Ah bon, répondit Luffy avec un ton faussement innocent. On n'est pas chez les bisounours ? »

Monet ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la dernière phrase du brun qui gardait un air innocent sur le visage. Vergo allait ajouter quelque chose mais Luffy fut plus rapide.

« - Vous pensez réellement que je suis aussi con que ça, hein, dit Luffy, le ton moqueur alors que son visage perdait toute trace d'innocence. Commencez à compter vos jours de tranquillité ! Bientôt, vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion. »

Au lieu de le frapper, Vergo lança Luffy dans la cage, la face la première contre le mur. Luffy jura à voix basse contre Vergo en tombant au sol tandis que ce dernier fermait la porte à clé. Le choc réveilla certains prisonniers, comme Law, Tashigi et Robin.

« - Je pense que tu vas bientôt apprendre où est ta place Mugiwara, dit Vergo en s'asseyant sur un des canapés près de la cage tandis que Monet s'asseyait sur celui face à Vergo. Tu es loin de savoir tout ce qui t'entoure, petit avorton.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où est ma place pour tous vous démontez, rétorqua-t-il en se replaçant le dos contre le mur.

\- De quoi vous parlez, s'exclama brusquement Smoker à sa gauche.

\- Ah Smoky, sourit Luffy en se tournant vers son ennemi. Tu étais déjà réveillé ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, s'écria le fumeur. De quoi ils parlent en disant que tu sortirais avec Trafalgar ?

\- Bah ça veut exactement dire ça, souffla le brun au chapeau de paille. Law et moi sortons ensemble ! »

Smoker et Tashigi furent choqués de la réponse de Luffy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas mentir en plus, pensèrent-ils en silence. Deux des pirates de la pire génération sortaient ensemble ? Tashigi n'osait pas imaginer le carnage que cela causerait si cette information se savait dans le monde entier. De plus, elle était surprise de les savoir ensemble. Les deux capitaines avaient des caractères complètement opposé. Comment ce résultat avait-il été possible ?

Ils furent arrêtés dans leur conversation par le den den mushi qui sonna. Monet répondit et parla quelques instants avec une des personnes qui travaillaient pour Caesar.

« - On dirait que les préparatifs avancent de façon régulière, dit-elle après avoir raccroché. Les pauvres soldats de la Marine.

\- Qu'est-ce que Caesar a l'intention de commencer ? Demanda Vergo.

\- Qui sait. Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails, mais le fait qu'il ait réveillé son animal de compagnie Smiley, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il a l'intention de faire une grande expérience ou quelque chose dans le même genre ? Expliqua-t-elle. Si ça se trouve, ça va devenir quelque chose de très dangereux. »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et Monet l'arrêta en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait un morceau de steak sur la joue. Ce dernier récupéra le morceau et le mit dans sa bouche.

« - Cette expérience, commença-t-il en mangeant le steak, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais aller voir. Les gens de l'extérieur vont tous mourir ?

\- Probablement, assura la verte. Mais si tu restes dans cet établissement, tu seras en sécurité.

\- Oï Vergo, s'écria Smoker, n'arrivant pas à se retenir. Ceux qui sont à l'extérieur, ce sont tous des soldats de la Marine du G-5 ! Ce sont tes subordonnés. Tu as l'intention de les laisser mourir ?

\- En effet, répondit ce dernier en se levant.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'énerva Tashigi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que venait de dire Tashigi, c'est une sacrée fine équipe qui se tient là dans une seule cage, ma foi. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la cage.

« - C'est quand même nostalgique, dit Robin avec un sourire, de vous retrouver tous dans la même cage.

\- C'est vrai que tu nous avais enfermé avec Smoky quand on s'était fait attraper par toi et les autres à Alabasta, ajouta Luffy en riant.

\- Fermez là, vous autres, s'énerva Smoker.

\- Détends-toi, rétorqua Luffy en redevenant sérieux.

\- Smoker-san, commença Tashigi en tremblant de rage, arrêtant ainsi Smoker qui allait hurler sur Luffy, ce sentiment, que devrais-je en faire ?

\- Tes pronostics ont fait mouche sous la pire des formes possibles, hein. »

Rapidement les deux membre de la Marine se rappelèrent la conversation qu'ils avaient eut quand ils s'étaient mis à l'abri après s'être battu contre Law.

« - _Ça voudrait dire que les articles qui ont été mis en circulation dans la société sont des mensonges et que quelqu'un du G-5 a étouffé les affaires d'enlèvement de mioches._ »

C'est ce qu'avait dit Smoker après que Tashigi leur avait fait part de ses inquiétudes en ce qui concernait les enlèvements d'enfant dont elle avait entendu parler par le passé.

« - En bref, ça veut dire que l'affaire d'enlèvement où Caesar a emmené les gamins a été détournée en un accident maritime de la main de Vergo, continua Smoker en s'énervant. De toutes les personnes, que le meilleur de la base soit le fraudeur en personne, ça ressemble bien au G-5 mais c'est la ruine de l'honneur de l'armée.

\- Comment avez-vous pu tomber si bas ? S'écria Tashigi en fixant Vergo.

\- Ce type est un enfoiré, releva Luffy avec un ton nonchalant.

\- Il semblerait, ajouta Robin sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment comme si Vergo avait trahi la Marine, voyez-vous, assura Law, surprenant Tashigi. À la base, ce type est un pirate.

\- Un pirate ? Répéta-t-elle tout en sentant la colère l'envahir.

\- Oui. Avant qu'il ne se fasse un nom, il s'est engagé dans la Marine sur les ordres de Joker et en y consacrant environ quinze ans de temps, il a grimpé les rangs en partant du premier. Pour Joker, il n'y a pas de soldat de la Marine qui soit plus pratique et en qui il puisse avoir le plus confiance. Vergo a toujours été un membre de l'équipe de Joker, depuis le début.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua Tashigi.

\- Joker, releva soudainement Smoker tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Si je me souviens bien, c'est le nom du commissionnaire de la pègre, non ? C'est pathétique ! Comment n'aie-je pas pu remarquer l'odeur fétide d'un rat aussi proche ?

\- Pas besoin d'être si découragé, non ? Dit Vergo en leur faisant dos. C'est le genre de chose où l'on félicite le rat qui a même échappé au regard du brillant Smoker-kun. Depuis le jour où tu as été muté du quartier Général, j'ai étendu mon réseau de sécurité au maximum. Quand je pense que je vais être libéré d'un tel poids, je suis content. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as bien bavardé Law. »

Tout en disant cette phrase il avait sorti le cœur de Law de sa poche, faisant froncer les sourcils de Law et Luffy.

« - La punition n'était pas assez suffisante ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama brusquement Luffy. Depuis quand … ,

\- Luffy, l'arrêta brusquement Law en regardant son amant. »

Les deux capitaines s'affrontèrent du regard et Law savait parfaitement que Luffy voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour le moment, Law voulait éviter que Luffy s'énerverait pour rien.

« - Peu importe, souffla Vergo avant de se diriger vers le mini bar. Tu disais tout à l'heure que ça craindrait si je croisais le G-5, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Après tout, le fait que des gens que j'ai dressés pendant un long moment doutent de moi est impossible. Et même si jamais mes origines étaient grillées comme à l'instant, le plan pour s'occuper de ça est évident. Après avoir dit tout ça, vous comprenez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se mit à boire le verre qu'il avait rempli tout en parlant d'un seul coup.

« - Vice-Amiral Smoker, Colonel Tashigi, dit-il en recouvrant son bras du haki de l'armement ce qui brisa le verre, vous allez mourir ici et vos bouches seront réduites au silence. Je vais aussi donner vos subordonnés qui sont dehors à Caesar. Normal, pas vrai ? Cet endroit est le précieux territoire de Joker. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser partir vivant ceux qui ont remarqué son existence. »

Doucement, il s'était rapprochait de la cage.

« - Bah, comme d'habitude, je traiterai ça comme il faut en tant qu'accident. »

Cette décision ne plut pas à Smoker et Tashigi. Robin aussi était en désaccord avec cette idée. Pendant ce temps, Luffy fronça brusquement ses sourcils avant de regarder à nouveau Law.

« - Dit moi un truc Law, commença-t-il. je ne pense pas me tromper mais l'autre abruti de Joker c'est bien cet enfoiré, non ? »

Tout le monde regardait Luffy avec un air surpris, même Monet et Vergo qui essayaient de cacher leur surprise, Law finit par fixer un petit moment Luffy. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche en comprenant que Luffy devait savoir tout.

« - Tu as déjà tout compris ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai compris qui est Joker et pourquoi tu le connais, assura le brun. Mais ton explication est la bienvenue quand même.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais son subordonné autrefois, commença le chirurgien. Voilà pourquoi je connais Vergo. « Joker » n'est rien que le nom qu'on lui donne communément en tant que commissionnaire de l'ombre. Quant à sa véritable identité, c'est un homme que vous connaissez bien vous aussi.

\- Ne me dit pas que, continua Robin.

\- Un des sept pirates célèbres dans le monde, un des grands Shichibukai agrée par le Gouvernement Mondial. Donquixotte Doflamingo. »

Seul Tashigi et Smoker étaient surpris de la nouvelle. Robin et Luffy avaient déjà compris de qui il s'agissait et Franky dormait encore. Monet, quant à elle, cachait le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur son visage tandis que Vergo restait de marbre.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce après quelques instants. Maintenant que Law venait d'avouer l'identité de Joker, l'air était devenu pesant. Vergo était retourné sur l'un des canapés tandis que Monet était encore debout à ses côtés.

« - Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là, soupira Luffy. On ne va pas attendre indéfiniment enfermé dans cette cage. Je déteste les cages ! De plus, j'ai envie de démonter Caesar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Robin en regardant son capitaine.

\- Il a surement déjà trouvé l'endroit où on se planquait et où se trouvent les enfants, répondit-il. Usopp et Nami sont fort mais regarde comment on s'est fait avoir ! Ce gars était tellement pourri de l'intérieur que ça m'énerve. En plus, maintenant il y a l'autre bouffon à plumes roses qui doit sûrement se la couler douce. Quel enfoiré.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues Mugiwara, s'énerva Smoker. Tu cherches à énerver Vergo et cette harpie ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas mais son sourire sadique en disait long sur ses pensées. Le brun au chapeau de paille savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il essayait de trouver un moyen de quitter cette cage avant que Caesar revenait dans la pièce.

« - Ça ne marchera pas même si c'était une bonne idée, soupira Law. Je te rappelle qu'ils font parti de la Donquixotte Family et qu'ils peuvent être aussi impassibles que lui sauf si tu trouves le bon moyen pour les énerver. Ils se fichent de ce que tu penses de Doflamingo, ils savent déjà que tu fais ça pour les énerver. »

Luffy se mit à bouder ce qui fit rire légèrement Robin. Son capitaine ne changeait pas vraiment tout compte fait. Il restait au fond le même gamin qu'il avait toujours été.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le den den mushi de Monet se mit à sonner. Cette dernière décrocha sans bouger de sa place.

« - **Ici Caesar** , dit une voix, **Monet tu es là ?**

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

 **\- J'ai récupéré les enfants sans problème** , l'informa-t-il. **Qu'en est-il des préparatifs pour la nourriture de Smiley ?**

\- Tous les préparatifs qui ont été ordonnés sont prêts, Maître, assura-t-elle tout en remplissant une tasse de café. Les soldats de la Marine sont devant les rideaux de fer qui ont été fermés. Quant à l'équipage des Mugiwara, nous pouvons les déplacer à tout moment. Les den den mushi caméra sont également en stand-by dehors.

 **\- Donc ça veut dire que lorsque Smiley arrivera, on pourra retransmettre l'amusante expérience en direct !**

\- Oui.

 **\- Parfait** , souffla-t-il. **Monet, connecte-moi vers chaque récepteur.**

\- Bien reçu. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts fit quelques manipulations afin que Caesar était connecté à chaque récepteur. Une fois terminé, elle donna le signal.

La voix de Caesar commença à résonner à travers l'île entière.

« - **Mesdames et messieurs les commissionnaires illégaux de régions diverses, navré pour l'expérience soudaine mais vous qui allez être témoins de ça êtes chanceux. L'arme à gaz toxique que vous pourrez voir par la suite a de nouveaux effets ajoutés à cette arme d'il y a quatre ans et est devenue un produit que les rebuts du Gouvernement Mondial ne peuvent absolument pas inventer** , expliqua Caesar. **Du fait que de rares invités inattendus se sont égarés et sont venus aujourd'hui sur mon île, ce sont là les circonstances qui ont donné lieu à cette expérience. Prise de pays, guerre, domination. Ses usages sont divers. Si vous êtes intéressés, et si nous faisions affaire ?** »

Pendant qu'il parlait, les den den mushi qui étaient placés à l'extérieur retransmettaient la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, montrant le spectacle à tout ceux qui regardait, qu'importe où ils se trouvaient.

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, Luffy discutait avec Smoker qui semblait intrigué par quelque chose.

« - Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la guerre à Marine Ford, dit-il. On dirait que tu es encore un gamin mais tu semble différent.

\- Ah ça c'est parce que j'ai passé deux mois avec Law et son équipage, sourit-il. Son caractère m'a beaucoup influencé.

\- Malheureusement, soupira Law.

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais, rétorqua Luffy en tirant sa langue à son amant. »

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'arrivée de Caesar.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Vergo, dit-il en se rapprochant des deux canapés.

\- Aucun problème. Je prenais du café avec des cookies, expliqua-t-il en posant sa tasse de café. C'est ennuyeux. Les cookies ont disparu.

\- Je n'ai servi aucun cookie, l'informa Monet.

\- Mais quel abruti, murmura Luffy, arrachant un sourire amusé à Robin.

\- Quand va commencer l'expérience, Caesar ? Demanda Vergo en se tournant vers le scientifique.

\- Bientôt, assura-t-il. Monet, prépare la caméra. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour s'occuper des préparatifs tandis que Caesar alla s'assoir sur le canapé en face de Vergo.

« - Au fait, j'aurais aimé que tu tiennes mieux tes hommes, Vergo, lui confia-t-il. Quand j'ai vu Smoker ici, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides.

\- Oui, mais il est comme un chien sauvage. Il n'est pas sous mon contrôle.

\- Mais tout va changer à partir d'aujourd'hui, dit le scientifique en se dirigeant vers la cage pour établir un contact visuel avec le chirurgien. Regarde par toi-même, Law ! »

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de sa bouche.

« - Je parie que tu étais absolument sans défense devant Vergo, se moqua-t-il. Le deal que j'ai passé avec toi a tourné en ma faveur. »

Law se rappela rapidement de la première fois qu'il avait parlé avec Caesar. Le scientifique lui avait affirmé qu'il le laisserait rester sur l'île s'il donnait des jambes à ses hommes. Mais pour être sûr que Law ne le trahirait pas, Caesar avait demandé à ce qu'il lui confiait son cœur en échange de celui de Monet.

« - Je savais que je ne devais faire confiance à personne. C'est de ta faute ! Je parie que tu l'as appris d'une façon assez désagréable mais ton cœur est entre les mains de Vergo. »

Alors que le scientifique continuait de parler, Vergo s'était approché de la cage et avait sorti le cœur de Law. Quelques secondes après, il le pressa fortement, faisant crier Law de douleur. L'inquiétude s'afficha rapidement sur le visage de Luffy avait que la colère lui succéda.

« - Je sais que c'était impossible, même pour un homme comme toi, de le remarquer, mais Monet s'est sagement transformée et t'a suivi.

\- Law, s'exclama Luffy, tu vas bien ?

\- Je sais ce que vous comptez faire. Quelle honte, Law. Je pensais que nous deviendrions de bons amis.

\- Tu as été sauvé par ton intelligente petite secrétaire, hein, se moqua Law lorsqu'il retrouva une respiration légèrement régulière. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Monet. En voyant à quel point le « Maître » était débile, je n'ai pas été assez prudent. »

Les paroles du chirurgien énervèrent le scientifique qui frappa, d'un coup de poing, le cœur de Law encore dans les mains de Vergo. Law sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur traverser son corps.

« - Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamin, grogna-t-il alors que Law hurlait de douleur.

\- Voilà pourquoi je détestais l'idée que tu puisses me prendre mon cœur, souffla Luffy en regardant son amant au sol.

\- Tu es vraiment débile, le laisser tirer avantage de ta propre capacité, soupira Smoker. Où est le mien ? »

Un rire moqueur fit détourner l'attention de Smoker. Le soldat de la marine tourna la tête vers Caesar qui tenait son cœur dans sa main droite.

« - Il est ici, dit lentement Caesar, Smo … ,

\- Maître, l'arrêta soudainement Monet. La caméra est prête.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as de la chance. »

Il s'éloigna de la cage alors qu'un écran blanc descendait lentement devant eux. La lumière fut éteinte juste après et Caesar ordonna à Monet d'allumer l'énorme den den mushi qui servait de projecteur. Juste après, une image fut projetée sur l'écran blanc et on pouvait y voir un énorme bonbon emballé dans un papier bleu clair à rayures bleu foncé. Il était posé en pleine montagne, près d'un groupe de personnes.

Chacun des prisonniers regarda l'écran tout en se demandant ce que comptait faire Caesar. Ce dernier riait encore une fois.

« - Merci d'avoir attendu, messieurs, commença-t-il. Ça va bientôt commencer. Les Smilies qui sont arrivées séparément des Terres Brûlées, vont se rejoindre dans la partie centrale des Terres Gelées très bientôt. Quand ils auront fini de se rassembler et redeviendront enfin « Smiley » l'expérience commencera. »

Il marqua un petit temps de pause.

« - Vous verrez, Smiley est qu'une bombe au gaz empoisonné H2S, le même qui a annihilé toutes traces de vie sur cette île, il y a quatre ans.

\- Du gaz H2S ? Répéta Smoker surpris.

\- La dernière fois, continua le scientifique, bien qu'ils s'affaiblissent de minute en minute, ceux atteints par le gaz furent capables de survivre. C'était un problème. Alors ce que je vais donner à Smiley, l'arme d'il y a quatre ans, c'est une sorte de petit « boost ». Ça ajoutera un petit effet au poison, et l'arme de destruction massive sera alors parfaitement achevée. La nouvelle arme qui va faire ses débuts, s'appelle Shinokuni. »

À ce moment-là, un den den mushi sonna dans la pièce. Caesar s'avança vers l'appareil et décrocha.

« - **Maître** , commença l'un des hommes près de l'énorme bonbon, **je vois une grosse créature gélatineuse. Je pense que c'est Smiley. Maintenant, nous allons projeter la vidéo du Maître sur le réseau, comme prévu.**

\- Oui. Maintenant dégagez tous de là. C'est trop dangereux. Prenez le dragon traineau, dit-il avant de s'arrêter en entendant un cri. Quoi ?

\- **Nous avons un problème ! Le traineau fond** , l'informa son interlocuteur. **Il est inutilisable maintenant. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ce serait une sorte de réaction chimique ? On ne peut plus l'utiliser.**

\- **Le dragon s'est enfuit** , s'exclama un autre homme.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout arrive en même temps !** S'écria l'homme qui tenait le den den mushi, paniqué.

\- Qu … Quoi ? S'écria Caesar faussement choqué alors qu'il tenait un petit flacon dans sa main gauche. C'est vraiment terrible !

\- C'est un peu trop dramatique, souffla Monet.

\- Courez, vous tous ! Leur donna Ceasar. Les combinaisons ne vous serviront à rien ! Enlevez-les et courez jusqu'au labo ! »

Ils entendirent rapidement quelques phrases de la part des hommes de Caesar avant d'entendre des bruits de course. Seulement avant que tous les hommes étaient partis en courant, l'un d'entre eux activa le grand den den mushi qui projet une image de Caesar quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Smiley, s'exclama joyeusement le scientifique. Tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Ça fait trois ans. »

La créature en gélatine reconnue rapidement son créateur et grogna un petit coup.

« - N'est-ce pas, Smiley? Ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! J'ai quelque chose de bon pour toi. Attends, Smiley, dit-il lorsqu'il vit sa créature bondir en direction du gros bonbon. Il faut que tu attendes un peu ! Il faut que tu m'obéisses. Comme je te l'ai appris. »

Cependant Smiley semblait avoir du mal à vouloir lui obéir. Caesar lui ordonna à nouveau d'attendre.

« - On doit parler d'une chose importante. Tu te souviens ? Ça fait quatre ans ! »

Finalement la créature en gélatine goba rapidement le bonbon sous le regard choqué du scientifique.

« - B … Bien, dit-il nerveusement avant de se reprendre. Oui, très bien ! Tu peux le manger maintenant !

\- Il ne t'écoute pas, abrutis, s'exclama brusquement Luffy, le ton moqueur.

\- La ferme, vermine, s'écria-t-il agacé mais il retrouva rapidement son sourire. Gentil, Smiley. Plus personne ne peut l'arrêter maintenant. »

Le bonbon commença à se dissoudre lentement dans le corps gélatineux de Smiley.

« - Renais, cria joyeusement Caesar.

\- Et en quoi il pourrait renaître ? Murmura Franky qui venait de se réveiller.

\- En la parfaite arme de destruction massive, répondit Robin.

\- C'est énorme comme monstre quand même, s'exclama Luffy. »

Le papier du bonbon fut totalement dissous et le bonbon bleu foncé commença enfin à faire son effet. Smiley commença à s'agiter et lorsque le bonbon fut totalement dissous, la créature gélatineuse poussa un grognement inquiétant. Les hommes de Caesar et Zoro, Sanji, Brook et le samouraï s'arrêtèrent dans leur course. Dans le traineau près de Smiley, l'une des pommes dans le sac se transforma lentement en un faux-fruit du démon.

« - Maintenant, prends vie. L'arme de destruction massive : Shinokuni, s'exclama Caesar avant que Smiley changea de couleur, passant du rouge au violet. »

La gélatine commença à fondre et s'étala sur la neige. Quelques gouttes tombèrent au sol, dégageant une fumée violette. Petit à petit, les gouttes se succédèrent une à une, augmentant le nuage de fumée qui commençait à se diriger vers les trois Mugiwara, le samouraï et les hommes de Caesar. Les trois pirates se remirent à courir, rapidement suivit par les hommes de Caesar. Mais ces derniers furent rapidement rattrapés par le nuage de fumée violette.

Leurs corps commencèrent à être recouvert d'une couche blanche qui, une fois qu'elle les avaient totalement recouvert, les transforma en statue.

« - Oui, ça a marché, s'exclama le scientifique en regardant la projection. Personne ne peut s'enfuir cette fois ! C'est ça ! Le problème avec l'ancienne expérience était le fait qu'il y avait des survivants. Ils pouvaient même bouger après avoir été empoisonnés, ils ont été capables de s'enfuir. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais dû les pétrifier ! Le gaz se fixe sur le corps comme des cendres. Il entre par la peau et paralyse le corps tout entier. Maintenant, l'arme de destruction massive est parfaite, Shinokuni ! Donne-nous un petit aperçu de ce qu'est l'enfer. »

Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, dit Smoker, surpris.

\- Les gens se solidifient, continua Luffy tout aussi surpris que son ennemi. »

Les images des hommes qui se faisaient piéger par le nuage continuèrent de défiler sur l'écran avant que Luffy vit ses amis courir.

« - C'est Zoro et les autres, dit-il. Et ils sont poursuivis par cette fumée ! »

Ils pouvaient les entendre hurler après un dragon tout en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Franky.

\- Samouraï-san a de nouveau tout son corps, remarqua Robin avec un sourire.

\- Oï, les gars ! Cette fumée est mortelle ! Vous devez fuir … »

Luffy, qui avait voulu se redresser tout en criant ça, sentit sa force disparaître et il tomba au sol dans un gémissement.

« - Je hais le kairoseki, gémit-il. C'est vraiment affreux !

\- Ce sont tes amis, Mugiwara No Luffy ? Demanda Caesar en s'arrêtant devant la cage.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, enfoiré, rétorqua Luffy.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de tes amis, ils sont forts, affirma-t-il en riant. Mais ils arriveront bientôt à bout de souffle et ils seront empoisonnés par le gaz. Et éventuellement, ils feront partie du paysage de cette « Shinokuni » (Terre de la Mort) ! Personne ne survivra à l'extérieur de ce laboratoire. Ni aucun d'entre vous ! »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, il abaissa un levier et la cage commença à trembler. La passerelle au-dessus de la cage se plia et le mur derrière s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur. La cage pencha vers l'arrière, ramenant Luffy à sa place.

« - Maintenant prouvez-le au monde entier. Face à cette arme de destruction massive – Shinokuni, un pirate avec une prime de 400 millions de berrys, un Vice-amiral de la Marine et même un Shichibukai sont sans défense face à cette vague de mort ! »

La cage continua de bouger et Chopper qui regardait la scène depuis le début commença à paniquer. Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette pour libérer ses amis, il reçut un bout de papier sur la tête. Intrigué, il attrapa le bout de papier et le déplia.

« Ne fais rien. »

C'était ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de papier. Chopper regarda à nouveau vers la salle tout en se demandant silencieusement qui avait bien pu écrire ça.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, la cage était à l'extérieur, élevée par une grue. Les soldats du G-5 remarquèrent rapidement la cage et virent leurs supérieurs à l'intérieur.

« - En fait, ce laboratoire est vraiment bien construit, s'exclama Franky.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Robin. On peut facilement transporter de lourds équipements avec ça.

\- C-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi détendus, vous deux, souffla Tashigi, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, continua Luffy.

\- Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à voir Vergo ici mais Luffy, on ne peut pas rester là à attendre, l'informa Law. Le plan est toujours en cours. Ne gâche pas tout cette fois !

\- Ne pas gâche pas tout, répéta le brun au chapeau de paille, outré. Tu te moques de moi ! J'ai été surpris par le fait qu'il pouvait retirer l'oxygène, ne viens pas me dire que j'ai tout gâché.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer en ce moment même, hein, grogna Smoker en sentant la colère l'envahir face au comportement des deux Supernovas.

\- Bon, on n'a pas le choix. On riposte, affirma Law. »

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Luffy, qui n'attendait que ça.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ^^

Luffy : J'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose se prépare.

Law : Sans blague.

Moi : Il faut bien que quelque chose se passe non ?

Luffy : Seulement dans ton cas, c'est toujours une catastrophe qui se prépare.

Moi : … ,

Law : Il n'a pas tort.

Moi : Tais-toi … ,

Comme d'habitude, je vous dis à lundi prochain. D'ici là, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Voici le chapitre 6. Je le poste plus tôt car je n'aurais sûrement pas la force ce soir xD

Enfin, l'histoire commence à prendre une tournure assez sombre.

 **Rating** : Pour le moment ça reste encore T mais le prochain chapitre sera sûrement M.

Réponse aux review anonymes :

 **Katym** : Je sais que Luffy paraît plus sérieux, seulement depuis « Amnésique » son caractère changé. Mais j'essaie de lui faire garder son caractère original. Je ne fais pas attention à la longueur des chapitres par contre. J'écris et j'arrête le chapitre quand j'estime que c'est le bon moment. Bien sur, il y aura des chapitres plus courts que d'autres ^^ Ce n'est pas grave si ça fait comme un commentaire de prof, j'aime bien recevoir des commentaires constructifs, ça me permet de m'améliorer. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 6.

« - On doit agir vite, commença Law. Parmi nous, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui peut faire brûler des choses ? S'il n'y en a pas ce n'est pas grave, mais bon.

\- S'il s'agit du feu, il y a Franky, répondit Luffy avant de tourner la tête vers Franky. Tu ne peux pas cramer ces chaînes avec ton rayon laser ?

\- Le Radical Beam ne sort pas si je ne joins pas fermement les deux bras, expliqua le cyborg.

\- Peu importe, dit Law tout en tournant la tête vers le morceau du bateau de la marine dans la neige. Peux-tu enflammer le navire de guerre vers la droite, en bas ? »

Franky regarda dans la même direction tout en affirmant que c'était bon pour lui. Il se releva et prit une grande inspiration alors que son ventre gonfler et brillait d'une lumière rouge. Une fois que sa technique fut prête, il cracha une boule de feu qui traversa la cage et alla exploser contre la moitié du navire. Le navire prit rapidement feu et la fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel, cachant la vue sur la cage.

« - Oï, dit donc, Trafalgar, s'écria Franky. Mais c'est que la fumée est venue par là, non ?

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait, non ?

\- C'est toi qui me l'as fait faire ! Répliqua le cyborg.

\- Il y avait une raison au moins, demanda Luffy en riant après avoir toussé. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de briser la chaîne qui le retenait prisonnier. Alors qu'elle tombait au sol, tout le monde fut surpris que le chirurgien était libre.

« - Avec la fumée, nos silhouettes ne seront pas projetées sur le den den mushi vidéo de Caesar, dit Law. Il semble qu'on va pouvoir s'en tirer sans se faire griller de suite.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi, souffla Luffy encore surpris alors que son amant se relever.

\- Dès le départ, les miennes étaient de simples chaînes, avoua-t-il. Je peux les défaire facilement avec mon pouvoir. »

Un « Room » s'échappa de ses lèvres et quelques secondes après que la sphère soit créée, il tourna la paume de sa main vers le haut et son nodachi apparu aussitôt et tomba dans sa main.

« - Combien de mois crois-tu que j'ai été ici ? Continua-t-il en regardant Luffy. De façon à pouvoir les substituer secrètement en cas d'urgence, j'ai préparé un grand nombre de chaînes normales à l'intérieur de l'établissement de recherche. Afin de pouvoir éviter au moins le kairoseki lorsque je serai arrêté pour un quelconque malentendu. »

Il retira son nodachi du fourreau et trancha les chaînes de Luffy, Robin et Franky. Luffy s'étira un bon coup tout en soupirant de bonheur. Il était enfin libre de cette sensation désagréable.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais de vous deux, souffla le chirurgien en regardant les deux soldats de la marine. Vous en avez appris un peu trop.

\- T'as déjà décidé de ce que tu vas faire, pas vrai, grogna Smoker alors que Law levait sa main gauche. Bouge toi de le faire ! »

Smoker se rendit compte rapidement du changement, rapidement suivit par Tashigi. Ils étaient revenus dans leur corps. Seulement, Tashigi ne put pas s'en réjouir longtemps qu'elle se souvint dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri, elle couvrit son corps autant qu'elle le pouvait tandis que Smoker s'asseyait.

« - D-Détachez vite nos chaînes, dit-elle. On fera tout comme vous nous le direz, alors … ,

\- Déconne pas Tashigi, l'arrêta Smoker en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu tiens à la vie au point d'aller jusqu'à lécher les bottes d'un pirate ?

\- Pour le moment, même si l'on doit se prosterner, nous devons supplier pour nos vies, s'écria-t-elle. Si nous mourons ici, nous laisserons tous nos subordonnés mourir aussi et le vice-amiral Vergo … et nous en viendrions à laisser aussi Vergo agir comme il l'entend dans l'armée comme à l'heure actuelle. Et même les enfants. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mourir ici ! »

Même si la colère déformait ses traits, Smoker ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait raison.

« - La fille est un peu plus intelligente, hein, releva Law. Hakuryô-ya, je n'ai aucune obligation de te sauver, mais si Vergo perd sa position du fait que vous rentriez vivants, il y a un intérêt pour moi aussi. Cependant, oubliez toute l'histoire à propos de moi et Joker. Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est une condition en échange de ta vie. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Smoker accepta les conditions de Law et ce dernier put trancher leurs chaînes. Une fois terminé, il rangea son nodachi dans le fourreau et Tashigi s'empressa de refermer sa chemise, gêné. Pendant ce temps, Law s'avança vers Smoker et lui tendit son cœur.

« - Mais Caesar avait mon cœur, dit le soldat de la Marine, suspicieux.

\- Non, celui qu'il tenait en main était celui de Monet, sa secrétaire, soupira le chirurgien. Seulement, il est persuadé que c'est le tien.

\- Pourquoi … ,

\- Alors, comment on procède pour rentrer, demanda Luffy en s'avançant vers Law.

\- On va descendre sur la passerelle un peu plus bas et, à ce moment-là, je pourrais créer une ouverture avec mon pouvoir, expliqua Law.

\- Plutôt que de vous accompagner, j'aimerais m'occuper du Sunny Go, admit Franky.

\- Fais comme tu veux, soupira Law.

\- Dans ce cas, j'y vais ! »

Luffy étira les barreaux de la cage. Franky put passer par cette ouverte et s'éloigna en s'élevant dans les airs après avoir lancé un « Coup de Boo ». Luffy lui cria qu'il comptait sur lui avant de se tourner vers Law.

« - On y va ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant que Luffy enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de son amant. Une fois sûr qu'il tenait bien Law, il sauta dans le vide avant d'étirer son bras droit pour attraper rembarre en fer qui bordait la passerelle autour des bâtiments du laboratoire en hauteur. Les deux amants arrivèrent en premier, sans encombre, avant d'être suivi par Robin, Smoker et Tashigi. Lorsqu'ils furent tous ensemble, Law créa une sphère pour pouvoir découper le mur de fer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils marchèrent un petit peu avant d'arriver à un endroit où se trouvaient trois hommes en combinaisons. Luffy, Smoker et Law s'occupèrent de les assommer avant que le chirurgien actionna le levier pour ouvrir la porte. Rapidement les hommes de Caesar arrivèrent près de l'entrée, surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir. L'un d'entre eux remarqua rapidement les trois pirates et les deux membres de la marine.

« - Comme ça, tout le monde peut entrer à l'intérieur, souffla Tashigi, soulagé.

\- Maintenant, que faire pour mon cœur ?

\- Le récupérer rapidement serait une bonne solution, répondit Luffy avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ça risque d'être très problématique si je ne le récupère pas rapidement, admit le chirurgien. »

Les soldats du G-5 furent enfin tous rentrer et Law put enfin baisser le levier pour fermer la porte. Seulement, un des soldats de la marine vit au loin le reste des Mugiwara. Cela intrigua Luffy et Robin qui regardèrent la porte se fermer. Peu de temps après, une flamme bleue et une flamme orange traversèrent la porte de fer, créant un espace en forme de triangle dans la porte.

Le reste des Mugiwara, Kiemon et Barbe Brune entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer que l'énorme vague de fumée violette se diriger rapidement vers le laboratoire. Les membres du G-5 relevèrent le bout de la porte pour refermer le trou. Certains des soldats couraient avec des morceaux d'aciers, de bois, pour les clouer contre le morceau découpé.

Après quelques instants la porte était bien fixée. La vague de fumée percuta violemment les murs du laboratoire faisant grincer la porte. Celle-ci tremblait sous la force de l'impact mais finalement, ils étaient saufs. Les soldats du G-5 purent enfin lâcher la porte quand elle arrêta de grincer.

« - On dirait qu'on est sauvé pour le moment, souffla Nami, encore dans le corps de Sanji.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, murmura Luffy en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire, s'inquiéta Robin.

\- Disons que j'ai quelque chose qui me tracasse, admit-il en regardant Brook séparer son âme de son corps pour pouvoir se glisser à travers la fissure pour pouvoir voir l'extérieur. Il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc Robin. »

L'archéologue fut intrigué par la phrase de Luffy. Ce dernier commença à lui expliquer le plan qu'il venait de mettre en place. Pendant ce temps, Law déterminait quelques détails avec Smoker et Tashigi alors que les soldats du G-5 pointaient leurs armes sur les Mugiwara.

Le brun au chapeau de paille mit quelques minutes à expliquer ce qu'il attendait et la brune l'écoutait sans l'arrêter une seule fois. Toute trace d'amusement avait déserté son visage.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais besoin d'appliquer ce plan ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait terminé.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment, admit-il sombrement. Habituellement, je me jetterai dans la gueule du loup mais là, je préfère avoir un plan de secours, au cas où.

\- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Ah, Torao, s'exclama fortement Nami, sortant le chirurgien de sa discussion avec Smoker.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Luffy en tournant son attention sur Nami. »

Cette dernière faisait de grands gestes entre elle et Sanji, qui était encore dans son corps à elle.

« - C'est le moment, maintenant, continua-t-elle. Dépêches-toi ! Remets-nous comme avant !

\- Non, pas besoin de nous remettre comme avant, rétorqua Sanji un peu plus bas que la rousse.

\- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sanji-kun ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Nan, ça, c'est rien, tenta-t-il nerveusement.

\- C'est non ! On doit redevenir comme avant, continua-t-elle. Je veux revenir dans mon corps. »

Luffy se mit à rire en voyant Nami crier après Sanji avant de tourner la tête vers Law qui fit apparaître une « Room » avant de dire « Shambles » tout en bougeant ses doigts. L'instant d'après, les deux Mugiwara étaient de retour dans leur propre corps. Law laissa un soupire franchir ses lèvres.

« - Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter une alliance avec toi, soupira Law.

\- C'est trop tard pour retourner en arrière, rétorqua le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bon, souffla le chirurgien en s'avançant vers le bord de la plateforme où ils se trouvaient. J'ai quelque chose à dire à tous ceux qui se trouvent ici ! »

Sa phrase, dite plus forte que les premières, attira l'attention des soldats de la marine et des Mugiwara.

« - De cet établissement de recherche qui a été encerclé de tous les côtés par le gaz toxique, il y a un seul passage où l'on peut s'échapper directement vers la mer sans entrer en contact avec l'air extérieur. Cet établissement de recherche consiste en une structure où plusieurs tours ont été reliées. L'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement est la tour A. À partir d'ici, en franchissant la porte qui se trouve au fond, ce qu'il y a plus loin lorsqu'on a traversé la tour B, qui correspond à la partie centrale, c'est la tour R. La porte gigantesque qui s'y trouve et sur laquelle il est écrit « R-66 » est l'entrée du passage qui mène vers la mer. Je n'ai pas le goût du massacre mais le délai est de deux heures. Au-delà, pour ceux qui seront à l'intérieur de cet établissement de recherche je ne peux garantir votre vie. »

À la fin de son monologue, il s'éloigna du bord alors que plusieurs exclamations des soldats de la marine s'élevaient dans l'air.

« - Il va arriver quelque chose à l'établissement de recherche ? Demanda Luffy lorsque Law marcha derrière lui.

\- Selon la situation, répondit le chirurgien en s'arrêtant. Pour le moment, on va juste faire ce qu'on doit faire.

\- D'accord, souffla lentement Luffy avant de se tourner vers Robin. Tu pourrais me rendre un deuxième service, Robin ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle. »

Alors qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Smoker s'adressa à ses soldats en expliquant la situation actuelle. Il leur ordonna de se diriger vers la porte « R-66 » et de récupérer les enfants qui avaient été enlevés. Nami se tourna vers ses amis et leur ordonna également de rechercher les enfants pour les délivrer.

« - C'est donc ça, sourit Robin. Compris.

\- Désolé, dit Luffy avant de s'étirer. Attends-moi Caesar, cette fois-ci tu ne pourras plus stopper ma respiration. »

Il laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres avant de se mettre à courir dans la même direction que Law. Alors qu'il continuait de courir, il entendit Zoro l'appelait d'en bas. Le brun se rapprocha des barrières de la passerelle et regarda son second sans s'arrêter de courir.

« - Ressaisis-toi, cria le vert. C'est ici qu'il débute, le nouveau monde.

\- Il est dur envers lui-même, hein, sourit Sanji.

\- Ouais, désolé. Je ne baisserais plus ma garde, assura le capitaine avec un grand sourire. »

Il continua de courir tout en hurlant qu'il partait devant. Rapidement, il rencontra des hommes de Caesar. Il écarta rapidement du chemin et traversa une porte le menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment B. Seulement après, quelques mètres, il s'arrêta dans un long couloir désert lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi.

Luffy s'appuya contre un mur tout en attendant Law qui marchait, sans se presser. Durant ce temps, le brun au chapeau de paille commença à reprendre son sérieux. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il devait capturer Caesar, c'était le plan. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce maudit pressentiment. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il pouvait capturer Caesar, il avait l'impression que Doflamingo n'était pas loin.

« - Pourquoi restes-tu planter en plein milieu du couloir alors que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Demanda Law, derrière lui.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il doucement en détournant le regard.

\- Encore ce mauvais pressentiment, non ? Supposa le chirurgien. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà expliqué ce qu'il pensait de la situation à Law. Et même si ce dernier n'avait rien laisser s'afficher sur son visage, il prenait au sérieux ce que Luffy lui avait dit. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'attraper le poignet du brun et de le forcer à entrer dans une pièce.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il plaqua Luffy contre le mur et l'embrassa aussitôt. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps pour y répondre et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de son amant. Les craintes du plus jeune commencèrent à s'estomper laissant la place au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un petit moment jusqu'au moment où des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Luffy et Law s'éloignèrent tout en se regardant avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. Le bras de Luffy tenait celui de Law et bizarrement, il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Le rire sinistre qui retendit rapidement dans le couloir confirma les doutes de Luffy.

Son cauchemar.

Il se tourna vers Law qui avait froncé les sourcils et dégainé son nodachi. Le brun au chapeau de paille voulut l'informer de la situation mais la voix de Doflamingo l'en empêcha.

« - Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant pouvoir me défier ? Demanda froidement Doflamingo tout en levant la main. »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre que le hurlement de Law se fit entendre. Il sera les poings de rage tout en se tournant vers son amant. Ça n'allait réellement pas se dérouler, non ? Il regarda le corps de Law entaillé à certains endroits. Même s'il savait ce qui allait se dérouler, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir aux côtés de Law.

« - Law !

\- Pars, ordonna soudainement Law en se relevant. Pars avant que … »

Sa phrase ne se termina pas alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient un peu plus, montrant la surprise qu'il éprouvait. Son sang coulait de plus en plus de ses blessures. Seulement quelque chose venait de le blesser à nouveau. Il baissa la tête vers son nodachi qui lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Luffy qui tenait le nodachi. Les larmes de ce dernier coulaient le long de ses joues mais ses yeux reflétaient moins de surprise qu'il ne le pensait.

« - L-Law, tenta le brun. Je … Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive à nouveau.

\- À nouveau ? Répéta le chirurgien avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Ton cauchemar ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. »

Law allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais la lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans son corps, lui faisant cracher du sang. Brusquement, le nodachi se retira et il tomba rapidement en arrière, le corps lourd alors qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il pouvait entendre Luffy hurlait son nom tout en se précipitant à ses côtés après avoir lâché le nodachi.

Le rire sinistre de Doflamingo retentit dans la pièce tandis que Luffy tentait d'arrêter le saignement de la blessure de Law. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un bandage que le Shichibukai contrôla de nouveau ses mouvements.

« - Comment a-t-il pu s'allier avec toi, Mugiwara ? Grogna le blond. »

Il bougea de nouveau la main forçant Luffy à plaquer ses propres mains sur sa gorge tout en serrant légèrement. Le brun tenta de résister, en vain, alors que le sourire du blond s'agrandissait un peu plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque Luffy fut à court d'air qu'il daigna enfin relâcher la pression sur lui. Il s'avança vers le brun avant de lui attraper les cheveux pour le relever.

« - Alors ? Comptes-tu répondre à ma question ?

\- N-Non, murmura Luffy tout en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter plus fort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Comme tu le souhaites, répondit le blond en riant. Mais sache que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. J'ignore ce que Law a en tête mais vous allez regretter de vous être mis en travers de mon chemin. »

Doflamingo jeta Luffy à quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond se mit à rire avant de lever sa main droite à nouveau. Mais ses fils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enrouler autour du corps du brun que Luffy avait activé son Gear Second et disparu du champ de vision du Shichibukai pour réapparaître derrière lui. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide que Doflamingo bougea ses doigts et des fils invisibles s'étaient enroulés autour du cou de Luffy. Cela n'empêcha pas Luffy de porter un coup au blond que ce dernier esquiva aisément avant de porter un coup de pied au visage du brun. Le corps de Luffy fut propulsé contre le mur le plus proche et le capitaine des Mugiwara tomba au sol alors que les fils se resserraient autour de sa gorge. La respiration, déjà laborieuse, du brun fut encore plus saccadée. Les mains de Luffy tentaient d'attraper les fils, en vain.

L'air lui manquait de plus en plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement tandis que ses bras tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Et même si les fils furent enlevés, cela ne l'empêcha pas de perdre connaissance. Doflamingo resta silencieux quelques instants avant d'attraper son den-den mushi.

« - Caesar ! Monet ! Vergo ! Dit-il. Vous m'entendez ?

\- **Oui Joker** , assurèrent les trois interpelés.

\- J'ai réussi à capturer Law et Mugiwara. Tuer le reste des personnes présente, sauf les enfants.

- **Compris** , firent Vergo et Monet.

\- **Vergo peut rentrer** , annonça soudainement Caesar. **Je vais me faire un plaisir à m'occuper de ces insectes moi-même.**

\- Très bien, souffla le blond avec un rire moqueur. Vergo, tu rentres avec moi ! On se rejoint à la sortie de l'île. Buffalo nous attend. »

Il raccrocha et rangea son den-den mushi avant d'attraper les deux capitaines pirates et le nodachi pour les traîner en direction de la sortie qui menait vers la mer. Buffalo devait déjà l'attendre pour les ramener jusqu'à Dressrosa. Le blond eut un sourire qui montra l'esprit tordu et sadique dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par quitter le laboratoire et vit que Vergo n'était pas encore arrivé. Il rejoignit Buffalo qui attendait près du bord de l'île.

« - Jeune maître, commença Buffalo, c'est Law ? Et Mugiwara ?

\- Fufufufu, bien sur, rit-il en les jetant au sol. Ils ont osé me défier. Si jamais Monet ne m'avait pas informé de ce qu'elle avait découvert, je ne serais pas ici. Sauf si la situation aurait changé.

\- Que vas-tu faire d'eux ?

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir à leur faire regretter d'avoir osé penser qu'ils pouvaient s'opposer à moi. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

Le silence s'abattit après que le Shichibukai eut fini de rire. Law et Luffy étaient toujours inconscients et allongés sur le sol glacé et enneigé de la montagne. Doflamingo et Buffalo attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que Vergo sortit enfin du laboratoire.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Doffy, dit-il en arrivant près des deux pirates, mais j'ai été retenu par un pirate des Mugiwara. Je voulais en finir avec lui mais il est tombé dans le trou qu'il a créé lui-même. »

Doflamingo se mit à rire de la stupidité du pirate avant d'attraper Law et Luffy par le col de leur manteau. Le brun au chapeau de paille commença à se réveiller en sentant son corps bougé. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Lorsqu'il vit normalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Vergo. Par réflexe, il tenta de reculer mais la forte emprise sur son manteau l'empêcha de bouger. Il sentit son corps s'arrêter de bouger. Ce détail l'intrigua et il tourna la tête vers l'arrière avant de rencontrer le visage de Doflamingo. Ses yeux reflétèrent rapidement la haine qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Le sourire cruel de ce dernier s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant le comportement du capitaine des Mugiwara.

« - Regarder qui est réveillé, se moqua-t-il.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes, grogna-t-il après avoir jeté un regard à Law qui était toujours inconscient.

\- Tu penses vraiment être en position pour demander des comptes, rétorqua Doflamingo. »

Luffy voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais il reçut un coup à la tête de la part de Vergo. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors ses yeux s'étaient fermées sous l'impact. Il tenta de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais en vain. Le coup avait été réellement fort. Luffy jura contre les deux pirates avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 6.

Moi : Je sens que je vais me faire tuer dans quelque temps.

Law : L'histoire prend une tournure assez sombre, hein ? On s'est fait battre par Doflamingo !

Moi : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je sais ce que j'écris.

Luffy : Jusqu'où va ton esprit sadique ?

Moi : Très loin mais il n'y aura pas de mort.

Luffy : Mais il y aura sûrement des personnes gravement blessés.

Moi : Ah ben ça … ,

Law : Je vais la tuer.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours même si l'ambiance ne sera pas vraiment joyeuse lors des prochains chapitres. Je vous dis à lundi prochain. Passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Alors, la fic commence à se détacher du mangas. Je suis plus vraiment le mangas ^^ Mais cela confirme que c'est le début du cauchemar à mes yeux.

 **Rating** : On passe enfin à M mais pas pour un lemon mais pour des scènes de tortures.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 7.

« - Où est Luffy ? »

La question de Nami venait de jeter un froid entre les membres des Mugiwara et des membres de la Marine. Même Smoker et Tashigi semblaient surpris de l'absence de Luffy.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir du laboratoire en compagnie des enfants et des soldats de la Marine. Ils étaient parvenus à sortir vivant du laboratoire malgré les évènements inattendus qui s'étaient déroulés.

 _Après le départ de Luffy, les Mugiwara avaient commencé à traverser les couloirs des bâtiments du laboratoire, assis sur Barbe Brune. Mais après quelques minutes, Sanji avait entendu un cri au loin. Il s'était éloigné de l'équipage et s'était dirigé vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit._

 _Quand il était arrivé près de l'endroit où se trouvaient les soldats du G-5, il s'était rué vers Vergo et l'avait arrêté quand il avait voulu s'en prendre à Tashigi et aux membres du G-5. Quelques mots furent échangés et juste après, le blond se battait contre Vergo. Le combat dura quelques minutes avant que le den-den mushi de Vergo s'était mis à sonner._

 _C'était un appel de Doflamingo. Sanji avait écarquillé ses yeux d'horreur en entendant le Shichibukai avouer qu'il avait réussi à capturer Law et Luffy. La rage avait rapidement dévisagé son visage et il s'était rué à nouveau sur Vergo. Mais le combat ne dura pas aussi longtemps que le début. Vergo lui avait porté un coup qui avait failli lui casser la jambe. Seulement, cela n'arrêta pas Sanji qui avait recouvert sa jambe du haki de l'armement et avait tenté de lui porter un coup. Vergo l'avait esquivé et Sanji avait finit par détruire le sol, créant un trou et le faisant tomber dans celui-ci par la même occasion._

 _Sa chute avait duré quelques secondes avant qu'il percuta les déchets qui se trouvaient sur le sol. En se relevant, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une déchetterie. Tout en se relevant, il laissa quelques injures franchir ses lèvres. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, il sortit son den-den mushi pour contacter les autres membres des Mugiwara. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire que ce dernier se mit à sonner dans sa main. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour décrocher._

 _« - Oui, dit-il._

 _- **Sanji-kun** , répliqua la voix de Robin._

 _\- Robin-swan, sourit le blond._

 _- **La ferme, ero-cook** , grogna Zoro à travers l'appareil._

 _- **Luffy ne répond pas à son den-den mushi** , l'informa-t-elle. **Il m'avait demandé de le contacter mais il ne répond pas.**_

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta le blond._

 _- **Il avait un mauvais pressentiment** , admit-elle. **Il pensait que Doflamingo était sur l'île.**_

 _\- C'est le cas, avoua soudainement Sanji alors qu'un air d'horreur traversait ses yeux. »_

 _Le silence s'installa brusquement entre les trois pirates. Zoro et Robin étaient surpris de la phrase du cuisinier des Mugiwara mais n'avaient rien dit. Ils attendaient que Sanji continuaient dans sa lancée._

 _« - Le gars là, Vergo, continua-t-il. Il a reçu un appel de ce Doflamingo. Et il a dit qu'il avait réussi à attraper Luffy et Law._

 _- **Quoi ?** S'écria l'archéologue._

 _- **Tu plaisantes** , grogna le vert._

 _\- Non, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. J'ai perdu la trace de Vergo par contre._

 _- **Le pire est arrivé** , souffla-t-elle. **Luffy voulait que je vous fasse parvenir une demande de sa part, à toi et Zoro. Il voulait que vous vous occupiez de détruire des machines qui se trouvent dans le bâtiment D d'après Law et de capturer Caesar si jamais quelque chose se passait.**_

 _\- D'accord, acceptèrent les deux pirates d'une même voix._

 _\- Je sors de l'endroit où je me trouve et je vous rejoins aussi vite que je le peux, ajouta le blond. Ne te perd pas en cours de route, baka marimo._

 _- **Je serais là avant toi** , répliqua ce dernier. »_

 _L'appel se termina aussitôt et Sanji rangea son den-den mushi avant de lever la tête en hauteur. Le trou par lequel il était tombé était visible. Il savait parfaitement comment sortir d'ici. Seulement, avant de faire un quelconque mouvement, il entendit un gémissement plaintif pas très loin de lui._

 _Il tourna la tête et vit alors un petit dragon aux écailles roses sur le sol. Il semblait endormit. Le cuisinier des Mugiwara s'avança jusqu'à lui et regarda s'il était encore en vie. Une fois qu'il fut sûr, il l'attrapa et l'enroula autour de son cou. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'occupait de ça mais au fond de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il devait l'aider._

 _En utilisant son Sky Walk, ce ne fut pas très difficile pour lui de remonter. Il surprit beaucoup de soldats lorsqu'il remonta. Mais en voyant la fumée violette derrière lui qui se rapprochait dangereusement, il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait._

 _Après de longues minutes, il finit par croiser Zoro en compagnie de Tashigi. Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi importante, il aurait crié après le vert pour avoir l'audace de porter Tashigi sur son épaule. Mais à ce moment-là, le blond s'en préoccupait pas. Il confia le petit dragon à un membre du G-5 en expliquant qu'il devait le protéger tandis que Zoro confiait Tashigi à un autre membre. Les deux Mugiwara se mirent d'accord avant de se mettre en route pour le bâtiment D tout en affirmant qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard._

 _Tandis qu'ils continuaient de courir, Sanji demanda quelques explications à Zoro et il apprit que le vert et Tashigi s'étaient retrouvés face à une femme du nom de Monet. Après un court combat, Zoro avait battu Monet mais c'était Tashigi qui avait porté le coup fatal._

 _Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à la porte qui menait à la salle du S.A.D. Aucun des deux Mugiwara n'avait dit quoi que ce soit depuis que le blond avait ouvert la porte. Zoro était entré dans la salle, rapidement suivit de Sanji. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour découper les machines d'un coup de sabre, réduisant à néant les machines._

 _Une fois la première partie de leur travail terminé, ils se mirent en route pour capturer Caesar à la place de leur capitaine._

 _Le combat contre Caesar avait été plus difficile que prévu. Smoker les avait même aidés. Même s'ils maitrisaient le haki de l'armement, le scientifique avait été dur à vaincre. Ce dernier avait transpercé un cœur, pensant qu'il s'agissait de celui de Smoker. Mais quand il avait vu que Smoker était toujours debout, il avait été choqué. Usopp avait profité de cet instant d'inattention du scientifique pour tirer les menottes en kairoseki, que Robin lui avait demandé de chercher de la part de Luffy. Les menottes s'étaient enroulées autour du cou de Caesar et l'avaient privé de ses pouvoirs et ils avaient réussi à le capturer._

 _Mais leurs ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés. Le laboratoire tombait en ruine. La fumée violette continuait d'avancer dans leur direction. Avec l'aide des anciens hommes de Caesar, les Mugiwara, les membres du G-5 et les enfants purent quitter le laboratoire en sécurité dans un wagon._

Voilà comment ils avaient réussi à mener à bien le plan et sortir vivant du laboratoire. Seulement, leur joie avait été de courte durée quand ils avaient remarqué l'absence de leur capitaine et de Law.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Nami et la navigatrice se mit à courir vers le Sunny que Franky avait ramené. Elle monta rapidement sur le pont extérieur et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre des hommes et entra à l'intérieur en vitesse. Tout le monde fut étonné de la vitesse de la rousse. La nouvelle les avaient tous choqués et ils avaient cherché une solution pour sauver leur capitaine et Law. Cependant, Nami fut la seule à avoir eut une idée.

« - Nami-san, commença Sanji, surpris, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- L'album photo de Luffy, répondit-elle en continuant de chercher. Où est-il ?

\- Pourquoi est-il important que tu trouves cet album ? Ajouta Usopp, intrigué.

\- Il y a surement quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le casier de Luffy. »

Le reste de l'équipage regarda Nami fouiller le casier de Luffy, étonné. Nami était la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé voir ici. Ils sortirent de leurs pensées lorsque la navigatrice poussa un cri de victoire en attrapant l'album. L'objet recherché en main, la rousse ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la pièce.

« - Voyons voir maintenant, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant l'album.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? S'étonna Usopp.

\- Tu as une autre idée, rétorqua-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que pour le moment, je n'en ai pas d'autres. »

Usopp n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Nami était arrivé à la fin de l'album. Elle tourna la dernière page et avant même de refermer l'album, ses yeux se posèrent sur une série de chiffres. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage, reflétant la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait.

La navigatrice des Mugiwara se mit à courir jusqu'à la cuisine du Sunny. Elle se dirigea vers le den-den mushi et composa les numéros. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un répondit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« - **Oui ?**

\- Euh, commença Nami sous le regard des Mugiwara, c'est bien l'équipage des Hearts, non ?

\- **Ça dépend de qui le demande** , rétorqua l'homme.

\- **Wakame, arrête de jouer les durs et parle normalement** , s'écria une autre voix masculine.

\- **Va t'envoyer en l'air avec ton Penguin et fous moi la paix** , soupira Wakame. **Oui c'est bien les Hearts Pirates, qui est-ce ?**

\- Les Mugiwara, répondit Usopp avant même que Nami ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. »

Il eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Wakame et Shachi étaient resté silencieux, inquiétant au passage les membres de l'équipage de Luffy.

« - **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda soudainement Shachi.

\- Comment … , commença Sanji.

\- **Luffy a voulu qu'on laisse le numéro des Hearts sur un papier au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. Si on y réfléchit vous avez déjà dû rencontrer notre capitaine. Et pour que ce soit vous, et non Luffy, qui appelé, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Donc je vous le redemande, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

\- Doflamingo a enlevé votre capitaine et le notre, avoua le cuisinier.

\- **Quoi ?** Hurlèrent les Hearts d'une même voix.

\- **Mais comment ?** Ajouta Shachi.

\- Il y a eu quelques complications dans le plan de Law et Doflamingo est arrivé avant même qu'on s'en rendent compte, expliqua Nami.

\- **Merde** , souffla Shachi. **Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?**

\- Aller les sauver mais on y arrivera pas tout seuls, répondit la rousse. On a besoin de votre aide et je pense que Luffy avait déjà en tête de vous demander de l'aide.

\- **On accepte de vous aider,** assura une nouvelle voix masculine.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se rejoint quelque part pour préparer un plan, continua la rousse.

\- **Il y a une île à côté de Dressrosa : Green Bit. On devrait se rejoindre là-bas. Je pense que personne ne va faire attention à ce qui se passe sur cette île. Ça me tue de le dire mais je suis sur que Doflamingo va être trop occupé avec Law ou Luffy qu'il ne fera pas attention à nous. Cependant on ne doit pas trainer. À la base, on n'avaient pas prévu ce plan avec notre capitaine. Et on n'aura sûrement pas d'autres occasions pour agir.** Supposa le mécanicien des Hearts.

\- Quand et à quelle heure ? Souffla-t-elle avec un ton sérieux. Law nous a donné un bout de sa vive carde. Donc on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour arriver vers Dressrosa.

\- **Penguin** , tenta Shachi.

\- **On y sera vers la fin de la journée.** Affirma le navigateur. **Mais on devrait se retrouver dans la matinée de demain. Ah et il vaudrait mieux qu'on se rejoint à Dressrosa. La mer qui entoure Green bit est remplis d'énormes poissons carnivores, un truc dans le genre.**

\- **Mais ne dit pas ça avec un ton aussi détaché,** s'écrièrent Shachi et Wakame d'une même voix.

\- On arrive à Dressrosa le plus rapidement possible et on trouvera un plan une fois là-bas. »

Nami et Penguin mirent encore quelques détails au point avant de raccrocher chacun de leur côté. Seulement Penguin n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir convenablement que ses nakamas commençaient déjà à paniquer.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Fit Wakame.

\- On va se calmer, répondit Shachi. Qu'importe que Law soit prisonnier, on doit croire en lui. On arrivera à le sauver, lui et Luffy. On doit juste garder notre calme.

\- Je veux bien admettre que tu as raison Shachi mais tout va de travers, soupira Ban en allumant une cigarette. À la base, tout devait se passer comme prévu. Mais un élément en particulier à tout changer. Reste à savoir quoi.

\- Je sais que maintenant on n'a plus de plan mais on doit en faire un à nouveau.

\- De toute façon, on doit bien aller libérer Law, ajouta Wakame. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Je vais diriger le sous-marin vers Dressrosa, annonça Penguin, mais a-t-on tout ce qu'il nous faut dans la réserve ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, souffla le charpentier. Les réserves ont été renouvelée ce matin. Même le matériel médical de Law est au complet. »

Penguin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers le tableau de bord du sous-marin. Shachi n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux, se demandant silencieusement ce que pouvait penser le navigateur. Le mécanicien quitta à son tour la salle et suivit Penguin en silence. Ce fut que lorsque Penguin eut terminé sa tache que Shachi décida de lui faire savoir sa présence.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shachi ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure !

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en haussant seulement les épaules. »

Shachi n'avait rien dit et s'était rapproché de son amant. Il se plaça face à lui et remarqua l'air préoccuper qu'il abordait.

« - Penguin, commença-t-il, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

\- Ce n'est rien, nia-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria le navigateur en regardant le châtain. Tu veux bien arrêter de dires de telles âneries ? Je t'aime, n'en doute pas !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le plan que Law avait créé tombe à l'eau. Et si on arrivait trop tard pour le sauver, lui et Luffy ? »

Le bruit d'une claque retentit dans la pièce alors que Penguin avait tourné la tête vers la droite. Il lança un regard stupéfait à son amant qui avait froncé ses sourcils.

« - La prochaine fois que je t'entends dire une chose pareil, c'est mon pied que tu recevras, le menaça-t-il froidement.

\- Shachi, murmura-t-il.

\- On les sauvera, c'est notre devoir, lui rappela-t-il. Alors tes idées noires, chasse les de ton cerveau. On est les Heart Pirates, l'équipage de Trafalgar Law. Et jusqu'à présent, on n'a jamais reculé ni penser que c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il avec un faible sourire. Désolé d'avoir ce genre de chose. »

Shachi répondit au sourire de son amant avant de lui affirmer qu'ils allaient sauver Law et Luffy, quoi qu'il arriverait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Luffy savait qu'il n'était plus sur Punk Hasard. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait faible. Il s'était réveillé en sentant quelqu'un attacher son poignet droit. Sa vue n'était pas encore opérationnelle et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de voir convenablement. Une fois sûr de ce qu'il voyait, il releva la tête et regarda la personne qui venait de l'attacher avec des menottes en kairoseki. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la personne.

« - A-Anzu, s'exclama-t-il, surpris. »

La brune lui adressa un sourire presque inexistant. L'épuisement était présent sur son visage et les nombreuses contusions et cicatrices sur sa peau prouvait à Luffy qu'elle avait dû vivre un enfer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, toujours surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à profiter de la chance que Law et toi m'avaient accordé, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à m'attacher ? Tu as un fruit du démon et le kairoseki est notre point faible. »

Elle releva ses mains pour qu'elles étaient dans le champ de vision de Luffy. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en remarquant les deux bracelets de fer autour de ses poignets. Ils étaient en kairoseki, il pouvait le sentir.

« - Je portais ces bracelets de kairoseki depuis le début de mon emprisonnement, il y a treize ans, expliqua-t-elle doucement. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus ressentir la faiblesse malgré le fait que je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Il y a presque deux ans, lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé, il m'a remis ces bracelets pour être sûr que je n'utiliserais pas mon pouvoir contre lui pour m'échapper comme je l'ai fait avec Baby 5.

\- Finalement c'est comme si tu avais juste perdu ton pouvoir. »

Anzu répondit par un hochement de tête. Luffy avait remarqué que la voix de la brune semblait plus faible que dans ses souvenirs. Anzu avait l'air désespéré par la situation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Cela faisait quatre heures que tu étais inconscient et tu te trouves au palais de Dressrosa. Quant à ce qui va se passer, je pense que tu vas rapidement comprendre, lui expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Cet enfoiré compte vous faire regretter ce qui s'est passé à Punk Hazard. Pendant ce temps, Caesar s'est occupé de ton équipage. À ce qu'il paraît, la situation est rentré dans l'ordre. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux en écoutant les informations qu'Anzu lui donnait. Mais il reprit rapidement un air neutre. Il savait que son équipage n'avait pas abandonné le plan. Ils étaient fort, ils pouvaient mettre Caesar en échec. Mais peut-être que Doflamingo pensait que la situation était rentré dans l'ordre. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'ils avaient sûrement continué le plan malgré le fait que Law et lui avaient été capturés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda-t-elle, intrigué.

\- Je suis sûr que mon équipage a réussi à battre Caesar. On a encore une chance de gagner, finalement, admit-il, le soulagement étant visible sur son visage. »

Ce fut au tour d'Anzu de rester silencieuse. Elle continua de regarder Luffy en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se souvenait que le brun était quelqu'un de têtu. Mais elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé sur Punk Hazard. Allait-il réellement à s'échapper avec Law sans que quelqu'un meurt ? Même elle savait qu'il y avait trop peu de chances pour qu'ils y parvenaient.

« - Tu sais où se trouve Law, ajouta le brun.

\- Pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je venais de revenir à Dressrosa.

\- Il t'a encore forcé à utiliser ton pouvoir pour ses propres intentions ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle en détournant le regard. Quand je suis revenu Baby 5 m'a enfermé ici en me hurlant que je devais t'attacher. Pour le moment, ils ont l'air tous occupé par rapport à Law ou le tournois qui va bientôt se dérouler à Dressrosa.

\- Et donc tu es un peu tranquille pour le moment, termina Luffy.

\- Oui. Même si j'admets que je peux souffler un peu, je ne veux pas être tranquille en sachant que Law ait peut-être en train de souffrir en ce moment, dit-elle. »

Le brun au chapeau de paille fronça ses sourcils en écoutant Anzu parler. Pouvait-il lui reprocher le fait qu'elle était soulagée ? Elle venait de passer plus d'une année à subir les tortures de Doflamingo. Luffy ignorait jusqu'à quel point le Shichibukai avait été cruel avec elle. Seulement même lui, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, aurait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne subirait rien de la part de ce psychopathe.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant de souffler un bon coup. Ce que tu ressens est compréhensible. Cependant je n'accepterai jamais ce que Doflamingo osera faire à Law ! Je tuerais de mes propres mains cet enfoiré s'il le faut. Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Le ton froid de Luffy donna des frissons à Anzu. Cela lui rappela le combat de Law et Luffy. Il avait utilisé le même ton. Celui qui prouvait à quel point le capitaine des Mugiwara pouvait être capable du pire quand il le souhaitait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait retiré la mémoire, le caractère de Law avait légèrement déteint sur Luffy. Mais ce n'était pas le bon point du caractère de Law. Luffy avait acquis inconsciemment la capacité de ne plus hésiter à tuer quelqu'un. Sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait vu du brun, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il se contentait juste de se battre contre eux jusqu'à que son ennemi soit assommé. Mais il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un.

« - Luffy, commença-t-elle, tu ne devrais peut-être pas penser ainsi. Je veux dire, moi aussi je veux qu'il meure. Mais ne devrais-tu pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire ? Quelqu'un qui soit capable de supporter la mort de quelqu'un sur ses épaules.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Law ? Proposa-t-elle. Il n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de sanguinaire comme d'autres pirates mais il est capable de porter ça. De plus, il veut le tuer plus que tout au monde.

\- Je sais, affirma-t-il doucement avant d'ajouter. Dit moi, tu te souviens du cauchemar que tu m'avais créé ?

\- Quel cauchemar ? Répéta-t-elle tout en fronçant ses sourcils avant de se rappeler. Celui où tu tues Law à cause de Doflamingo ? »

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Pourquoi s'est-il réalisé ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Anzu en haussant un sourcil. Le cauchemar que tu as eu était seulement un cauchemar. Je ne vois pas dans l'avenir Luffy. Mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Alors pourquoi ce qui s'est passé à Punk Hasard était la même chose que mon cauchemar ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça s'est déroulé de la même manière. À la base, je t'avais lancé ce cauchemar pour te faire comprendre que tu ne devais pas me prendre à la légère. »

Anzu se releva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Seulement avant même qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la surprenant au passage. Luffy fut surpris quelques instants avant de voir une femme entrée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Anzu, s'énerva la brune avant de souffler la fumée qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le jeune maître nous attend pour faire notre rapport. Maintenant qu'il est sûr que Law est bien enfermé dans sa chambre il veut nous voir.

\- Dans sa chambre, répéta doucement Luffy, le regard horrifié.

\- Oh mais on dirait que Mugiwara est enfin réveillé, se moqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le brun. Tu n'es pas trop énervé que Doflamingo vous ait attrapé. »

Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Luffy remarqua le sourire sinistre sur le visage de la brune. Il la toisa d'un regard meurtrier ce qui accentua le sourire de la femme devant lui.

« - Baby 5, commença Anzu.

\- La ferme, l'arrêta sèchement Baby 5. Tu n'es pas en position de parler. Une dernière chose Mugiwara. Que trouves-tu à Law pour sortir avec lui ? N'as-tu pas pas peur qu'il te trahisse comme il l'a fait pour Anzu ? »

Luffy essaya de rester calme face à ce que venait de lui dire Baby 5. Mais qu'importent ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Il voulut attaquer Baby 5. Cependant, il se rappela rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Le karoiseki l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

« - Baby 5, répéta Anzu tout en serrant ses poings de rage.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire, s'écria cette dernière en se tournant vers Anzu. Veux-tu que le maître te torture encore pour ta désobéissance ? Tu sembles pourtant garder des souvenirs assez douloureux pour comprendre que tu n'es pas au même statu que nous. »

Anzu garda le silence malgré l'envie de remettre Baby 5 à sa place. Elle regarda rapidement Luffy avant de quitter la pièce rapidement accompagnée par la brune. Celle-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil au capitaine des Mugiwara tout en fermant la porte de la pièce.

Lorsque le silence retomba enfin dans la cellule, Luffy laissa un long soupire franchir ses lèvres. Qu'importe à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en ses nakamas, il avait l'impression que les prochains jours allaient être dramatique. C'était bizarre cette impression mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre fin optimiste. Si jamais il était détaché, il pourrait se battre contre Doflamingo et l'histoire serait réglée.

Cependant, rien n'était aussi simple.

La porte claqua une heure plus tard, sortant brusquement Luffy de sa somnolence. Le brun au chapeau de paille releva la tête vers la porte et vit Vergo se diriger vers lui en silence. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la chaine être détachée de son attache contre le mur. Sans un mot, Vergo commença à traîner Luffy à travers la cellule par la chaîne qui liait ses menottes.

Si jamais le kairoseki ne le privait pas de ses forces, Luffy aurait tenté de s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles. Mais il était bien trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit rapidement avant d'être remplacé par la rage. Le plus jeune des supernovas n'aimait pas être si impuissant.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur destination se fit rapidement. En chemin, Luffy avait remarqué le regard de certains habitants de la villa. Des regards moqueurs et hautains. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Finalement, Luffy sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Vergo s'arrêtait dans sa marche. Ils étaient face à une porte fermée que l'ancien soldat de la marine ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur sans oublier de tirer Luffy. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il tira plus brusquement sur la chaîne, plaçant le brun au chapeau de Paille devant lui, face à Doflamingo qui le toisait d'un sourire digne du chat de cheshire en plus sadique.

« - Voilà notre dernier invité, rit le Shichibukai alors que Vergo fermait la porte derrière lui. Le petit séjour dans ta cellule t'a plu ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas, préférant de loin regarder la pièce pour trouver Law. Le chirurgien se trouvait juste à ses côtés, assis, les mains retenues prisonnières derrière son dos par les fils invisibles de Doflamingo et la tête baissée. Il semblait inconscient mais un petit mouvement de la tête et la respiration saccadée du plus vieux firent comprendre à son amant qu'il était bel et bien conscient de ce qu'il l'entourait.

« - Même en vous ayant sous la main, vous créez quand même des dégâts, souffla-t-il froidement. Je vais vous faire payer votre tentative minable de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même si j'ai déjà commencé avec lui, tu t'occuperas de Law, Vergo. »

Luffy fronça ses sourcils en entendant ce que venait de dire l'enfoiré à plume rose. Quant à Law, il avait relevé la tête et son visage s'était décomposé. C'était bien une des seules fois où il laissait son masque tomber. Mais il avait du mal à y croire. Doflamingo allait s'occuper de Luffy. Non, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive !

« - Non, dit-il fortement en essayant de briser les fils invisibles. Prends-moi à la place ! »

Même s'ils disaient le contraire, Doflamingo et Vergo étaient surpris de l'initiative de Law. Le blond fronça ses sourcils tout en posant son regard sur le brun au chapeau de Paille. Law tenait-il tant à lui pour échanger sa place ?

Il ne put se poser davantage de questions qu'il vit Vergo frapper Law à la tête avec un bâton recouvert de haki. Le chirurgien tomba au sol tout en gémissant de douleur. Luffy écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua que la blessure à la tête de Law commençait à saigner.

« - Enfoirés, murmura Luffy tout en serrant ses poings de rage.

\- Cela confirme quand même mon choix. Vergo, tu t'occuperas de Law, répéta Doflamingo, le ton froid. »

Vergo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper le col du tee-shirt du capitaine des Heart. Luffy voulut retenir son amant mais son corps arrêta brusquement de bouger. Un rire sinistre envahit la pièce lorsque la porte fut fermée.

Tout en bougeant ses doigts, Doflamingo força Luffy à se lever et lui faire face. Le regard meurtrier que lui adressait le supernovas le fit encore plus rire. Il le fit quand même marcher jusqu'à lui sans perdre son sourire.

« - Comme tu le sais surement déjà, je vais m'occuper de toi et dans les prochaines heures, je serais devenus ton pire cauchemars, commença-t-il, le ton moqueur.

\- Et ? Dit simplement Luffy en haussant un de ses sourcils. »

Le rire démoniaque de l'emplumé fut plus fort, n'étonnant pas Luffy.

« - Je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais j'ignorais que tu avais des tendances suicidaires. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre où les deux pirates se fixèrent sans un mot. Doflamingo se déplaça derrière Luffy pour déverrouiller les menottes en kairoseki mais il ne libéra pas le corps du plus jeune de ses fils. Les menottes tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sinistre mais Luffy ne sursauta même pas.

« - Le principe est très simple, finit-il par dire en revenant dans le champ de vision du brun. Je vais vous faire payer d'avoir essayé de saboter Punk Hazard mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi Law voulait à tout prix échanger sa place contre la tienne ? Il sait parfaitement ce que je te réserve mais habituellement, il se fiche du sort des autres personnes. Comptes-tu me répondre ou dois-je employer la manière forte ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas, défiant du regard le Shichibukai qui attendit quelques secondes avant de le frapper d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le propulsant contre le mur derrière lui. Le brun encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Il savait parfaitement que le blond cherchait à le faire souffrir mais il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara regarda Doflamingo marchait dans sa direction. Luffy put voir que n'importe quel civil pouvait être terrorisé par la présence du blond. Ce dernier était tellement grand et imposant qu'une petite fille courait en pleurant loin de lui.

Il sentit la poigne puissante du Shichibukai attraper le col de sa chemise rouge. Cependant, le geste brusque venait de l'ouvrir et le regard de Doflamingo fut attiré par une ligne noire dépassant du pantacourt du brun. Il fronça ses sourcils et lança Luffy sur son lit avant de retirer les affaires de ce dernier d'un geste rapide grâce à ses fils.

Il s'avança vers le jeune pirate et regarda de plus près la trace noire.

C'était un tatouage.

Mais pas n'importe quel tatouage, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un tatouage mais le cœur dessiné sur la peau blanche du plus jeune lui rappelait le style de Law. Un sourire macabre s'afficha sur son visage en comprenant qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de pression envers les deux capitaines.

Luffy essaya de se couvrir avec le drap qui était défait mais en vain. Doflamingo l'arrêta avant même qu'il ait réussi. Le brun commença à paniquer. Law l'avait prévenu. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voie. Du moins, surtout pas leurs ennemis.

 _« - Ça fait mal, gémit Luffy alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos sur la table de l'infirmerie. »_

 _Le bruit de l'aiguille qui tournait rapidement s'était installé dans la pièce. Depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant, Law tatoué Luffy. Ce dernier avait insisté pour avoir un petit souvenir de lui pendant les deux ans où ils seraient séparés avant d'arriver à Shabondy._

 _Et même si Law avait refusé plus d'une fois, ce fut cette maudite partie de cartes qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Tout le monde avait voulu participer à la création du tatouage et finalement, ils avaient opté pour un cœur dans le style de l'équipage. Bien sur, ce tatouage ne représentait pas une marque de possession._

 _Plus comme un cadeau. Quelque chose qu'aimait Luffy._

 _« - Luffy, commença la voix menaçante de Law lorsqu'il vit son amant bougé, le faisant pratiquement rater le trait, tu continues de bouger et je t'enferme dans les bocaux de la chambre froide, c'est clair ? »_

 _Le brun s'était calmé aussitôt. Si jamais Law n'était pas aussi concentré, il se serait mis à rire en voyant le teint blanchâtre de son amant._

 _Une heure plus tard, après avoir terminé les détails, il passa un petit coup de nettoyant et plaça une compresse assez grande pour recouvrir entièrement le tatouage. Une fois bien fixé, il regarda Luffy qui affichait un grand sourire._

 _« - Pas de geste brusque et ne te gratte pas à cet endroit, dit-il tout en jetant tout ce qu'il avait utilisé. »_

 _Luffy avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever et de se rejoindre Law qui se lavait les mains._

 _« - Merci, sourit-il en embrassant chastement le chirurgien. »_

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire le sortit de ses pensées et la seule chose que Luffy réussit à faire était de cracher du sang au visage du Shichibukai. Ce dernier fronça brusquement ses sourcils, agacé, et attrapa un poignard qu'il planta brusquement dans en plein milieu du tatouage.

Luffy planta ses lèvres dans sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en retenant le cri de douleur qu'il voulait laisser quitter sa gorge. La lame déchirait sa peau. Et le blond ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il enfonçait encore plus le couteau jusqu'à que l'arme blanche était totalement enfoncée.

Un hurlement s'échappa cette fois-ci. Ce sadique venait de tourner un peu le couteau dans la plaie. Luffy attrapa le drap qui recouvrait le matelas et le serra de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses cris de douleur.

Parce que Doflamingo ne s'arrêta pas à une seule blessure. Après s'être acharné contre le tatouage que Law lui avait fait, il avait commencé à le blesser un peu partout. Toujours avec son sourire sadique.

« - Il aurait des sentiments pour toi, releva-t-il quand il fit glisser la pointe du poignard le long de la cicatrice de Luffy qu'il avait hérité lors de la guerre. Comment a-t-il pu s'enticher d'un gamin aussi problématique que toi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse seulement penser t'aimer !

\- P-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy au même moment que Doflamingo plantait la lame du poignard dans son ventre.

\- Parce que Law n'est pas ce genre de personne, dit-il sadiquement. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il m'a demandé de l'intégrer dans mon équipage. Ses yeux étaient ternes. Ils reflétaient la haine à l'état pur. Il vouait une haine tellement énorme pour les humains et tout ce qu'il voulait était d'exterminer le reste.

\- Mais il a changé, s'exclama brusquement Luffy avant de gémir de douleur. I-Il n'est plus comme tu le prétends. »

La dernière phrase de Luffy énerva Doflamingo qui continua de jouer avec le corps de Luffy. Il lui parlait et lui expliquait à quel point Law était l'incarnation du mal mais rien n'y faisait. Luffy se fichait de tout ce que pouvait dire le Shichibukai. Il avait confiance en Law. De plus, la douleur commençait à occuper pleinement son esprit. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne fit pas attention au geste du blond.

Mais ce fut pire quand il sentit une sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Le corps de Luffy fut traverser d'un spasme et ce ne fut pas le dernier. Mais son corps était plaqué contre le matelas, à cause des fils. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« - Ça fait mal ? Demanda d'un ton moqueur le blond.

\- V-Va … t-te faire fo-foutre, murmura Luffy après avoir émergé de la vague de douleur qui venait de le traverser.

\- Oh, tu en redemande, dit-il, faussement étonné. »

Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche pour inspirer un bon coup avant d'abattre violemment le mégot sur l'intérieur du bras gauche du brun. Celui-ci se tortilla autant qu'il le pouvait tout en hurlant. Les fils invincibles de Doflamingo l'empêchaient de s'éloigner et il devait subir la douleur. La brûlure consumé petit à petit la barrière de sa peau, envoyant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il retira sa cigarette mais une cloque commençait déjà à se former.

Alors que Luffy essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière à travers ses sanglots, Doflamingo se leva après avoir jeter sa cigarette. Le Roi de Dressrosa regarda par la fenêtre menant sur le vaste océan. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Luffy qui semblait se calmer.

« - Viens ici, Mugiwara, ordonna froidement Doflamingo.

Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules. Qu'importe à quel point Luffy avait mal, il se levait. Il était comme une marionnette. Et son marionnettiste allait lui faire subir d'autre chose horrible. Mais qu'importe la force que Luffy utilisait pour résister à l'emprise des fils invisibles du Shichibukai, il continuait d'avancer.

« - Voilà un garçon bien obéissant, se moqua-t-il tout en passant sa main sur le menton de Luffy. Law a été aussi obéissant il y a quelques heures. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser mes fils sur lui.

\- Ne me fait pas rire, rétorqua Luffy, le ton moqueur. Si tu penses me faire croire que Law s'est laissé volontairement blessé, ça ne marchera pas. Même si tout c'est déroulé vite quand tu as posé les pieds à Punk Hasard, nous avons eu le temps de discuter un peu sur tes manières. »

Doflamingo ne perdit pas son sourire sadique malgré les paroles de Luffy. Il était légèrement impressionné par l'audace que pouvait avoir le capitaine des Mugiwara. Jusqu'à présent, ses prisonniers tremblaient de peur en le voyant. Mais le brun allait rapidement perdre son sourire et laisser la terreur habiter son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en imaginant tout ce qu'il allait faire pour le briser. Pour le moment, Luffy avait encore son esprit combatif et ne voulait pas abandonner. Mais lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec lui, le garçon d'East Blue qui avait réussi tous ses exploits, ne sera plus le même. Il allait le briser jusqu'à la dernière tentative d'évasion du brun au chapeau de paille.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?

Law : Cette fiction est plus sombre que tes précédentes fictions.

Moi : J'avais prévenu à la fin de « Amnésique » et au début de celle-ci. La suite n'a jamais été une fic joyeuse dans ma tête.

Luffy : Mais bon, c'est la première fois que tu nous fait subir ce genre de choses.

Moi : Crois-moi, les prochains chapitres ne sont pas joyeux.

Law et Luffy : Qu'as-tu en tête ?

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Comme je le disais, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi joyeux que les précédents ou même par rapport à « Amnésique ». Je vous dis à lundi prochain. Passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

J'espère que vous avez passez de bonne fêtes de Noël :)

En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop choqué par le précédent chapitre. J'ai écrit une petite note à la fin du chapitre en ce qui concerne la torture de Luffy.

 **Rating** : M (ça risque pas de changer pour le moment)

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Euh en ce qui concerne la torture de Luffy, il s'est passé un truc en plus que je ne pouvais pas écrire. En tout cas, je peux te garantir que, malgré le passage sombre de cette fic, elle aura une fin heureuse ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Katym** : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu veux la suite ^^ Il y aura peut-être d'autres couple autre que le LawLu ou même PenguinxShachi en couple secondaire. Seulement, je ne sais pas encore qui ^^' Pour la suite, je vais reprendre certaines choses de l'arc Dressrosa mais ça se passera à ma manière. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _ **gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Luffy sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il se réveilla. La panique envahissait ses sens et ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement un point où se posait. Mais il ne trouvait rien de rassurant. Les murs de la pièce lui étaient inconnus mais au fond, il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait.

Il voulut se relever mais ses poignets étaient liés ensemble, attachés contre un des barreaux de la tête de lit sur lequel il était étendu, nu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment.

« - _**Pitié**_ , pensa-t-il en essayant de faire céder les liens. _**Faites que ce soit un rêve !**_ »

Il continua à s'acharner sur les liens invisibles qui le retenait durant des dizaines de minutes. Mais finalement, après un long moment, il finit par réussir à briser les fils invisibles. Seulement, ses poignets s'étaient mis à saigner.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'éloigna du lit et récupéra ses affaires qui étaient à moitiés déchirées. Il les enfila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se laissa tomber au sol un petit instant. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte en se réveillant, trop occupé à l'idée de se libérer, mais il souffrait. Son corps tout entier lui criait qu'il avait mal. Aucune partie ne semblait être épargnée par la douleur qu'il ressentait. Et maintenant, chacun de ses mouvements lui rappelait la nuit dernière.

« - Putain, sanglota-t-il en frappant le sol avec ses poings. »

Luffy souffla un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer avant de se relever. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il devait s'échapper avant que le Shichibukai reviendrait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de poser sa main sur la poignée, il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

Il laissa un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Il se rua vers celle qui était le plus proche et l'ouvrit. Il regarda à peine les environs et sauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui.

Sa chute s'arrêta aussitôt quand il sentit ses fils le retenir. Le teint du brun devint rapidement pâle pendant que son corps remontait lentement en direction de la fenêtre. Ne voulant pas revenir dans cette maudite chambre, Luffy tenta de briser à nouveau ses maudits fils mais en vain. Ses blessures, à peine fermées, s'ouvrirent de nouveau et son sang coulait le long de ses bras.

Quand il pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre, un rire moqueur s'élevait dans la pièce. Le brun se retint de hurler de rage alors que son corps était tourné dans la direction de Doflamingo. Le blond avait un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. Si jamais il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, il s'en serait souvenu en voyant le flamant rose.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements quand il le vit avancer dans sa direction tandis que Vergo fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Luffy se retint de vomir. Rien que de repenser à la nuit précédente lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait été impuissant.

« - _**Comme d'habitude**_ , pensa-t-il amèrement à travers sa rage. »

Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver son frère, ni Law. Et maintenant, il n'avait encore rien pu faire ! Qu'allait penser son équipage ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ?

« - J'aurais dû te repousser, murmura distraitement Luffy en fixant Doflamingo qui s'arrêta devant lui.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait pourtant. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant résisté après les tortures que je t'avais préparées, se moqua le blond en posant une main sur le visage légèrement endommagé de Luffy. »

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour s'éloigner de la main du blond, dégouté d'un seul touché de sa part.

« - C'est de ta faute, ajouta-t-il en riant. Je n'en serais pas arrivé à cette solution si tu n'avais pas continué à me résister. »

Doflamingo s'était penché vers l'oreille de Luffy pour lui dire ces quelques mots avant de mordre violemment la clavicule du brun tout en tirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Luffy hurla sa douleur tout en arquant son dos, tirant sur les fils invisibles qui firent saigner encore plus ses bras. Les larmes continuèrent de couler et une des nombreuses gouttes glissa jusqu'à la main du blond.

« - Oh, tu commences à comprendre, rit-il, son sourire sadique s'agrandissant encore plus sur son visage.

\- P-Plutôt mourir, rétorqua Luffy dans un murmure. Mais si je dois mourir, ça ne sera jamais de ta main, enfoiré. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Doflamingo créa des fils qui s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de Luffy. La respiration brusquement coupé, Luffy paniqua rapidement et comme ses mains étaient retenues prisonnière, il ne pouvait rien faire pour briser ces maudits fils invisibles.

Rapidement, il ferma les yeux sous le manque d'air et tomba dans l'inconscience. Ce fut qu'à ce moment-là que Doflamingo enleva les fils autour du cou et du corps de Luffy, laissant tomber le brun au sol.

« - Pourquoi l'avoir épargné ? Demanda Vergo.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec lui, avoua le blond, visiblement ravi de la situation. Ou en sommes-nous avec Law ?

\- Encore et toujours pareil, soupira le pirate. J'ai beau m'occuper de sa torture, il ne dit rien. Les coups de fouet, de couteau ou même les chaînes ne changent rien. »

Doflamingo resta silencieux devant ce que venait de lui dire Vergo. Il voulait leur faire payer l'idée de l'avoir défié. Surtout à Law. Sa trahison était l'une des principales raisons de leur présence ici. Cependant, aucun des deux n'avait montré un signe d'abandon.

Même Luffy ! Après la nuit qu'il lui avait fait passer, il aurait imaginé que le brun aurait abandonné comme la totalité des prisonniers dont il s'était occupé le cas. Il l'avait insulté, hurlé autant d'injures qu'il le pouvait ou même essayer de s'échapper. Mais il n'avait pas cédé, tout comme Law. Le sourire sadique qu'il avait troqué pour un air sérieux revint rapidement et il ordonna à Vergo de continuer de torturer Law en doublant la dose. Vergo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce en silence alors que Doflamingo jetait un regard au corps de Luffy.

Celui-ci était jonché de cicatrises faites au couteau. Il avait certaines brûlures mais les bleus qui ornaient ses hanches le satisfaisaient beaucoup plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au drap qui était taché d'une grande partie du sang du brun.

« - Il va falloir que quelqu'un change ce drap, soupira-t-il tout en sortant de la chambre. »

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny continuait de naviguer en direction de Dressrosa. L'ambiance sur le bateau était tendue. Ils avaient quitté Punk Hazard le plus rapidement possible. Mais avant, ils avaient dû confier les enfants à la Marine. Chopper avait soigné les enfants autant qu'il le pouvait et grâce à Vegapunk, ils devraient être soignés et ramenés chez eux comme l'avait assuré Tashigi à Nami.

Ils étaient tous réunit sur le pont du Sunny et chacun réfléchissait à la situation. Chopper soignait Caesar sans vraiment le vouloir. Sanji avait préparé à manger pour Robin et Nami avant de s'assoir près du mat.

« - Que faisons-nous pour lui, demanda Sanji, sortant tout le monde de leurs pensées.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Sanji, dit Usopp en regardant le blond.

\- Pour le moment, Doflamingo n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de la situation à Punk Hazard. Lorsqu'il a dû quitter l'île avec Luffy et Law, nous n'avions pas encore capturé Caesar et sa secrétaire était surement encore en vie.

\- Nous devrions faire en sorte que Doflamingo pense que tout se passe bien à Punk Hazard et que nous sommes hors d'état de nuire, souffla soudainement Nami en croisant ses bras. »

Après quelques secondes, tous les Mugiwara tournèrent la tête vers Chopper et Caesar. Chopper avait arrêté de soigner le scientifique et pensait à la même chose que ses amis. Avec un sourire inquiétant, Nami s'avança lentement vers Caesar pour s'arrêter devant lui.

« - Tu vas nous rendre un service, commença-t-elle. Tu vas appeler Doflamingo pour l'informer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que tu as réussi à nous abattre.

\- Et puis quoi encore, s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier à la rousse. Tu peux aller crever ! »

Juste après avoir dit ça, il reçut quelques coups de pied de la part de Sanji.

« - Ne parles jamais ainsi à Nami-chan, grogna-t-il.

\- Sanji, s'écria Chopper, j'étais en train de le soigner. Attends que j'ai terminé pour le frapper !

\- T'es sérieux, s'étonna le blond en regardant le renne soigner le scientifique.

\- Pour en revenir à ma demande, dit Nami, tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Soit tu nous aides, soit tu finis au fond de la mer. »

Le ton de la navigatrice était sombre et sans appel. Et en regardant les autres Mugiwara, il était clair que tout le monde pensait la même chose qu'elle. Jamais ils en arrivaient à menacer les gens de mort mais la situation était bien trop catastrophique pour qu'ils restaient les bras croisés.

Caesar resta silencieux un petit instant, ses sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas obéir mais il se doutait que les Mugiwara seraient capables de mettre à exécution leur menace. Robin remarqua rapidement qu'il semblait accepter la demande.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, commença-t-elle avant de lancer un den-den mushi à Nami, tu peux nous donner le numéro de Doflamingo et l'appeler pour l'informer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre à Punk Hazard. »

Le scientifique laissa un grognement franchir ses lèvres mais il finit par donner le numéro du den-den mushi de Doflamingo. Après quelques intonations, le Shichibukai décrocha et Caesar commença à lui expliquer la situation, la voix aussi claire et neutre que possible.

Le blond semblait croire au mensonge et lorsque l'appel fut terminé, les Mugiwara laissèrent un soupire de soulagement franchir leurs lèvres.

« - On n'est pas encore en sécurité, dit Zoro en croisant ses bras. Il y a peut-être cru mais si jamais il appelle cette harpie, il découvrira la supercherie.

\- En parlant d'elle, qu'est-elle devenue ? S'exclama Usopp.

\- Elle est morte, admit faiblement Caesar avant d'ajouter d'un ton froid. À cause de cet enfoiré de Law, elle est morte. Il m'a donné son cœur en me disant que c'était celui de Smoker et … ,

\- Et tu l'as tué en pensant tué Smoker, termina Sanji.

\- Il faut espéré qu'il ne tentera pas d'appeler cette Monet, soupira Nami. Sinon, le plan tombe à l'eau. Mais on devrait avoir le temps d'agir avant qu'il découvre la supercherie. Nous attendrons Dressrosa surement demain. Une fois qu'on aura mis Caesar dans un endroit où Doflamingo ne pourra pas le reprendre, on aura une chance de procéder à un échange.

\- Je ne pense pas que Doflamingo échangera la place de Luffy ou de Law contre celle de Caesar, souleva Franky.

\- Peut-être pas, rétorqua le blond. Après tout, la machine que le marimo a détruit dans le bâtiment D avait surement l'air important pour le Shichibukai. Law n'avait pas expliqué davantage le plan ?

\- Non, soupira Chopper. »

Le silence retomba doucement sur le Sunny. Finalement, les Mugiwara continuèrent de mettre au point un plan pour leur arrivée à Dressrosa. Ils devaient à tout prix libérer Luffy et Law s'ils voulaient une chance de battre Doflamingo.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit une porte se fermer brusquement. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le sol froid de la pièce. Même s'il aurait aimé oublier la situation actuelle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans la chambre de Doflamingo. Bien qu'il était heureux de ne plus être sur ce lit, il ne se souvenait pas qu'on l'avait transporté dans une autre pièce.

Tout en réfléchissant, il tenta de se redresser mais ses mains étaient retenues derrière son dos avec des menottes en kairoseki. Elles bloquaient complètement sa force et il avait du mal à bouger. Il releva quand même la tête et regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'il était seul.

« - Du moins, pour le moment, songea-t-il avec amertume tout en s'asseyant. »

Il devait réellement trouver un moyen de s'échapper du palais et au plus vite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être le prisonnier de quelqu'un, ni de se laisser faire ainsi. Jamais il n'arrêterait de se battre. Qu'importe quel genre de méthode il allait devoir utiliser pour s'échapper, il essayait par tous les moyens d'être libre.

Ses pensées furent brusquement détournées vers le bruit que venait de faire la porte de la pièce en claquant contre le mur. Luffy tourna la tête vers la silhouette de Doflamingo qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la pièce.

« - Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore la force de te relever, se moqua-t-il en remarquant la position assise de Luffy. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara resta silencieux alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les mains du Shichibukai. Celle de gauche tenait un coffre qu'il avait également calé avec son bras. Celle de droite tenait les cheveux d'une personne. Et cette personne était son amant. Luffy écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua le torse blessé de Law. Certaines de ses nombreuses plaies saignaient encore. Il semblait épuisé.

Luffy aurait voulu s'avancer vers Law pour l'aider mais à peine avait-il fait un mouvement qu'il tomba au sol, épuisé également. Il retint difficilement un juron de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses maudites menottes l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le rire moqueur de Doflamingo s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus à l'intérieur après avoir fermé la porte. Sans ménagement, il jeta le corps de Law un peu plus loin dans la salle, récoltant au passage un gémissement de douleur de la part du chirurgien.

« - Je suis content que tu sois éveillé, rit-il. Je n'aurais pas à faire quoi que ce soit le cas. »

Le regard meurtrier que lui adressait le brun au chapeau de paille était la seule chose qu'il reçut de la part de ce dernier. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Doflamingo de rire légèrement et de s'avancer vers le capitaine des Mugiwara. À contre cœur, Luffy resta silencieux et assit au sol. Peu à peu, il s'habituait aux menottes. Bien évidemment, il arrivait seulement à ne plus laisser la fatigue s'afficher sur son visage. Si jamais il essayait de bouger, les menottes le vidaient automatiquement de sa force.

Doflamingo s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il estima qu'il était assez près. Juste après, il avança le coffre devant lui pour qu'il soit dans le champ de vision du brun. Le pirate aux quatre cents millions de berry ignorait complètement ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans ce coffre. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, avant de reporter son attention sur Doflamingo qui n'avait pas perdu, un seul instant, son sourire sadique.

« - Tu aimerais savoir ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre, n'est-ce pas ? Rit-il sinistrement.

\- Sérieusement, commença-t-il froidement, on va jouer à ce jeu encore longtemps ? Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, enfoiré. Qu'importe que je souhaite ou non voir ce qu'i l'intérieur, tu l'ouvriras. »

La réponse du brun surpris légèrement Doflamingo qui perdit son sourire sadique tandis que Law laissait un sourire amusé s'affichait sur son visage à la réponse de son amant. Luffy, quant à lui, n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Un air déterminé était toujours présent dans ses yeux et il attendait que le Shichibukai ouvre enfin ce coffre.

Seulement, la seule chose qui arriva dans les prochaines secondes fut que le pied droit de Doflamingo percuta violemment la joue gauche de Luffy, l'envoyant contre le mur le plus proche. Le plus jeune des Supernovas laissa un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait le long du mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler un peu qu'il sentit une main lui attrapaient durement ses cheveux noirs. Durant quelques secondes, il fut trainé à travers la pièce pour retourner à sa place d'origine.

« - Sale gamin, grogna le blond, tu veux vraiment continuer ainsi ? Lorsque tu sauras ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre, tu regretteras ton insolence. Mais je veux bien être clément ! »

Luffy releva difficilement la tête vers son tortionnaire et le fixa en silence. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Doflamingo ouvrit enfin le coffre devant lui. Un fruit du démon était placé à l'intérieur. Un fruit orange qui lui rappelait des flammes de feu.

De feu ! Ace !

« - C'est le Mera Mera No Mi, murmura Luffy en écarquillant ses yeux. »

Le brun était choqué de voir le fruit du démon de son frère. Même Law était dans le même état. Seulement il détourna rapidement son attention du fruit, regardant rapidement Luffy avant de poser ses yeux sur Doflamingo. Le chirurgien se demandait comment Joker avait réussi à retrouver le fruit du démon d'Ace.

« - C'est bien celui-là oui, se moqua-t-il avant de fermer le coffre pour ensuite placer le coffre en sécurité, près de la porte, grâce à ses fils. Tu savais qu'une fois qu'un utilisateur meurt, son fruit du démon réapparaît quelque part dans le monde ? J'ai simplement trouvé cette merveille il y a peu de temps.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir le fruit d'Ace en ta possession, grogna soudainement Luffy, laissant la rage s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Et comment vas-tu me le reprendre ? Rit-il. Tu es attaché avec des menottes en kairoseki. Tu n'as aucun moyen de te détacher et tu ne peux rien contre moi.

\- Je trouverais un moyen, jura le plus jeune, la voix glaciale. »

Sa réponse fit rire un peu plus le Shichibukai. Il mit quelques instants avant de se calmer.

« - Soit, je veux bien te laisser une chance pour récupérer ce fruit auquel tu tiens tellement, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter sérieusement en se penchant vers Luffy. Dans trois jours se déroulera un tournoi au Colisée de Dressrosa. Le prix de ce tournoi sera le fruit de ton très cher frère. Je te laisserais y participer.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Luffy en fronçant brusquement ses sourcils.

\- Parce que je sais parfaitement que même si tu te reposais pendant trois jours, tu ne serais pas capable de gagner ce tournoi, lui confia-t-il sinistrement. Tu vas te faire exterminer par les participants du tournoi et je n'aurais même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperais de ton petit ami. »

Luffy sera ses poings de rage au fur et à mesure que Doflamingo continuait son monologue. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le blond allait sûrement le faire participer de force. Et puis, Luffy ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un s'emparer du fruit du démon d'Ace. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas le manger s'il le gagnait. Mais il le donnerait à un membre de son équipage. Jamais il laisserait Doflamingo en possession de ce fruit.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas savoir que Doflamingo allait s'occuper de Law. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière avaient fait prendre conscience à Luffy que Joker était impitoyable. Il était bien plus cruel que toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Si jamais il avait voulu le tuer directement, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait voulu leur faire regretter leur plan. Et Luffy se demandait si Doflamingo serait autant cruel avec Law ou s'il serait pire.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air déterminé à me donner une réponse, remarqua le Shichibukai, sortant ainsi Luffy de ses pensées. Peut-être que cela va te donner l'envie de répondre. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était avancé vers Law et avait levé sa main droite tout en bougeant ses doigts. Rapidement, le corps de Law se tendit alors qu'il avança aussitôt ses mains jusqu'à son cou. Ses ongles grattaient contre sa peau, à la recherche d'un fil invisible. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et Luffy vit à quel point Law avait du mal à respirer.

Pendant ce temps, Doflamingo préparait une autre attaque, visant à blesser un peu plus le chirurgien. Luffy le vit lever son bras droit tandis qu'un sourire mesquin s'affichait sur son visage.

« - Arrête, hurla Luffy. »

Doflamingo s'arrêta dans son attaque et Law put enfin reprendre une respiration normale. Le blond se tourna vers le capitaine des Mugiwara qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Son sourire sadique revint rapidement sur son visage tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas vers le plus jeune. Il attrapa les cheveux de ce dernier pour le hisser à sa hauteur, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« - Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, Mugiwara ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui sauf accepter mon offre, se moqua-t-il tandis que Luffy ouvrait doucement les yeux sous la douleur.

\- Va pourrir en enfer, grogna-t-il avant d'ajouter. J'accepte ton marché ! »

Law avait légèrement ouvert les yeux en entendant la réponse de son amant. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que Luffy sacrifie sa vie inutilement. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Doflamingo tenterait de le tuer durant ce tournoi. Jamais il laisserait le brun au chapeau de paille gagner la compétition.

Ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Luffy entrer en collision avec le sien. Doflamingo venait de le jeter sur lui sans aucune retenue. Le rire sadique du Shichibukai se fit entendre dans les oreilles des deux supernovas avant que la porte claqua violemment et que le verrou soit enclenché.

La cellule redevint rapidement silencieuse. Seules les respirations irrégulières des deux capitaines se firent entendre. Luffy bougea légèrement sur le côté et s'assit sur le sol après quelques secondes même si ses blessures et les menottes lui rappelaient ses difficultés à bouger. Il inspira un bon coup avant de tourner la tête vers Law qui avait les yeux fermés et était allongé sur le dos.

« - Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Demanda soudainement le chirurgien. Il ne te laissera pas gagner et tu le sais !

\- Oui, affirma-t-il dans un soupir las. Mais je me dis que n'importe quelle occasion peut nous permettre de gagner du temps pour s'échapper. J'ignore ce qu'il compte réellement faire mais si je peux réussir à nous sauver et récupérer le fruit d'Ace, je le ferrais.

\- Tu penses réellement y arriver, se moqua-t-il doucement même s'il ne doutait pas de la force de Luffy.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il sincèrement le brun au chapeau de paille. J'ignore si mon équipage est en route pour Dressrosa. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Nami a trouvée le numéro de ton équipage.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Law en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il avait essayé de se relever mais sa blessure au flanc droit le fit retomber au sol aussitôt, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur par la même occasion.

« - J'ai demandé à Shachi de me noter le numéro du den-den mushi de ton équipage. Tu sais, au cas où il se serait passé quelque chose d'important, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Depuis quand avais-tu prévu ça, demanda-t-il.

\- Quelques jours avant qu'on arrive à Shabondy, répondit-il. »

Law resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de laisser un soupir franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait de nouveau ses yeux. Ce détail pouvait être stupide pour certains. Mais pour eux, il s'agissait d'une grande opportunité. Pas une seule fois il s'était douté que Luffy avait préparé ça dans son dos. Mais grâce à ça, cette idée allait peut-être déterminer leur survie. Cependant, il découvrirait ça dans les prochains jours.

Les heures passèrent sans que Doflamingo ou quelqu'un d'autre ne soit venus dans la cellule, au grand étonnement des deux Supernovas. Luffy et Law en avaient beaucoup profité pour parler du tournoi afin d'avoir un plan. Law savait parfaitement que son amant serait surveiller à ce moment-là.

Law allait informer Luffy d'un autre sujet qui l'intriguait mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant cette fois-ci Bellamy. Les deux Supernovas froncèrent les sourcils face à lui tandis que le blond s'avançait vers Luffy. Sans un mot, il attrapa le col du gilet déchiré de Luffy et le traina jusqu'à l'entrée.

« - Lâche-moi Bellamy, s'écria le capitaine des Mugiwara en se débattant.

\- Arrête de bouger, idiot, s'énerva-t-il avant d'ajouter. Doflamingo veut que tu te prépares pour le tournoi. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas voir ce qui va se passait dans les prochaines minutes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta Luffy.

\- Prie pour que ton petit ami survive à ce qui va lui arriver, se moqua le blond. »

Luffy commençait à s'énerver. Il tenta de nouveau de s'échapper mais ses forces étaient épuisées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Law qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixait en silence. D'un accord silencieux, les deux amants se jurèrent de se retrouver, vivant. À n'importe quel prix !

Cela n'empêcha pas Luffy d'essayer de s'échapper une fois qu'il fut debout, à l'extérieur de la cellule. Mais Bellamy ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa une corde et l'enroula autour de la chaîne des menottes. Il aurait aimé hurler quelques injures envers tous ceux présent dans le palais mais Bellamy le traina d'un coup sec, comme un vulgaire chien.

Le manque cruel de force de Luffy n'empêcha pas Bellamy de l'emmener jusqu'à destination. Après quelques tentatives, Luffy arrêta et remarqua qu'ils avaient monté deux étages. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils étaient devant une porte. Le blond ouvrit la porte et Luffy fut surpris de voir une vraie chambre derrière la porte.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui en silence tandis que Bellamy fermait la porte à clé derrière lui. Le blond attrapa des gants et les enfila avant d'attraper la chaîne et une clé.

« - C'est quoi le piège, grogna Luffy quand il sentit les menottes être déverrouillées.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui se passe, se moqua Bellamy. Doflamingo t'accorde deux jours de confort pour le tournoi qui arrive dans trois jours. Tu peux te laver, soigner tes blessures et te reposer.

\- Et Law ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt que le blond ait terminé sa phrase.

\- Lui, releva-t-il. Doflamingo doit s'occuper de son cas ! Il n'a pas arrêté de résister à Vergo-san. Maintenant que tu as accepté ce marché, il va s'occuper de ton petit ami et n'espère pas le revoir vivant. »

Le rire sadique de Bellamy lui rappela trop celui de Doflamingo. La rage l'envahit aussitôt et il se rua, malgré la douleur de son corps, sur le blond pour le frapper. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta en le frappant d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Luffy cracha tout le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche avant de tomber à genoux par terre.

« - Je vois que Doflamingo t'a bien amoché, souffla Bellamy, surpris. J'étais sûr que tu aurais réussi à me frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Bellamy ? Demanda Luffy en relevant la tête. Ta mission est terminée !

\- J'ignorais ce qu'avait en tête Trafalgar, ni qu'il comptait faire une alliance avec toi, avoua brusquement le blond.

\- Il n'était pas réellement d'accord, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé, rétorqua Luffy en riant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous décider à vous mettre en travers du chemin de Doflamingo ?

\- Ne me fait pas rire, Bellamy. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a fait à Anzu. De plus Law a une rancune tenace contre lui. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que Doflamingo t'accepte réellement.

\- Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, Mugiwara, s'énerva le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Quand tu vois ce qu'il a fait subir à Anzu, tu as des doutes sa santé mentale. Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré à qui je vais défoncer la gueule.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé avec Anzu, laissa échapper Bellamy avant de soupirer.

\- Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'écria Luffy.

\- Rien ! »

Le blond commençait à se diriger vers la porte mais Luffy laissa une vague de haki s'échapper de son corps, arrêtant Bellamy par la même occasion qui sentit ses jambes le lâchait, le faisant tomber au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répéta froidement le brun au chapeau de paille. Ai-je réellement bien entendu ? Tu ne lui as rien dit !

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait, ajouta difficilement Bellamy en essayant de se relever.

\- Pourquoi alors que nous sommes ennemis ? Tu ne me devais rien ! Ni à Law, ni à Anzu et certainement pas à moi !

\- Dit moi, l'arrêta brusquement le blond, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu as aidé certaines personnes qui étaient tes ennemis ? »

Luffy allait répliquer mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait déjà aidé des personnes qui avaient été ses ennemis. Et à ces moments-là, il avait agi instinctivement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait réfléchi convenablement.

« - Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, soupira Bellamy avant d'ajouter. Tu as ta réponse. J'ai agi instinctivement ! Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore quelques préparatifs à préparer pour le tournoi. Prie pour ton petit ami !

\- L-La ferme, grogna Luffy en se relevant. Il faut que j-je sauve Law s-sinon … »

Mais Luffy ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il tomba à nouveau sur le sol, évanouie. Bellamy soupira un bon coup en voyant l'entêtement du brun. Il le souleva pour le placer sur son épaule et le déposa dans la baignoire remplie d'eau qu'Anzu avait préparé à l'avance. L'eau allait sûrement être froide mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il sortit de la chambre lorsque Luffy fut installé dans la baignoire, tout habillé. Il ferma à clé la porte de la chambre avant de la donner à Anzu lorsqu'il croisa cette dernière dans la cour en compagnie de Baby 5.

Elle n'avait pas posé de questions et avait rangé la clé dans sa poche. Même si Doflamingo ne lui faisait pas confiance, il lui avait assigné la tâche de soigner Luffy. La brune tourna la tête vers Baby 5 qui lui cria de partir pour s'occuper de la tâche que lui avait confiée leur maître. Tout en levant ses yeux au ciel, elle marcha à travers les couloirs du palais et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Luffy.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé derrière elle, tout ce qu'elle vit en premier fut le brun qui lui sauta dessus pour l'attaquer, la plaquant au sol. À travers les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'elle et il s'éloigna avant de se redresser tout en l'aidant à faire de même.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Luffy d'un ton acide.

\- J-Je dois t'aider, admit-elle nerveusement. Du moins, je suis censé soigner tes blessures et te préparer pour le tournoi mais pour le moment, je ne compte pas faire ça !

\- Quoi donc alors ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Va te laver, ordonna-t-elle sérieusement. »

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Luffy avait l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme qu'il avait détestée pour lui avoir enlevé sa mémoire. Mais finalement, il retourna dans la salle de bain et finit par se laver cette fois. Il y a quelques minutes, après avoir perdu connaissance, il s'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant l'eau autour de son corps. Mais en plus de sentir l'eau envahir ses poumons, ses blessures l'avait brulées d'un coup.

Il avait bien sur recraché à temps toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée et s'était sorti de la baignoire tout en reprenant une respiration régulière.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait absolument prendre une douche. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il entra dans la baignoire vide et commença à se laver avec du savon même si ses blessures piquaient énormément au contact de l'eau et du produit.

« - _**Fais le pour tous ceux qui tentent de t'aider**_ , pensa-t-il. _**Pour ton équipage et pour Law.**_ »

Il continua de frotter les membres de son corps alors que ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'au souvenir de la veille. À ce souvenir, il frotta un peu plus fort, voulant faire disparaître la sensation des mains de Doflamingo sur son corps. Mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire était de rendre sa peau encore plus rouge. Au final, il laissa l'eau le rinçait de toute la mousse qui recouvrait son corps, serrant les dents à la sensation de brulure qui envahissait son corps à cause de ses blessures.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luffy sortit de la salle de bain, habillé seulement d'un boxer. Anzu, qui avait sorti le matériel médical de l'armoire près de la fenêtre, l'incita à s'assoir sur le lit.

« - Anzu, commença-t-il, tu n'es pas du côté de Doflamingo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le rire moqueur de la jeune femme lui répondit. La brune continua à rire tout en attrapant du coton et du désinfectant. Tout en s'approchant de Luffy, elle perdit son rire et son visage redevint neutre.

« - Je sais que mon attitude de tout à l'heure n'était pas une des plus joviales mais jamais je ne serais du côté de cette pourriture Luffy, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant le brun. Maintenant, ne bouge pas ! »

Elle posa le coton imbibé du produit désinfectant sur une des premières plaies sur la jambe gauche de Luffy et elle dû reculer quand elle sentit le brun sursauté brusquement.

« - Ça fait mal, gémit-il alors qu'elle continuait.

\- Je sais mais je dois te soigner sinon tu ne pourras jamais reprendre convenablement des forces, dit-elle sans interrompre son travail. De toute façon, tu ne souffriras pas autant que cette nuit. »

Le visage du brun se referma brusquement et il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Mais Anzu n'avait pas tort, il ne souffrirait plus autant que dans cette maudite chambre.

« - Oh merde, dit-elle en remarquant l'expression sur le visage du brun, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Pardonne-moi. Ces derniers temps, ils sont tous à cran ici. Et je sais à quel point Doflamingo peut être cruel quand il le veut.

\- Je sais, murmura Luffy d'un ton fatigué. Peux-tu continuer s'il te plait ? »

Anzu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer les soins pour les jambes du capitaine des Mugiwara. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour terminer cette partie. La totalité des deux jambes étaient bandées pour éviter quelques infections.

« - Peux-tu t'installer sur le ventre ? D'après le ressort sur pattes, tu aurais également des blessures dans le dos. En réalité, il y en aurait partout. »

Sans un mot, Luffy s'allongea sur le ventre, sur le lit. Tandis que Anzu le soignait, Law souffrait à l'heure actuelle. Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, il devait encore plus souffrir par sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce maudit marché ?

Vaguement, il entendit Anzu l'appelait pour lui demander de se retourner afin de s'occuper de son torse. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit les dégâts, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un halètement de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux blessures du brun lorsque ce dernier était sorti de la salle de bain. L'air horrifié qui s'était installé sur son visage ne surprit pas Luffy. En sortant de son bain, il avait pris le temps de regarder ses blessures. Et celles sur son torse étaient les plus pires. Doflamingo n'avait pas arrêté de s'amuser avec son torse lorsqu'il …

Un violent frisson traversa son corps et il sentit la bile lui remontait la gorge. Voyant son geste, Anzu se précipita vers le sceau le plus proche et lui donna pour qu'il puisse vomir. Durant les dix prochaines minutes, Luffy continua de vomir. Anzu avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer légèrement la pièce mais surtout pour reporter son attention sur quelque chose d'autres.

Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Quand Baby 5 lui avait ordonnée qu'elle devrait soigner Luffy pour le futur tournoi, elle s'était empêché de montrer sa joie. Rester avec Luffy lui garantissait un peu de répit pendant un petit moment. Mais les blessures du brun au chapeau de paille lui avaient fait prendre compte à quel point elle avait été égoïste.

Tandis qu'elle pensait à échapper à la torture de Doflamingo, Luffy avait subi bien pire. Ses jambes, son dos, ses bras et son torse le témoignaient. Et les réactions qu'il avait eut lorsqu'elle avait soigné certaines blessures près de son entrejambe ne trompaient pas.

Luffy avait été violé par Doflamingo.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en se rendant compte de la situation. Luffy continua de vomir parce que tous les souvenirs de cette maudite nuit lui revenaient en tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle, n'était rien comparé à ça. Doflamingo ne l'avait pas violé elle.

« - A-Anzu, murmura rauque la voix de Luffy, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. »

Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes et se tourna vers Luffy dont le teint était aussi blanc que le drap sur lequel il était assis. Il lui tendit le sceau qu'elle s'occupa de vider avant de le placer près du lit de Luffy, juste au cas où.

« - Tu sais, tout ce que tu as vécu est important. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps, dit-il avec un faible sourire. »

La brune resta figée quelques instants avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête alors que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais au lieu de continuer à pleurer, elle se remit à soigner Luffy et au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le torse était également bandé.

Il ne lui restait plus que les bras. Ces derniers étaient jonchés de cicatrises, comme celles qu'elle avait vues sur les jambes ou le torse du brun. Des cicatrises faite au couteau et d'autres avec les fils invisibles du Shichibukai. Mais il y avait quelques marques de brûlures qu'elle n'avait jamais vues jusqu'à présent.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Luffy en espérant des réponses mais le brun s'était déjà endormis de fatigue. Elle désinfectait autant qu'elle pouvait les brûlures pendant de longues minutes et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut terminé de panser le dernier bras du brun, dix minutes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit.

Qu'elle était ouverte avec ou sans bruit, cela n'empêcha pas Luffy de dormir. Cependant, Anzu venait de poser le dernier morceau de scotch pour fixer le bandage. Elle releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et fut surprise de voir Sugar. La petite gamine aux cheveux bleus cyan regarda Anzu en silence avant de l'informer que le jeune maître voulait la voir. Elle rangea les affaires médicales et se tourna vers la gamine.

« - J'arrive, soupira-t-elle tout en se penchant pour récupérer la poubelle remplie de coton ensanglanté.

\- Il a ajouté que tu devais accepter avec le sourire, continua la bleuté. »

Anzu se força à sourire et suivit la petite enfant après avoir fermé la porte à clé. En chemin, elle put jeter la poubelle avec l'autorisation de Sugar. Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant la porte de la pièce qui servait de bureau à Doflamingo. Sugar s'occupa de frapper quelques coups. Lorsqu'elles eurent l'autorisation d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit et Anzu se chargea d'avancer jusqu'au bureau où Doflamingo était assis à l'arrière. Elle ne prit pas conscience de la présence de Vergo dans la pièce.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici Anzu, non ? Dit-il sérieusement alors que Sugar quittait la pièce.

\- Non, répondit-elle tout en se retenant difficilement de ne pas être agressif.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, lui rappela-t-il. Les bracelets que tu portes en sont la preuve. Mais j'aimerais ton avis.

\- Le mien ? Répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Après la journée qu'il avait passée, il se sentait capable de supporter toutes les insultes de la jeune femme.

« - Mugiwara est capable de gagner le tournoi, commença-t-il.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça si tu sais déjà la réponse, rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Même blessé, il sera capable de gagner et de récupérer le fruit de son frère.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu empoisonnes ses prochains repas jusqu'au tournoi ! »

L'ordre du Shichibukai choqua Anzu. Cette dernière resta un petit instant, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, sans rien dire, avant que ses yeux retrouvent la détermination qu'ils connaissaient.

« - Non, répondit-elle rapidement et déterminé. C'est déloyal !

\- Je me fiche de ton avis sur ce point-là, rétorqua-t-il froidement en se levant tout en marchant vers elle. Tu feras ce que je te dis à moins que tu souhaites retourner dans ta cellule et subir le même traitement que j'ai utilisé pour ce cher Mugiwara. »

Le ton menaçant fit reculer d'un pas la brune. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle cherchait quoi dire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Luffy ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver. Même s'il l'avait juste épargné lors de la course poursuite avec Bellamy il y a pratiquement deux ans, il l'avait sauvé de cette rage et de la vengeance qui l'avait consumé pendant des années.

« - Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il en détachant chaque mot, le ton glacial, en attrapant son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, grogna-t-elle. Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ! Qu'importe que tu lui accordes le fait d'être soigné, tu feras tout pour qu'il ne gagne pas ce tournoi.

\- Je vois que tu as tout compris, rit-il d'une manière sadique. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je t'ordonne ! Baby 5 te donnera un flacon lorsque tu sortiras de cette pièce et tu empoisonneras les plats de ce cher Mugiwara. Bien sûr, tu devras garder le flacon caché.

\- Va te faire foutre, hurla-t-elle brusquement. J'en ai marre de tes ordres ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Tu entends sale ordure ? Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce point pour éviter d'être punie. »

Un coup de pied percuta violemment sa joue gauche, la propulsant contre le mur le plus proche. Le coup sonna quelques instants la brune qui tenta de se relever avant de retomber aussitôt au sol. Au-dessus d'elle, elle sentit une présence. S'attendant à ce que ce soit Doflamingo, Anzu réussit à se relever mais elle fut de nouveau frappée dans le ventre. Par le bâton recouvert de haki de Vergo. Son corps se plia en deux alors qu'elle crachait du sang avant de se mettre à tousser.

« - _**Vergo**_ , pensa-t-elle avec agacement, _**je l'avais oublié celui-là !**_

\- C'est ainsi que tu t'adresses à tes aînés ? Nous ne t'avions donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? De plus, n'oublie pas où est ta place dans cette famille Anzu. Un seul faux pas et tu mourras enfermé dans ta cellule.

\- Essaie pour voir, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer. »

Heureusement pour elle, aucun des deux pirates avaient entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Tu vas faire ce que t'as demandé Doffy et sans aucune protestation, dit-il en la relevant par le col de son tee-shirt. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse sous le regard sérieux du blond. Ce dernier essayait de déterminer quelque chose depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question.

« - Que caches-tu Anzu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dénudé de moquerie ou même de sadisme.

\- Rien, assura-t-elle sur le même ton tout en essayant de retrouver son équilibre lorsque Vergo la lâcha. Je ne veux pas obéir à tes coups tordus, tout simplement. »

Vergo allait lui donner un autre coup mais Doflamingo l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

« - Retourne voir Mugiwara et fait lui ingurgiter ce poison par la force s'il le faut, ordonna-t-il une fois. C'est ta dernière chance avant que je te tue.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de mon pouvoir, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

\- En es-tu bien sur ? Rit-il. Une fois morte, ton fruit réapparaîtra dans le monde. Penses-tu réellement que je vais avoir du mal à le trouver une seconde fois ? Bien sur, une fois en main, je le donnerai à une personne bien plus docile que toi. »

La terreur qui s'installa sur le visage de la brune fit rire le Shichibukai. Sans rien dire de plus, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'arrêta. Et une fois qu'elle fut enfin en dehors de cette maudite pièce, Anzu laissa un souffle fébrile franchir ses lèvres.

Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle que Baby 5 lui envoya un flacon tout en marchant près d'elle. Anzu l'attrapa au vol sans quitter du regard la fumeuse qui s'éloignait. Brusquement, sa main se resserra violemment autour du flacon qu'elle détenait.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors avant que vous commentiez quoi que ce soit, je voulais m'expliquer par rapport à ce qu'a subit Luffy. Je ne cautionne pas le viol, en aucune façon ! Je hais ce genre de chose. C'est même pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit cette partie ou même fait de lemon sur Luffy et Doflamingo. Ça, dans ce contexte, c'est carrément hors de question.

Ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai écrit cette torture de cette manière. Seulement, pour moi Doflamingo est un être cruel et sans pitié. Il est carrément capable de faire ce genre de chose. Malgré le fait qu'il peut avoir l'air cool, il reste un homme avec une cruauté énorme. Il a quand même tué son père et son frère sans aucun remords. Donc sincèrement, si après ça il n'est pas capable de violer quelqu'un, je serais surprise. C'est donc pour cette raison que pour moi, la torture ne pouvait aller que dans ce sens.

J'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue à ce sujet. Et que cela ne vous a pas trop choqué.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaît encore. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Passer une bonne semaine ;)

Review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Bonne année ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)

 **Rating** : M (présence de tortures)

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Cette question ne voulait pas quitter sa tête alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la chambre où Luffy était installé, elle y réfléchissait durement. Lui ou elle ?

Le choix était rapidement fait pour elle. Mais au fond, elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers Doflamingo l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. Rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une bonne décision. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer vouloir tuer Luffy ?

Ce dernier l'avait sauvé à sa manière. Il l'avait épargné alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la tuer derrière le dos de Law il y avait pratiquement deux ans. Au fond d'elle, quand elle avait su pour leur relation, elle avait détesté Luffy pour avoir réussi à s'être rapproché aussi rapidement de Law. Mais au final, elle s'y était attaché. Luffy n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et ils avaient un point commun. Se venger de Doflamingo.

Mais était-elle capable de se sacrifier ?

Elle en doutait. Malgré les nombreuses tortures que lui avait infligées Doflamingo, elle était encore en vie. Pourtant, il y avait certains moments où sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil et elle avait souhaité en finir. Mais bien sur, c'était grâce à son pouvoir qu'elle vivait encore. Sinon, Doflamingo ne se serait pas encombré d'elle plus longtemps et ne se serait pas embêter à la soigner dès que son état devenait critique.

« - Bon sang, gémit-elle en tombant à genoux devant la piscine, que vais-je faire ? »

La nuit était bien avancée et tout le monde était dans leur chambre. Aucune des chambres donnait sur la piscine. Sauf celle de Doflamingo. Mais elle se fichait qu'il la voie dans cet état. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce moment. Entre ses mains se trouvait ce maudit poison. Dans le passé, elle avait blessé des gens, tués des criminels pour se défendre mais jamais elle n'avait ôté la vie de quelqu'un volontairement.

Elle posa le flacon à ses côtés avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les larmes commencèrent à lui montait aux yeux avant de couler le long de ses joues. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée de devoir tuer quelqu'un volontairement.

Anzu n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu passer toute sa vie enfermée et torturée par un psychopathe. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une enfant innocente était d'avoir un bel avenir. La couture l'avait toujours intéressé et elle aurait aimé créer son propre magasin de vêtements lorsqu'elle en aurait eu l'âge.

Mais il avait fallu qu'elle mange ce maudit fruit du démon lors d'une fête d'une d'une fille de sa ville natale. Pourquoi avait-elle mangé ce fruit ? Comment avait-elle réussi à prendre le fruit qui lui donnerait cette malédiction ? De plus, comment les parents de la petite fille ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un fruit du démon ?

Ses sanglots furent encore plus nombreux et elle oublia complètement où elle se trouvait. Mais finalement, après une bonne heure à pleurer, une main posée sur son épaule la sortit de sa crise de larmes. D'un geste brusque elle tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé et fut surprise de voir Bellamy devant elle.

« - Je savais bien que tu étais une gamine qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- La ferme, dit-elle, la voix enroué avant de renifler. »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle accepta sans aucune protestation avant de se moucher bruyamment. Elle le remercia doucement avant de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, admit-elle. Vu que j'ai le droit à quelques jours de liberté, je voulais profiter du calme qu'offrait la nuit de Dressrosa.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il, tu peux me parler si tu veux ! Je sais que tu détestes Doflamingo alors que moi, je l'admire. Mais ne reste pas dans cet état. Doflamingo pense que tu aides Mugiwara et Trafalgar a monter un plan pour qu'ils s'échappent.

\- Eh ben il se trompe cet enfoiré d'emplumé, rétorqua-t-elle avec le nez un peu bouché. Je repensais juste à ma vie d'avant. Tu sais, celle que j'avais avant que Doflamingo trouve l'existence de mon pouvoir ! »

D'un naturel sadique et cruel, Bellamy n'essaya pas de se sentir désolé pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'en attendait pas mieux. Même s'ils avaient navigué ensemble quelque temps quand elle avait enlevé la mémoire à Luffy, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis pour autant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond en attrapant le flacon qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. »

Par réflexe, Anzu reprit le flacon tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Bellamy. Seulement, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était en colère mais contre elle. Ses états d'âme lui avaient fait oublier que personne ne devait voir ce flacon. Doflamingo allait encore plus s'énerver s'il apprenait ça.

« - Anzu, murmura sombrement le blond, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce flacon ?

\- Rien, assura-t-elle sans laisser aucune émotion s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Ne me ment pas, s'énerva-t-il. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de flacon. Qui veux-tu empoissonner ? Tu comptes réellement essayer de tuer Doflamingo ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, monsieur j'admire un sadique débile avec son manteau à plume rose, il veut que je tue Luffy. Mais si je ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui mourrai ! »

D'un geste furibond, elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Luffy. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste vérifié dans quel état était le brun. Pour le reste, elle s'en occuperait le lendemain.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Luffy, ce dernier était déjà réveillé et avait tenté de forcer les barreaux qui étaient implantés juste derrière la fenêtre. Malheureusement, ils étaient en kairoseki. Luffy avait finit par s'allonger sur le sol, essayant de reprendre des forces.

Sans rien dire, Anzu l'aida à se relever et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Luffy bouda tout en marmonnant qu'il pouvait faire ça tout seul.

« - Arrête de faire le gamin alors, se moqua Anzu. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé que les barreaux étaient en kairoseki quand même ?

\- Non, souffla Luffy quand il fut bien installé sur le lit. Je pensais juste que si je les tenais assez longtemps, peut-être arriverais-je à les supporter, comme toi. »

Anzu fronça ses sourcils en écoutant le capitaine des Mugiwara. Sans le vouloir, elle baissa ses yeux jusqu'aux bracelets en kairoseki qui enroulaient chacun de ses poignets.

« - Tu n'y arriveras pas, avoua-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai quand même le droit d'essayer, dit-il sérieusement. Je sais que tu as grandi avec ses menottes et que c'est pour cette raison que tu les supportes. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'un moyen de battre Doflamingo. Mais avec ces chaînes, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. Je me sens faible.

\- Tu vas rapidement récupérer, lui assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement Luffy. »

La question surprit la brune qui venait de s'assoir près de Luffy, sur la chaise près du lit. La chambre était éclairée par un petit lustre et permettait de bien voir certaines choses.

« - Hein, fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire, totalement déstabilisé. Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ce serait le contraire ?

\- Tes yeux sont tellement rouges qu'il est facile de comprendre que tu as pleuré pendant un long moment, expliqua le brun. »

Anzu resta silencieuse en écoutant Luffy. Le jeune homme devant elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui l'affectait autant. Parce que si jamais elle osait parler du poison à Luffy, Doflamingo ne serait plus aussi clément que la dernière fois.

« - Dit moi Luffy, commença-t-elle, comment as-tu su que tu aimais Law ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant, s'exclama le brun, choqué.

\- Je suis censé te surveiller mais on peut parler un peu. »

Luffy remarqua le fait que Anzu essayait de changer de sujet. Sans réellement avoir besoin de plus d'indices, il comprit que quelque chose de grave se préparer derrière son dos. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il commença à lui expliquer. Bien sûr, il évita quelques détails. Mais il y en avait certains qui étaient impossibles à cacher. Surtout le soir où il avait porté cette maudite robe.

« - Tu devais être magnifique en robe, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû parler de cette partie-là, soupira Luffy avec un ton désespéré. »

Mais en tout cas, ils avaient passé un bon petit moment. Après une demi-heure à parler, Luffy commençait à s'endormir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation de s'endormir, il essayait de rester éveillé. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Anzu qui comprenait parfaitement le comportement du brun.

« - Luffy, commença-t-elle avec un sourire confiant, tout va bien. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que Law soit ici mais je ne peux pas faire mieux que de rester auprès de toi. Et c'est peut-être dur à croire mais tant que tu seras dans cette chambre, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se laisser s'endormir. Quand Anzu fut sûr que Luffy dormait réellement, elle sortit le flacon qui était encore dans sa poche.

Elle le contempla pendant un long moment mais fut moins affectée que lorsque Doflamingo lui avait ordonné cette mission. Le petit moment qu'elle avait passé avec Luffy lui avait fait prendre une décision. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Dressrosa. Shachi avait soufflé un bon coup lorsque Penguin leur avait affirmé qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. L'ambiance dans le sous-marin était devenue tendu depuis l'appel des Mugiwara. Même s'il avait essayé de rassurer Penguin, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il redoutait les prochains évènements. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Doflamingo enlèverait Law et Luffy lorsqu'ils étaient à Punk Hazard. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'ils allaient réussir à libérer leur capitaine des griffes du Shichibukai.

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ce genre de chose. Il devait avoir confiance en ses nakamas et aux Mugiwara. Rien n'allait les empêcher de libérer leurs capitaines.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Shachi, je prends le prochain tour de garde, l'informa Penguin en arrivant dans la vigie. »

Le châtain sortit de ses pensées en entendant son amant lui parler. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et les habitants de Dressrosa dormaient pratiquement tous. Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient préféré faire immerger le sous-marin pour la nuit. Les Mugiwara n'étaient pas encore arrivé et ils voulaient éviter que les hommes de Doflamingo les trouvent.

Depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Law et Luffy, Shachi n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi. Il ne cessait pas de réfléchir comme les autres Heart mais contrairement à ses amis, il n'en parlait pas. Il gardait toujours son sourire pour éviter qu'ils aient des idées sombres dans la tête. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait marché et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il manquait de sommeil. Sauf Penguin.

« - Ça va aller, assura-t-il.

\- Shachi, l'arrêta-t-il sérieusement. Dors un peu ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as du mal à dormir depuis la nouvelle. »

Le mécanicien resta silencieux mais ne bougea pas du canapé présent dans la vigie sur lequel il était assis depuis deux heures déjà. Penguin eut un léger sourire et s'assit aux côtés de son amant avant de passer son bras droit autour des épaules de celui-ci. Shachi ne riposta pas et répondit volontairement à l'étreinte du navigateur.

Le silence retomba doucement dans la vigie. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Il était reposant et Shachi et Penguin laissaient leurs pensées négatives disparaître grâce à la présence de l'autre. Depuis le départ de Luffy du sous-marin, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Et le départ de Law après avoir obtenu son statu de Shichibukai avait mis en place quelques changements.

Bepo, étant le plus proche du capitaine, avait eu la charge de veillé sur le sous-marin et l'équipage. Il était secondé par Shachi, Penguin, Wakame et Ban. À eux cinq, ils s'occupaient de veiller à ce que tout allait bien dans le sous-marin et avec l'équipage. Seulement, entre-temps, ils avaient eut quelques soucis avec la marine mais rien de très grave.

Law leur avait donné un travail à faire durant la période où il serait absent du sous-marin. Et alors qu'ils allaient commencer à se diriger vers Zou, ils avaient reçu l'appel des Mugiwara.

Quant à eux deux, leur couple avait traversé une période assez sombre. Ils avaient bien failli ne plus être ensemble mais grâce à l'équipage, ils avaient surmonté leur crise et leur relation n'avait pas faibli depuis. Pourtant, Shachi avait bien cru que c'était la fin de leur couple.

« - Dit Penguin, commença doucement Shachi sans bouger de l'étreinte chaleureusement de son amant, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

\- On va devoir se battre, admit-il. Doflamingo ne nous laissera pas récupérer Law et Luffy comme ça. Même avec les Mugiwara, nous aurons des difficultés. Ensemble, nous serons forts mais nous ne pouvons oublier que la Donquixotte Family l'est également.

\- Cela va être une bataille difficile, termina le châtain.

\- C'est ce qui t'inquiète tant, demanda le navigateur en baissant la tête vers Shachi qui avait finalement posé la sienne sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. J'ai confiance en nous et aux Mugiwara. Je sais qu'une fois qu'on aura libéré Law et Luffy, on aura plus de force contre eux. Mais même si je reste optimiste, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des pertes importantes. »

Penguin caressa le visage de son amant de sa main droite sans le quitter des yeux. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Shachi et même s'il voudrait le rassurer, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Car malgré tout, il était vrai que quelqu'un pourrait mourir durant la bataille, qu'importe la force de la personne. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier face à la Donquixotte Family. C'était des adversaires redoutables qui les attendaient durant les prochains jours.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas le navigateur d'essayer de rassurer son mécanicien. Il se pencha lentement vers celui-ci et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Shachi répondit rapidement au baiser mais avec la même lenteur que Penguin. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à que le manque d'air ait raison d'eux deux.

* * *

Anzu fut réveillé par un hurlement. D'un geste rapide, elle alluma la lumière et regarda Luffy. Ce dernier dormait tranquillement, étonnant la brune qui s'attendait à ce qu'il ait un cauchemar cette nuit. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas Luffy, qui avait hurlé aussi fort pour réveiller un palais entier ?

Enfin, personne n'avait surement entendu ce hurlement, songea la brune, blasé. Même si un des prisonniers de Doflamingo était torturé à trois heures du matin, hurlant de toutes ses forces, personnes n'entendaient quoi que ce soit. C'était une raison de plus de penser que cet endroit était rempli de sadique.

Anzu ouvrit finalement la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne, comme elle s'y attendait, et le silence était maître dans les couloirs du palais. Cependant, un hurlement se fit encore entendre, glaçant le sang de la brune qui savait de qui il s'agissait. La rage envahit rapidement son corps mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter cette chambre sans autorisation.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte pour pouvoir surveiller Luffy et se rendormir, quelqu'un l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Sans précipitation, elle releva la tête et fit face à Doflamingo. Cette fois-ci, elle retira son poignet d'un geste brusque. Au lieu de sourire sadique, son visage resta stoïque, intrigant Anzu qui n'avait pas encore fermé la porte.

« - Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Son cerveau marcha à cent à l'heure et elle sortit de la chambre tout en fermant doucement la porte à clé. Elle espérait que Luffy n'aurait pas de cauchemars le temps qu'elle serait absente. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se focaliser par ça qu'elle sentit des fils s'enroulaient autour de son poignet gauche pour la tirer jusqu'au Shichibukai. La vitesse à laquelle marchait le blond obligea Anzu à marcher plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire pour éviter d'être trainé par terre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Anzu trouvait que Doflamingo était bizarre ce soir. Du moins, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu lorsqu'il lui avait donné la mission d'empoisonner Luffy. Il semblait calme. Mais plutôt comme quelqu'un était à deux doigts de créer un bain de sang.

Alors qu'elle se posait mille et une questions sur le comportement de Doflamingo, Anzu ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier s'était arrêté. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle percuta le corps du blond. Un faible « désolé » franchit ses lèvres et Doflamingo reprit sa marche, tirant encore plus sur le fils.

Après quelques minutes de marches, Doflamingo s'arrêta enfin de marcher. Anzu savait déjà où ils se trouvaient mais elle se retint de tout commentaire.

Doflamingo finit par ouvrir la porte et le spectacle auquel eut le droit Anzu lui donna l'envie de vomir. Les murs étaient tapissés du sang du prisonnier et une énorme flaque de sang jonchait au sol, juste en dessous du corps soulevait par une chaine en kairoseki à chaque bras. Les pieds de la personne ne touchaient même pas le sol.

« - L-Law, murmura-t-elle. »

Sans même que Doflamingo lui affirma qu'elle pouvait s'approcher de lui, Anzu regarda de plus près les blessures du chirurgien. Certaines étaient semblables à celles qu'avaient Luffy mais il y en avait d'autres. Beaucoup trop d'autres blessures. Les marques des coups de fouet s'étaient imprimés sur la peau tatouée du brun. En parlant de tatouages, plus de la moitié d'entre eux était recouvert par le sang et entaillée.

« - Anzu, dit finalement Doflamingo. »

La jeune femme sursauta, se rendant compte où elle se trouvait et avec qui. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas oublié la présence de Doflamingo, elle venait de voir Vergo. Enfin, elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Le torse nu, recouvert de son haki et ses muscles qui semblaient avoir triplé de volume.

« - Oui, dit-elle.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sourire sadique. »

D'un geste de la tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ignorait complètement le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

« - Je t'ai vu parler avec Bellamy tout à l'heure, admit-il en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle reculait. Et il me semblait de t'avoir dit de ne pas parler de cette mission.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas, assura-t-elle en paniquant. Je le jure !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un ton faussement gentil, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Quoi ? »

Anzu n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier en parlant. C'était définitif, elle rêvait et un hurlement de Luffy allait la réveiller en sursaut de ce cauchemar. Le rire de Doflamingo suivit la phrase de la brune. Vergo resta silencieux comme à son habitude alors que Law observait difficilement la scène.

« - Ne sois pas si surprise, je sais faire preuve de gentille, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Faire preuve de gentillesse ? Toi ? S'exclama Anzu avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Vu que tu sembles t'inquiéter pour Law et Mugiwara, tu vas assister à la torture de Law. Peut-être que ta langue finira par se délier à force.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te cachais rien, stupide flamant rose, s'écria-t-elle à bout de nerfs. »

Un coup de bâton la frappa en plein dans le dos, l'a faisant tomber vers l'avant. Cependant, avant même qu'elle toucha le sol, le bras droit de Doflamingo la rattrapa. Quand sa chute fut stabilisée, Anzu cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche avant de tousser un bon nombre de fois tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le coup de Vergo avait atteint ses poumons et l'air semblait ne plus vouloir y accéder.

« - Je vois que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ces treize dernières années, tu ne seras jamais aussi discipliné que je le voudrais envers moi. »

Le blond regarda la brune continuer de cracher du sang et essayer de respirer convenablement. Mais après quelques minutes, Anzu réussit enfin à reprendre une respiration assez régulière pour ne pas la faire paniquer.

Anzu sentit son corps bougeait avant de sentir un manteau à plume rose sur ses côtés. À travers sa vision brouillée, elle vit que Doflamingo s'était assis contre un mur et l'avait installé contre lui, entre ses jambes. Avant même que l'idée de s'éloigner lui traversa l'esprit, des fils s'enroulèrent le long de ses jambes et ses bras étaient collés à son corps.

La brune jeta un regarda à celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, espérant silencieusement que ce dernier plaisantait lorsqu'il affirmait qu'elle allait assister à la torture de Law. Mais aucune émotion sur le visage de ce sadique lui prouvait le contraire.

« - Tu vas regarder attentivement Anzu, commença-t-il à son oreille. Et plus tu ne diras rien, plus Law prendra des coups.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, horrifié. Il n'a rien à voir avec moi !

\- Il m'a trahi tout comme toi, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je t'avais pourtant dit que cette mission était importante. Je devrais peut-être te tuer sur-le-champ mais avant cela, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé durant cette année où tu avais disparu. C'est le bon moment pour te confesser. »

Anzu voulut insulter le Shichibukai de toutes les insultes possibles mais le hurlement de Law l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle sentit la main de Doflamingo s'enroulait autour de son cou, ses grands doigts posés sur son visage. Il la força à regarder la scène devant elle.

Vergo venait de frapper Law avec son arme favorite mais cette fois-ci, il était recouvert de haki. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas supporter la vue du corps de Luffy quand elle l'avait soigné, elle n'y arrivait pas pour Law. C'était insoutenable.

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir par dizaines. Mais à certains moments il changeait d'arme. Cela pouvait être un fouet tout comme un poignard.

La pointe du poignard glissa le long du visage de Law, passant par le cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine et enfin son estomac. Sans prévenir, Vergo enfonça le poignard dans le ventre de Law tout en lui hurlant de répondre aux questions qu'ils leur avaient posées. Car après tout, Doflamingo ne voulait pas que savoir ce que cachait Anzu. Il voulait les stupides raisons qui avaient poussé Law à se mesurer à lui.

Les hurlements de Law étaient devenus insupportables. Anzu tenta de toutes ses forces de détournés sa tête mais la main de Doflamingo se resserra autour de son cou et la força à rester sans bouger. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait envie de vomir.

Jamais Vergo s'était occupé d'elle lors des tortures qu'elle avait subit. Cela avait toujours été Doflamingo. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas une question de savoir qui des deux pirates étaient plus sadiques que l'autre. Plus comme un règlement de comptes. Au fond, Anzu savait que Doflamingo était le plus dangereux. Comment se faisait-il que ce n'était pas lui qui s'en occupait ?

« - Alors, murmura le blond après une heure de torture, toujours pas décidé à parler ? Pourtant tu vois bien que Law ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Il a déjà atteint à sa limite. Vous êtes aussi têtue l'un que l'autre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Vergo le tue.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle choqué, oubliant totalement le fait qu'elle était censée détester Law.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors, ajouta-t-il froidement. »

Anzu croisa le regard fatigué de Law. Silencieusement, les deux anciens nakamas réfléchissaient. Law se fichait complètement du fait qu'elle lui raconte ce qui s'était passé il y avait presque deux ans. Au point où ils en étaient, cela ne servait à rien de cacher quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de la brune descendirent sur le torse du chirurgien. À la vue de toutes les blessures et du sang qui recouvraient pratiquement la totalité de son torse, elle sentit la culpabilité monter en elle. Devrait-elle vraiment dire tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année où elle avait réussi à échapper à Doflamingo ? Comme lui avait fait comprendre silencieusement Law, cela ne changerait surement rien.

« - Je vais tout te dire, dit-elle brusquement, stoppant Vergo qui allait attaquer à nouveau Law. Mais je t'en supplie arrête ! Laisse-lui un moment de répit. »

La main de Doflamingo se retira du cou d'Anzu et elle ressentit un vide. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer que le blond la retourna vers lui et la fixa en silence.

Et pendant une bonne heure, Anzu lui expliqua tout. Comment elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Ce qu'elle avait fait avant de trouver Bellamy qui voulait rencontrer Doflamingo. Elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle retournerait à Dressrosa après avoir terminé ce qu'elle voulait faire. Dans les moindres détails, elle expliqua le plan qu'elle avait créé pour se venger de Law en utilisant Luffy. Sa défaite face à eux deux et sa prise de conscience qu'elle n'avait été qu'un point sur son échiquier.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûr de n'avoir rien oublier, elle baissa la tête. À certains moments, Doflamingo s'était mis à rire tout en affirmant qu'elle était naïve. Mais le reste du temps, il avait écouté attentivement ce qu'elle disait.

« - Je vois, rit-il avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Anzu. Tu as bien évolué en un an, Anzu. Moi qui pensais que tu continuais ta rébellion. Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu voulais faire si tu t'étais échappé. Mais tu as échoué, comme toujours. Et pourtant, tu continues, encore et encore, à me défier. À essayer de t'échapper. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu semblais inquiète du sort de ces deux-là. Néanmoins, qu'importe ce que tu feras Anzu, tu n'arriveras jamais à les sauver. C'est de ta faute s'ils sont dans cet état. Et tu sais que malgré leur plan, ils ne sont pas là pour te venger. Tu l'espères mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence. Qui voudrait te sauver ? Je suis le seul qui veuille de toi dans ce monde. Tu ne sers à rien sauf pour me servir. C'est pour cette raison que tu t'occuperas de Mugiwara et je continuerais avec Law. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si jamais tu échoues encore, non ?

\- La mort, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Anzu resta un moment ainsi, la tête baissé. Elle ne vit pas Vergo détaché Law, le rattrapant avant qu'il touche le sol pour le sortir de la pièce et l'emmener dans une cellule où il l'attacha avec des menottes en kairoseki. Même s'il était encore prisonnier, Law savait que sa torture était terminée pour ce soir. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se retenait de gémir à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Avant de quitter la pièce, son regard se posa sur l'enfoiré à plume rose. Le sourire sadique qu'il affichait prouva à Law qu'il avait réussi à atteindre son but.

Il venait de briser Anzu. Pas d'une manière violente avec des coups. Mais plutôt d'une manière psychologique. Même s'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Law avait entendu toute la conversation. Le monologue de Doflamingo avait un but. Finir de briser l'esprit de résistance d'Anzu pour en faire son pantin. Le fait qu'il l'avait emmené ici pour lui montrer ce qu'il subissait avait été le début. Et alors qu'elle avait commencé à culpabiliser pour ne pas avoir directement parler, il avait enfoncé encore plus le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant qu'elle ne serait jamais libre ou assez forte d'esprit contre lui.

Les sanglots étouffés de la brune prouvaient que le Shichibukai avait réussi son plan. Anzu était à bout. Elle venait de baisser les bras après une bonne douzaine d'années à se battre.

La dernière chose que Law vit avant de quitter définitivement la pièce fut Doflamingo qui se relevait, Anzu encore à terre. Si quelqu'un voyait la scène, la personne aurait pensé que le blond aurait pris Anzu dans ses bras. Mais Law était loin d'imaginer ça. Le sourire moqueur sur le visage du blond en était la preuve.

Doflamingo attrapa le col du tee-shirt de la brune et commença à la trainer. Malgré ses pleurs, elle bloqua une de ses mains entre le vêtement et sa gorge, ne voulant pas s'étouffer. Le blond s'avança jusqu'à la cellule face à celle de Law et y jeta Anzu à l'intérieur, qui sanglotait encore, avant de fermer la porte. Il allait partir mais il se retourna vers Law qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« - Il ne me reste plus que toi, Law, dit-il, le ton macabre. »

La phrase du blond alerta fortement le chirurgien. Comment ça il ne restait que lui ? Luffy ne pouvait pas avoir succombé à la torture de Doflamingo, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Le brun au chapeau de paille avait une volonté d'acier. Même si la perte d'Ace l'avait beaucoup affecté, Law avait remarqué, sur Punk Hazard, que la volonté de Luffy n'avait jamais cessé. Elle semblait même avoir doublé.

Les deux pirates quittèrent le couloir et lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, Law laissa enfin un long soupire franchir ses lèvres. Chaque blessure le brulait. Il n'osait même pas bouger. La fatigue monta rapidement et sans aucune protestation, il se laissa plonger dans le sommeil.

De son côté, Anzu continuait de pleurer. Cela faisait un dizaine de minutes que Doflamingo était parti mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait devant lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin.

Il l'avait jeté dans une autre cellule sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était face à la cellule de Law. La brune fixait le plafond au-dessus d'elle, la vue brouillé par les larmes qui coulaient sur les côtés de son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante à ce moment-là. Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans le piège de cet enfoiré ?

En réalité, il avait raison. Elle n'était pas assez forte mentalement et physiquement contre lui. Qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle échouerait, elle-même le pensait. Elle ne valait rien dans ce monde. Il pouvait très bien la remplacer.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, même sur le sol froid de la cellule.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Law : Je me demande si on va finir par être sauvé.

Moi : Bien sur. Mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant.

Luffy : Ça ne m'étonne même plus ce genre de choses.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaît. Merci d'avoir le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à lundi prochain, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Et voilà la suite de la fic ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous plaît encore :D

 **Rating** : C'est toujours pareil : M.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _ **gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Merci à Lolika pour la correction de ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Le lendemain matin fut plus brutal. Anzu fut réveillée par Baby 5 qui l'avait frappée d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« - Lève toi ! Dit-elle tout simplement quand Anzu fut réveillée. Le jeune maître te demande sur le champ ! »

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent rapidement dans la tête de la brune qui se releva sans un mot, surprenant Baby 5. Cette dernière s'était attendue à ce que la brune se rebelle comme à chaque fois que Doflamingo souhaitait la voir. Mais non, pas cette fois.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent tranquillement à travers les couloirs du palais. Baby 5 était toujours sous le choc de l'attitude d'Anzu. Mais que pouvait-il s'être bien passé cette nuit ? Se demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Jamais Anzu n'avait été aussi calme. Baby 5 avait l'impression de faire face à une poupée obéissante. À cette pensée, Baby 5 s'arrêta et fixa Anzu, étonnée. Avant que cette dernière ne se rende compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en chemin, elle se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Mais la vérité ne quitta pas son esprit. Anzu n'était plus la même. Bizarrement, Baby 5 ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse qu'Anzu soit enfin docile comme le voulait le maître ou agacée par le manque de réaction de la brune.

Elles finirent par arriver devant le bureau de Doflamingo. Baby 5 frappa quelques coups et attendit l'accord du blond pour entrer dans la pièce, rapidement suivit d'Anzu. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elles, elles marchèrent jusqu'au bureau où le Shichibukai était installé.

« - Voilà Anzu, jeune maître, dit Baby 5. Dois-je m'en aller ?

\- Tu peux rester, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, assura-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Anzu qui gardait la tête haute. Anzu, te souviens-tu de la mission dont je t'avais parlée hier ?

\- Celle qui consiste à empoisonner les prochains repas de Mugiwara afin qu'il ne puisse pas gagner le tournoi et ainsi perdre l'occasion de récupérer le fruit de son frère, répéta la brune sans hésitation, ni aucune animosité dans la voix. »

Baby 5 fut encore plus surprise qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle devait rêver, c'est ça, non ?

« - Le poison que Baby 5 m'a donné est rangé dans un tiroir dans la chambre où se trouve Mugiwara. J'irai personnellement chercher les plats et par la même occasion, empoisonnerai le plat sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien, rit-il. Tu peux disposer ! »

Anzu s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard médusé de Baby 5. Doflamingo se mit à rire un peu plus fort, et par la même occasion, raccompagna vers la sortie la brune encore présente.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, jeune maître, commença-t-elle, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ai brisée intérieurement, admit-il avec un grand sourire digne du chat du Cheshire. Anzu est enfin une de mes marionnettes. »

Peu de temps après, Baby 5 fut congédiée à son tour. Cependant, une fois qu'elle fut sortie, elle sentit quelque chose de nouveau dans son corps. Elle se sentait mal pour Anzu. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle verrait cette partie d'elle. Comme l'avait dit Doflamingo, elle était comme une marionnette. Et ses fils la contrôlait.

Pendant ce temps, Anzu venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Luffy. Ce dernier dormait toujours au grand étonnement de la brune. Elle en profita pour récupérer le poison qu'elle avait rangé dans le tiroir lorsque Luffy s'était mis à dormir. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard au brun avant de laisser un sourire sadique s'afficher sur son visage.

Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine du palais où elle demanda à la cuisinière si elle pouvait avoir un plat pour Luffy. Comme Doflamingo était déjà venu pour donner ses ordres, Anzu n'eut pas à le répéter. Mais elle fut surprise de voir une deuxième assiette sur le plateau. Ses yeux remplis d'un air perdu fixèrent la cuisinière en attente d'une réponse.

« - Le jeune maître a dit que tu devais également manger convenablement maintenant que tu as prouvé que tu étais sous ses ordres, l'informa la cuisinière. »

Anzu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper le plateau et de marcher en direction de la chambre de Luffy sous le regard menaçant de certains membres de la Donquixotte Family. Mais le pire restait les regards que lui adressaient les putes de Doflamingo, comme elle aimait les appeler. Un regard méprisant, comme si elle n'était rien comparée à elles.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer, la faisant presque renverser les plats.

« - Oh excuse-moi, dit l'une des putes avec un ton faussement désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais tu es tellement invisible que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comme tout le monde il faut croire ! C'est rare qu'on te voit dans les couloirs, Anzu. Qu'as-tu fait cette fois-ci pour sortir ? Coucher avec le maître ? »

Anzu sentit la colère l'envahir rapidement mais elle laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres pour se calmer avant de regarder la blonde qui lui faisait face.

« - Ne confonds pas nos rôles, veux-tu, rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Et puis, tu sais, je ne suis pas comme toi, à user de ce genre de procédé pour me faire accepter !

\- Sale garce, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? C'est toi qui es venue m'emmerder alors que j'ai une mission à remplir. Tu crois que le jeune maître accepterait que tu me retardes ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. »

Le sourire de Anzu finit par donner des frissons à la blonde qui l'avait bousculée. Anzu remarqua que quelque chose derrière elle avait attiré son attention. Lentement, elle se retourna et fit face à Doflamingo qui avait regardé la scène avec attention. Les deux jeunes femmes le saluèrent.

« - Anzu, tu peux y aller, je vais m'occuper d'elle, sourit-il.

\- Bien jeune maître, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre tout en marchant. »

Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, pas même lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler avec la blonde qui l'avait bousculée. Durant les deux minutes de marches, aucun incident ne se reproduisit. La brune finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Luffy. Quand elle réussit à la déverrouiller tout en portant le plateau, elle entra à l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir Bellamy, appuyé au fond de la chambre, alors que Luffy dormait encore.

« - Il dort encore ? s'étonna-t-elle tout en fermant la porte rapidement.

\- Il s'est réveillé mais seulement pour vomir, l'informa-t-il. Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu comptes réellement l'empoisonner ?

\- C'est la mission que m'a donnée le jeune maître, répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Arrête !

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où Bellamy voulait en venir.

\- Ne me fait pas croire qu'il a réellement réussit à te briser, soupira-t-il. Durant les trois mois où nous avons navigué ensemble, j'ai vu à quel point tu pouvais être solide mentalement. Alors ne me fait pas croire qu'il a vraiment réussit à te briser pour que tu le serves comme un petit toutou. »

Anzu fixa quelques instants Bellamy en silence avant de froncer ses sourcils et de poser le plateau sur un des meubles.

« - Tu insinues donc que je ne suis pas au service du jeune maître, soupira-t-elle tout en croisant les bras.

\- Mais écoute toi, rit-il. Il n'y a pas moins de deux ans tu as réussit à t'échapper et vivre librement pendant un an avant qu'il ne te retrouve. Et maintenant tu veux vraiment nous faire croire que du jour au lendemain tu es au service de Doflamingo ?

\- C'est le cas, insista-t-elle. J'ai finalement compris que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à me rebeller contre lui. Donc je préfère rester en vie que de continuer ainsi. Qu'importe si je dois mourir pour lui, je lui dois obéissance.

\- Cela vous a convaincu ? demanda brusquement le blond après quelques secondes de silence. »

Anzu fronça un peu plus ses sourcils alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur Vergo et Baby 5. Malgré la surprise qu'elle ressentait, elle garda un visage impassible.

« - J'avais quelques doutes lorsque Doffy m'avait affirmé qu'il avait enfin réussit à te convaincre, mais je vois qu'il avait raison, avoua Vergo.

\- Je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur des attentes du jeune maître et de vous, Vergo-san, dit-elle sérieusement sans baisser le regard face à lui.

\- Tu es quand même en période d'essai, l'informa Baby 5. Ne penses pas que nous te ferons directement confiance.

\- Je comprends, assura Anzu sans hésitation.

\- Bon, il est temps que nous partions, ajouta-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour Mugiwara. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant que Vergo et Baby 5 quittent la chambre. Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte se fermer, Anzu laissa son corps se détendre un peu sans pour autant paraître soulagée aux yeux de Bellamy. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus en la voyant agir ainsi avant de se diriger vers la porte à son tour.

« - Ne crois pas que tu m'aies convaincu Anzu, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'elle. Je te connais assez pour savoir lorsque tu mens. »

Et il quitta la chambre sur ses mots, laissant Anzu qui fronçait ses sourcils d'agacement. La porte se ferma derrière le blond et elle attendit quelques secondes avant de la fermer à clé. Sans perdre de temps, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'appareil vidéo ou d'appareil sonore pour vérifier ses faits et gestes. Une fois sûre pour la salle de bain, elle inspecta la chambre de Luffy et après quelques minutes, elle fut convaincue qu'il n'y avait rien. Un soupire de soulagement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit de Luffy, près de ce dernier.

« - Ils sont partis et il n'y a rien pour te surveiller, avoua-t-elle. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, Luffy.

\- Tu le savais, souffla-t-il étonné tout en ouvrant ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai vu bouger légèrement lorsque j'ai commencé à affirmer que j'étais au service de Doflamingo, l'informa-t-elle.

\- À ce propos, commença-t-il sérieusement, tu t'es entraînée toute la nuit pour sortir de telles conneries ?

\- Depuis que je connais Doflamingo tu veux dire, rétorqua-t-elle avec un ton moqueur. J'étais convaincante ?

\- Assez pour que j'ai des doutes, affirma-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais en t'entendant fouiller la chambre et la salle de bain, j'ai compris que tu jouais la comédie. »

Anzu laissa un soupire de soulagement franchir ses lèvres en entendant la phrase de Luffy. Elle était soulagée que sa petite comédie ait fonctionnée. Même si elle savait que Doflamingo ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, elle pouvait souffler deux minutes.

« - Où étais-tu partie cette nuit ? Demanda soudainement Luffy en essayant de se relever. »

La brune tourna la tête vers Luffy qui gémit de douleur en tentant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Tout en souriant légèrement, elle aida le brun au chapeau de paille en veillant à ce qu'il ne souffre pas énormément.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut que je t'explique tout pour que tu puisses comprendre la situation actuelle, dit-elle. Hier soir, avant que je ne revienne, lorsque tu as essayé de tenir les barreaux en kairoseki pour « t'entraîner », je suis partie voir Doflamingo parce qu'il demandait ma présence dans son bureau. Arrivée là bas, il m'a ordonné d'empoisonner tes repas pour t'empêcher de gagner le tournoi dans deux jours. Je n'ai pas apprécié son idée et après m'être fait frapper plusieurs fois par Vergo, il m'a affirmé qu'il pouvait très bien me tuer pour récupérer mon fruit du démon et le donner à quelqu'un de plus obéissant que moi et qui exécuterait tous ses ordres.

\- L'enfoiré, gémit Luffy alors qu'il sentait certaines blessures lui faire mal en restant assis.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, supposa-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens que Law a déteint sur moi ? Demanda-t-il. Alors évite les ordres !

\- Pitié, pas un deuxième Trafalgar ! rit-elle avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je suis partie de la pièce en vitesse et j'ai pensé à aller à la piscine, qui était vide à l'heure qu'il était, pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était soit toi, soit moi qui devait mourir. C'est à ce moment là que Bellamy m'a trouvé en pleurs près de la piscine. Et par la même occasion, il a vu le flacon de poison. »

En mentionnant le poison, Anzu sortit lentement le flacon de sa poche et le montra à Luffy. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé l'attraper pour le regarder de plus près mais il préférait éviter de trop bouger à cause de ses blessures qui lui faisaient toujours mal.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement quel est son effet, mais après être revenue dans la chambre et avoir discuté avec toi, j'ai pris une décision, dit-elle. Il était hors de question que tu meurs. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment. De plus, quelques heures plus tard après m'être endormie, je me suis réveillé en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un hurler. Même si je savais que je devais rester ici, j'ai regardé dehors pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne, seulement les hurlements qui continuaient d'envahir la villa. Et finalement, alors que j'allais fermer la porte en sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour Law, je …

\- Attends deux minutes, l'arrêta Luffy tout en fronçant ses sourcils un peu plus. Tu as dit Law ? Ces enfoirés ont torturé Law cette nuit ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle en essayant de ne pas reculer face à l'air meurtrier qui émanait du corps de Luffy. J'aurais aimé l'aider mais je savais que si je me faisais prendre par Doflamingo, c'en était finit de moi ! De plus, avec les menottes, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

\- Qui s'occupait de la torture de Law ? Doflamingo ? Demanda froidement Luffy en serrant ses poings de rage.

\- Non, répondit Anzu, c'était Vergo. Quant à Doflamingo, il était juste derrière moi ! Lorsque j'ai voulu fermer la porte pour pouvoir te surveiller, il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a demandé de le suivre. J'ai à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte à clé qu'il me forçait à le suivre grâce à ses fils. Sans un mot, il m'a emmené jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Law.

\- Tu as pu le voir, dit Luffy. Comment va-t-il ? Il tient le coup ? »

En voyant l'air émerveillé qu'affichait Luffy dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Law, Anzu sentit la culpabilité revenir rapidement. Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa plusieurs fois, sous le regard intrigué et perdu de Luffy.

« - Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda le brun au chapeau de Paille.

\- Parce qu'il a souffert encore plus à cause de moi, admit-elle honteusement.

\- Attends attends, l'arrêta-t-il. Explique-moi avant de dire de telles choses. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avait torturé, non ?

\- Non, affirma-t-elle avant d'ajouter difficilement. Mais j'aurais pu le ménager ! En réalité, Doflamingo voulait me punir parce qu'il savait que Bellamy était au courant pour le poison alors que personne ne devait le voir. Donc il s'est assis face à Law et m'a forcé à m'asseoir sur lui pour m'obliger à regarder Law se faire torturer. Il commençait à comprendre que je m'inquiétais pour vous deux et vu que j'affirmais que je ne cachais rien, il a pris les devant. Tant que je ne disais rien sur mon année d'absence, Law se ferait torturer sous mes yeux par Vergo.

\- C'est ignoble, grogna Luffy.

\- Pendant une heure, je n'ai rien dit, continua-t-elle. Je pensais que si je racontais quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous durant cette année, ils vous arriverez quelque chose de pire ! Et pourtant, à un moment, Law m'a regardé et j'ai compris qu'il se fichait complètement si Doflamingo était au courant ou non. Alors, à bout de force, physiquement et mentalement, j'ai supplié Doflamingo d'arrêter en échange de la vérité.

\- Et ? Insista le brun en voyant que Anzu s'était arrêtée en plein récit.

\- Et il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait douter Luffy. Pendant un moment, j'étais vraiment déterminée à être à son service parce que je croyais à ses paroles. Il m'a enfermé dans une cellule et je sais que Law a pu se reposer pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Mais finalement, qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de tomber dans ses filets ? demanda le brun, surpris que la brune ne soit pas réellement sous le contrôle du Shichibukai.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis rappelée tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette année de liberté, les erreurs que j'avais faites et ce qui allait se passer si jamais je me laissais faire. Dans mon cauchemar, vous alliez mourir et crois-moi, je ne veux pas vivre ça ! Un monde où Doflamingo continuerait ses petites affaires mais où je finirais par mourir de sa main puisqu'il ne voudrait plus de moi malgré ce qu'il avait dit. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé et j'étais dans la cellule face à celle de Law. Tu sais comment sont certaines cellules Luffy, non ? Il n'y a que des barreaux.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tu as donc pu parler avec Law ?

\- En effet.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle. »

* * *

 _ **Je suis le seul qui veuille de toi dans ce monde. Tu ne sers à rien sauf pour me servir.**_

 _Anzu se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes, elle regarda autour d'elle tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Son cauchemar était tellement atroce qu'elle avait envie de vomir._

 _« - Tu es réveillée, murmura subitement une voix à sa gauche. »_

 _Brusquement, trop brusquement, Anzu tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Tout en laissant un gémissement plaintif franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'une douleur s'installa dans sa nuque, elle remarqua que Law était dans la cellule en face de la sienne._

 _« - L-Law, dit-elle en se levant difficilement pour s'avancer jusqu'aux barreaux, que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Ils m'ont enfermé peu de temps avant toi, soupira-t-il._

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Osa-t-elle demander, inquiète._

 _\- Non, répondit-il sincèrement. Vergo n'a pas retenu ses coups ! Cette torture était la pire depuis le début. En parlant de ça, tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air au bout du rouleau quand Doflamingo avait finit de dire ses conneries. »_

 _Anzu resta silencieuse un moment tout en baissant la tête et en s'appuyant contre les barreaux, laissant ses avants bras dépasser légèrement hors de la cellule. Law savait parfaitement dans quel état était la brune et il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi._

 _« - As-tu abandonné ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement._

 _\- Non, assura-t-elle haineusement malgré sa voix brisée. Je ne veux pas abandonner ! Il est bien trop tôt pour ça et puis je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de le laisser me contrôler comme une vulgaire marionnette. »_

 _Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de la jeune femme sous le regard de Law. Ce dernier resta silencieux et l'avait laissé pleurer autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux et Law savait qu'Anzu n'allait pas se retenir de pleurer parce qu'il était là._

 _Il l'entendit murmurer plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas sa marionnette et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait peut être pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour la convaincre que Doflamingo avait tord._

 _« - Anzu, l'appela-t-il lorsqu'elle fut calme, dix minutes plus tard._

 _\- Dis-moi Law, dit-elle en même temps, comment as-tu réussi à quitter l'équipage ? Comment a-t-il pu te laisser partir comme si de rien n'était alors que moi il m'a enfermé pendant pratiquement dix ans ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas parti de l'équipage comme il te l'a fait croire, soupira le chirurgien._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- Je suis parti parce que Cora-san a sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver, admit-il._

 _\- Corazon ? Répéta la brune avant d'ajouter en se souvenant. Mais oui, je me suis toujours demandé où il était ! Depuis que j'ai été enfermée, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi ?_

 _\- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ? S'étonna-t-il._

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que notre ancien capitaine, un mec sournois et sadique, m'a fait croire que j'ai terminé enfermée par ta faute pendant pratiquement treize ans ? Il m'a dit que tu avais quitté tranquillement l'équipage, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un air blasé._

 _\- C'est faux ! Soupira-t-il._

 _\- Alors que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Corazon a appris pour mon vrai nom et dès que nous étions repartis en mer, il m'a « enlevé » et m'a conduit dans plusieurs hôpitaux durant six mois. Tu n'as pas oublié que j'étais atteint de saturnisme ?_

 _\- Non, même si je remarque maintenant que tu m'en parles, que ça m'ait sorti de la tête. Par contre, ton vrai nom, je ne le connais pas._

 _\- Trafalgar D. Water Law, l'informa-t-il sans aucune hésitation. »_

 _Anzu écarquilla ses yeux en entendant son vrai nom. Elle resta un petit instant silencieuse sans quitter Law du regard._

 _« - Et ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de son étonnement._

 _\- Corazon nous avait fait tous croire qu'il ne pouvait pas parler mais en réalité il avait un fruit du démon qui lui permettait d'avoir le silence autour de lui, expliqua-t-il. Et donc pendant six mois, il m'a emmené dans plusieurs hôpitaux avant d'entendre de la part de Doflamingo qu'il comptait récupérer le Ope Ope No Mi pour le lui faire manger. C'est là que l'idée que je le mange à sa place lui est venu en tête et on a devancé Doflamingo. Seulement tout ne c'est pas passé correctement. Il a été blessé et lorsqu'il m'a demandé de donner un papier secret à la marine, il a fallut que je tombe sur Vergo que je ne connaissais pas._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'on n'avait jamais vu sa tête de con à celui là, se rappela-t-elle, blasée._

 _\- Lorsqu'ils ont appris la vérité sur Corazon, qui en réalité travaillait pour la marine afin d'arrêter Doflamingo, ils ont commencés à le poursuivre. Corazon m'a caché dans un coffre après m'avoir enveloppé de son pouvoir pour qu'aucun son de ma part ne se fasse entendre. J'avais beau essayé de crier ou de frapper le coffre dans lequel il m'avait caché, je ne pouvais produire aucun bruit. Doflamingo est arrivé peu de temps après et l'a abattu. Il savait que Corazon n'appuierait pas sur la gâchette du pistolet qu'il avait pointé contre lui mais lui, il l'a fait et il l'a tué ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ça. Grâce à Corazon, je suis encore en vie et sauvé de ma maladie. »_

 _La jeune femme ne dit rien alors que Law termina son récit. Maintenant elle comprenait la raison qui avait poussé Law à se mettre en travers de la route de Doflamingo. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre également pourquoi Luffy avait passé une alliance avec lui. Luffy était trop têtu pour laisser Law s'occuper de ça tout seul._

 _« - Je comprends mieux tes motivations, admit Anzu après quelques instants de silence. Je suis désolée d'apprendre que Corazon est mort. Je le trouvait gentil, moi, même si il n'était pas tendre avec les enfants ! Mais il devait être trop gentil pour Doflamingo je suppose._

 _\- Sûrement, soupira le chirurgien. Maintenant, le problème est que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Mes menottes m'empêchent de quitter cette cellule._

 _\- Et tu es blessé, continua-t-elle. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je dois affaiblir Luffy avec un poison pour l'empêcher de gagner le tournois. Mais je ne le ferais pas ! Il est hors de question que Luffy meurt par ma faute et de cette façon._

 _\- Quand je disais qu'il ne le laisserait pas gagner, grogna Law. »_

 _Anzu fixa Law qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. La brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à son tour. Comment allait-elle faire pour faire croire à Doflamingo qu'elle était de son côté ? Être d'accord avec lui et faire semblant de le respecter ne l'enchantait pas mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit jouer la comédie, soit mourir !_

 _« - Anzu, l'appela Law, que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _\- Même si ça me tue de le dire et de l'imaginer, je vais jouer la carte de la comédie, soupira-t-elle. Je vais faire semblant d'être à son service, peut-être me lâchera-t-il un petit moment. Assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse mettre un plan à exécution pour s'échapper._

 _\- Et pour le poison ?_

 _\- Je vais le boire, répondit-elle avec un ton déterminé. Je ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'un poison mortel mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour que Doflamingo ne se doute pas que je l'ai jeté. J'ignore quel genre d'effet il peut avoir. Cela paraîtrait suspect si jamais le poison ne faisait pas effet._

 _\- C'est quand même dangereux, tu sais, lui rappela-t-il avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois quand même savoir, Anzu. Même si on n'est pas là pour te venger à la base, Luffy et moi n'allons pas te laisser ici, tu sais ! Bien que tu ais été notre ennemie et que tu ne mérite peut-être pas notre aide, Luffy ne te laissera pas pourrir ici avec Doflamingo comme bourreau. Même moi, je ne te laisserais pas ici ! »_

 _Anzu écarquilla ses yeux de surprise après que Law ait terminé ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle serraient un peu plus les barreaux de sa cellule. Les paroles que lui avait dit Doflamingo semblaient être loin maintenant._

 _« - Ne pleure pas, soupira le chirurgien._

 _\- Désolé, dit-elle. Je suis juste surprise._

 _\- Je sais ce que t'a dit Doflamingo et je sais que tu as des doutes en ce moment mais saches que tout ce qu'il a dit est faux._

 _\- Mais j'y ai cru pendant un moment, admit-elle à travers ses sanglots. C'est vrai quoi, je vous ai fait du mal à toi et Luffy alors pourquoi m'aideriez-vous à sortir de cet enfer ? Comme je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question, je me suis dit qu'il avait raison._

 _\- C'est normal, tu étais sous le choc, ajouta-t-il. As-tu vu Luffy récemment ?_

 _\- Oui, avoua-t-elle avant d'ajouter après avoir séché ses larmes. Cependant, l'état dans lequel il est me préoccupe. »_

 _Le regard interrogatif de Law l'arrêta un petit instant avant qu'elle raconte tout ce qu'elle savait et le fait qu'elle ait soigné les blessures de Luffy durant la matinée. La rage commençait peu à peu à déformer les traits du chirurgien et ce dernier semblait vouloir faire un meurtre. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les deux pirates entendirent un bruit du haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cellules. Du regard, Law fit comprendre à Anzu de se rallonger et de faire semblant de dormir. Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, Law ferma ses yeux comme s'il était encore profondément endormi. Peu de temps après, Baby 5 arriva enfin devant la cellule d'Anzu et ouvrit la porte pour réveiller la brune et l'emmener hors des cellules._

* * *

« - Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire, souffla Anzu en baissant les yeux. »

Luffy resta silencieux mais ne quitta pas Anzu du regard. Il était content d'avoir des nouvelles de Law même s'il aurait aimé que son amant ne soit pas dans cet état.

« - Il va falloir agir, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Doflamingo va sûrement être attentif au moindre détail.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense avoir une idée, admit-il avec un sourire. »

La brune haussa un sourcil tandis que le sourire de Luffy s'agrandissait légèrement. À quoi pensait-il exactement ?

* * *

Et voilà :)

Luffy : C'est plus vraiment joyeux en ce moment.

Moi : Faut bien passer par ce genre de chose.

Law : Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Luffy : Pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec elle. Espérons que ça se termine plus joyeusement la prochaine fois.

Moi : On verra.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Passer une bonne semaine, à lundi :)

Review ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Et voilà le chapitre 11 ^^ On est déjà à 11 chapitres, ça passe vite quand même xD

 **Rating** : M

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre :D

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 11.

C'était enfin le jour du tournoi. Luffy avait pu se reposer durant ces deux derniers jours. Certaines de ses blessures étaient complètement cicatrisées mais il portait encore quelques bandages pour le reste. Anzu avait été la seule personne qu'il avait vu durant son repos. La brune avait continué à le soigner et à changer ses bandages même si Doflamingo ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre. Bien évidemment, il put avoir des nouvelles de Law mais le chirurgien n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Cela inquiétait énormément Luffy et il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. En ce qui concernait le poison, Anzu avait fait comme prévu. Elle avait avalé la dose du poison qu'elle devait mettre dans les plats de Luffy lorsqu'elle lui amenait ses repas.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara avait tenté de l'empêcher de prendre le poison mais la brune l'avait arrêté en lui disant que Doflamingo vérifiait si le poison avait diminué ou non. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le Shichibukai faisait attention au moindre détail concernant Anzu. Si jamais quelque chose n'était pas fait correctement, il aurait des doutes et leur plan tomberait à l'eau. De plus, le poison n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de graves conséquences. La brune allait parfaitement bien, même après avoir pris le poison plusieurs fois.

Il s'était réveillé peu de temps avant qu'Anzu n'arrive dans sa chambre pour le prévenir qu'il devait se préparer. Alors que la jeune femme déposait des affaires propres sur le lit, le brun au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se lava durant vingts minutes. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, habillé d'un pantacourt noir et d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche. Anzu sourit légèrement en le voyant marcher tranquillement.

« - Pourquoi ce maudit flamant me laisse-t-il me reposer alors qu'il souhaite que je périsse dans ce tournoi ? Il est sûr d'être sain d'esprit ? S'exclama-t-il avec un ton ironique en s'étirant, habillé d'un simple boxeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus où il veut en venir en faisant ça mais tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être en mesure de bouger librement dans cette pièce, affirma-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je sais, assura-t-il. Il veut seulement que je baisse ma garde pour pouvoir me tuer plus facilement. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il me laisse du temps pour me reposer. Il est certain que même en reprenant des forces, je ne serai pas capable de gagner face aux autres combattants.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que Diamante sera l'un des participants de la finale, l'informa-t-elle sérieusement. À ce moment-là, il se moquera si tu récupères ou non le fruit. Diamante fera tout pour te tuer. Cela passera sûrement inaperçu aux yeux des spectateurs. »

Luffy resta silencieux alors qu'il écoutait attentivement Anzu.

« - Tu as déjà assistée à l'un de ses tournois, Anzu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt. J'ai toujours été enfermée dans une cellule et même lorsque j'étais hors de celle-ci, je n'ai jamais quitté le palais, sauf pour aller m'occuper des travaux de Doflamingo. Donc je n'ai jamais pu m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans la ville. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Anzu continua de parler avec le brun en faisant une dernière fois ses bandages. Tout en s'occupant de ça, les deux discutèrent du tournois.

« - L'idéal, ça serait que tu arrives en finale et que tu récupères le fruit de ton frère sans que Diamante ne réussisse à te battre ou à te blesser. Mais connaissant Doflamingo, il fera en sorte que Diamante te tue avant même que tu n'arrives en finale.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il a prévu pour me tuer, je ne perdrai pas, affirma-t-il sérieusement en croisant ses bras.

\- Tu es décidé, sourit-elle. On va devoir y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. Mais avant ça, met cette cape ! »

La brune lui tendit une cape noire que Luffy attrapa sans rien dire. Seulement, une fois en main, il releva la tête vers celle qui l'avait soigné ces derniers jours et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Afin d'éviter que tes nakamas te reconnaissent si jamais ils se trouvent sur l'île, tu dois voyager incognito jusqu'au Colisée. Une fois arrivé là-bas, tu la retireras. Ordre de Doflamingo.

\- Je vois, dit-il en enfilant la cape sans hésitation.

\- Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, admit-elle. »

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude de la brune, et la regarda se diriger vers un coin de la chambre. Elle récupéra quelque chose derrière un meuble de la pièce et il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui tendit son fidèle chapeau de paille. Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise en le voyant dans les mains de la brune. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lorsqu'il l'attrapa pour le poser sur sa tête.

« - J'ai réussit à le retrouver, dit-elle. Il était dans la première cellule où tu t'es réveillé, lorsque je t'ai enchaîné au mur. J'ai dû chercher durant la nuit parce que Doflamingo devait sûrement avoir un œil sur moi durant la journée. Heureusement, il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Merci Anzu, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement et fit un sourire à la brune avant de placer un tissus noir sur la partie arrondie du chapeau afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas si jamais il devait enlever la cape. Ensuite, il le plaça autour de son cou, puis le glissa sous la cape. Après quelques secondes, personne n'aurait pu se rende compte que Luffy avait son précieux chapeau de paille avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était prêt, Anzu enchaîna Luffy avec des menottes en kairoseki et le força à la suivre. Le brun se sentit rapidement épuisé mais il fut forcé de suivre la brune. Celle-ci devait montrer qu'elle se fichait de son état.

Elle le força à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa où Doflamingo les attendaient. Il abordait toujours son sourire sadique tout en s'appuyant contre un mur à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à Doflamingo, Anzu s'inclina légèrement tout en le saluant. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle. Il avait posé ses yeux sur le brun qui le toisait d'un regard meurtrier.

« - Tu as l'air en pleine forme, se moqua-t-il. Anzu, tu emmèneras Mugiwara jusqu'au Colisée. Je veux que tu reviennes aussitôt au palais, dès que tu auras accomplie cette mission. Tu viendras me rejoindre dans la salle des trônes, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, jeune maître, dit-elle. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Je l'espère bien, rit-il. Ne perds pas de temps pour l'emmener, le tournois va bientôt commencer. Et je ne manquerai pas ce spectacle. »

Il s'éloigna des deux pirates en riant. Tandis que Luffy n'avait pas quitté Doflamingo du regard, Anzu s'était forcé à ne laisser aucune expression s'afficher sur son visage. Devoir jouer la comédie l'a énormément fatiguée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi éreintant. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tout en gardant une expression neutre, elle remonta la capuche de la cape de Luffy et tira sur la chaîne des menottes de celui-ci pour le forcer à la suivre. Le brun eut quelques difficultés à marcher normalement. Mais malgré le kairoseki, il arriva à rester debout et suivre Anzu.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent la villa et s'éloignèrent de cet endroit. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Anzu regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour vérifier les alentours. La veille, Doflamingo lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait emmener Luffy jusqu'au Colisée. Comme il savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, il lui avait ordonné d'aller faire un repérage avec Baby 5, bien que cela n'enchanta pas cette dernière.

Grâce à ça, Anzu arrivait à se repérer. Bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Luffy.

« - Tu as l'air de connaître la ville alors que tu as été enfermé depuis ton arrivée ici, constata-t-il.

\- J'ai seulement fait un tour hier pour pouvoir me repérer et t'emmener au Colisée, affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne connais rien d'autre de Dressrosa.

\- Si tu as visité la ville hier, releva-t-il, tu as peut être vu mon équipage, ou celui de Law.

\- Je suis désolé Luffy mais je n'ai vu personne, répondit-elle. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas sur cette île.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- De plus, seul les Hearts savent à quoi je ressemble, se souvint-elle. Et je ne penses pas qu'ils soient heureux de me revoir après les derniers événements. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux pirates qui continuaient leur route en direction du Colisée. Durant leur marche, Luffy regarda discrètement les habitants. Il remarqua rapidement la présence de nombreux jouets qui marchaient et parlaient avec les habitants de la ville.

« - Pourquoi il y a tant de jouets, murmura-t-il. »

Anzu s'arrêta un petit instant dans sa marche et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit la même chose que Luffy mais rapidement, certaines conversations qu'elle avait entendues lors de sa captivité lui revinrent en tête.

« - D'après ce que je sais, ce serait des êtres humains, dit-elle à voix basse tout en regardant Luffy du coin de l'œil.

\- Quoi, s'exclama-t-il en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Sugar, un membre de la Donquixotte Family, aurait un fruit du démon qui lui permettrait de changer les humains en jouet. De plus, une fois les personnes transformés, leurs proches ont comme oublié leur existence.

\- C'est ignoble, grogna-t-il.

\- Comme beaucoup de choses qui se rapproche à cette maudite famille, rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant sa route. Je sais que c'est dur de garder son calme face à une telle situation mais tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, Luffy. L'une des seules choses que tu puisses faire c'est de te focaliser sur le tournoi.

\- Ensuite je récupérerai le fruit de Ace, je libérerai Law et je sauverai cette ville de ce connard qu'est Doflamingo, jura-t-il. »

Anzu n'ajouta rien à la déclaration du brun au chapeau de paille. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le grand Colisée. Après quelques secondes, ils atteignirent ses immenses portes. La brune s'avança vers la réception où se trouvait l'une des femmes qui s'occupaient des inscriptions.

« - Anzu-san, s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. Diamante-sama nous a informé de votre visite avec le candidat de Doflamingo-sama. S'agit-il bien de lui ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

\- Très bien, sourit-elle. Monsieur, veuillez remplir cette feuille d'inscription.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? S'étonna Anzu.

\- Même si nous savons qui il est, il doit écrire le nom sous lequel il veut participer à ce tournois, comme tous les autres concurrents, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

La brune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de voir Luffy écrire le nom de « Lucy ». Elle haussa un sourcil avant de voir le brun se redresser et se tourner vers elle. Tandis que la réceptionniste s'occupait d'imprimer la feuille de participation de Luffy, Anzu le regarda et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Bien que Doflamingo et le reste de la Donquixotte Family savent que je participe à ce tournois, personne ne m'interdit d'écrire le nom que je veux. De toute façon, il saura que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle avant de fouiller dans les poches de sa veste. Tiens, prends-ça en plus. Comme tu le dis, il te reconnaîtra sûrement mais les participants, eux, n'y verront que du feu. J'ignore à quoi tu penses exactement mais si ça peut t'aider. »

Luffy baissa la tête vers la fausse barbe blanche qu'elle lui tendait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La questionna-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu ça avec toi ?

\- C'est Bellamy qui me l'a donné, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

\- Bellamy, répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension. »

Anzu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond lui avait donné ça peu de temps avant qu'elle aille réveiller Luffy pour le préparer au tournoi. Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, même lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question.

Finalement, Luffy souffla un bon coup et attrapa la fausse barbe avec la moustache blanche et la rangea dans une poche de son pantalon. Peu de temps après, la réceptionniste revint vers eux et donna la feuille qui confirmait que Luffy était un participant au tournoi. Elle les informa qu'ils devaient s'avancer jusqu'à sa collègue pour que Luffy entre enfin dans le Colisée.

« - Attends deux secondes avant d'entrer, dit-elle. »

Elle se plaça derrière Luffy et releva un peu la cape noire pour fixer la feuille dans le dos du brun au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier profita de cette occasion pour fixer la barbe blanche sur son visage et son chapeau sur sa tête. Une fois son déguisement prêt, Anzu lui retira la cape. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée et la jeune femme qui devait emmener chaque participant à l'intérieur s'occupa d'enlever les menottes en kairoseki des poignets du brun.

Alors que la porte se ferma, Anzu releva la tête vers Luffy. Ce dernier la fixait sans rien dire.

« - Merci pour tout Anzu, sourit-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle.

\- Si, affirma-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme l'a dit Law, on ne te laissera pas.

\- Au lieu de me dire ça, va récupérer le fruit de ton frère et reste en vie, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. »

Luffy continua de regarder la brune avant de suivre la jeune femme à travers les couloirs du Colisée. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver aux vestiaires où plusieurs participants étaient réunis.

« - Ceci sont les vestiaires pour les compétiteurs, l'informa la jeune femme. Vous êtes libre jusqu'à votre tour, même vous !

\- J'aurais pensé être plus surveillé que ça, admit faiblement Luffy.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper du Colisée. De plus, Doflamingo-sama a affirmé à Diamante-sama que vous ne vous échapperez pas, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, laissant Luffy tout seul. »

Luffy serra doucement ses poings de rage tandis qu'il observait les différents participants. Certains d'entre-eux avaient l'air plus fort que d'autres, et il y avait même des géants. Comparé aux autres concurrents, Luffy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sa place dans le Colisée. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, donc il continua à marcher entre les combattants, regardant autour de lui.

Il attira l'attention des participants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'était inscrit en voyant sa carrure. Alors que certains riaient de le voir ici, l'un des gladiateurs sentit sa colère monter. Il s'avança jusqu'à Luffy et s'arrêta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Oï, le gamin à la fausse barbe, dit-il. Ici c'est une arène de combat !

\- Arrête, Spartan, s'exclama un autre participant.

\- Quel plaisir il y a de voir un avorton se faire tabasser ? Grogna-t-il. Les spectateurs sont excités seulement quand les forts s'affrontent ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, rentre chez toi ! »

Il accompagna son dernier ordre d'un coup de poing que Luffy esquiva facilement. Cela surpris Spartan mais il ne s'arrêta pas et enchaîna avec un deuxième coup de poing. Comme le premier, Luffy l'esquiva à nouveau, sans la moindre difficulté. Les coups s'enchaînèrent durant quelques instants et Luffy ne faisait qu'esquiver. Mais après quelques secondes, il attrapa le poignet droit du géant et le jeta sans retenir sa puissance. En le planquant au sol, celui-ci se fissura autour du corps sous le regard surpris des autres gladiateurs.

Rapidement les murmures s'élevèrent dans les vestiaires mais Luffy n'y fit pas attention. Il souriait en sentant qu'il était complètement rétablit. Cependant, malgré cette bonne nouvelle, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Doflamingo pour le moment.

« - C'est toi qui a commencé cette bagarre ? Demanda l'un des organisateurs. Tu dois partir sur le champ, tu es disqualifié !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Luffy en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de participants comme toi qui créent des bagarres avant un combat … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une hache se planta entre lui et Luffy.

« - Oï, arrête ça idiot, s'exclama le propriétaire de la hache. C'est ce grand dadais qui a commencé. Si tu veux jeter quelqu'un dehors, ça doit être lui.

\- Bien qu'il se soit évanoui, ajouta son ami. »

Luffy tourna la tête vers les deux participants et il apprit, grâce à un homme qui parlait à un autre, qu'il s'agissait de Sai et Boo du Royaume de Kano. Ils étaient accompagné de Don Chinjao d'après eux. Néanmoins, Luffy ne les connaissaient pas. Finalement ce fut Spartan qui fut disqualifié et Luffy n'attendit pas longtemps pour ramener la hache aux deux frères.

« - Merci, s'exclama-t-il en tendant la hache que Boo récupéra.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, idiot, s'exclama Sai. Franchement, c'est vraiment rien du tout. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier … »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant Sai insister sur ses paroles. Ce dernier ajouta qu'il n'aimait pas entendre le mot « Merci » avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à Luffy qui écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

« - Alors reprends ton « Merci », enfoiré ! S'écria-t-il pendant que Boo le retenait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rejeter aussi férocement ses remerciements, grand-frère, l'informa-t-il avant de s'adresser à Luffy. Je suis désolé, il s'excite facilement.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres, songea le brun en s'éloignant mais en laissant un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. »

Finalement, Luffy s'éloigna un peu du groupe de participants pour se renseigner dans quel bloc il combattrait. On l'informa qu'il se trouvait dans le bloc C, il avait donc un peu de temps devant lui. Juste après, la même femme qui l'avait informé l'emmena jusqu'à l'armurerie. Le brun fut surpris par le nombre d'armes et d'armures qui s'y trouvait.

« - Vous pouvez utiliser ce que vous voulez, à part des armes à projectiles, lui expliqua-t-elle. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il s'avançait vers la statue qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. L'homme qu'elle représentait se nommait Kyros d'après l'inscription gravée dessous. Le brun se demandait qui était réellement cet homme. Il fixa la statue quelques instants avant de détourner son attention pour regarder les différentes armes qu'il pouvait utiliser.

Durant quelques minutes, il choisit son équipement. Il prit un casque de couleur or et le mit sur sa tête, songeant que cela serait plus facile pour lui de cacher son visage si jamais son chapeau n'était pas assez couvrant. Il attrapa une cape rouge et l'attacha autour de son cou. Pendant qu'il continuait à regarder les différentes armes qui pourrait lui être utile, un homme se dirigea vers l'armurerie, faisant tomber toutes les femmes durant son passage. Luffy n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à qu'il entendit cet homme l'interpeller.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Lucy, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Tu comptes combattre ainsi ? Ajouta-t-il. »

Luffy resta silencieux et détailla l'homme devant lui. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il portait un pantalon bleu foncé et une chemise blanche entre-ouverte. Il portait également une longue cape blanche, une épée à sa ceinture et un chapeau noir était posé sur sa tête. Le blond s'assit et continua à regarder Luffy.

« - De toute façon, je gagnerais le Mera Mera No Mi, admit-il.

\- Tout le monde dit ça, murmura Luffy en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Un pouvoir aussi magnifique ne peut appartenir qu'à moi, continua-t-il. Mon nom est Cavendish. Personne n'ignore qui je suis dans ce monde.

\- Désolé mais c'est mon cas, avoua Luffy en haussant ses épaules.

\- Quoi ? Je suis rentré dans le nouveau monde il y a trois ans. Le monde entier ne parlait que du magnifique rookie à la prime de plus de deux cent millions de berry. J'étais à la une de tous les journaux. Les filles devenaient toutes dingues de mes avis de recherches. Tout le monde était fou de moi. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara regarda Cavendish faire son petit cinéma avant de remarquer que le sourire du blond disparaissait à vue d'œil. La rose rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main se retrouva pliée en deux sous son poing rageur.

« - Mais un an plus tard, continua-t-il, le ton colérique, la guerre de Marineford de Barbe Blanche a tout changé. Mugiwara No Luffy a été placé sous les projecteurs du monde entier, aux côtés de Barbe Blanche. En plus de ça, d'autres rookies ont continué de surgir les uns après les autres. Ils sont devenus connus comme étant la Pire Génération et ils ont tout ravagé comme des malades. Les journalistes ne s'intéressent plus du tout à moi. C'est pour ça que je vais les tuer, ces nouveaux venus ennuyants.

\- Ce que tu dis est absurde, s'exclama Luffy en haussant ses sourcils tout en attrapant un bouclier.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, pesta-t-il. Afin de reconquérir le cœur de toutes les personnes dans ce monde, je tuerai autant de rookies qu'il le faudra. Et je commencerai par remporter le Mera Mera No Mi.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura le brun avant de se diriger vers l'homme qui vérifiait le poids des équipements. »

Tandis que Cavendish continuait de pester contre les Supernovas, Luffy souffla un bon coup une fois sûr que son équipement avait le poids idéal. Il se doutait qu'il rencontrerait des gens bizarre mais des fois, cela dépassait son imagination.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la statue qu'il avait regardé rapidement il y a quelques minutes. Tout en marchant, il se dit qu'il devrait tout faire pour ne pas montrer sa véritable identité à Cavendish. Il ignorait encore la force du blond. De plus, il voulait éviter de perdre de l'énergie inutilement alors que son vrai combat contre la Donquixotte Family l'attendait.

« - _ **Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper rapidement après avoir récupéré le fruit de Ace**_ , pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant face à la statue. »

Soudain, des bruits de talons retentirent contre le sol des couloirs du Colisée et le sortirent de ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui. Luffy se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux roses coiffés en une tresse.

« - Tu t'intéresse à lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Rebecca, une gladiatrice, répondit-elle. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure te battre contre Spartan. Tu es fort. Mais tu as pourtant l'air blessé avec tes bandages. »

Même si la cape rouge qu'il portait cachait certaines parties de ses blessures, il n'était pas très difficile de voir que le brun au chapeau de paille en avait. Luffy se rendit compte qu'il avait eut de la chance qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne se soit ouverte à nouveau lorsqu'il avait mit Spartan au tapis.

« - Ce n'est rien, nia-t-il avant d'ajouter pour changer de sujet. Qui est cet homme ?

\- C'est une légende, avoua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Une légende ? Répéta-t-il intrigué.

\- Il était le meilleur gladiateur de l'histoire du Colisée Corrida : Kyros. Il a remporté chacun de ses trois milles combats et la seule blessure qu'il eu n'était qu'une simple entaille. »

En l'écoutant, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de laisser une exclamation de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« - Il a combattu ici jusqu'à il y a vingt ans, continua-t-elle. Mais personne dans ce pays ne sait quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Que ce soit les anciens ou les gladiateurs de ce pays, personne ne l'a jamais vu. C'est la statue la plus étrange de Dressrosa. Nous ne savons pas si Kyros a vraiment existé ou si quelqu'un a inventé cette histoire. Ni même quand et pourquoi ils ont placé cette statue ici. Tout ce que l'on sait à son sujet est écrit sur cette plaque. Bien qu'on ne sache rien sur lui, personne ne veut la retirer.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, admit-il. Mais j'aime bien cette statue !

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, sourit-elle.

\- Yo, la grande guerrière, Rebecca-chan, s'exclama un gladiateur. »

Luffy remarqua le changement d'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il se retourna légèrement vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller et qui s'avançait vers elle avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« - Tu devais être contente tout à l'heure de voir Spartan, qui t'a tourmenté pendant longtemps, se faire botter les fesses, dit-il avant de se pencher jusqu'à l'oreille de la rose. Tout le monde est impatient de te voir mordre la poussière. »

Il s'éloigna en riant avec d'autres participants. Luffy n'avait pas quitté du regard l'homme et les autres combattants.

« - C'est quoi leur problème ? soupira-t-il en reportant son attention sur Rebecca.

\- Ignore-les, lui confia-t-elle. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que le capitaine des Mugiwara remarqua les regards meurtriers qu'adressait les autres participants à Rebecca. Le brun ressentit rapidement l'animosité qui flottait dans l'air. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« - Je vais me battre pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je vais remporter le Mera Mera no Mi et tuer Doflamingo. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise face à la déclaration de la rose mais il s'empêcha de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à vouloir la mort de Doflamingo mais il ignorait les motivations de la jeune femme pour dire ce genre de chose.

« - Dans quel bloc es-tu ? Demanda Rebecca après quelques secondes tandis qu'elle se retournait pour partir.

\- C, répondit-il.

\- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle. Moi je suis dans le D. J'espère que nous survivrons tous les deux au premier tour. »

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main puis s'éloigna définitivement. Luffy resta silencieux et s'éloigna à son tour de la statue tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'Anzu lui en avait parlé, mais il avait l'impression que ce Kyros avait été transformer en jouet. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne ne se souvenait de lui.

« - _**Non, focalise-toi sur ton objectif**_ , se dit-il alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans les couloirs du Colisée. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation à Dressrosa l'intriguait autant que cela le préoccupait. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réfléchir à tout ça. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait les encouragements des spectateurs. Intrigué de l'avancement du tournoi avec le bloc A, il s'avança jusqu'à une des fenêtres qui laissait voir l'arène du Colisée.

Les combattants essayaient tous de s'en prendre à un homme. La particularité de ce dernier était le sac en papier qui lui recouvrait la tête. D'un geste de bras, il envoya dans les airs tous ses adversaires. Certains tombèrent sur le sol de l'arène, d'autre dans l'eau qui entourait celle-ci. Finalement, après la chute d'un géant, il fut le dernier combattant encore debout.

« - Le vainqueur du bloc A est l'homme masqué, s'écria le présentateur à travers le den-den mushi. Mr Store ! »

Les acclamations des spectateurs envahirent bientôt le Colisée. Luffy fut quand même étonné de la force de l'homme encore debout. Il ne s'attendait pas des participants comme lui.

« - Nous avons un nouveau héros au Colisée, continua le présentateur. »

Juste après, sous le sac en papier, le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il attrapa de sa main gauche le sac pour le déchirer, dévoilant son visage aux yeux des personnes présentes. Rapidement, la peur se fit ressentir dans le public.

« - Je n'arrives pas à y croire. Nous connaissons tous cet homme ! S'écria le présentateur. Quel départ intéressant ! Et un compétiteur inattendu. Le vainqueur de la bataille royale du bloc A est le capitaine de la 1ère flotte de l'équipe de l'effrayant Empereur Barbe Noire, Jesus Burgess ! »

Luffy, qui avait écarquillé ses yeux de surprise, sentit sa rage l'envahir en reconnaissant l'homme. Il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Déjà qu'il devait régler cette histoire avec Doflamingo, maintenant il devait faire attention à cet homme. La bataille pour récupérer le fruit de Ace allait être plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Luffy : On a finalement la partie Colisée.

Moi : Oui ^^

Law : Je me demande ce qui va se passait pendant ce temps-là.

Moi : Ça, tu le verras durant les prochains chapitres. Soit patient d'ici là.

Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. Passer une bonne semaine, à lundi prochain ^^

Review ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 12 ^^

 **Rating** : M

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_. Et les dialogues par den-den mushi sont en **gras**.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre :D

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 12.

« - Oï Mugiwara, s'exclama Bellamy en arrivant près du brun, tu penses vraiment passer inaperçu avec ça ? »

Luffy s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et avait marché jusqu'à se retrouver près de l'escalier qui menait à l'arène. Il était en train de regarder l'état de certains participants avant d'être interrompu par Bellamy qui venait à peine d'arriver.

« - Pourquoi alors avoir donné ça à Anzu ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la fausse barbe blanche.

\- Un simple petit cadeau, se moqua-t-il. Alors, tu es assez reposé pour donner un bon spectacle aux gens qui sont venus ?

\- Comme si je me préoccupais de leur avis, souffla-t-il en croisant ses bras. Je suis ici pour gagner le fruit de Ace, par n'importe quel moyen. »

Bellamy n'ajouta rien, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien. Le capitaine des Mugiwara était parfaitement conscient que Doflamingo ne voulait pas qu'il gagne ce tournois.

« - Je ne te comprends pas Bellamy, lui confia soudainement Luffy. Tu es du côté de Doflamingo et pourtant tu sembles m'aider.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Mugiwara, se moqua-t-il. Je ne cherches pas à t'aider. De plus, tout ce que je veux c'est faire partie de la Donquixotte Family. En gagnant ce tournois, je pourrai y accéder.

\- Et que feras-tu du Mera Mera no Mi ? S'étonna le brun en haussant un sourcil. Tu as déjà un fruit du démon.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu sais Bellamy, peu importent tes efforts, Doflamingo ne te verra jamais comme un membre de sa maudite famille, lui confia-t-il.

\- Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, grogna le blond en attrapant le col de la cape rouge de Luffy. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah oui, se moqua-t-il. J'ignore pourquoi tu apprécies Doflamingo mais tu devrais te réveiller. Il n'est pas un homme bon. Pas après ce qu'il a fait subir à Anzu, à Law et à moi.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil, Mugiwara, tu ne devrais pas te frotter davantage à Doflamingo.

\- Tu crois qu'après ce que j'ai vécu, je vais le laisser filer sans lui faire regretter tout ça ? S'énerva-t-il. S'il faut que je le tue, je le ferai !

\- Alors tu devras me passer sur le corps, affirma le blond. »

Il le lâcha juste après et commença à monter les escaliers sous le regard meurtrier de Luffy. Le brun remit correctement sa cape rouge avant de jurer à voix basse. La situation l'énervait de plus en plus mais il se força à retrouver son calme pour garder son objectif en tête.

Tout en marchant, il entendit le présentateur annoncer que les participants du bloc B allait bientôt commencer à combattre. N'ayant pas grand chose à faire, Luffy retourna à la fenêtre où il s'était placé pour voir la fin des combats du bloc A. Heureusement, il n'y avait peu de personnes aux fenêtres et il put avoir une bonne place. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Cavendish qui s'appuya en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main droite alors que son coude reposait sur la pierre de la fenêtre.

« - Tu permets que je regarde avec toi, Lucy ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il. »

Ils regardèrent l'arène et à ce moment-là, un dernier compétiteur du bloc B arriva dans l'arène, en retard. Il s'appelait Bartolomeo. Il fut présenté comme un pirate fou et incroyablement brutal. D'après les commentaires du présentateur, il avait mit moins d'un an pour se faire un nom et entrer dans le nouveau monde. Les autres commentaires semblaient le désigner comme un pirate cruel et son apparence de punk n'arrangeait pas cette impression.

Luffy le détailla longuement, se demandant s'il était très fort. Mais en tout cas, il n'était pas le combattant le plus apprécié des spectateurs. Ces derniers lui lançaient toutes sortes de détritus mais il les évita tranquillement.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde est énervé ?

\- À cause de lui, répondit Cavendish en relevant la tête de son bloc d'avis de recherche. C'est le capitaine d'un groupe de pirates appelé Barto Club, Bartolomeo le Cannibale !

\- Le Cannibale, répéta doucement Luffy. Il a l'air assez particulier. »

Tout en disant cela, il regarda Bartolomeo lancer une boule noire vers les spectateurs. Celle-ci ressemblait à une bombe et la panique envahit rapidement les personnes assises. Mais une fois tombée dans les tribunes, les gens arrêtèrent de bouger en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas explosée. Ce fut lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent qu'ils remarquèrent que ce n'était qu'une simple balle. Ce comportement était ce que Bartolomeo détestait.

« - Il ne représente pas seulement une menace, il a aussi un comportement insolent, dit Cavendish. Comparé à moi, il a une mauvaise réputation.

\- _**Cela dit, tu es bizarre à manger des roses, toi**_ , pensa avec amusement Luffy en regardant le blond du coin de l'œil. »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les combattants et finalement un dernier participant fut présenté. Luffy reconnu rapidement Bellamy et il constata avec étonnement que le blond avait assez de succès auprès des gens de cette ville. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il tenait autant à faire partie de la Donquixotte Family.

« - C'est un compétiteur important du bloc B, soupira Cavendish. Mais il ne peut pas être aussi populaire, même s'il combat à domicile.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'on devrait tous se battre en même temps, lui confia Luffy.

\- C'est sûr que c'est une bataille royale, mais c'est juste un tour préliminaire. Les faibles n'ont aucune chance de gagner. Focalise-toi sur les plus connus. Veux-tu que je te dise qui, à mon avis, a une chance ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, sourit-il. »

Cavendish commença donc à partager son opinion sur les participants. Luffy écouta attentivement ce que lui disait le blond. S'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner la compétition, il devrait s'intéresser aux autres combattants.

Finalement, la bataille du bloc B commença et tout le monde se jeta un peu sur tout le monde. C'était impossible de se focaliser que sur une seule personne. Mais Luffy remarqua que Bellamy se débrouillait bien face aux autres. Cependant, Bartolomeo attira son attention lorsqu'il remarqua que le pirate aux cheveux verts n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début du combat. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et attendit patiemment un mouvement de sa part. Au final, la seule chose qu'il fit pour le moment, fut de s'asseoir.

Un autre détail attira l'attention du capitaine des Mugiwara. Plusieurs combattants s'étaient regroupés autour de celui que Cavendish avait appelé le Roi Elizabello II. Ce dernier frappait plusieurs fois dans le vide sans réellement toucher qui que ce soit.

« - Ils ont le droit de se battre en groupe ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Ce n'est pas très fair-play mais cela ne va pas à l'encontre des règles, l'informa Cavendish. L'homme à l'origine de ce plan doit être Dagama, le stratège du Royaume de Prodence.

\- Pourquoi avoir recourt à une tactique comme celle-ci, souffla le brun. Leur Roi doit cacher une bonne technique pour être protégé par les autres. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de temps pour l'utiliser ?

\- Tu as l'air plus intelligent que tu ne le montres, s'étonna le blond.

\- On me le dit souvent ces derniers temps, rit-il. »

Même s'il se méfiait de Cavendish à cause de sa rancune envers lui et les autres Supernovas, Luffy devait bien admettre qu'il se détendait. Cette petite discussion avec le blond lui permettait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces derniers jours.

Les combats continuèrent et plus les minutes passaient, plus le nombre de combattants diminuait. Mais malgré tous les efforts des participants, une seule personne ne bougeait pas : Bartolomeo. Cela agaça Cavendish qui se mit à feuilleter son bloc d'avis de recherche.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cabbage, demanda Luffy.

\- Je jette un coup d'œil aux avis de recherche de la Pire Génération. Mais je dois en récupérer de nouveaux, admit-il. »

Le blond s'arrêta sur l'avis de recherche de Luffy. Ce dernier se pencha et remarqua l'état de celui-ci. Il y avait des déchirures partout. Elles semblaient être faites avec un couteau. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en voyant l'entêtement du blond.

« - Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber, tout simplement ? Dit-il, désespéré du comportement du pirate.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il. Il y a une grosse récompense pour cette compétition. J'espérais que Apoo, Kidd ou l'un d'entre eux au moins participeraient mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il y en a un ici ou non. Ils peuvent très bien cacher leur visage, comme Burgess l'a fait tout à l'heure.

- _ **Heureusement que j'ai choisit de ne pas mettre mon vrai prénom lors de l'inscription et de me déguiser. Ce n'est pas la Donquixotte Family mon problème actuel, c'est ce malade**_ , pensa Luffy en essayant de garder une expression neutre.

\- Si certains d'entre eux sont là, devrais-je attendre qu'ils atteignent le prochain tour ou … »

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les pas sonores d'une personne qui marchait derrière eux. Les deux pirates se retournèrent et virent un des participants se diriger vers eux.

« - Alors c'est ici qu'on peut profiter du spectacle ? Dit-il en avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre où se trouvait Luffy et Cavendish. »

Seulement, en s'avançant trop près, il poussa Luffy qui recula et écrasa Cavendish au passage. Le corps du brun se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit le celui du blond contre le sien. De plus, il était trop proche du nouvel arrivant qui était très grand. Cavendish remarqua aussitôt l'attitude de Luffy et le toisa d'un regard intrigué mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Heureusement pour Luffy, le combattant s'éloigna d'eux ce qui leur permit de retrouver un peu d'espace. Luffy en profita pour s'écarter de Cavendish et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

« - T'es qui, le vieux, demanda-t-il peu de temps après, la voix tendu.

\- Au fait, comment va Garp-san ? Demanda le vieux en question. »

Le corps de Luffy se tendit à nouveau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la première fois. Il toisa le vieille homme d'un regard sérieux mais ne répondit pas à la question de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu, hein ?

« - Tu ne réponds pas, Mugiwara No Luffy-kun ? Ajouta-t-il. »

Cavendish tourna la tête vers Luffy, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, tandis que le brun garda à nouveau le silence. Il serra les poings discrètement et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour essayer de s'échapper de cette situation. Cependant, peu importe à quel point il réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que cela ne servait à rien. Le vieille homme qui venait de les aborder paraissait convaincu d'avoir raison.

« - Garp-san a faillit me tuer une fois, l'informa-t-il. Et j'ai décidé que je porterai cette rancune même envers ses enfants et petits-enfants.

\- Et alors ? Répliqua Luffy en perdant patience. Qu'est-ce que j'ai a voir avec cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé face à mon grand-père ! Je n'ai pas à payer pour ses actes ! »

Luffy plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa maladresse. Cavendish avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était Mugiwara No Luffy et au fond de lui, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

« - Pour nous autres pirates à l'époque, Garp était un vrai démon. Les années ont passé maintenant, mais ma blessure n'a jamais guéri, expliqua-t-il en caressant distraitement le haut de sa tête.

\- Toi, grogna Cavendish, la main sur son épée, c'est la vérité ?

\- Non, nia-t-il nerveusement avant d'ajouter. Je me suis trompé dans le prénom.

\- Personne ne se trompe avec son propre prénom, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Détrompe toi, ça peut vraiment arriver, assura-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

\- Je vais te faire payer pour ce que ton grand-père m'a fait.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'a fait mon grand-père, s'énerva le brun en regardant le vieille homme.

\- Tu vois ? Tu affirmes bien être le petit-fils de Garp ! Répliqua Cavendish.

\- Mais non, tenta Luffy.

\- S'il s'avère que tu es le vrai Mugiwara No Luffy, commença-t-il, je vais régler ton compte sur le champs. »

Luffy recula d'un pas sans pour autant quitter du regard Cavendish. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Il voulait seulement récupérer le fruit de son frère et défoncer Doflamingo. Alors pourquoi devait-il se retrouver au milieu de deux personnes qui avaient une rancune contre lui ?

« - Si j'avais appris plus tôt l'existence de Dragon, le fils de Garp, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde. »

Juste après avoir terminé sa phrase, il prit un peu d'élan et attaqua Luffy avec sa tête. Seulement le brun esquiva le coup et le vieil homme détruisit légèrement le sol qu'il avait frappé à la place. Cela attira l'attention des autres participants qui étaient dans les environs.

Alors que Luffy avait son attention focalisée sur Don Chinjao qui se relevait pour sûrement l'attaquer à nouveau, il ne vit pas Cavendish qui s'était approché de lui et avait tendu la main dans sa direction pour lui attraper sa fausse barbe.

Sans contrôler son corps, Luffy fit un bon en arrière et se retrouva contre le mur tandis qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le blond. Ce dernier fut surpris par l'air terrifié qui habitait les yeux du capitaine des Mugiwara. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? Pourquoi semblait-il à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique ?

« - Enlève cette fausse barbe, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. »

Il essaya de retirer la barbe de Luffy mais ce dernier se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait. Leur petite querelle fut interrompu par Don Chinjao qui attaqua Luffy avec ses poings cette fois-ci. Seulement Cavendish dégaina son épée pour contre attaquer. Mais son épée n'arriva même pas à égratigner le crane de Don Chijao.

Les coups de poings du vieille homme s'enchaînèrent et les deux pirates n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de reculer à chaque coup. Mais après quelques instants, Luffy sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Il s'élança vers Don Chijao et le frappa d'un coup de poing qui envoya au sol son adversaire. Cependant, il se releva aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était.

« - J'ai vu à quel point tu es fort, l'informa Cavendish. À présent, je suis sûr que tu es Mugiwara.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change exactement ? Répliqua le brun, agacé.

\- Petit-fils d'un Démon et voleur de réputation. Tu t'attires vraiment les foudres de tout le monde, se moqua le blond.

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute, s'écria-t-il.

\- Si tu restes en travers de ma route, je devrai te tuer aussi, jeune chevalier, le prévint Don Chinjao. »

Il semblait rassembler ses forces mais avant de faire un autre mouvement en direction de Luffy, Sai et Boo arrivèrent pour empêcher leur grand-père de se faire disqualifier en se battant hors des combats. Alors que l'attention des participants se posèrent sur les membres du personnels du Colisée, Luffy profita de ce moment d'inattention de ses ennemis pour s'échapper et se cacher.

Mais il ne se cacha pas très loin. Il avait seulement sauté par la fenêtre et avait réussit à attraper un bout de la pierre qui constituait le mur du bâtiment pour éviter de tomber dans l'eau. Alors qu'il soufflait un bon coup, il entendit Cavendish s'éloigner en hurlant qu'il allait le trouver. Quant à Don Chinjao, il fut raisonné par ses deux petits-fils qui lui rappelèrent qu'ils étaient dans le même bloc que Luffy.

Même si cela ne plaisait pas à Luffy de devoir se battre contre le vieil homme, il était soulagé que cette information l'ait apaisé et permit de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Maintenant, il pouvait se calmer.

Car lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi face à Cavendish quand ce dernier s'était approché de lui. Il avait commencé à paniquer en se sentant collé à quelqu'un d'autre. Et la façon que le blond avait utilisée pour l'approcher lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Tout ça à cause de Doflamingo. C'était à cause de ce maudit flamant qu'il craignait à présent le moindre contact avec les autres personnes.

Cavendish avait l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose mais il n'avait pourtant rien dit. De toute façon, une fois qu'il avait compris qui il était réellement, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette rancune persistait dans la tête du pirate blond. Mais au final, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« - Oï, tu peux remonter, ils sont tous partis, l'informa une voix avec un ton amusé. »

Luffy sursauta et releva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler. Il rencontra le regard moqueur de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Mais ce regard ne l'agaça pas. Finalement, Luffy remonta et fut soulagé de constater que l'homme ne lui avait pas mentit.

Néanmoins, le brun au chapeau de paille ne voulait pas rester à cet endroit. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour trouver un lieu tranquille mais il était suivit par l'homme. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Luffy s'appuya contre l'une des nombreuses colonnes en pierres.

« - Je te trouve enfin, soupira un homme tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara releva la tête vers l'homme et haussa ses sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il le recherchait. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons que Cavendish ou Don Chinjao.

Alors qu'il gardait le silence, il détailla l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt jaune sans manche. Sa ceinture supportait le poids d'une chaîne en argent. Après avoir regardé rapidement l'arme de l'homme face à lui, il leva la tête et remarqua les cheveux noirs coupés court de ce dernier. Bizarrement, il rappelait fortement quelqu'un à Luffy. Mais le capitaine des Mugiwara n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de la personne devant lui.

« - Bah on ne reconnaît plus un ami, Luffy, se moqua l'homme tout en enlevant le casque du brun. »

Luffy fronça ses sourcils en se concentrant sur la voix de l'homme. Il l'avait déjà entendu cette voix et pas qu'une fois. Soudain, un éclair traversera les yeux du brun.

« - Wakame, murmura-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux, surpris.

\- Bingo, rit ce dernier en lui rendant son casque que Luffy remit rapidement. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas me reconnaître.

\- Mais tes cheveux étaient plus longs avant, non ? Demanda le brun en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Il fallait bien que je les coupes pour éviter de me faire repérer par la marine. Tu n'es pas le seul à être recherché.

\- Qui a eu l'idée de te couper les cheveux ? Se moqua Luffy.

\- Shachi, Penguin et Ban, soupira-t-il avec un air désespéré. »

Luffy se mit à rire face à l'attitude de son ami. Cela lui faisait du bien de le revoir après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Il lui avait manqué.

« - Alors, commença sérieusement Wakame, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé être prisonnier au palais de l'autre enflure à cette heure ci ?

\- Je devrais, l'informa Luffy avant d'ajouter. Cependant, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme on l'espérait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il. »

Luffy lui expliqua tout durant les minutes qui suivirent. Mais il omit quelques détails, comme ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la chambre de Doflamingo. Seuls Anzu et Law étaient au courant et encore, ce n'était pas lui qui leur en avait parlé. Wakame fut surpris pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda Luffy en silence avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

« - Comment on a pu en arriver là, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a pas plus de deux ans, on riait à propos de la dernière connerie que tu avais faite. Je sais la menace que représente Doflamingo mais je ne pensais pas que la situation dégénérerait à ce point. Comment va Law ?

\- J'aimerais te dire bien, admit le brun, mais j'ignore complètement son état en ce moment même. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était quand Doflamingo m'a imposé son marché. Je sais qu'ici, je peux perdre à tout moment et que Law peut mourir, mais il faut que je récupère le fruit de mon frère. Il est hors de question que Doflamingo ou qui que ce soit l'ait à ma place.

\- Je comprends ton agacement, souffla Wakame.

\- Au fait, dit Luffy, qui est là avec toi ?

\- Tout ton équipage et les Hearts, l'informa le charpentier. Ta navigatrice nous a contacté après avoir trouvé le numéro des Hearts sur la dernière page de l'album que j'ai fait. Quand on a su la situation, Penguin et Nami ont commencés à parler navigation. On avait un plan. On devait se retrouver sur la côte Est de Dressrosa et commencer à le mettre en pratique. Bien sûr, que ce soit ton équipage ou les Hearts, on avait déjà créé un plan chacun de notre côté. Au final, on avait pratiquement les mêmes idées. On avait juste besoin de tout mettre en place. À l'heure où je te parles, Shachi et Penguin sont sur les toits de la ville et regarde avec des jumelles le moindre truc suspect, tout en gardant un œil sur le palais de Doflamingo. »

Tout en parlant, Wakame s'était dirigé vers une des fenêtres qui menaient sur la ville et pointa du doigt un toit en particulier. Luffy regarda dans la direction et vit au loin Shachi et Penguin.

« - Ensuite, continua-t-il, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Zoro et Ban sont en ville. Ils se sont déguisés afin d'éviter qu'on les reconnaisse. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les affiches des Hearts et des Mugiwara sont placardés dans toute la ville. C'est impossible de marcher dans une rue sans se faire repérer si tu n'es pas déguisé. Doflamingo doit savoir qu'on va venir pour vous sauvez. Il a prévu le nécessaire pour que son plan ne soit pas entravé.

\- L'enfoiré, murmura Luffy le ton froid.

\- Et le reste de l'équipage des Hearts attend notre signal pour venir nous aider en cas de besoin. Tout le monde était d'accord pour que seulement cinq membres de chaque équipage s'occupe du plan.

\- Mais le reste de mon équipage ? Dit-il tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Nami, Chopper et Brook sont resté sur le Sunny-Go pour garder Caesar et le navire. Quant à Sanji, il est avec Bepo. Pendant que les autres sont en ville, ils essaient ensemble de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la villa sans se faire repérer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle !

\- Et toi ?

\- À la base, je devais aider Sanji et Bepo mais quand je t'ai vu à l'entrée du Colisée en compagnie de Anzu, j'ai informé tout le monde avant de les prévenir que j'allais entrer à l'intérieur pour te voir et te parler. On était tous d'accord sur ce point : si on avait une chance de pouvoir te parler, on le ferrait. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en écoutant Wakame. Il lui demanda s'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Punk Hasard. Le charpentier lui expliqua ce que les Mugiwara avaient fait même en sachant que leurs capitaines avaient été capturés. Quand il eut terminé, il tourna la tête vers Luffy. Un sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Un sourire macabre. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Wakame en sentant le sadisme qui émanait du brun.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Pour le moment, récupérer le fruit de Ace, affirma-t-il. Bien sûr, je compte sortir d'ici pour libérer Law. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes ici, il y a peut être une chance qu'on arrive à sortir Law de la villa pour pouvoir combattre cet enfoiré. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Pas maintenant.

\- Mais tu comptes partir du tournois maintenant ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à régler. De plus, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer sans attirer l'attention.

\- Je vois. »

Wakame allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais son den-den mushi se mit à sonner, les arrêtant dans leur conversation. Le charpentier des Hearts sortit l'appareil et décrocha.

« - **Wakame** , s'exclama la voix de Nami. **Sanji vient de nous appeler pour nous dire que tu as trouvé Luffy.**

\- C'est le cas, affirma-t-il en regardant Luffy qui tendait la main pour récupérer le den-den mushi.

\- Nami, c'est moi, murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- **Luffy** , s'exclama-t-elle soulagé. »

Il pouvait entendre Chopper et Brook pousser des exclamations de soulagement avant que la rousse ne les calme.

« - **Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé à Punk Hazard ?** Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, mentit-il. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé, on s'est retrouvé face à Doflamingo avec Law. Et on n'a pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il nous contrôlait déjà avec son fruit du démon. Il a réussit à nous avoir, désolé.

\- **Ne t'excuse pas** , rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Si, je suis le capitaine et je n'ai pas été capable de tenir face à cet enfoiré. Si jamais j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça. »

À peine sa phrase terminée, il sentit un coup de poing sur sa tête, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il releva les yeux vers Wakame qui le toisa d'un regard sombre. Ne comprenant pas la situation, il regarda le charpentier des Hearts qui croisaient ses bras, les sourcils froncés.

« - **Luffy** , commença sérieusement Nami, **tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Doflamingo est un ennemi puissant. Je sais que tu es capable de le battre. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance pour ce connard. Nous savons parfaitement que tu ne le laisseras pas filer comme ça.**

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter plus fort. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

\- **Bien sûr** , sourit-elle.

\- Quittez le navire et contactez les autres, l'informa-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas afin d'éviter d'être entendu. Je veux que vous trouviez un endroit dans Dressrosa pour qu'on puisse se reposer en toute tranquillité. Cacher Caesar dans le sous-marin des Hearts et faite le immerger avec le reste de l'équipage de Law. Il est hors de question que Doflamingo mette la main sur lui.

\- **Attends, on doit également cacher Momonosuke** , ajouta-t-elle.

\- Momonosuke ? Répéta-t-il intrigué. D'accord, cachez-le également. Tu as carte blanche.

\- **Très bien** , souffla-t-elle. **J'espère qu'on va rapidement te revoir, capitaine**.

\- Comptez sur moi. »

La communication s'arrêta juste après et Luffy redonna le den-den mushi à Wakame. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas perdu son regard sombre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, s'énerva-t-il. Doflamingo a juste profité de l'instant de surprise pour vous avoir, toi et Law. Mais en aucun cas tu es faible, tu m'entends ? Alors fait-moi le plaisir d'enlever ce genre de pensée de ta tête. Comme l'a dit Nami, tu vas le battre. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Wakame sembla se calmer lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami avait compris. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre la bataille du bloc B se terminer.

« - Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller, soupira Luffy.

\- Tu es du bloc C ? L'interrogea Wakame.

\- Oui, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis au D. A la base, je me fichais de participer au tournois. Mais maintenant, je vais t'aider à récupérer le fruit de ton frère.

\- Merci Wakame, sourit-il.

\- On est amis, lui rappela-t-il. Je t'aiderais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je me demande à quel point tu es devenu fort, lui confia-t-il.

\- Crois-moi, je me suis bien entraîné durant ces deux dernières années, affirma-t-il. »

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils marchèrent en direction de l'entrée de l'arène. Luffy avait observé autour de lui pour voir si Cavendish ou Don Chinjao étaient dans les parages mais il n'y avait aucune trace des deux pirates.

En arrivant à destination, Luffy remarqua que les blessures des combattants semblaient plus importantes que celles des participants du bloc A. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir regardé la fin de la bataille mais il ne regrettait pas sa rencontre avec Wakame. Néanmoins, il ignorait qui avait gagné. Peut être que Bellamy avait réussit après tout ?

« - Tiens, ça ne serait pas l'homme qu'on avait croisé lorsqu'on a combattu Anzu ? Demanda Wakame en montrant une silhouette allongée sur un brancard. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara regarda dans la direction que pointait Wakame et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Bellamy. Il se précipita aux côtés de ce dernier, choqué de le voir blessé et en sang.

« - Bellamy, dit-il en s'arrêtant près du blond.

\- Ne parles pas Mugiwara, soupira-t-il. J'ai perdu, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je n'ai pas changé.

\- Si, tu as changé Bellamy, affirma-t-il. Tu ne m'aurais pas aidé si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais agit instinctivement. De plus, c'est toi qui a changé. Tu utilises un Haki bien plus redoutable qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as sûrement raison, en ce qui le concerne, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient exactement à ce but ? Grogna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'agacement. »

Bellamy ne répondit pas et les brancardiers continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie du Colisée. Wakame rejoint rapidement Luffy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il vit Bartolomeo pas très loin d'eux. Ce dernier fixait Luffy comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« - Oï Luffy, tu devrais y aller, la bataille va bientôt commencer, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. »

Luffy sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Wakame qui haussa ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Finalement, le capitaine des Mugiwara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de l'arène. Wakame lui souhaita bonne chance et le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Bartolomeo qui n'avait pas bougé.

« - Qu'as-tu entendu ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant, se moqua le vert. »

Wakame haussa un sourcil, attendant que le vainqueur du bloc B s'explique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Anzu faisait face à Doflamingo depuis quelques minutes déjà. Comme il lui avait ordonné, elle était revenue aussitôt à la villa et s'était dirigée vers la salle des trônes. À l'intérieur se trouvait Doflamingo, Vergo et Law. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le chirurgien enchaîne sur le trône de cœur, elle s'était retenue de laisser un air d'horreur s'afficher sur son visage. Il était conscient et mais il était très blessé, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais Anzu détourna rapidement les siens pour les poser sur Doflamingo.

« - Tu es revenue, rit-il.

\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, jeune maître, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Cela fit rire le Shichibukai qui alluma un den-den mushi vidéo qui diffusa rapidement les images du Colisée sur l'écran blanc derrière lui. Les combats se déroulaient parfaitement bien et Anzu se demanda si Luffy était déjà passé ou non. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté à l'entrée du Colisée, elle se demandait comment le brun allait. Mais actuellement, la bataille du bloc C allait à peine commencer.

« - Mugiwara devrait savoir que cela ne sert à rien de se déguiser, se moqua-t-il en apercevant Luffy. Je le reconnaîtrai toujours. C'est toi qui lui a donné cette fausse barbe, Anzu-chan ? »

Bizarrement, la brune n'avait pas sentit cette phrase comme une question. Cela sonnait comme une affirmation et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Son silence fit rire un peu plus le Shichibukai qui se retourna vers elle et s'avança dans sa direction.

« - Peu importe, cela ne changera rien, admit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais clarifier avec toi, Anzu.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme tandis qu'il s'arrêtait face à elle. »

Il ne posa pas directement sa question, préférant fixer la brune qui se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête. Seulement, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression de savoir ce dont le Shichibukai allait lui parler. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur des prochaines minutes.

« - Où est le cœur de Law ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, le ton glacial. »

Sans le vouloir, elle écarquilla ses yeux brusquement en comprenant la situation. Il l'avait découvert. Il savait qu'elle avait volé le cœur de Law dans sa chambre durant la nuit tandis qu'il était ailleurs dans le palais. Une fois qu'elle l'avait eut, elle avait du attendre quelques heures avant d'aller dans la cellule de Law pour le lui rendre. Le chirurgien était tellement épuisé par les différentes tortures qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé lorsqu'elle avait remit son cœur dans sa poitrine. Seule une personne était au courant de la situation mais elle savait que Doflamingo n'avait pas pu être au courant de ça de sa part.

« - Tu es celle qui l'a volé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas Anzu ? Continua-t-il sans changer de ton.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, jeune maître, tenta-t-elle.

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit-il sombrement. »

L'instant qui suivait, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle reçu un coup du bâton de Vergo dans ses jambes, la forçant à tomber à genoux. Aussitôt au sol, une main attrapa violemment ses cheveux pour la forcer à relever la tête en direction de Doflamingo qui s'était penché vers elle.

« - Je me disais bien qu'il était impossible que tu sois si rapidement sous mon contrôle, rit-il d'une manière sinistre. Tu pensais réellement que je te faisais entièrement confiance, Anzu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, gémit-elle en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise de Vergo, en vain.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir continué à jouer la comédie ? Tu tiens tellement à rester en vie ? Pourtant, tout ce que tu fais prouve le contraire. D'abords tu vole le cœur de Law pour le lui rendre. Puis tu prends le poison à la place de Mugiwara. Tu cherches vraiment à mourir. »

Une exclamation de surprise franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandissait un peu plus. Le rire qui suivit donna des frissons à Anzu et elle commença à avoir vraiment peur.

« - Tu pensais réellement que je n'en avais aucune idée ? Rit-il. Je sais parfaitement que Mugiwara est immunisé contre la plupart des poisons, grâce à Magellan. C'est pour cette raison que ce poison n'est pas comme les autres.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'empoisonner si tu le savais ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu semblais avoir oublié cette possibilité, ainsi que Mugiwara. Cet idiot était si préoccupé par l'état de son amant qu'il en a oublié l'essentiel. Et puis, je me suis dit que tu te sacrifierais peut-être pour lui. Je n'ai pas eu tord, on dirait. »

Le regard meurtrier que lui adressait Anzu le fit un peu plus rire. Il attrapa lentement le menton de la brune pour relever son visage vers lui.

« - Je t'ai dit qu'il était différent des autres poisons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au fond d'elle, Anzu commençait à redouter la suite des paroles du blond. Elle sentait la rage l'envahir alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il les avaient manipulés. À aucun moment, Luffy et elle n'avaient été libres de leurs mouvements. Il avait tout planifié pour arriver à ce résultat. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui prenne ce poison, et il avait réussit.

« - Il est différent pour sa puissance de destruction mais également parce qu'il s'en prend aux utilisateurs de fruits du démon. D'abords, il rend le corps faible. Il fait perdre toute les forces de la personne qui l'ingurgite. Ses pouvoirs disparaissent peu à peu, au point où il est impossible de les utiliser. Mais comme tu as tes menottes sur les poignets en permanence...

\- … je n'ai rien ressenti, termina-t-elle, horrifiée. C'est pour ça que le poison ne semblait pas avoir d'effet particulier.

\- C'est exact, se moqua-t-il. Cette phase se déroule pendant deux jours. Ensuite vient la partie la plus intéressante. Tu vas commencer à te rendre compte de la puissance du poison. Ton corps va connaître une immense douleur, bien pire que celle que j'ai pu te faire ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ton corps va se détruire de l'intérieur, petit à petit. Tu te videras de ton sang, sans aucun espoir d'y échapper. »

Petit à petit, une douleur commençait à apparaître dans son corps. Anzu tenta de garder un visage neutre, mais en vain. Elle ferma ses yeux et fronça brusquement ses sourcils, son visage tordu par la douleur.

« - Si jamais c'était Mugiwara qui l'avait ingurgité, le poison aurait eu un effet minime, seulement cela n'aurait rien changé, grâce à son immunité. Cependant, c'est toi qui l'a avalé, Anzu. Le poison pourra agir entièrement et tu mourras. »

Le souffle de Anzu se coupa brusquement alors qu'une violente douleur s'installait dans son corps. Elle se plia en deux tandis que Vergo lâchait ses cheveux et elle se mit à tousser fortement. Elle inspira un bon coup mais sa toux ne voulait pas se calmer. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche mais à force de tousser, du sang en coula rapidement. Celui-ci continua de s'accumuler et elle dut cracher le sang sur le sol tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec le liquide rouge.

Tandis qu'elle toussait et crachait, un rire sinistre s'élevait dans les airs. Bien trop occupé à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale, Anzu ne sentit pas Doflamingo se pencher un peu plus. Mais la main du blond qui attrapa ses cheveux pour la relever à sa hauteur la sortit de ses pensées. Ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure tellement fort qu'elle se blessa. Le sang de sa blessure se mélangeait avec celui qui maculait déjà son menton et ses lèvres.

« - Tu es vraiment stupide Anzu, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Je pensais que tu saurais lire à travers mon plan, mais je me suis trompé. Cependant, j'aurais atteint un de mes buts : te tuer ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. »

Il la jeta au sol sans ménagement avant d'ordonner à Vergo de l'enchaîner près du trône de cœur où se trouvait Law. Anzu semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance mais les toux répétitives l'empêchaient de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

« - Vu que tu as choisi de protéger Mugiwara, tu vas assister, comme son très cher amant, à sa déchéance. Peu importe ce que tu avais mis au point pour l'aider à survivre et gagner, cela n'arrivera pas. Mugiwara No Luffy mourra aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ^^

Law : L'histoire est censée se terminer bien ?

Luffy : Je me posais la même question.

Moi : Du calme, on est pratiquement à la moitié de la fic mais il peut se passer beaucoup de chose entre-temps.

Luffy : Mais vu à quel point tu es sadique, je crains la suite.

Moi : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à lundi prochain, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 13 ^^ Ce chapitre est plus concentré sur Luffy et ce qui se passe dans le Colisée.

 **Rating** : M

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Lawluf** : Je ne pensais pas ça possible qu'on puisse aimer mon sadisme xD C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sympa avec Law et Luffy en ce moment mais ça va s'arranger ;) En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fanfic. J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira. Merci pour ta review ^^

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique._ Et les conversation par den-den mushi sont en **gras**.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre :)

Bonne Lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 13.

Luffy regarda les participants autour de lui avant que le gong sonnant le départ retentisse dans l'arène. Les cris des participants montèrent d'un cran tandis que les premiers combattants tentaient d'éliminer le plus de personne possible. Certains tombèrent dans l'eau, balayés par un grand coup de marteau d'un gladiateur sur le sol du ring.

Le brun se battait et se défendait contre les attaquants. Après quelques secondes, il dû relever la tête en voyant que l'un d'eux voulait l'écraser avec son grand marteau. Sans aucune difficulté, il esquiva le coup en sautant et retomba sur le sol, juste derrière son adversaire. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il avait manqué sa cible. Quand il vit que Luffy se trouvait derrière lui, il tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau mais encore une fois, le brun esquiva le coup.

Luffy contre-attaqua en étirant sa jambe pour toucher son adversaire, mais il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il claqua sa langue dans un signe d'agacement : il devait éviter d'utiliser ses attaques habituelles s'il voulait rester incognito.

C'est pourquoi ses coups suivants étaient des attaques normales. Il aurait aimé se battre à pleine puissance mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettait d'économiser sa force. Mais il avait encore du mal à éviter d'utiliser ses attaques habituelles. À cause de ça, il attira l'attention des autres sur lui et au final, il se retrouva attaqué de tous les côtés.

Les combats s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus virulents, et pourtant Luffy réussissait à battre tous ses adversaires, les uns après les autres. Le brun se déchainait sans pour autant utiliser toute sa force. À cette vitesse, il ne resterait plus beaucoup de personnes. Mais au fond, il sentait que le vrai combat n'avait pas encore commencé. Après tout, Don Chinjao était également dans le bloc C. Et vu que le vieil homme avait tenté de le tuer durant la bataille du bloc B, il était sûr qu'il allait devoir se battre contre lui très rapidement.

* * *

« - Vas-tu parler maintenant, dit Doflamingo en fixant Law. Quel est ton plan ? Pourquoi avoir demandé aux Mugiwara de capturer Caesar ? »

Law resta silencieux alors que le Shichibukai l'interrogeait. Vergo lui avait posé plusieurs fois ce genre de question lors de ses tortures. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit et ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

Le chirurgien sortit de ses pensées en entendant des coups contre la porte de la salle. Doflamingo ordonna à la personne d'entrer et Baby 5 s'avança jusqu'à lui. La fumeuse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Law mais également Anzu, enchainés. Contrairement au brun, celle-ci avait le teint très pâle et peinait à respirer convenablement.

« - Que veux-tu, Baby 5, lui demanda Doflamingo, la sortant par la même occasion de sa contemplation.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, jeune maître, commença-t-elle, mais je viens vous informer de certains détails.

\- Lesquels ?

\- La marine est à Dressrosa, l'informa-t-elle. Il y aurait, en plus des soldats, l'Amiral Fujitora. Par contre, aucune trace des Mugiwara, ni des Hearts Pirates. Ils ne semblent pas être sur l'île.

\- Ils y sont sûrement, affirma le flamant rose en fronçant ses sourcils. Continuez les recherches ! En ce qui concerne la marine, laissez-les. On verra plus tard l'évolution de la situation.

\- Bien, jeune maître, dit-elle. »

Baby 5 s'inclina légèrement avant de jeter un regard aux deux blessés. Law remarqua l'hésitation dans les yeux de la brune. Mais ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et la fumeuse quitta la salle sous le regard des personnes présentes. Finalement, Doflamingo reporta son attention sur Law et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

« - Où en étions-nous, dit le blond sans perdre son sourire. Comptes-tu parler ou dois-je utiliser la manière forte ?

\- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas compris, se moqua Law. Je veux te détruire pour ce qui s'est passé il y a treize ans.

\- Il y a treize ans, répéta le Shichibukai.

\- Tu t'en souviens parfaitement, soupira le chirurgien. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai pas cessé de vouloir ta mort.

\- Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que tu cherches exactement en capturant Caesar, demanda-t-il froidement. Bien que je vous j'aie eu tous les deux sous la main, les Mugiwara ont réussi à capturer Caesar, sur tes ordres. À quoi joues-tu ?

\- Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Doflamingo sortit un pistolet et tira sur Law deux balles qui lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur. Bien évidemment, il manqua les points vitaux volontairement. Il ne voulait pas le tuer pour le moment, seulement le faire souffrir. Il pensait que cela délierait la langue du chirurgien. Mais le brun était têtu. Il ne parlerait pas parce que la deuxième partie du plan n'était même pas encore en place.

Il ne voulait rien dire. Il devait gagner du temps tout en espérant que Luffy quitterait le tournoi bien avant la fin de celui-ci. Seulement, même s'il connaissait son amant, il lui arrivait de ne pas totalement comprendre le fonctionnement du brun au chapeau de paille.

« - _**Quoi que tu aies en tête Luffy, dépêche-toi**_ , pensa-t-il en fermant ses yeux sous la douleur. »

* * *

Luffy continuait de se battre depuis plus de vingt minutes. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Il se sentait mieux. Alors qu'il venait de repousser un énième ennemi, il tourna la tête pour découvrir le taureau qu'il avait croisé juste avant d'arriver sur le ring. Il était surpris de voir que même un taureau participait à ce tournoi mais finalement, il trouvait ça amusant.

« - Tu veux te battre contre moi, s'exclama le brun, face au taureau, avec un sourire amusé. »

Le taureau ne bougea pas pour le moment. Pendant ce temps, le présentateur expliquait que le taureau, nommé Brutal Bull, avait déjà battu plusieurs condamnés à mort avant de participer à ce tournoi. Luffy n'était pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait gagné même s'il avait tués des personnes.

Luffy reporta son attention sur Brutal Bull qui se ruait maintenant sur lui. Sans bouger, il le regarda s'avancer de plus en plus. Et alors que la bête allait le frapper, il disparut soudainement. Le taureau s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

« - Oï, je suis ici ! s'exclama Luffy en remarquant qu'il le cherchait du regard. »

Pour l'éviter, Luffy avait utilisé son Gear Second. Durant quelques instants, Luffy s'amusa à esquiver les attaques du taureau sous le regard enjoué des spectateurs. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'animal s'énervait, et Luffy l'avait remarqué. Finalement, le brun décida d'arrêter ce jeu. Alors que le taureau se ruait une énième fois sur lui, il ne bougea pas cette fois-ci.

Le brun utilisa son Haki des rois, qui stoppa le taureau dans sa course. Brutal Bull s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le brun au chapeau de paille n'avait pas utilisé longtemps son Haki. Juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que l'animal comprenne que le combat était perdu d'avance. Luffy remarqua qu'il était recouvert de sueur.

« - Brutal Bull s'est arrêté, s'exclama le présentateur, choqué. Qu'est-ce que Lucy a fait ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Luffy se mit à rire et se rapprocha de Brutal Bull et lui affirma qu'il l'aimait bien. Il sauta sur son dos tout en annonçant qu'ils allaient se battre ensemble. Le taureau semblait être d'accord avec lui

Wakame sourit en regardant Luffy sauter sur le taureau. Il était appuyé contre le mur près la fenêtre où il avait trouvé Luffy quelques minutes auparavant. Cavendish s'était également installé à cette fenêtre pour déjeuner, mais un air agacé était toujours présent sur son visage. Wakame n'avait rien contre la compagnie du blond, même s'il était au courant de la haine qu'il portait au brun et aux autres supernovas. Tant que Cavendish ignorait son lien avec Luffy, il ne dirait rien.

Il sortit de sa contemplation en entendant des bruits de pas. Du coin de l'œil il put voir Bartolomeo marcher derrière eux avant de s'arrêter. Le vert remarqua sa présence mais ne dit rien pour autant. Leur discussion avait été rapide lorsque Luffy s'était dirigé vers le ring pour la bataille du bloc C. Le charpentier des Hearts avait eu les réponses qu'il attendait et la certitude que Bartolomeo n'en avait pas après son ami.

Bartolomeo finit par s'arrêter près de Cavendish et posa la valise qu'il transportait. Wakame le regarda s'avancer en direction de la fenêtre et porter son attention sur le combat.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu essayais de tuer Lucy, Cavendish, dit subitement Bartolomeo.

\- Tu es Bartolomeo, pas vrai, souffla le blond. Félicitation pour être arrivé jusqu'en finale. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Non, cet homme, ce n'est pas à toi de le tuer, répliqua le vert. »

Wakame continuait d'écouter leur conversation sans rien dire. Alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur les combats, il surveillait Cavendish. Car après tout, il avait tenté de tuer Luffy alors que ce dernier n'était même pas sur le ring. Il ignorait de quoi était réellement capable le blond.

Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que Luffy continuait de s'amuser avec le taureau. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que Cavendish s'énervait de voir qu'il avait également de la popularité, même sous un faux nom.

« - Au fait, commença Cavendish en tournant la tête vers Wakame qui était à sa droite, tu es bien un membre des Hearts Pirates, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si Wakame avait été en train de boire quelque chose, il se serait sûrement étouffé avec sa boisson. Tout en essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, il tourna la tête vers Cavendish et croisa les bras.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia-t-il sous le regard du blond et du vert.

\- Tu pensais réellement que tu passerais incognito ici, se moqua-t-il. Ton capitaine est bien à Dressrosa, non ? C'est amusant de savoir que deux supernovas sont ici, sur cette île ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez alliés, les Hearts et les Mugiwara.

\- Que deux supernovas soient présents sur la même île ne signifie pas une alliance, nia-t-il.

\- Je t'ai vu parler avec Mugiwara avant qu'il monte sur le ring, admit-il. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton capitaine soit assez lâche pour ne pas venir lui-même se battre si le fruit l'intéressait. »

Wakame céda. Il attrapa un des couteaux qu'il cachait sous son tee-shirt et le pointa vers Cavendish. Il se fichait d'être reconnu depuis le début. Il se fichait également d'être disqualifié en se battant hors des batailles. Il s'était inscrit seulement pour pouvoir parler à Luffy et, par la même occasion, l'aider à récupérer le fruit du démon de son frère.

Mais jamais il n'accepterait quelqu'un parler de cette manière de son capitaine. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Luffy sur la situation actuelle. Pourtant, il savait que le blond essayait seulement de l'énerver pour pouvoir vérifier quelque chose.

« - Oh, sujet sensible, releva Cavendish avec un sourire fourbe sur le visage. Cela confirme ce que j'ai entendu alors. »

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Wakame fut saisit d'un désagréable pressentiment. Le regard que lui lançait le blond ne lui plaisait pas. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il espérait se tromper.

Cavendish ne pouvait pas avoir entendu leur conversation, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils l'auraient entendu s'il s'était approché d'eux lors de leur discussion. Pourtant le blond semblait certain de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, grogna-t-il froidement.

\- Ça, je me le demande encore, souffla-t-il, le ton moqueur, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son plat. »

Bartolomeo n'avait rien dit, même si sa curiosité était piquée au vif en écoutant Wakame et Cavendish parler. Seulement aucun des trois pirates n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Les exclamations du public les sortirent de leur discussion et inconsciemment, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les combats. Cela n'empêcha pas Wakame de lancer un regard colérique au blond tout en serrant ses poings de rage.

Le combat avait évolué. Le taureau que Luffy chevauchait il y avait encore quelques minutes était au sol, inconscient. Il venait de se prendre un coup de bouclier d'un des participants qui était un géant, nommé Hajrudin. Luffy était également allongé au sol et ne semblait pas vouloir se relever. Wakame ne s'inquiéta pas pour le brun, il savait qu'il était plus résistant que ça.

Et il eut raison. Luffy se releva rapidement tandis qu'Hajrudin s'éloignait. Le brun s'avança jusqu'au taureau et posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal avant de se redresser tout en jetant un regard de haine au géant.

Sans perdre de temps, il activa à nouveau son Gear Second et sauta rapidement en hauteur pour apparaître en une seconde devant le visage d'Hajrudin. Il recouvrit son bras gauche du Haki de l'armement et lui porta un coup violent au visage, surprenant toutes les personnes qui regardaient le combat. Le coup était tellement puissant qu'il mit le géant à terre.

Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, Luffy désactiva son Haki et son Gear Second. Il se détourna rapidement du géant au sol, inconscient, et s'avança en direction du taureau qui ne s'était pas relevé. Les participants s'écartèrent de son chemin, encore sous le choc du coup qu'il avait porté au géant. Quand il arriva devant le taureau, il posa à nouveau sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

« - Merci d'avoir combattu avec moi, dit-il doucement. Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'au bord du ring, Ucy. »

Il souleva le taureau et le porta jusqu'au bord du ring, comme il l'avait dit. Seulement à peine l'avait-il posé qu'il entendit un bruit d'explosion derrière lui. Il releva la tête et remarqua que le géant qu'il avait assommé avait été envoyé contre le mur d'en face. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de voir un autre participant projeté par un coup d'un des combattants. Luffy reconnu l'homme, qui s'appelait Ideo.

Ideo était boxeur et d'après les commentaires du présentateur, il serait double champion du Tournoi central de combat du Nouveau Monde. Cela ne changea rien pour Luffy qui se releva et fit face à son nouvel adversaire. Ideo affirmait qu'il gagnerait le tournoi car il était plus fort que lui.

Le brun au chapeau de paille se mit à en position de combat avant qu'Ideo se rue sur lui pour l'attaquer. Durant quelques instants, les coups s'enchainèrent. Luffy esquivait certains et en bloquait d'autres. Mais au bout d'un moment, il réussit à anticiper l'attaque d'Ideo, et il l'esquiva. Son poing percuta deux autres combattants qui se trouvaient juste derrière Luffy et créa une explosion.

« - Ton coup de poing est comme une bombe, releva Luffy en remarquant les dégâts.

\- Je ne suis pas encore satisfait de ma puissance, l'informa Ideo. Je veux arriver en haut de l'échelle. Je veux devenir plus fort en mangeant le prix de ce tournoi, le Mera Mera No Mi.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas avoir le fruit d'Ace, répliqua Luffy.

\- Celui qui va le gagner, c'est moi, s'écria-t-il en se ruant vers le brun. »

Luffy n'attendit pas qu'il soit arrivé près de lui pour l'attaquer. Il recouvrit son bras droit du Haki de l'armement et le frappa. Les deux poings se percutèrent, et celui d'Ideo déclencha une explosion. Un nuage de fumée noire s'éleva avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Ils continuèrent de se battre pendant quelques minutes, ne se préoccupant pas des autres combattants. Alors qu'ils se ruaient l'un sur l'autre, leurs poings se percutèrent à nouveau, et une nouvelle explosion fut créée. Le casque de Luffy vola quelques mètres plus loin, pris dans le souffle de l'explosion.

Grâce à la fumée qui l'entourait, personne ne put voir son visage et il essaya de trouver un plan d'urgence avant de partir à la recherche de son casque. Il se mit à courir tout en remettant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et en enroulant sa cape rouge autour, comme pour faire un turban.

« - Oï, rend moi mon casque, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Jean le Bandit s'amuser avec.

\- J'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire sur toi, Lucy, commença ce dernier. On dit qu'un pirate dont la prime est de 400 millions de berry et qui s'appelle Mugiwara no Luffy, se bat secrètement dans ce tournoi. »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'il entendit Don Chinjao hurler son nom. Il poussa un soupire en remarquant que le géant voulait vraiment le tuer. Il fronça ses sourcils et se mit à poursuivre Jean le Bandit qui s'échappait avec son casque. Don Chinjao continuait de le poursuivre tout en essayant de le frapper avec ses poings.

Seulement, Don Chinjao perdit la trace de Luffy en repoussant un ennemi qui lui gênait le passage. Luffy, quant à lui continuait de courir après le voleur. Mais alors qu'il sautait en hauteur pour éviter trois combattants qui se ruaient sur lui, sa fausse barbe se décolla et commença à tomber. Préoccupé par sa barbe, Luffy ne fit pas attention à Jean le Bandit qui donna un coup de sabre qui défit la cape rouge du brun au chapeau de Paille.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara laissa un grognement d'agacement franchir ses lèvres et il attrapa précipitamment les bords de sa cape pour se recouvrir le visage. Jean le Bandit semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il lança sur Luffy quelques épées qu'il avait volées à des participants, et le brun les évita en sautant. Seulement, quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il semblait avoir perdu de vue Jean le Bandit.

Mais après quelques instants, le voleur revint dans sa direction. Il tenait dans ses mains une grosse quantité d'armes qu'il avait récupérées. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Luffy et le défia tout en posant les armes.

Luffy fronça ses sourcils et finalement allongea son bras pour récupérer son casque. Mais les épées lancées par Jean le Bandit forcèrent Luffy à esquiver et stoppèrent son attaque. Il continua à éviter les armes et petit à petit, leur quantité se réduisit. Jean le Bandit s'arrêta quand il remarqua avec horreur que Don Chinjao se trouvait derrière Luffy et avait pris dans le ventre certaines des épées qu'il avait lancées. Luffy profita de son inattention pour récupérer son casque avant que Jean le Bandit soit éjecté contre un mur par un Don Chinjao fou de rage.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Luffy quand il remit son casque sur sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler que Don Chinjao lui hurlait déjà dessus.

« - Tu vas payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait, Mugiwara no Luffy, s'écria-t-il.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'a fait exactement, soupira le brun.

\- Ton ignoble grand-père m'a pris toute ma fortune. Il m'a aussi pris mon pouvoir et le doux souvenir de mes jeunes années.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, va voir ça avec mon grand-père, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ce serait trop facile pour lui si je le punissais par la mort, dit-il. Je lui ferai ressentir à quel point il est douloureux de vivre en ayant perdu quelque chose. »

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Luffy se mit en position de combat et activa son Gear Second tandis que Don Chinjao concentrait sa force, faisant voler sa barbe blanche. Alors qu'ils fonçaient l'un vers l'autre, Sai et Ideo, qui se battaient de leur côté, se trouvèrent en plein sur leur chemin. Mais alors qu'ils continuaient leur combat en se ruant l'un sur l'autre, Luffy frappa Sai d'un coup de pied et Don Chinjao expulsa Ideo d'un coup de poing, choquant les spectateurs qui les regardaient.

Quand ils furent pratiquement l'un devant l'autre, les deux pirates recouvrirent leur bras gauche du Haki de l'armement. Leurs poings se percutèrent violemment, créant une vague du Haki des Rois qui fit tomber les autres participants dans l'inconscience.

La confrontation des deux utilisateurs créa plusieurs vagues de vents, chacune plus forte que les précédentes. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Finalement, la lutte des deux se termina et seul Luffy et Don Chinjao étaient encore debout sur le ring.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais utiliser le Haki des Rois, s'exclama Don Chinjao tandis que les spectateurs criaient des acclamations. Quel genre de Roi veux-tu devenir ?

\- Le Roi des Pirates, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- La ferme, s'énerva-t-il. Il y en a tellement qui peuvent utiliser ce pouvoir dans le Nouveau Monde. Et seul le combat entre vous tous déterminera le vainqueur. Le plus fort parmi une légion de « Rois » ! Voilà ce qu'est le Roi des Pirates. »

Il se jeta vers Luffy et l'attaqua d'un coup de tête. Mais le brun l'esquiva en faisant un bon en arrière.

« - Qui est-ce qui t'a appris ce Haki ?

\- Rayleigh, dit-il.

\- Il est toujours en vie, releva-t-il. Comme c'est ennuyeux. Je ne veux pas me remémorer ce qui est arrivé dans le passé. »

Il donna un coup de pied à Luffy qui le bloqua avec ses deux bras. Mais celui-ci recula quand même de quelques mètres. En relevant la tête, il remarqua, comme le présentateur, les larmes de Don Chinjao.

« - Dis-moi Mugiwara, commença-t-il, je veux l'oublier mais je l'ai toujours devant mes yeux. Il est hors de portée, mon trésor ! Peux-tu imaginer une chose plus difficile à supporter que celle-là ?

\- _**Savoir que Law est entre les mains de cet enfoiré de Doflamingo est insupportable mais ce n'est pas la même chose**_ , pensa-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama le présentateur. Le légendaire pirate est en larmes ! »

Luffy ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face au comportement de Don Chinjao. Ce dernier continua de pleurer quelques secondes avant de se calmer rapidement.

« - Chinjao La Drille, dit-il en regardant Luffy. C'est ainsi que l'on me surnommait autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Réponds-moi ! Sais-tu ce que Garp m'a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, agacé.

\- Puisque tu es le petit-fils de cet enfoiré, je ne peux pas simplement te laisser repartir juste parce que tu n'en as aucune idée.

\- Pourtant je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pendant trente ans, j'ai eu la rancune, s'énerva-t-il en bondissant vers Luffy. »

Le brun esquiva le coup de poing de Don Chinjao ainsi que les autres coups qui lui vinrent ensuite. Au bout d'un moment, Don Chinjao se remit à pleurer en songeant à ce que lui avait pris Garp. Le capitaine des Mugiwara commençait à se demander s'il allait voir le bout de ce combat.

Mais les coups reprirent rapidement. Luffy allonger ses bras pour le frapper mais Don Chinjao le repoussait. La bataille entre les deux pirates continua un petit moment, aucun des deux ne ménageant l'autre.

« - Je vais venger ma tête avec ma tête, l'informa Don Chinjao après un énième coup de tête.

\- Venger ta tête ? Répéta Luffy, intrigué. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu vas payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait, s'écria-t-il. »

Il se jeta à nouveau sur Luffy pour l'attaquer avec sa tête mais cette fois-ci, Luffy para le coup en gonflant son ventre. Don Chinjao fut projeté en arrière et il glissa sur la tête pendant quelques instants. Mais cela ne lui avait rien fait.

« - Enfoiré, s'exclama-t-il. Si j'étais toujours « Chinjao La Drille » comme les gens m'appelaient autrefois, je t'aurais dégommé avec ça à coup sûr. En plus de mon trésor et de ma fortune, Garp m'a aussi pris ma force. Je vais me venger, même trente ans après.

\- Il se répète, murmura Luffy avant de souffler un bon coup. »

Il le regarda se jeter à nouveau sur lui mais contrairement aux autres fois, le vieil homme posa ses mains sur le sol pour pouvoir s'élever dans les airs et survoler Luffy. Quand il retomba derrière le brun au chapeau de paille, il se rua sur lui. Cependant, Luffy l'arrêta en attrapant sa tête. Ils glissèrent sur le sol du ring.

« - Je t'ai dit de voir ça avec mon grand-père, s'écria-t-il en le lançant dans les airs. »

Il tenait toujours la tête de Don Chinjao, même s'il était très haut dans les airs. Juste après, il balança ses bras vers l'avant, faisant tomber son adversaire sur le ring, créant par la même occasion un trou dans le sol.

Don Chinjao semblait inconscient mais cela serait bien trop facile. Celui-ci se releva et semblait encore plus énervé qu'au début. Au lieu de se relever sur ses jambes, il posa sa tête sur le sol et se redressa en gardant l'équilibre. Les mains plaquées ensemble, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite. À force de tourner, il créa un vent qui poussa vers l'extérieur du ring plusieurs participants, inconscients sur le sol.

« - Je vais te faire payer, cria-t-il. Arrête-moi si tu peux !

\- Même si je ne suis pas concerné par vos histoires, je dois te battre pour gagner ce tournoi. »

Il sauta en hauteur et l'attaqua avec son « Gomu Gomu no Gatling ». Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre Don Chinjao et finalement, il réussit à stopper sa technique. Ils continuèrent de combattre et après quelques coups de pieds, de poings, Don Chinjao refit la même technique. Mais le brun l'arrêta rapidement avec son Gear Second et son « Gomu Gomu No Canon ». Son adversaire recula de quelques mètres et Luffy en profita pour disparaître et réapparaître derrière lui pour lui porter un coup de pied recouvert du Haki de l'armement.

« - Eh ben, on dirait que ça ne va jamais se terminer, souffla doucement Wakame.

\- Lucy est très fort, releva Rebecca qui avait rejoint les trois pirates. »

Wakame et Bartolomeo acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête alors que Cavendish faisait claquer sa langue d'agacement. Aucun des trois pirates ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un rire retentit derrière eux. C'était Burgess qui marchait dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta derrière Cavendish et Wakame. Les trois pirates froncèrent les sourcils en reconnaissant le pirate.

« - Il paraît que ça devient intéressant. C'est qui, ce petit gars, s'exclama-t-il en regardant le combat du bloc C.

\- _**Pitié, il ne peut pas aller se perdre dans les couloirs, lui**_ , pensa Wakame en fronçant ses sourcils. »

Le combat continua encore de longues minutes. Les coups s'enchainèrent et aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre l'avantage. À ce stade-là, le perdant serait celui qui se fatiguerait en premier.

« - Tu es fort, comme je le pensais, s'exclama Luffy alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je suis fort ? Est-ce que t'es en train de m'insulter, s'énerva son adversaire.

\- Quoi ? J'ai juste dit que tu étais fort !

\- Pour moi, c'est une insulte. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un loup sans ses crocs à présent, lui confia-t-il. Ou plutôt, un homme chauve sans sa drille ! Un gamin comme toi ne peut pas comprendre à quel point je me sens misérable de vivre ma vie comme ça. Je suis frustré, déçu et triste. Mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre !

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher sans expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Répliqua le brun.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça ?

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il sérieusement. »

Mais Don Chinjao commença son récit. Il expliqua comment il s'était retrouvé face à Garp, qui voulait lui casser la tête. Le soldat de la Marine l'avait battu, avec seulement son poing recouvert du Haki de l'armement. À cause de cet incident, Don Chinjao avait perdu la puissance de destruction de sa tête. Ce dont il était le plus fier avait disparu à cause de Garp. Le désespoir et la haine l'avaient rapidement envahit à la suite de cet incident. Et depuis, il avait juré de se venger.

« - Peu de temps après, je me suis retiré de la piraterie. J'avais perdu mon pouvoir et mon cœur était brisé. Je suis devenu une coquille sans vie, passant son temps à se reposer. Mais … je ne m'attendais pas à voir le petit-fils de Garp comme ça ! Ça doit être le destin. Je dois te battre ici à tout prix et te faire payer pour ce que ton grand-père m'a fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, soupira Luffy. Mon grand-père et moi sommes deux personnes différentes !

\- Pour moi, vous êtes quasiment pareils.

\- Je ne peux pas être battu ici par toi. J'ai des choses à faire. Je remporterai le fruit d'Ace à n'importe quel prix et je deviendrai le Roi des pirates. »

Le brun n'oubliait pas qu'il devait sauver son amant des griffes de Doflamingo. Mais plus le combat s'éternisait, plus il perdait du temps et Law s'affaiblissait à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« - Tu n'as aucune chance, s'exclama Don Chinjao. Ils vous ont adulés, vous les morveux, en vous appelant « la Pire Génération » et il semble que cela vous ait encouragé. Mais aucun d'entre vous n'est assez fort pour traverser la mer sur laquelle nous nous sommes battus. Après la mort de Barbe Blanche, on ne peut s'attendre à rien de plus. Le seul à tirer son épingle du jeu est Teach, Barbe Noire ! »

Rien que d'entendre le nom de cet homme mis en colère Luffy.

« - Si je devais en choisir un, ce serait lui, lui confia son ennemi. Mais de toute façon, si tu es juste assez bon pour rivaliser avec moi dans ma condition actuelle, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'être pirate. »

Et sur ces mots, il reprit ses attaques. Le combat dura quelques instants, jusqu'à que Luffy donne un coup de poing assez puissant pour mettre Don Chinjao quelques secondes au tapis. Mais le vieil homme se releva à nouveau sans aucun effort, en criant que ce n'était pas encore finit.

« - Tu n'es pas si mauvais mais si Rayleigh a choisi un gamin de ce niveau comme porte-drapeau de la nouvelle génération, alors il n'est plus aussi futé qu'autrefois ! La Marine a fait preuve de perspicacité dans la guerre d'il y a deux ans, en écrasant Ace, bien sûr, le plus diabolique du lot. »

En entendant ça, Luffy fronça brusquement ses sourcils alors que ses poings se serraient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Si le combat s'éternisait, il perdrait sûrement le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de placer ses mains sur les épaules de Don Chinjao, l'arrêtant dans sa phrase par la même occasion. Il se laissa porter et prit assez d'élan pour se retrouver dans les airs. Tous les spectateurs étaient surpris du résultat. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent le poing gauche de Luffy grossir rapidement.

Le brun recouvra son poing du Haki de l'armement. Pendant ce temps, Don Chinjao recouvrait le haut de sa tête également du Haki. Lorsque le poing de Luffy fut assez gros, il le balança vers l'avant, afin de donner un dernier coup à son adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas attendu que cette attaque l'atteigne. Il s'était jeté à son tour.

Les deux coups s'entrechoquèrent, créant une réaction due à leur puissance. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux participants ne semblaient avoir l'avantage. Mais finalement, après avoir concentré ses forces, le poing de Luffy eut raison de Don Chinjao et la force du coup redonna à son adversaire ce qu'il avait perdu. La tête de Don Chinjao repris la forme qu'elle avait avant que Garp ne la frappa, des années auparavant.

Tout le monde était surpris de voir la tête de Don Chinjao ainsi. Le coup de Luffy avait assommé son adversaire. Celui-ci tombait maintenant, la tête la première, vers le sol du ring. Lorsqu'il le percuta, sa tête pointue détruisit le ring en deux, le faisant tomber dans l'eau en dessous. Luffy atterrit sans aucune difficulté.

Il inspira un bon coup, retrouvant son calme. Pendant ce temps, le présentateur annonçait qu'il était le gagnant. Aussitôt, des ovations s'élevèrent dans le Colisée. Tout le monde acclamait la victoire de Luffy. Wakame souffla discrètement en se disant que le combat était enfin terminé. Il détourna son attention de son ami et remarqua que Cavendish marmonnait encore qu'il allait tuer Luffy. Mais Bartolomeo le rappela qu'il ne le laisserait faire. Le charpentier des Hearts s'éloigna du mur où il s'était appuyé et marcha en direction de la sortie du ring. Il devait parler avec Luffy.

Il croisa rapidement le regard de Burgess qui semblait content d'apprendre que Luffy participait à ce tournoi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il resta silencieux. Barbe Noire et son équipage n'était pas leur principale préoccupation. Alors qu'il continuait sa marche, il remarqua que Bellamy était revenu de l'infirmerie.

Le brun le regarda attentivement et remarqua que quelque chose ne semblait pas plaire au blond. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? S'il avait bien compris, Bellamy était au service de Doflamingo. Il se demandait si Luffy lui faisait confiance ou non.

« - On a une discussion à avoir tous les deux, s'exclama soudainement Cavendish en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Wakame.

\- Je ne crois pas non, répliqua-t-il froidement. »

Mais le blond ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'échapper et le força à le suivre jusqu'à un endroit plus calme et désert. Bartolomeo et Bellamy regardèrent Cavendish s'éloigner avec Wakame, intrigués. Le vert se demandait encore ce que le blond mijotait. En silence, il se mit à suivre les deux pirates.

* * *

Le rire de Doflamingo retentissait dans la pièce tandis que Law tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur qu'il le persécutait depuis plus d'une heure. Le Shichibukai regardait attentivement l'écran devant lui qui continuait de diffuser les combats du Colisée. Luffy avait gagné comme Law s'y attendait. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que le blond riait.

Le den-den mushi de Doflamingo se mit à sonner et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de décrocher.

« - Oui, dit-il.

\- **C'est moi Doffy** , s'exclama Diamante. **Je suppose que tu as vu le combat.**

\- Le microbe est très fort, se moqua-t-il. As-tu donné l'ordre à Bellamy ?

\- **Oui, il semblait légèrement surpris que tu lui demandes de tuer Mugiwara** , rit-il.

\- Il pense réellement qu'il sera accepté dans la famille après ça. Enfin, s'il ne se dégonfle pas. Ça a l'air courant en ce moment, la trahison. »

Tout en disant cette phrase en particulier, il tourna la tête vers Anzu, qui semblait inconsciente, et raccrocha. La brune avait continué à cracher du sang mais depuis quelques minutes, elle semblait s'être calmée bien que le poison faisait encore effet dans son corps. Les yeux du Shichibukai remontèrent légèrement et fixèrent Law qui était dans un état critique. Le sang coulait déjà de ses blessures dû aux tortures mais aussi aux balles qu'il lui avait tirées dessus. Le flamant rose se demandait si les deux allaient survivre jusqu'à la fin du tournoi.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il tourna la tête vers l'écran où on pouvait voir Luffy avec un sourire victorieux.

« - Tu ne riras plus dans quelques minutes, Mugiwara, rit-il. »

* * *

Et voilà :)

Moi : On avance.

Luffy : Pas énormément, si tu veux mon avis.

Law : Elle a envie de prendre son temps, il faut croire.

Moi : J'avance à la vitesse que je veux.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à lundi prochain, passer une bonne semaine :)

Review ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 14 ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaît ;)

 **Rating** : M

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_. Et les discussions par den den mushi sont en **gras**.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 14.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans cette position, s'exclama Wakame en regardant Luffy. »

Le charpentier des Heart venait de passer plus de dix minutes à chercher Luffy. Après que Cavendish est terminé de le retenir, il s'était mis à la recherche de son ami. En marchant à travers les couloirs du Colisée, un bruit avait attiré son attention et l'avait conduit jusqu'aux quartiers qui étaient réservés aux gladiateurs du Colisée.

Il avait traversé un long couloir pour ensuite retrouver Luffy. Celui-ci était assis sur Rebecca et ses pieds retenaient chacun un des bras de la jeune femme. Le brun au chapeau de paille continuait de manger le bento qu'il avait dans la main, nullement préoccuper par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« - Elle m'a attaqué, répondit-il simplement tout en haussant ses épaules avant d'ajouter doucement en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Où étais-tu passé, Wakame ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua le charpentier avant d'ajouter. J'ai été retenu par Cavendish. À ce sujet, il faudrait que je te parle lorsque tu auras terminé ta petite affaire. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Rebecca qui ne pouvait plus bouger. La rose semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, intriguant un peu plus le brun. Des murmures se firent entendre et Wakame et Luffy relevèrent la tête vers les barreaux devant eux. Des personnes étaient prisonnières de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« - Fais ce que tu veux de moi, dit soudainement la rose. J'en paierai le prix.

\- Je ferai jamais rien à quelqu'un qui m'a payé à manger, l'informa-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer, répliqua-t-elle brusquement en le regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, souffla-t-il. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais tué.

\- Être pardonnée si facilement prouve bien que ce n'était pas équitable, Rebecca, s'exclama un des hommes qui se trouvaient derrière les barreaux. Si on avait pu battre ici un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon, on aurait toujours un petit espoir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Wakame en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils tandis que Luffy se relevait, libérant Rebecca par la même occasion.

\- Nous sommes des gladiateurs retenus captifs, répondit un autre homme.

\- Tout comme Rebecca, nous sommes obligés de continuer à nous battre jusqu'à nous faire tuer un jour sur le ring, en tant que partie du spectacle, ajouta un autre. Tout ça parce que nous avons protesté contre la Donquixotte Family.

\- Le Roi a dit qu'il nous libérerait si l'on remportait mille combats.

\- Mais peu importe à quel point tu es fort, tu mourras si tu combats à mort une centaine de fois. Tous ceux qui ont tenté de s'échapper d'ici ont été abattus.

\- Il n'y a aucune échappatoire pour nous.

\- Il y a dix ans, avant que Doflamingo ne devienne le Roi, les combats de gladiateurs n'allaient pas jusqu'à la mort.

\- C'est donc de la faute du flamant rose que vous êtes enfermé dans cet endroit, résuma Luffy en croisant ses bras. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux mais les prisonniers acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête face à la déclaration du brun au chapeau de paille.

« - Dressrosa n'est pas un si beau pays si on y regarde de plus près depuis que Doflamingo est au pouvoir, releva Wakame.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur ce pays, plus j'ai envie d'exploser la face du flamant, grogna Luffy.

\- Je vais remporter la compétition d'aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il en coûte, commença Rebecca, attirant l'attention des deux pirates. Et je tuerai Doflamingo avec le pouvoir du Mera Mera No Mi !

\- Rebecca, souffla gentiment Luffy, même avec le pouvoir du Mera Mera No Mi, tu n'arriveras pas à tuer Doflamingo.

\- Luffy, murmura Wakame.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs. Même en mangeant ce fruit, tu n'es pas du niveau de Doflamingo. J'ignore exactement encore tout ce qui peut se passer dans ce pays et tes motivations. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir te faire tuer sans rien faire.

\- Alors qui s'occupera de Doflamingo, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je veux seulement protéger Soldat-san qui viendra nous libérer en provoquant une bataille contre Doflamingo. »

Luffy resta un petit instant silencieux, écoutant la rose qui, actuellement, pleurait.

« - Je m'occuperais de Doflamingo, affirma-t-il fermement. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui. Et au final, je ne peux pas le laisser gouverner Dressrosa ainsi. C'est un être ignoble.

\- Mais … , tenta-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, je vais vous demander de patienter encore un petit instant, continua-t-il en s'adressant également aux prisonniers. Je vous promets que vous serez libre. Je vous aiderais à vous échapper et à libérer ce royaume. Alors je vous le demande, faites moi confiance et patientez encore un petit peu. »

Luffy n'avait pas baissé ses yeux une seule fois. Wakame était resté silencieux, sachant parfaitement que, s'il avait été contre, il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Luffy. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune raison de la faire changer d'avis. Il détestait la situation de Dressrosa. En marchant dans la ville, il avait entendu de drôle d'histoire. Et cela ne lui avait pas plu.

« - Très bien, souffla l'un des gladiateurs. Nous te faisions confiance. Nous t'attendrons … ,

\- Monkey D. Luffy, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire quand il vit que l'homme cherchait son nom. Le futur Roi des Pirates. »

Wakame laissa un sourire s'affichait sur son visage à son tour. Seulement, il devait mettre un plan en marche pour pouvoir libérer les gladiateurs. Enfin, le charpentier savait que le brun devait déjà réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Les prochaines heures allaient être tendues, il le sentait.

« - Merci d'avoir patienté, s'exclama soudainement la voix du commentateur du Colisée à travers les haut-parleurs. Le ring a été entièrement réparé.

\- La bataille du bloc D va bientôt commencer, releva Wakame.

\- Wakame, commença Luffy.

\- Je vais quand même participer, même si tu as ta place en finale, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire confiant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre et j'ai évolué en deux ans. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, rassuré par la phrase de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Wakame terminerait blessé par son idée de vouloir récupérer le fruit de son frère. Mais il faisait confiance au charpentier.

Rebecca se redressa et suivit Wakame et Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de paille se tourna une dernière fois vers les gladiateurs et leur promit qu'il les sauverait.

Les trois participants s'éloignèrent des cellules et marchèrent à travers les couloirs du Colisée. Rebecca resta silencieuse et légèrement en retrait, séchant ses larmes. Elle écoutait distraitement Luffy et Wakame. Les deux amis parlaient de la rencontre de Luffy avec Burgess puis de l'aide de Rebecca pour le cacher car il était encore poursuivi par Don Chinjao.

« - Tu n'es jamais tranquille, souffla Wakame avec un sourire amusé.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Cavendish, demanda le brun. »

Le sourire du charpentier s'effaça rapidement, surprenant le capitaine des Mugiwara.

« - Il semblerait qu'il nous ait entendus parler, admit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il aurait entendu notre conversation et saurait que Law est retenu prisonnier par Doflamingo ainsi que le reste de notre conversation, ajouta-t-il en serrant ses poings.

\- Quoi, s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Mais il n'y avait personne autour de nous à ce moment-là. On l'aurait entendu si jamais il s'était rapproché.

\- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Malheureusement, il nous a bien entendus. J'ai nié les faits mais il est persuadé d'avoir raison. Et j'ignore encore s'il est de notre côté ou non.

\- Crois-moi, il ne l'es pas, murmura-t-il. Il veut tuer les supernovas.

\- Je sais, assura-t-il. Enfin, je voulais seulement te prévenir qu'il vaudrait mieux garder un œil sur lui. Il pourrait être un allié potentiel.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

\- En parlant d'allié potentiel, se rappela le charpentier, Bartolomeo en est un. J'ai pu lui parler quand tu es parti pour la bataille du bloc C. »

Luffy réfléchit rapidement à ce que venait de lui dire Wakame. Il se rappelait qui était Bartolomeo mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci pourrait être un allié. Pourtant, si le charpentier lui affirmait que c'était le cas, c'était qu'il en était sûr.

« - Pourtant, il n'en donne pas l'air, lui confia le capitaine de Mugiwara.

\- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, souffla distraitement le charpentier en regardant autour d'eux. _**Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne. Où sont les autres participants des premiers blocs ? Ils n'ont pas terminé d'être soignés ?**_

\- Dites, commença Rebecca. »

Les deux pirates s'arrêtèrent en pleine marche et se tournèrent vers Rebecca. La rose semblait nerveuse vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Puis-je vous aider à combattre Doflamingo ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. »

Wakame jeta un regard au capitaine des Mugiwara qui fixait Rebecca sans perdre son sérieux. Bien qu'il cherchait des alliés pour se débarrasser de la Donquixotte Family, il ne voulait pas prendre n'importe qui. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que Rebecca était une bonne combattante. Elle n'aurait jamais survécu dans le Colisée si ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Très bien, sourit-il. J'accepte que tu nous aides. Seulement, pour le moment, j'essaie de récupérer le Mera Mera No Mi.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Je te remercie de me laisser vous aider.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

\- Le match va commencer, s'exclama l'un des membres du personnel. Que tous les compétiteurs du bloc D entrent sur le ring ! »

Les trois combattants tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du ring. Rebecca leur adressa un dernier regard avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'entrée. Wakame allait faire de même mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Luffy.

« - Avant que j'y aille, dit Wakame en fouillant dans ses poches. »

Luffy regarda Wakame en haussant un sourcil, intrigué. Le charpentier des Hearts s'avança un peu plus vers le brun au chapeau de paille et lui donna son den-den mushi.

« - Garde le et contacte ton équipage. Ça te fera du bien et vous pourrez parler d'un plan d'attaque contre Doflamingo.

\- Merci Wakame, sourit-il. Je t'attendrais.

\- Aller, je file, dit-il en s'éloignant en courant. »

Luffy le regarda monter les escaliers et rejoindre Rebecca avant de s'éloigner pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Contrairement aux dernières heures, les couloirs du Colisée étaient pratiquement déserts. Les participants des trois premiers blocs étaient surement à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Et ceux du bloc D étaient sur le ring. C'était plus calme qu'au début.

Le brun marcha encore quelques minutes et même s'il s'éloignait de l'arène, il entendait les commentaires du présentateur. Le combat venait de commencer.

Il finit par s'arrêter à un endroit complètement désert et se laissa glisser contre une des colonnes de pierre tout en soufflant un bon coup. La pression commençait à devenir trop forte. Il voulait gagner le Mera Mera No Mi mais il voulait également aller sauver Law. Seulement, tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que le fruit était entre de bonnes mains, il ne pourrait pas aller sauver Law. Il devait trouver une solution et rapidement. Sinon Doflamingo tuerait probablement Law.

Quelques minutes passèrent où il resta assis au sol, la tête enfouit entre ses jambes qui étaient collées contre son torse. Il se reposait de son dernier combat et essayait de prendre du recul sur ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait appris.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses sombres pensées et il releva sa tête dans la direction du bruit. Un homme se dirigeait dans sa direction. De loin, Luffy n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne. Ne sachant pas réellement ce que voulait l'inconnu, il se releva doucement et fit face à l'homme qui continuait sa marche.

Plus il avançait, plus Luffy pouvait le détailler un peu plus. Il portait un pantalon bleu gris et une chemise bleu foncé. Il avait des bottes noires et un long manteau de la même couleur. Un foulard blanc était autour de son cou et il possédait un grand chapeau noir avec des lunettes que Luffy semblait déjà avoir vu quelque part. Une cicatrice était visible près de son œil gauche et des cheveux mi-longs blonds entouraient le visage de l'homme.

Luffy fronça ses sourcils alors que l'homme s'arrêta devant lui sans rien dire. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans le silence le plus complet avant que le blond laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, intrigant Luffy.

« - Tu n'as pas changé, Luffy, sourit-il.

\- Hein, s'exclama le brun. Je ne suis pas Luffy mais Lucy.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne saurais pas reconnaître mon petit frère sous son déguisement ? »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara releva le « petit frère » mais il ne dit rien. Pourquoi cet homme le considérait comme son petit frère ? Les seules personnes qui le considéraient ainsi étaient ses deux frères morts.

« - Je sais ce que tu dois penser, dit-il en continuant de sourire. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui t'appelaient ainsi.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Mais ils sont tous les deux morts.

\- En es-tu sur ? Insista-t-il en retirant son chapeau. »

Luffy fronça ses sourcils et détailla plus attentivement l'homme devant lui. Au fil des secondes, le visage du blond lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Seulement, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, voilà tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Mais c'était tellement incroyable. Il avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant, malgré les années, il reconnaissait ce visage.

Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux alors que ces derniers s'écarquillaient sous le choc. Il savait qui il était, il n'avait plus de doute.

« - Sabo, murmura-t-il lentement, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Tu es vivant ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

\- Oui, je suis vivant et ce n'est pas un rêve, répondit ce dernier avec un faible sourire tout en retirant le casque de Luffy. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour sauter sur Sabo tout en enroulant deux fois ses bras autour du corps du plus vieux qui laissa tomber le casque du brun par terre. Le blond se débattit légèrement pour pouvoir respirer mais laissa son petit frère pleurer contre lui. Lui aussi, il était heureux de le revoir après toutes ces années.

Luffy continua de pleurer pendant de longues minutes. Toute la pression et les larmes qu'il avait retenues durant ces derniers jours s'échappaient de son corps. Il était également heureux de retrouver Sabo. Ses bras ne voulaient plus lâcher le blond de peur qu'il n'était qu'une simple illusion et disparaîtrait si jamais il s'éloignait. Mais le blond était bel et bien vivant, dans ses bras.

« - Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, Luffy, dit-il en souriant.

\- Mais Sabo, sanglota-t-il, Ace est mort. J-Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

\- Je sais mais tu es vivant et c'est ce qui est important, affirma-t-il en regardant Luffy. J'aurais pu vous perdre tous les deux lors de cette guerre. »

Le brun ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Mais finalement, après quelques minutes, il réussit à se calmer. Sabo n'avait rien dit. Il avait senti que son petit frère avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse qu'il avait accumulée.

« - Comment es-tu arrivé ici, au final, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr que Luffy fut calmé.

\- C'est une longue histoire, admit-il dans un soupire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, sourit-il. »

Luffy passa les vingt prochaines minutes à lui expliquer les derniers jours qu'il avait passés au palais du flamant. Au fur et à mesure du récit de Luffy, Sabo avait senti une immense colère l'envahir. Son petit frère lui avait tout raconté, dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait pas oublié une seule partie même s'il avait eu du mal à en parler au début.

À la fin de son récit, Sabo avait resserré son emprise sur son frère qui avait cessé de pleurer.

« - Pardon Luffy, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura le brun au chapeau de paille. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé.

\- J'aurais pourtant aimé t'aider, admit-il à voix basse.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il faiblement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, je vais te laisser le Mera Mera No Mi. Tu comptais le récupérer, non ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Pendant ce temps, je vais m'échapper du Colisée pour aller sauver Law, ajouta-t-il. Si tout se passe comme prévu, j'irais le sauver et ensuite, nous allons nous cacher dans la ville. J'aimerais faire regretter à Doflamingo tout ce que j'ai subi mais pour le moment, je veux sauver Law.

\- Comment comptes-tu quitter le Colisée sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? S'inquiéta le blond. Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il surveillait surement les combats ?

\- Je l'ignore, soupira-t-il. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui réfléchissaient, chacun de leur côté. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Sabo trouva une idée.

« - Je pourrais te remplacer, proposa-t-il.

\- Hein ? S'exclama le brun.

\- Si je prends ta place tout en me déguisant, personne ne verra la différence, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sur, affirma-t-il. Comme ça, je pourrais récupérer le Mera Mera No Mi et le manger directement. »

Après quelques instants de réflexions, Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, acceptant silencieusement la proposition de Sabo. Après tout, il devait essayer.

« - On fait comme ça alors, sourit Sabo. »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais le den-den mushi de Luffy se mit à sonner. Le capitaine des Mugiwara s'éloigna de son frère et se redressa avant d'attraper le den-den mushi tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à son frère. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se relever à son tour.

« - Oui, dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- **Luffy** , s'exclama tous les Mugiwara d'une même voix, surpris et soulagé.

\- C'est moi, affirma-t-il doucement.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Zoro, qui se trouvait être avec Franky.

\- Ça va mieux oui, sourit-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- **Où est Wakame ?** Intervient Usopp.

\- Il combat en ce moment dans le Colisée, répondit-il. Mais il m'a laissé son den-den mushi pour que je puisse vous contacter.

\- **Luffy** , commença Robin, **Nami nous a appelés en nous informant que tu souhaitais que nous trouvions un endroit pour se retrouver.**

\- C'est bien ça, acquiesça-t-il sérieusement. Je veux aller libérer Law de Doflamingo et une fois cela fait, je veux qu'on se cache le temps de soigner les blessures de Law et les miennes. Bien qu'il serait préférable d'attaquer Doflamingo directement, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix. Si on veut avoir une chance de le battre, il vaut mieux prendre notre temps. En espérant que cet enfoiré ne se lancera pas à notre poursuite.

\- **Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne le fera pas** , releva Usopp.

\- Je l'ignore, je l'admets. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autre plan en tête. »

Chacun semblait peser le pour et le contre de la situation. Mais ils devaient se rendre compte que Luffy avait raison.

« - **Luffy** , dit Franky, **nous voulions te parler de quelque chose.**

\- Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- **Sur cette île se trouve une armée anti-Doflamingo. Elle est entièrement composée de nains.**

\- De nains ? Répéta-t-il surpris.

\- **Oui, le commandant de cette armée est un soldat jouet** , continua-t-il. **Ils cherchent à se débarrasser de Doflamingo par tous les moyens. Je ne peux pas les laisser et se battre tous seuls.**

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait les laisser tous seuls ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il est hors de question que nous ne les aidions pas. De toute façon, je compte m'occuper personnellement de Doflamingo. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Law et à moi mais également pour la situation de ce pays. Anzu m'a rapidement expliqué la raison des nombreux jouets dans le pays et je ne peux pas accepter ça. Surtout après ce que m'a dit Rebecca tout à l'heure.

\- **Parfait mais pour le moment, il serait préférable d'aller chercher Law, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Nami.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il est encore dans les mains de ce connard. De plus, il est blessé et a bout de force d'après Anzu.

\- **Anzu** , répéta Sanji. **Tu parles de cette fille qui t'avait enlevé tes souvenirs, c'est bien ça ? Que fait-elle ici ?**

\- C'est bien elle, oui, affirma-t-il. Avec Law, on avait décidé de la laisser repartir de son côté lorsqu'on a compris qu'elle n'était pas forcément méchante. Seulement, Doflamingo l'a retrouvé et l'a enfermé. Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant. J'ai pu lui parler et grâce à elle, j'ai appris certaines choses au sujet de Law et de la ville. »

Un petit silence s'installa dans la conversation durant lequel Luffy se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à Anzu lorsqu'elle était revenue à la villa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand elle s'était éloignée du Colisée. Après tout, même si elle avait tenté de tuer Law et lui, elle n'était pas méchante. Elle avait seulement été manipulé par Doflamingo.

« - **Luffy** , l'appela Robin, **que comptes-tu faire du Mera Mera No Mi ?**

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il sera entre de bonnes mains, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- **Tu comptes le donner à quelqu'un** , s'étonna Usopp.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- **On devrait faire deux équipes** , commença Nami. **Une qui s'occupe de trouver un endroit pour se poser, l'autre s'occupe de récupérer Law. Luffy, je suppose que tu vas chercher Law ?**

\- **La question ne se pose même pas** , souffla Usopp. »

Cela fit rire les Mugiwara et arracha un sourire à Luffy. Après quelques minutes où ils planifièrent quelques détails, Luffy raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère. Sabo semblait en pleine communication avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa le blond continuer sa discussion.

Luffy avait décidé d'attendre que Wakame termine son combat avant d'essayer de quitter le Colisée. Ses amis avaient été d'accord avec ce détail et ce fut Zoro et Sanji qui se portèrent volontaires pour les attendre à la sortie du Colisée. Le cuisinier des Mugiwara avait affirmé qu'il allait contacter le reste des Heart pour leur faire part de la situation.

« - Je suppose que tu as décidé de quitter le Colisée avant la fin du tournoi, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Sabo.

\- Oui, souffla le brun. Je te laisse t'occuper du Mera Mera No Mi. À part toi, personne ne mérite de manger ce fruit. J'ignore ce qui va se passer durant les prochaines heures.

\- Je l'ignore également, admit le plus vieux. Je viendrais te voir dans la soirée.

\- Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'endroit pour nous cacher, commença-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à Koala, ma partenaire, de s'occuper de trouver un logement pour la nuit. Elle contactera ton équipage lorsque ce sera réglé. »

Bien que surpris par l'initiative de Sabo, Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, soulagé. Il prit une dernière fois Sabo dans ses bras, retenant son envie de s'éloigner. Après quelques secondes, les deux frères s'éloignèrent et commencèrent à chercher une sortie, le temps que le bloc D terminerai sa bataille.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Bartolomeo et Bellamy. Si Bartolomeo allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas de Bellamy. Le blond était en sang et bien plus blessé que ce que se souvenait Luffy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond semblait plus blessé qu'auparavant et en compagnie de Bartolomeo. Luffy se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si le pirate aux cheveux verts n'étaient pas responsable de l'état du blond mais il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Wakame. D'après le charpentier, Bartolomeo était de leur côté et un allié potentiel. Il n'était sûrement pas responsable de l'état de Bellamy.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Luffy en regardant Bellamy et Bartolomeo. »

Le brun n'eut pas de réponse de la part du blond, ni du vert. Ce dernier s'était mis dos à lui et semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Le capitaine des Mugiwara regarda Sabo, qui le regardait également, avant de hausser ses épaules, ne comprenant pas la raison du comportement de Bartolomeo.

« - Il a été attaqué par un membre de la Donquixotte Family, s'exclama Bartolomeo au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Doflamingo, hein, releva Luffy, le ton froid.

\- Je ne veux même pas entendre un mot à ce sujet, Mugiwara, l'arrêta Bellamy.

\- Je ne dirais rien, assura le brun en croisant ses bras. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre mes pensées pour comprendre ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Seulement, pourquoi a-t-il demandé à quelqu'un de te tuer ?

\- Parce qu'il pense que j'aurais aidé Anzu à récupérer le cœur de Trafalgar, répondit le blond. »

Luffy écarquilla brusquement ses yeux alors que Sabo et Bartolomeo fronçaient leurs sourcils, intrigués par la phrase de Bellamy. Sabo finit par reporter son attention sur Luffy, attendant que celui-ci lui expliquerait la situation. Mais le capitaine des Mugiwara était bien trop occupé à fixer Bellamy.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Tu as très bien compris, soupira le blond. Seulement, pour une fois, je n'ai rien à voir avec la récupération du cœur de ton sadique de chirurgien. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher d'aller le sauver si tu veux qu'il soit encore en vie d'ici la fin de la journée. »

La colère de Luffy semblait s'accroître à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« - Bellamy, commença sérieusement Luffy, tu vas me rendre un service. Aide moi à trouver une sortie. Tu dois forcément connaître une sortie qui me permettra de m'éclipser du Colisée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu penses réellement que je vais trahir Doflamingo, releva-t-il.

\- Oublie Doflamingo pour une fois, explosa le brun. Je te signale qu'il a ordonné ta mort ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de le suivre comme un gentil chien ?

\- Calme toi, Luffy, souffla Sabo en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. »

Mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir décolérer. Il en avait marre d'être prisonnier dans ce Colisée. Il voulait sauver Law et plus il perdrait du temps, plus son amant s'affaiblissait. Si jamais le chirurgien mourrait de la main de Doflamingo, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« - Très bien, soupira Bellamy, je vais t'aider à trouver une sortie. Mais ne crois pas que nous sommes alliés. Je te laisse seulement me suivre. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il commençait à se calmer. Maintenant, il devait seulement attendre que Wakame terminerait son combat.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Moi : Ça commence enfin à bouger ^^

Law : Il était temps.

Luffy : Seulement, est-ce réellement une bonne nouvelle ? Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable d'écrire !

Moi : Pour ça, tu peux t'inquiéter. J'ignore encore comment certaines choses vont terminer.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic. Passer une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain.

Review ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Désolé pour le retard, je ne pouvais rien poster ces deux derniers jours. Mais voilà le chapitre 15 ^^

 **Rating** : M

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Je pense que beaucoup de personnes attendent de voir Luffy péter la face de Doflamingo. Law et Luffy ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite plaira.

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs sont en _italique_. Et les conversation par den den mushi sont **gras**.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 15.

La bataille du bloc D venait à peine de se terminer. Wakame avait regagné l'intérieur du Colisée tranquillement, regardant les blessures des autres participants. Il avait perdu Rebecca de vue mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en préoccuper que Luffy attrapa son bras et le traina à sa suite sans que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le charpentier allait se débattre mais il reconnu rapidement le capitaine des Mugiwara. Le brun au chapeau de paille continua à le trainer jusqu'à qu'il fut sur que personne ne l'avait suivit. À cet instant, il lâcha le bras du Heart et se tourna vers lui.

« - Désolé, je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps, souffla-t-il. J'ai trouvé une sortie. Ça va aller, toi ? »

Tout en posant sa question Luffy regardait l'état de Wakame. Ce dernier avait quelques entailles sur les bras mais rien de bien importante, contrairement aux autres participants. Wakame rassura rapidement son ami en lui affirmant qu'il était tombé dans l'eau avant de subir beaucoup plus de dégâts. Il avait voulu aider Rebecca. Mais en échange, il était tombé dans l'eau, se faisant éliminé directement.

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, soulager, avant de demander au charpentier de le suivre. Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent le groupe composé de Bartolomeo, Bellamy et Sabo. Les trois pirates semblaient en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'ils virent Luffy, le visage de Bartolomeo s'illumina.

« - Finalement tu m'as écouté, dit Wakame après quelques instants.

\- Oui, souffla le brun. Bartolomeo est un allié. Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderai a vaincre Doflamingo.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, Luffy-sempai, s'exclama le vert avec un air enjoué.

\- Merci, sourit le brun.

\- Es-tu sur que tout ira bien, Luffy, demanda Sabo, visiblement inquiet. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, répondant silencieusement à la question de son frère.

« - On va s'échapper du Colisée, puis retrouver Zoro, Sanji, Penguin et Shachi, infiltrer le palais de Doflamingo. Ensuite, on libéra Law et Anzu et on se rejoindra au point de rendez-vous.

\- Koala m'a informé qu'elle avait déjà contacté Robin-san pour l'informer de l'endroit où vous pourrez vous retrouvez et vous reposez, l'informa-t-il.

\- Merci Sabo, sourit faiblement Luffy.

\- Tu es mon frère, répondit ce dernier. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, on se revoit plus tard. »

Luffy accepta rapidement avant de regarder Bellamy qui les attendait patiemment, lui et Wakame. Le blond les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie qu'il leur avait permis de quitter le Colisée sans se faire remarquer. Pendant ce temps, Sabo enfilait la cape rouge et le casque qu'avait porté Luffy. Il perfectionna son costume avec une fausse cicatrise sur le torse, qu'il avait dessiné. Bartolomeo le suivait sans rien dire, sachant très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Récupérer le fruit de Ace à la place de Luffy.

* * *

« - Luffy, s'exclamèrent les quatre pirates d'une même voix. »

Luffy et Wakame venaient de rejoindre leurs amis, dans une ruelle à quelques mètres du Colisée. Tout le monde était soulagé de voir le brun vivant, devant eux. Habituellement, Luffy se serait jeté sur ses nakamas. Mais maintenant, il avait du mal à prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras sans repenser à cette maudite nuit. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne leur adressa qu'un sourire. Il espérait que celui-ci était assez rassurant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis.

Zoro et Sanji remarquèrent rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de leur capitaine. Mais ils gardèrent le silence. De même pour Shachi et Penguin. Ils jetèrent un regard à Wakame, qui leur fit comprendre silencieusement que les explications viendraient plus tard. Cela semblait convenir au couple, donc aucun des deux n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit.

Rapidement, les six pirates se mirent à mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Sanji et Shachi avaient déjà fait du repérage aux alentours du palais et avaient pu découvrir le seul moyen qui leur permettrait d'y entrer.

« - Seulement, il y a des gardes, soupira le châtain. Il nous est donc impossible d'infiltrer l'ascenseur sans être repéré.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, s'exclama brusquement une voix féminine derrière le petit groupe. »

Les six pirates se retournèrent dans un sursaut et se mirent en position de combat, prêt à se défendre si cela était nécessaire. Mais en voyant la jeune femme devant eux, Sanji oublia aussitôt qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une ennemie et sauta dans sa direction avec les yeux en cœur. Mais Zoro l'arrêta en lui attrapant le col de sa veste noire, récoltant un regard meurtrier de la part du cuisinier.

« - Lâche moi, baka marimo, grogna le blond.

\- Pas question, ero-cook, soupira le vert.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Shachi, suspicieux.

\- Tu étais au palais, se rappela soudainement Luffy. »

Ses amis furent surpris de la phrase du brun au chapeau de paille. Ils le regardèrent rapidement avant de reporter leur attention vers la brune. Le regret était visible dans ses yeux mais elle garda le silence, acquiesçant silencieusement à l'affirmation du capitaine des Mugiwara. Luffy l'avait aperçu lorsqu'Anzu l'avait emmené quelques heures auparavant.

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas du côté de Doflamingo.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr que tu ne nous mens pas, s'exclama Zoro.

\- Je m'appelle Viola, je suis une ancienne subordonnée de Doflamingo. En réalité, je suis la fille du Roi Riku.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais une princesse de Dressrosa, s'exclama Penguin, surpris.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Faites-moi confiance, je vous jure que je souhaite seulement vous aider à vaincre Doflamingo.

\- Je te fais confiance, lui confia sérieusement Luffy. Tu ne semblais pas comme les autres membres de la Donquixotte Family, lorsque je t'ai vu. Lorsque Bellamy me forçait à le suivre, tu n'avais pas le même genre de regard que tous les autres. »

Viola acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Tu disais pouvoir nous aider, releva Shachi. Comment ?

\- Je connais un endroit qui vous permettrait d'entrer dans le palais, sans utiliser l'ascenseur, les informa-t-elle. Suivez moi ! »

D'abord réticents, les six pirates se regardèrent un instant. Finalement, Luffy fit un pas pour la suivre mais il fut arrêté par Zoro et Sanji. Son second lui tendait une cape noire à capuche, pour éviter que les soldats de la marine le reconnaissent.

Une fois prêt, ils suivirent Viola à travers les rues de Dressrosa. La princesse les emmena jusqu'à la rue devant l'ascenseur qui menait au palais, mais elle ne se dirigeait pas vers celui-ci. Elle marcha dans un coin un peu à l'écart, cherchant une petite brique qui devait s'enfoncer avec une légère pression. Lorsqu'elle trouva l'objet de sa recherche, elle appuya et activa le mécanisme. Un morceau du mur se défit du reste, laissant apercevoir une petite porte.

« - C'est un passage secret, dit-elle. Grâce à lui, vous n'aurez pas à prendre l'ascenseur. »

Elle commença à entrer à l'intérieur, rapidement suivit par les six pirates. Ils descendirent quelques marches et Luffy regarda autour de lui. Un long escalier en colimaçon était présent mais Luffy pensait que ça leur ferait perdre beaucoup de trop de temps.

« - C'est un accès d'urgence gardé secret par la Famille du Roi Riku, les informa-t-elle. Même Doflamingo n'en a pas connaissance.

\- À quoi sert ce grand panier ? Demanda Penguin. »

Le panier était relié à une chaîne en fer qui s'élevait jusqu'en haut.

« - C'est un monte-charge à poulie, répondit Viola.

\- Il y a un également un escalier, releva Shachi.

\- Si vous prenez l'escalier, vous atteindrez la Tour des Remparts où se trouve l'entrée du palais, leur expliqua-t-elle. »

Zoro regarda quelques instants en haut avant de se tourner vers Luffy.

« - Dit moi, pourquoi tu emmènerais pas ce bloc de pierre jusqu'en haut ? »

Luffy regarda le bloc de pierre en question avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Tandis qu'il enroulait plusieurs fois son bras gauche autour du bloc de pierre, ses amis montèrent sur le panier. Le brun au chapeau de paille balança son bras droit vers l'avant pour atteindre le point le plus haut.

« - C'est bon, sourit-il. J'y vais. »

Il commença à remonter le mur en courant le long de celui-ci tout en tenant le bloc de pierre. Viola fut surprise mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux avant de monter également sur le grand panier. Peu de temps après, ils commencèrent à monter alors que Luffy redescendait, faisant contrepoids avec son bloc de pierre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé en haut, ils sortirent par une porte et Luffy ne perdit pas de temps pour les rejoindre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il referma le passage derrière lui. Il rejoint rapidement ses amis tout en regardant le palais en silence. L'angoisse commençait à l'envahir en repensant aux derniers jours.

« - Comment on entre dans le palais ? Demanda Zoro en regardant Viola.

\- Il y a une porte qui n'est pas vraiment surveillé, répondit-elle.

\- Il va falloir être prudent, dit Luffy en croisant ses bras.

\- Toi, prudent ? S'exclamèrent ses amis d'une même voix. »

Leurs sourires moqueurs sur leurs visages firent rire le brun au chapeau de paille. Ils rirent encore quelques instants avant de reprendre leur sérieux et demandèrent à Viola de les guider à travers le palais.

L'infiltration se fit en silence. Luffy semblait de plus en plus sérieux et tendu, et son attitude commençait réellement à inquiéter ses nakamas et les Hearts. Mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient garder le silence. Les questions attendraient.

Plus Luffy avançait dans le palais, plus il sentait sa peau le démanger. Les souvenirs de cette maudite nuit lui revenait en pleine face. Il aimerait bien oublier tout ça. Mais c'était impossible. Comment allait-il réagir face à Law ? Anzu lui avait dit qu'il était au courant. Bien que ça le soulageait légèrement, il commençait à redouter le regard de son amant.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées en remarquant que tout le monde s'était arrêté. Viola regardait si le couloir était vide avant de continuer. Le groupe avançait rapidement, gagnant les étages du palais. En marchant, Luffy pouvait reconnaître quelques passages. Lorsque Bellamy l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, il en avait profité pour regarder autour de lui et retenir un maximum d'informations sur les lieux.

Il détestait ce palais, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui faisait parti de cette maudite famille. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Pour le pays de Dressrosa mais surtout pour lui-même. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir correctement s'il ne faisait rien contre Doflamingo. Il devait régler toute cette histoire, jusqu'au bout. Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son but, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la cour du palais. Les alentours de la piscine étaient déserts. Tout le monde semblait occupé ailleurs, ce qui les arrangeait parfaitement. Luffy s'avança lentement vers la piscine, releva la tête et regarda les fenêtres du palais. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« - Dit Viola, commença-t-il sans quitter du regard une fenêtre en particulier.

\- Oui, dit-elle, intriguée.

\- Où se trouve la salle où Doflamingo retient Law ? Demanda-t-il lentement. »

Sans aucune hésitation, elle pointa du doigt la fenêtre en question, celle que Luffy fixait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration, sûrement pour calmer la rage qui commençait à l'envahir et risquait de lui faire perdre de vu son objectif.

Il balança son bras vers l'arrière, intriguant ses nakamas, avant de le ramener vers l'avant. Lorsqu'il attrapa le bord de la fenêtre, il reporta son attention sur eux.

« - On se rejoint là bas, souffla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Attends, s'exclama Viola, tu ne peux pas … »

Mais ses protestations n'arrêtèrent pas Luffy, qui se laissa porter par sa force. Il s'envola vers la fenetre avant de la détruire pour entrer dans la pièce. Les cinq pirates laissèrent un soupire s'échapper de leur bouche, remarquant que Luffy était toujours aussi inconscient. Sanji se tourna rapidement vers Viola en lui demandant de les emmener rapidement dans la salle où Luffy venait d'entrer. Tout en hochant la tête, elle se mit à courir vers la salle en question. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'être discret, Luffy venait clairement de montrer à Doflamingo qu'ils avaient infiltré le palais.

« - Qu'est-ce que … , commença Shichibukai en voyant Luffy.

\- Luffy, murmura Law en ouvrant difficilement ses yeux après avoir le bruit. »

Le brun au chapeau de paille était accroupi sur le bord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était complètement détruite, les morceaux de verres brisés jonchaient sur le sol. Certaines personnes présentes étaient surprises de sa présence mais elles gardèrent des visages neutres. Doflamingo avait ses sourcils froncés d'agacement. Le regard haineux que lui lançait le brun lui semblerait amusant dans d'autres circonstances, mais il commençait à perdre patience avec toute cette histoire.

« - Comment as-tu réussi à quitter le Colisée, grogna-t-il. Tu aurais dû mourir là bas !

\- Essaie pour voir, répliqua Luffy d'un ton glacial. »

Il descendit de son perchoir, jetant rapidement un regard à Law et Anzu. En voyant l'état critique de son amant, sa rage se décupla et il dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas sauter directement sur le blond. Il savait que Doflamingo n'attendait que ça et il devait garder la tête froide s'il ne voulait pas perdre.

« - Je commence réellement à en avoir marre de vous tous, soupira le Shichibukai.

\- Et ce n'est pas finit, dit-il sans baisser son regard.

\- Ne me fait pas rire, se moqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu hurlais de douleur sous moi. »

Sans le vouloir, le corps de Luffy se tendit alors que certains moments douloureux lui revenaient en tête. Son souffle s'était coupé un instant tandis que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés. L'envie de vomir commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte. Mais il inspira un bon coup, se forçant à reprendre son calme.

« - Tu penses réellement avoir réussit à surmonter tout ça, rit-il. Tu es tellement naïf. Je t'ai brisé, ne le nie pas ! Et qu'importe combien de fois tu te placeras devant moi, tu ne seras jamais capable de me battre. Parce que cette histoire te hantera à chaque minutes. »

Luffy perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même et se rua sur Doflamingo, pour lui porter un coup de poing recouvert du haki de l'armement. Seulement le Shichibukai para le coup sans aucune difficulté, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Luffy continua de l'attaquer, essayant de mettre toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour le blond dans ses coups. Mais rien ne fonctionner, comme si le blond savait à l'avance les coups qu'il allait lui porter.

Law regarda le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Baby 5, Buffalo et Vergo ne bougeaient pas, estimant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'intervenir dans le combat. Cela agaça le chirurgien. Quelque chose attira son attention et il tourna lentement la tête vers la droite. Il pût voir ses nakamas et ceux de Luffy accompagnés d'une jeune femme. Shachi avait une clé dans les mains, et au vu du sourire qu'il abordait, cela devait être la clé pour ses menottes. Il ignorait comment ils avaient pu l'avoir mais il était soulagé de savoir qu'il allait être enfin libre de ses maudites menottes.

Pendant que Luffy combattait Doflamingo, les autres profitèrent de cet instant d'inattention de leurs adversaires pour entrer dans la salle. Vergo et Buffalo les remarquèrent aussitôt et se ruèrent vers eux. Zoro para l'attaque de Buffalo tandis que Sanji arrêta Vergo. Le vert lança un regard aux Hearts et d'un hochement de tête en direction du chirurgien, il leur ordonna silencieusement de s'occuper des deux prisonniers.

« - Law, s'exclamèrent les trois Hearts, heureux mais également inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Wakame, horrifié par les blessures de leur capitaine.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, admit sincèrement le chirurgien. C-Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, s'exclama Shachi en commençant à défaire les menottes. On doit te sortir de là et … ,

\- Et Anzu, l'arrêta le charpentier en regardant la brune inconsciente. »

Penguin se baissa légèrement et vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme. Il était faible mais présent. Elle était encore vivante. Seulement, pour combien de temps encore ? Le navigateur jeta un regard à son capitaine, lui demandant silencieusement si elle était en danger de mort. Malheureusement, Law ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Anzu allait sûrement perdre la vie si elle n'était pas soignée rapidement. D'après les explications de Doflamingo, il avait compris le danger que représentait le poison qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« - Tu penses qu'on peut également ouvrir ses menottes avec la clé, demanda Wakame. »

Shachi haussa ses épaules mais tenta quand même l'expérience, une fois les menottes de son capitaine enlevées. À peine libéré, Law créa une sphère bleue qui enveloppa tout le palais. Il fit apparaître son nodachi dans sa main et le dégaina. Sans perdre de temps, il retira de son corps les balles en plombs que Doflamingo avait tirées sur lui. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il se tourna vers le combat de son amant et du blond.

Luffy semblait avoir l'avantage mais le Shichibukai arrivait à contrer toutes les attaques du brun Le chirurgien regarda un peu plus loin et vit que Zoro avait déjà mis au tapis Buffalo et se battait à présent contre Baby 5. Plus loin, il vit que Sanji avait du mal à tenir la cadence face à Vergo. Mais il continuait à se battre, ne voulant pas admettre sa défaite.

Law sortit de ses pensées et échangea subitement sa place avec Luffy, afin de porter un coup de nodachi au blond. Cependant, Doflamingo avait arrêté la lame de son nodachi avec ses fils invisibles.

« - J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, dit Doflamingo tout en essayant de frapper Law avec ses fils.

\- Tu aurais dû oui, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant que je suis libre, je vais pouvoir te tuer.

\- Tu ne tiens presque pas sur tes jambes, penses-tu réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ? »

Law ne répondit pas et tenta à nouveau de frapper le blond. Il était épuisé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son corps comme il le souhaitait. Luffy remarqua ce détail, tout comme Doflamingo. Le blond réussit à briser la garde du chirurgien et aller lui porter un nouveau coup, pour le blesser mortellement. Mais Luffy, en utilisant son Gear Second, força son amant à se baisser, évitant le coup de leur adversaire.

Il reprit le combat contre ce dernier, lui donnant quelques coups, tandis que Penguin se précipitait aux côtés de son capitaine. Il l'aida à se redresser et commença à l'emmener hors de la salle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à son navigateur.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, capitaine, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer le combat. Tu es à bout de force. Si jamais tu forçais encore plus, tu pourrais mourir d'épuisement et tu le sais. Alors pour une fois, écoute nous ! »

Habituellement, Law aurait répliqué contre Penguin pour lui avoir donner un ordre. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était tellement épuisé qu'il garda le silence. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience mais il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Penguin sortit enfin de la pièce, rapidement suivit de Wakame qui portait Anzu comme une princesse. Shachi était encore dans la pièce et repoussa les attaques de Buffalo, qui venait de se relever.

« - Luffy, on doit y aller, s'écria Zoro. »

Le capitaine des Mugiwara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, repoussa une énième attaque de Doflamingo. Sanji avait réussit à donner un coup à Vergo qui l'envoya contre le mur le plus proche. Certes, le coup n'était pas assez fort pour l'assommer, mais il l'était pour l'étourdir quelques instants. Zoro venait de mettre en échec Baby 5 et rejoint Shachi.

En voyant que Vergo s'était rapidement relevé et voulait se diriger vers Sanji, Zoro et Shachi, Luffy utilisa une grande vague de haki des Rois. La vague d'énergie fit perdre connaissance à Buffalo et étourdissa Vergo et Baby 5 qui tombèrent à genoux. Quant à Doflamingo, il avait perdu son sourire moqueur et fixait sérieusement le brun.

« - Je reviendrais, grogna Luffy, le regard meurtrier. Je te jure que je vais revenir pour te défoncer ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'échappa de la pièce avant même que Doflamingo ne tente de l'attraper avec ses fils. Le groupe de pirate se mit à courir pour trouver la sortie, battant quelques soldats qui tentaient de les arrêter. Luffy jeta un regard à Law qui était sur le dos de Penguin. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et avait sombré connaissance, ce qui inquiéta fortement Luffy. Ce dernier se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop long.

« - Luffy, dit Zoro en remarquant le regard inquiet de son capitaine, tu as fait aussi vite que tu le pouvais. Il est vivant, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur leurs adversaires, qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils quittèrent enfin le palais de Doflamingo.

En s'éloignant, Luffy fut surpris en remarquant que le Shichibukai ne s'était pas lancé à leur poursuite. Lui donnait-il réellement l'occasion de s'enfuir ? Luffy n'y croyait pas. Le blond devait sûrement pensé qu'il gagnerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour lui, ce n'était pas parce que Luffy avait du temps pour se reposer, qu'il pouvait le vaincre plus tard.

« - Et maintenant, demanda Viola tout en continuant de courir.

\- On va se cacher, répondit Zoro.

\- Nami-swan et Robin-chwan m'ont donné l'adresse, ajouta Sanji. On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver la planque.

\- Dépêchons nous, dit Shachi. Plus vite on est à l'abri, plus vite ils seront soignés. »

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, partageant l'avis du mécanicien. Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'adresse indiquée. Ils prenaient les chemins à l'abri des regards, ne donnant pas l'occasion aux habitants de Dressrosa de les remarquer.

Une bonne vingtaine de minute passa avant qu'ils trouvèrent enfin l'endroit que Sabo et Koala leur avait indiqué. Robin, Chopper et Usopp les attendaient devant la maison tout en faisant attention à ne pas être repéré. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Luffy pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une maison vide. Personne n'y habitait d'après ce que lui annonça Robin.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière Shachi. Ils étaient à l'abri et n'avaient pas été suivit. Cela les intrigua. C'était bien trop facile. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Doflamingo ne les avaient pas arrêter quand il en avait encore l'occasion.

Chopper se mit rapidement au chevet des deux blessés et s'occupa de soigner les blessures importante de Law. Le chirurgien commençait à reprendre connaissance. Mais ses forces n'étaient pas revenues pour autant. Il se sentait toujours aussi épuisé. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se relever.

« - Law, tu es encore trop faible, commença Chopper en essayant de faire entendre raison au chirurgien.

\- Je sais mais il faut que je m'occupe d'Anzu, marmonna-t-il. Elle a besoin de soin d'urgence. »

Tout le monde tourna leur attention sur la jeune femme. Le teint de la brune était très pâle. Le sang sur son menton était sec. Elle peinait à respirer mais il était facile de voir qu'elle vivait encore. Bien que cela semblait être qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Luffy fronça ses sourcils en voyant l'état d'Anzu. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant les quelques heures où qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle semblait aller bien le matin même. Était-ce le poison qui avait finalement fait effet ?

« - C'est le poison, demanda lentement Luffy, d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, affirma Law en auscultant Anzu. Celui que Doflamingo a utilisé est très puissant. Je penses que seul l'antidote pourrait la sauver. Sans ça, elle va mourir.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas l'antidote, releva Sanji.

\- Est-ce que ça serait ça ? Demanda soudainement Wakame en s'avançant. »

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris, vers le charpentier des Hearts. Ce dernier tenait une petite fiole dans la main droite. Law l'attrapa rapidement et l'inspecta aussitôt. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, pendant que les autres pirates attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

« - Comment as-tu eu cette fiole ? Demanda Law en fixant son charpentier, suspicieux.

\- Cette fille, Baby 5, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules. Quand on a voulu s'échapper, elle m'a rattrapé et m'a retenu par le bras. Sans me donner le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a donné cette fiole. Elle n'a rien dit et a disparu juste après. Au début, j'ai voulu jeter la fiole, ne comprenant pas son utilité. Mais je me suis dit qu'on en aurait peut être besoin.

\- Baby 5 t'aurait donné l'antidote du poison ? S'étonna Luffy.

\- Pourquoi faire une telle chose alors qu'elle déteste Anzu, ajouta Law. »

Le chirurgien, tout comme Luffy, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la fumeuse avait donné l'antidote à Wakame pour sauver Anzu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de la tueuse ? Ils ne comprenaient pas son geste. Anzu avait-elle fait changer Baby 5 sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

« - On discutera plus tard de sa raison, soupira Law. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tanuki-ya, je vais avoir besoin de toi. As-tu apporté du matériel médical ici ?

\- Oui, affirma le renne. On a tout mit dans une pièce, au cas où on en aurait besoin. »

Law acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, satisfait de la réponse du médecin des Mugiwara. Il prit Anzu dans ses bras et suivit Chopper pour aller la soigner. Avant de quitter la pièce, il regarda une dernière fois Luffy, qui regardait à travers la fenêtre, un air inquiet sur le visage. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers son amant et regarda à l'extérieur, comme beaucoup des Mugiwara. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Une cage avec des longs fils était en train de se créer, emprisonnant le pays de Dressrosa tout entier. Law avait déjà vu cette cage, il y a treize ans. Les souvenirs de cette maudite nuit lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire, bien qu'il pensait les avoir oublier.

« - Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile, murmura Luffy en serrant ses poings.

\- Avec ça, Doflamingo est sûr que nous nous échapperons pas, avoua Law avant de se diriger réellement vers salle. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et Chopper ferma la porte, créant un silence pesant entre les Mugiwara et les Hearts. Luffy soupira un bon coup avant de glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol. Il devait trouvé un plan d'attaque, et rapidement.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Luffy : Enfin libéré de ce psychopathe.

Law : Mais les choses sérieuse vont pouvoir commencer.

Moi : Attends, il y a quelques petites choses à régler avant.

Luffy et Law : Lesquelles ?

Moi : Ah ça, tu verras plus tard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît également. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à lundi prochain, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 16 avec une petite surprise à l'intérieur ;)

 **Rating** : M (présence de lemon)

 **Réponse aux review anonymes** :

 **Guest** : Techniquement Law est déjà informé de ça ^^ Mais quand il saura tout en intégralité, il va vouloir tuer Doflamingo, comme tout le monde x) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_. Et les conversations par den den mushi sont en **gras**.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre, comme chaque semaine ^^

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Le calme régnait dans la maison. Tous les Mugiwara et les Hearts essayaient de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque tandis que Luffy dormait contre le mur. Law et Chopper avaient terminés de soigner Anzu depuis plus de deux heures. D'après les deux médecins, la fiole contenait bien l'antidote, mais même s'ils avaient pu neutraliser le poison, la vie d'Anzu était encore en danger. Elle s'était considérablement affaiblie durant les deux derniers jours. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

La journée était bien avancée. Dès qu'ils eurent fini l'opération d'Anzu, Chopper soigna Law, puis lui dit de se reposer. Le renne se tourna ensuite vers son capitaine pour le réveiller. Cependant, Law lui conseilla d'attendre et de le soigner tant qu'il dormait. Cela inquiétait le petit médecin, mais pour le moment, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses qu'il souhaitait entendre. Quand il fut sûr que Luffy n'avait plus d'autres blessures, le chirurgien l'emmena dans une autre chambre. Son amant était tellement épuisé, qu'il ne sentit pas Law le prendre dans ses bras.

Tout le monde essayait de trouver un moyen pour sortir de cette situation. La cage de fils qui était apparue les inquiétait énormément. Plus tôt, Doflamingo s'était adressé à la population de Dressrosa, leur affirmant qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de cette cage. Selon lui, il s'agirait seulement d'un moyen pour les protéger. La réaction des habitants de Dressrosa avait enragé les pirates qui avaient écoutés la nouvelle. Comment pouvait-on croire ce psychopathe ? Comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient être aussi dupes ?

Usopp et Franky surveillaient les environs, au coin des fenêtres. Aucun soldat de Doflamingo ne semblait être à leur poursuite. Sanji et Viola étaient sortis pour acheter de la nourriture. Bien que ce ne fût pas réellement le moment, ils devaient reprendre des forces.

Dans la chambre, Anzu ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières, essayant de faire disparaître le voile qui s'était installé sur ses yeux. Lorsque sa vision fut plus nette, elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre lui était inconnue et elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures.

Elle tenta de se relever mais une sourde douleur tiraillait entièrement son corps, le rendant lourd et vide de toute force. Mais elle redoubla d'effort et finit par se redresser. Elle avait la sensation que sa tête tournait mais elle se força quand même à rester assise. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le masque d'oxygène, accroché sur son visage. Lentement, elle l'enleva et jugea quelques instants si elle en avait encore besoin ou non. Sa respiration était faible mais elle se sentait capable de respirer sans le masque.

Elle passa sa main droite sur son visage, essuyant la sueur qui recouvrait légèrement son front. Les bruits réguliers de la machine près de son lit résonnaient dans la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à se souvenir de certains fragments : Luffy, le tournoi de Dressrosa, Law, le poison, et Doflamingo.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement en revoyant le sourire sadique du blond. L'angoisse l'envahit aussitôt, alors qu'elle se demandait si le poison faisait encore effet. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, la faisant sursauter.

« - Tu es réveillé, s'étonna une voix qu'elle connaissait assez bien.

\- L-Law, murmura-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers le chirurgien.

\- Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Ton corps est encore trop faible pour que tu puisses bouger. »

La brune ne se sentait pas capable de protester un ordre de Law. Elle se rallongea, avec quelques difficultés. Mais dès que son dos fut contre le matelas, elle sentit la douleur disparaître légèrement.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer, répliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Réponds, soupira-t-il, agacé. »

Anzu pouvait voir qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que la patience du chirurgien atteigne un seuil critique. Si elle tenait à la vie, elle avait intérêt à faire ce qu'il dit. Elle répondit donc à ses questions. Durant quelques minutes, Law se renseigna sur sa santé et ses souvenirs.

« - Que s'est-il passé après? Finit-elle par demander lorsqu'il eut terminé. »

Ce fut au tour de Law de lui expliquer certaines choses. Anzu n'était pas surprise d'entendre que Luffy avait réussi à quitter le Colisée, infiltrer le palais et les libérer. Seulement, elle fut choquée en apprenant que Baby 5 avait donné l'antidote à Wakame.

« - Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Demanda Law tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise, près du lit.

\- Penses-tu réellement que j'en sais plus que toi ? Répliqua-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Elle ne devrait pas être de mon côté.

\- Alors qu'as-tu fait pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Insista-t-il.

\- Rien, s'exclama-t-elle, excédée. J'ai effacé ses souvenirs sur moi. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir m'aider !

\- Effacer ses souvenirs, répéta-t-il, intrigué. Que veux-tu dire ? »

Anzu prit une grande inspiration.

« - Hier soir, quand Luffy dormait, commença-t-elle, j'ai parlé avec Baby 5. Elle … elle commençait à douter de certaines choses. Je n'y croyais pas ! C'était impossible à mes yeux. Elle est du côté de Doflamingo, mais elle commençait à douter de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Comment ça pouvait être possible ?

\- Qu'as-tu dit ou fait pour que ça arrive, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Même si j'ai fait, ou dit quelque chose, je n'en ai pas eu conscience, soupira-t-elle. Baby 5 et moi, nous ne nous supportions pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, hier soir, elle m'a enlevé mes menottes. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à récupérer ton cœur. Cependant, en échange, je devrais effacer mon existence de sa mémoire.

\- Peut-être était-elle consciente que tu étais la source de ses doutes, releva-t-il. »

Anzu resta silencieuse un petit instant. Elle ignorait pourquoi Baby 5 avait tenue à l'effacer de sa mémoire. C'était un mystère. Mais ce que disait Law était plausible, Baby 5 était une femme intelligente.

« - Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Law qui voulait savoir la suite.

\- Avec son aide, j'ai pu récupérer ton cœur et le remettre à sa place, continua-t-elle. Une fois que tout était réglé, nous sommes retournées dans la chambre où se trouvait Luffy. À ce moment-là, je lui ai effacé ses souvenirs, comme elle l'avait souhaité.

\- En es-tu sûr ? Dit-il en plissant ses yeux.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage, fatiguée.

\- Le poison faisait déjà effet, Anzu, lui rappela-t-elle. Et tu sais parfaitement comment se déroule la première phase. »

La brune retira la main, qui lui cachait la vue, et fixa le chirurgien en silence, réfléchissant sérieusement à ses paroles. Il insinuait que le poison avait sûrement bloqué ses pouvoirs, du moins en parti, et l'avait donc empêché d'effacer la mémoire de la fumeuse.

« - Tu penses que grâce au poison, elle se souvient encore de moi ? Et que ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle a donné la fiole à Wakame ? Dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Cela me semble être la solution la plus plausible, souffla-t-il. Ça expliquerait également pourquoi elle semblait hésitante lorsqu'elle est venue voir Doflamingo.

\- Mais j'ignore quand même ce qui pourrait la pousser à douter autant, admit-elle à voix basse. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux anciens nakama. Anzu regardait le plafond de la chambre, essayant de réfléchir à l'attitude de Baby 5.

« - Dit moi Law, commença-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard. »

Le chirurgien releva son regard vers la brune. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de continuer sa phrase, cherchant les mots adéquats.

« - Je vais mourir ? finit-elle par demander. »

Les yeux du Supernova s'écarquillèrent légèrement, surpris par la question d'Anzu. Il ne s'y attendait pas, bien qu'avec du recul, il se dit ce n'était finalement pas très surprenant vu ce qui s'était passé. Il comprit que la brune devait se sentir perdue. En effet, elle s'était faite une raison en comprenant le mode d'action du poison, elle se croyait condamnée. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait réalisé avec surprise qu'elle était encore vivante. Désormais, la question restait dans sa tête. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas des réponses, elle continuerait d'y songer.

« - Sincèrement, je l'ignore, admit-il sans baisser les yeux. Le poison a fait d'énormes dégâts dans ton organisme. Pour le moment, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais, tu ne seras sûrement plus capable de contrôler ton fruit du démon. Déjà parce que les menottes t'en empêchaient, mais surtout à cause du poison. De plus, tu es épuisée. L'antidote a arrêté les dégâts mais il ne t'a pas soigné. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour y parvenir. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si rapidement, alors que ça ne fait même pas cinq heures que l'opération est terminée. Je ne dirais pas que tu vas t'en sortir dans ton état actuel, ce serait mentir. Mais tu as peut-être une chance de vivre. Reste à savoir de quel côté est ta chance. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il sentait qu'Anzu avait besoin d'être seule, un petit moment. Son regard s'était humidifié, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé. Silencieusement, elle l'avait supplié de partir. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Anzu seule, face à ses pensées les plus sombres.

Les heures étaient rapidement passées. Sanji et Viola étaient rapidement revenus avec des sacs remplis de courses. La nuit était tombée et le cuisinier des Mugiwara commençait à préparer le diner avec l'aide de Ban. Luffy ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Law avait passé le reste de la journée à le surveiller, tout en se reposant, pour rassurer Chopper lui répétait inlassablement de le faire.

L'ambiance était toujours aussi lourde entre les deux équipages. Ils avaient parlés entre eux, essayant d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Mais la situation actuelle les empêchait de se détendre complètement. De plus, tant que Luffy n'aurait pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé au palais de Doflamingo, les Mugiwara resteraient inquiets pour leur capitaine.

Soudain, le grincement d'une porte à l'étage du dessus les sortit de leurs pensées. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et, quelques instants plus tard, Anzu apparut dans le salon. Le teint blafard de la brune les inquiéta aussitôt mais personne ne fit un pas vers elle, sauf Chopper. Ce dernier lui posa quelques questions, auxquelles elle répondit avec un faible sourire. Le médecin des Mugiwara l'a força à aller s'assoir tout en l'informant qu'elle devait se ménager. Elle le remercia quand elle fut assise sur une des chaises autour de la table.

« - Tu vas bien ? demanda Nami en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Pas plus que tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il sincèrement. Ma vie ne tiens réellement qu'à un fil.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça maintenant mais, pourquoi es-tu ici ? S'étonna Shachi. On t'avait laissé partir, il y a deux ans.

\- Malheureusement, Doflamingo avait réussi à retrouver ma trace peu de temps après, répondit-elle lentement.

\- Quel intérêt a-t-il à te garder avec lui, dit Zoro, les bras croisés, appuyés contre le mur face à elle.

\- Mon fruit du démon lui a permis d'atteindre certaines choses, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement la bonne raison.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Robin.

\- Habituellement, il est prêt à tuer pour avoir ce qu'il veut. De plus, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait me tuer.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir tenu à te garder toutes ces années ? s'énerva Wakame.

\- Je l'ignore, soupira-t-elle. »

Un silence s'installa entre les personnes présentes dans le salon.

« - J'ai une question, dit brusquement Zoro en regardant sérieusement Anzu.

\- Je t'écoute, assura-t-elle.

\- Que voulais dire Doflamingo lorsqu'il a dit à Luffy qu'il hurlait sous lui, il n'y a pas longtemps ? »

Les yeux d'Anzu s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Tous les pirates étaient surpris de la question de Zoro. Une idée se mit à germer dans leur tête, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait admettre que ça puisse être la réalité. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Anzu, qui regardait fixement le bois de la table, les poings serrés par la rage. Le silence répondit à la question du vert, et la brune ne semblait pas décidée à le dire à voix haute.

« - Tu sais la vérité, constata-t-il, le ton froid. Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répliqua-t-elle furieusement. Je ne te dirais rien, Roronoa ! La seule personne qui doit te dire ça est Luffy. »

Zoro allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais Law entra à ce moment-là, dans le salon, interrompant brusquement la conversation. Il était suivi de Luffy, qui n'avait pas relevé la tête dans leur direction. En voyant le couple, tout le monde pouvait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais connaissant Luffy, celui-ci ne dirait rien.

« - Voilà, c'est prêt, s'exclama Sanji en arrivant dans le salon avec des plats dans les mains, rapidement suivit par Ban. »

Les deux cuisiniers déposèrent rapidement les plats sur la table, tandis que le reste du groupe s'installait là où ils pouvaient. Le repas se déroula en silence. Mais ce silence était pesant. Tout le monde mangeait à leur rythme, sauf Luffy.

Ce dernier s'amusait avec sa fourchette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le regard brulant de son amant était braqué sur lui et la seule chose qu'il lui laissa voir fut un frisson de dégoût qui lui traversa toute la colonne vertébrale.

Ce petit manège continua encore quelques minutes, avant que Law ne cède définitivement.

« - Ça suffit, s'énerva le chirurgien en lâchant sa fourchette. Ton équipage attend des explications, Luffy. Tout le monde, et moi également. Même si je sais l'essentiel, tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rétorqua-t-il, le ton glacial, relevant enfin ses yeux vers Law. De plus, il faut déjà qu'on règle la situation de cette ville. On ne peut pas …,

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Hurla Law, hors de lui. »

Luffy, comme tout le monde présent dans la maison, fut choqué par la fureur du chirurgien. Les Hearts ne l'avaient jamais entendu hurler à ce point, de même pour Anzu. Mais Law se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient. La situation était grave. Et s'ils ne la réglaient pas rapidement, ils courraient droit à l'abattoir.

« - Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler, grogna-t-il sans baisser la voix. Tu parles de sauver cette ville, mais tu ne dis même pas ce qui t'es arrivé ! Comment penses-tu pouvoir gagner si jamais tu ne nous en parle pas ? Vas-tu arrêter de te voiler la face et accepter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Law était allé trop loin, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il en avait conscience. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy dans cet état. Il savait que s'il ne provoquait pas le capitaine des Mugiwara, celui-ci se terrerait dans le silence.

Mais les mots qu'il avait employés, firent craquer Luffy. Le brun se releva en claquant ses mains sur la table. Il s'avança vers Law et le força à se lever, avant de l'emmener vers l'entrée du salon, où il se mit à la vue de tous. D'un geste rapide et précis, il déchira ses vêtements et ses bandages, restant seulement en boxer. Ses blessures, ses bleus, ses cicatrices, ses brûlures. Tout était visible aux yeux de ses nakama.

« - Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas accepté cette fatalité, commença-t-il, la voix remplie de rage, avant de continuer en hurlant. Ce n'est pas si facile à le cacher. Je me suis fait violer Law ! Et pas qu'une fois. À chaque fois que j'étais encore éveillé, il recommençait et il faisait en sorte que je sombre jamais dans l'inconscience. Pas une seule fois il s'est arrêté. Ses fils me transperçaient la peau à plusieurs endroits, ses ongles me déchiraient le dos alors qu'il continuait à me faire mal en s'enfonçant violemment et sèchement en moi. Il s'amusait même à me brûler la peau ! Comment suis-je censé me voiler la face Law, hein ? Je revis cette scène à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Mes cauchemars sont peuplés de ces moments dégoûtants. Et à cause de lui, je n'arrive même plus à prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras, tellement je suis terrifié à l'idée que quelque du même genre recommence. C'est affreux ! Regarde-moi bien Law ! Il voulait me briser pour être sûr que je ne serais plus un problème pour lui. Et finalement, il a réussi. »

Durant toute sa tirade, il n'avait pas baissé une seule fois la voix. Il avait tout hurlé. La douleur, la haine, la honte, l'impuissance, et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, tout était passé à travers sa voix.

Il finit par tomber à genoux, tout en sanglotant brusquement. Ses nerfs lâchaient un à un, il n'avait plus la force de cacher ça. Tandis qu'il pleurait, tout le monde le regardait, choqué par ses paroles. Leur rage envers Doflamingo grandissait de plus en plus, à chaque seconde. Nami voulu se précipiter vers Luffy mais le regard de Law la dissuada. Il savait qu'elle voulait seulement le rassurer, mais il ne voulait pas que Luffy fasse une crise d'angoisse vu son état.

Le chirurgien se tourna vers ses nakama et les Mugiwara. Il souffla un bon coup avant de leur annoncer qu'il allait s'occuper de Luffy. Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que Law le prit dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant pas du sursaut de son amant, et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Law monta rapidement les marches, avant de rentrer dans la chambre où Luffy s'était reposé toute la journée. Le plus jeune continuait de sangloter dans les bras de Law. Il sentit qu'il l'allongea sur le lit et sans le vouloir, il commença à paniquer. Sa panique augmenta quand Law se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« - Calme-toi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du brun. Ce n'est que moi, juste moi.

\- Je suis désolé Law, sanglota Luffy. Je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser. Mon corps aimait ça. Je me sens sale. J-J'ai peur qu'il revienne et recommence tout ça. C'était affreux, Law. Aide-moi !

\- Premièrement, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en plaçant Luffy sur ses genoux, Doflamingo a toujours été ainsi. Cruel, sadique, manipulateur. Il prend un malin plaisir à retourner le cerveau des gens. Il peut te faire croire ce qu'il veut lorsque tu es vulnérable. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'il t'a fait. Ton corps a réagi tout seul malgré le dégout que tu ressentais à ce moment-là. Et troisièmement, il va falloir que tu passes ce cap. Cela va être difficile, je suis d'accord. Tant que Doflamingo ne sera pas mort ou enfermé, tu n'arriveras pas à passer à autre chose. Mais tout le monde est là pour te soutenir et t'aider. Tu es plus fort qu'il le pense, Luffy. Je t'ai forcé à parler parce que tu avais besoin de dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Comment suis-je censé t'aider si tu ne dis rien ? »

Luffy fixa Law avec un regard interrogateur alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

« - Comment,… demanda-t-il désespéré. Si tu peux m'enlever cette sensation d'être sale, fais-le ! Je t'en supplie Law. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir trompé.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il avant d'ajouter sérieusement. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, assura Luffy d'une voix déterminé.

\- Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Si jamais tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Law ne lui répondit pas et se leva du lit pour commencer à se déshabiller, gardant seulement son boxer, tout comme Luffy. Avant de revenir près du plus jeune, il attrapa un ruban assez large pour cacher la vue de quelqu'un. Cela n'échappa pas à Luffy qui, lorsque Law revint vers lui, se plaqua contre le mur.

« - Luffy, commença Law, je ne t'attacherais pas les mains, je te le jure.

\- A-Alors que veux-tu en faire ? Demanda le brun en désignant le ruban noir.

\- Au cas où tu voudrais ne rien voir pour le moment. Même si tu acceptes que nous le fassions maintenant, tu peux préférer avoir les yeux bandés. J'accepterais tout ce que tu veux. »

Touché par les paroles de Law, Luffy attrapa le bandeau et essaya de l'attacher lui-même, les mains tremblantes. Finalement, Law le fit à sa place, puis lui demanda de s'installer confortablement, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Luffy ne voyait que du noir.

« - N'aie pas peur, souffla Law en se penchant vers son amant qui se tendit rapidement. »

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit pas quand il sentit les lèvres de Law contre les siennes. Cependant, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains du chirurgien contre son cou. Son corps se figea mais le baiser qu'il échangeait avec le chirurgien le détendit un peu. Néanmoins, son cœur battait rapidement et il sentit l'anxiété l'envahir doucement.

Les mains de Law ne restèrent pas longtemps sur son cou. Le chirurgien avait senti le sursaut de son amant et même s'il voulait lui faire oublier tout ce que Doflamingo lui avait fait subir, il ne voulait pas déclencher une crise d'angoisse au plus jeune.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de Luffy et il put déposer quelques baisers le long de la mâchoire de ce dernier. Le brun au chapeau de paille ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses joues devinrent rouges ce qui fit légèrement rire Law qui continuait de déposer quelques baisers, par ci, par là.

Il descendit sur la nuque de Luffy alors que ses mains glissèrent contre la peau recouverte de cicatrice. Une vague de colère le traversa mais Law se força à rester calme. Pour le moment, il devait se focaliser sur Luffy et sur rien d'autre.

Après quelques secondes, le chirurgien déposa ses lèvres à l'endroit où se trouvait un suçon de Doflamingo.

« - Non Law,… commença Luffy en sentant son amant aspirer sa peau, se rappelant des suçons que lui avait fait Doflamingo.

\- Voilà, sourit le brun en se redressant légèrement. D'ici quelques minutes, je t'aurai enlevé toute trace de cet enfoiré. »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Luffy. Il commençait enfin à se détendre, au soulagement du chirurgien. Les caresses et les baisers de Law étaient doux, tout le contraire de Doflamingo. Luffy avait eu l'impression que cet enfoiré voulait le manger, littéralement. Doucement, le brun au chapeau de paille sentit les mains de Law glissaient le long de ses hanches avant d'attraper son boxer pour lui enlever.

Luffy ne l'arrêta pas mais maintenant, il se sentait vulnérable et sans défense. Il était nu et n'importe qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« - Luffy, murmura Law à son oreille lorsqu'il remarqua le malaise de son amant, tu dois te calmer. Personne ne te fera du mal. »

Avant même que Luffy puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la présence de Law disparaître brusquement. Rapidement, ses repères commençaient à disparaitre un à un. Il se mit à trembler nerveusement alors qu'il se sentait oppressé par la noirceur environnante.

Mais après quelques secondes, il se sentait reprendre son calme. Cette noirceur n'était pas hostile. Elle le calmait, l'aidait à sentir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il ne sursauta pas quand il sentit le corps nu de son amant se coller contre lui. Cela surpris légèrement Law mais un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il sentit les bras de Luffy bouger mais d'un geste calme, il posa ses mains sur les poignets de son amant et les plaça sur le lit.

« - Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout, murmura-t-il. »

En temps normal, Luffy ne l'aurait pas écouté. Mais à ce moment-là, il préférait que son amant s'occupe de tout. Il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre l'initiative.

Les caresses continuèrent, aussi douces les unes que les autres. Les tremblements de Luffy n'étaient plus dus à la peur, mais au plaisir que Law lui faisait ressentir. À certains moments, il sentait la panique revenir, lorsque Law s'avançait trop près de son entrejambe, cependant, il arrivait toujours à se calmer.

« - Dis-le Luffy, murmura Law à son oreille avant de mordre son lobe. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

Le cœur de Luffy battait déjà rapidement. Mais la question de son amant le fit battre encore un peu plus vite. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Était-il réellement capable de surmonter tout ça ? Il se doutait bien que les souvenirs seraient toujours là, pourtant il devait reprendre confiance en lui et en ses nakama.

Il prit une grande inspiration et enleva son bandeau, surprenant Law. Il jeta le ruban noir au sol et s'asseya sur le lit, puis posa ses mains sur le visage du chirurgien. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, l'embrassant passionnément. Il se laissait aller. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, hésitants, mais Law pouvait bien voir qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

« - Fais-moi l'amour Law, murmura Luffy après avoir brisé le baiser. Fais disparaître son passage. »

Et Law accéda à son désir, sans pour autant se presser. Il caressait la peau de son amant, lui arrachant des petits gémissements lorsqu'il déposait ses lèvres, embrassant chastement les endroits auxquels il réagissait.

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas brusquer les choses, il finit par arriver au moment de la préparation. Tout en recouvrant ses doigts de lubrifiant, il guettait les réactions du plus jeune. Il savait, qu'à partir de maintenant, il devait être encore plus consciencieux. Un seul mouvement pouvait provoquer l'angoisse chez Luffy. Mais il ne laisserait pas le visage de son amant être déformé par la peur.

Alors que ses doigts étaient prêts à le préparer, il jeta un dernier regard à Luffy. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, bien que l'angoisse commençait à l'envahir. Lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra, il ressentit de l'inconfort. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Doflamingo l'avait pénétré violemment.

Law sembla le voir et voulu dire quelque chose pour rassurer Luffy. Cependant, le plus jeune l'empêcha de parler en plaquant lentement sa main sur sa bouche. Il inspira un bon coup avant de lui faire comprendre silencieusement qu'il pouvait continuer. Tout en continuant d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, Luffy essayait de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Il pouvait sentir Law ajouter un autre doigt, le faisant tressaillir alors que la douleur se répandait lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il dû se forcer à garder son calme. Voulant détourner l'attention de Luffy, Law déposa ses lèvres contre la clavicule du plus jeune et y déposa des baisés. Un petit gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de Luffy sous le traitement qu'il ressentait. Tout ce que faisait Law, même ses doigts qui l'étiraient, lui faisait redécouvrir cette sensation qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

Après plusieurs minutes et un troisième doigt, Law avait terminé de préparer son amant. Bien qu'il sache que celui-ci était bien prêt, il attendit que Luffy prenne l'initiative.

« - Tu es sûr, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, ne voulant faire peur au brun.

\- S'il te plait, Law, gémit-il. Prends-moi. Je te veux ! »

Le chirurgien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer le brun aussi lentement qu'il en était capable. Le corps de Luffy s'était tendu sous la douleur mais contrairement à quelques jours auparavant, il ne paniqua pas. Il savait qu'elle n'était que passagère, qu'il ressentirait autre chose. Law n'était pas comme Doflamingo.

Alors que Law continuait de le pénétrer jusqu'au bout, Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, partageant un baiser passionné avec celui-ci. Même lorsque le baiser fut brisé, il enfouit son visage contre la nuque de Law. Le chirurgien attendit quelques instants que Luffy se détende autour de lui, pour pouvoir faire un mouvement. Encore une fois, il laissait le choix au plus jeune.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de laisser le plaisir prendre le contrôle. Il affirma qu'il était prêt, que Law pouvait continuer, et retira ses bras, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Law ne perdit pas de temps avant de débuter des petits va et viens, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Mais au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, Law accéléra le rythme, récoltant un gémissement de plaisir de la part du brun au chapeau de paille.

Les prochaines minutes furent remplies de gémissements et de baisers. Les deux amants étaient dans leur monde, ne se souciant plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Luffy avait l'impression de se retrouver. Law arrivait à lui faire oublier cette nuit fatidique. Il y a quelques jours encore, il pensait qu'il ne serait pas capable de surmonter tout ça.

Seulement, au fur et à mesure que leur ébat lui donnait du plaisir, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa limite. Law semblait s'en rendre compte. Il accéléra un peu plus, martelant la prostate de Luffy, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir qu'il étouffa avec un baiser. Il accompagna ses coups de reins avec ses caresses sur le membre dressé du plus jeune. La surdose de plaisir eut raison du capitaine des Mugiwara. Il vint entre leurs corps dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Law ne tarda pas à le suivre, donnant encore quelques coups de reins avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Il se laissa tomber sur Luffy qui ne s'éloigna pas et referma ses bras autour du corps de son amant. Le plus jeune inspira un bon coup avant qu'un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il se sentait heureux. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé ne disparaîtrait jamais de sa mémoire, mais maintenant, il se sentait capable de surmonter tout ça. Comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Maintenant, il se sentait capable d'affronter le regard de ses nakama et de leur parler de ce qui s'était passé.

Law finit par se retirer de son corps et se releva pour attraper quelque chose, afin de le nettoyer. Une fois sa besogne terminée, Law se réinstalla aux côtés du brun, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Luffy ne craignait plus le contact avec son amant.

« - Merci Law, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura le chirurgien. Repose-toi un peu, on descendra dans quelques minutes pour parler avec nos équipages.

\- Je t'aime, ajouta le plus jeune avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Law. »

Le chirurgien répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser.

« - Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il lorsqu'il brisa le baiser à cause du manque d'air.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu me le dis, releva Luffy avec un sourire amusée.

\- Repose-toi, ordonna-t-il, les joues rouges. »

Luffy se mit à rire en voyant la gêne de son amant mais après quelques minutes, il ferma ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il ne rêverait plus de cette maudite nuit.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Encore un chapitre de fini, on a pratiquement fini la première partie de cette fic ^^ Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaît encore, que vous avez toujours envie de savoir la suite.

Merci de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres chaque semaine, ça me fait plaisir :) Je vous dis à lundi prochain, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Je suis désolé pour n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière, ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. À la fin du chapitre, j'ai écrit une note, pour la suite de la fiction.

 **Rating** : M

 **Réponses aux review anonymes** :

 **Lia** : Je sais que je ne suis pas spécialement à l'heure ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse :) En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette fic depuis le début. Pour les couples yaoi, ils seront peut-être un peu plus développé dans les prochains chapitres. Mais vu que les premiers n'étaient pas joyeux, je ne trouvais pas l'endroit pour placer un petit peu de romance entre les personnages. Mais les prochains chapitres devraient être plus calmes ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

 **Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs en _italique_. Et les conversation par den den mushi en **gras**.

Merci à **Lolika** pour la correction du chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 17.

La porte de la chambre venait de se fermer. Les Mugiwara et les Hearts sortirent peu à peu de leur stupéfaction. Un silence de plomb régnait entre eux, les plongeant dans une ambiance tendue et oppressante. De toutes les personnes présentes, qui se remettaient de la révélation de Luffy, seule Anzu n'était pas choquée. Elle avait déjà deviné ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était toujours aussi dégoûtée des actes de Doflamingo. Luffy ne lui avait rien dit, et avec du recul, elle comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet plus tôt.

« - Anzu, dit soudainement Wakame, la sortant de ses pensées. Certains pirates réagirent aussi au son de sa voix.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, toujours assise à sa place.

\- Savais-tu ce que Luffy avait subi ? Demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter. Et ce qu'avait subi Law ? »

Pourquoi lui posait-il la question alors que la brune voyait dans ses yeux qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse? Elle ignorait ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais l'attention des deux équipages était sur elle. Elle fronça ses sourcils, baissa un petit instant son regard sur le bois de la table, avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

« - Oui, admit-elle. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire.

\- Comment as-tu su ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Nami en croisant ses bras.

\- Doflamingo m'avait donné l'ordre de soigner Luffy, et en voyant ses blessures, je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre. Quant à Law, j'ai dû assister à sa torture. Il savait qu'en me forçant à le regarder souffrir, je lui dirais tout ce que je lui cachais. »

Rien que l'idée de songer à nouveau à ses deux évènements l'excéda. Elle haïssait Doflamingo pour avoir infligé tout ça à Law et Luffy. La cruauté du Shichibukai était sans limite, bien plus qu'elle avait osé l'imaginer.

« - Dis-moi, commença sérieusement Sanji en allumant une cigarette, pourquoi Doflamingo s'entête-t-il à t'enfermer depuis tant de temps ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir te garder prisonnière alors que, comme tu le disais, il veut te tuer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est incompréhensible pour moi. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui l'a poussé à me retenir prisonnière. Au départ, je pensais réellement que c'était pour mon pouvoir mais maintenant, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompée toutes ces années. Il a même fait en sorte que je prenne le poison à la place de Luffy.

\- Saurais-tu quelque chose que les autres sont censés ignorer, demanda Robin.

\- Tu aurais peut être vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû, ajouta Nami en comprenant où voulait en venir l'archéologue des Mugiwara. »

Anzu haussa ses épaules, ajoutant silencieusement qu'elle n'en savait rien. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de Doflamingo, alors qu'elle l'ignorait elle-même ? Ce n'était pas ses origines, elle venait d'un village perdu et sa famille était tout à fait ordinaire. Son pouvoir aurait pu avoir une certaine valeur pour le Shichibukai, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Enfin, le problème n'était pas son pouvoir, mais elle ! Elle n'était pas assez docile.

Pourtant, il y avait forcement une raison. Doflamingo se serait débarrassé d'elle bien avant s'il ne s'agissait que de son comportement. Et malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui obligeait le Shichibukai à la garder vivante, jusqu'à présent. La supposition de Robin était bonne, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Seulement, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Alors que les conversations continuaient autour d'elle, un souvenir lui revint enfin en mémoire. Mais ce qui concernait ce souvenir était quelque chose qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier. Quelque chose d'horrible.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda Shachi en voyant l'air horrifié qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

\- Hein ? S'exclama-t-elle en clignant ses yeux plusieurs fois. O-Oui, je vais bien ! »

Shachi lui jeta un regard suspicieux et voulu ajouter quelque chose. Mais quelques coups tapés soudainement à la porte l'en empêchèrent. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément, et tout le monde se mis en garde, prêt à combattre. C'est alors que Robin leur assura qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Avec son fruit du démon, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant entrer trois personnes et un jouet soldat unijambiste. Rapidement, les quatre nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans le salon. Koala sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Robin, heureuse de la revoir, tandis que Viola se dirigeait lentement vers Rebecca.

« - Tu peux nous expliquer, Robin ? demanda Nami, intriguée.

\- Il s'agit de Sabo et Koala, ils font partis des Révolutionnaires. Et Sabo est le grand-frère de Luffy.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent tous les Mugiwara et les Hearts.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait qu'Ace, dit Usopp.

\- C'est parce que j'étais censé être mort depuis longtemps, souffla Sabo avec un faible sourire. Luffy, tout comme Ace, ignorait que j'étais encore vivant. À vrai dire, j'aurais aimé qu'ils le sachent, mais j'avais perdu la mémoire.

\- Tu ne pouvais donc pas les contacter pour leur expliquer, termina Zoro en croisant ses bras. »

Sabo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de regarder autour de lui.

« - Où est Luffy ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les Mugiwara.

\- Il se repose, supposa Usopp.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr, s'étonna Sabo.

\- À vrai dire, on l'ignore, ajouta Franky. Trafalgar est monté avec lui, après qu'il nous ait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Vous êtes au courant alors, murmura sombrement le blond.

\- Law a réussi à faire craquer Luffy, il l'a forcé à nous raconter ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, expliqua Nami. »

Sabo resta un petit instant silencieux, comprenant ce qu'avait voulu faire Law. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, se demandant si son frère allait bien.

« - Law, l'arrêta Luffy, ne …,

\- Les ordres, Luffy, lui rappela-t-il en le coupant.

\- Tu sais où je les mets tes « ordres », répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras. »

Pour seule réponse, Luffy eut le droit à un jet d'eau froide sur lui. Il laissa un halètement franchir ses lèvres avant de relever les mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes qui lui cachaient la vue. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son amant qui, de son côté, se moquait clairement du plus jeune. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il était réveillé et il avait voulu prendre une douche. Mais Law avait décidé d'en profiter pour honorer son côté sadique.

Luffy finit par souffler un bon coup, exaspéré par l'attitude du chirurgien. Mais au fond, il était heureux. Il sentait qu'il commençait à se reprendre en main, bien que tout ne fût pas réglé. Il savait qu'il mettrait du temps avant s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres mais grâce à Law, il commençait à reprendre confiance en lui. Petit à petit, la situation s'améliorerait. Cependant, Law lui avait confié que certaines marques ne disparaîtraient pas de son corps.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se sécha et s'habilla avec des vêtements que ses nakamas avaient récupéré sur le Sunny. Il portait son fidèle pantacourt mais il était noir cette fois-ci avec une chemise bleu sombre. Ses chaussures n'avaient pas changées, c'était toujours les mêmes. Seulement, avant de mettre ses habits, Law avait bandé certaines de ses blessures. Il portait moins de bandages qu'au début, ce qui lui prouvait qu'il guérissait rapidement.

« - On devrait descendre, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, lui confia Law. »

Luffy accepta sans aucune protestation. Maintenant, il pouvait réfléchir calmement, malgré la haine qu'il ressentait pour Doflamingo. C'est comme si Law avait réussi à effacer ses peurs et à lui clarifier l'esprit. De plus, il se sentait capable de faire face à ses amis, même s'ils étaient au courant de la vérité.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara attendit que Law fût prêt à son tour pour descendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, la discussion, qui se déroulait entre ses amis et son frère, s'arrêta. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui. Certains le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Mais le sourire qu'il leur adressa leur prouva qu'il allait mieux, bien mieux qu'une heure auparavant. Rassurés, ils lui rendirent chaleureusement son sourire.

Luffy tourna rapidement la tête vers Sabo qui le prit dans ses bras, rassuré de voir son frère sain et sauf. Le blond salua Law d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner de Luffy lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre légèrement contre lui.

« - As-tu réussi à récupérer le fruit d'Ace, demanda Luffy avec un sourire. »

Il acquiesça tout en faisant apparaître une flamme sur la paume de sa main. Les Mugiwara étaient surpris de le voir avec le pouvoir d'Ace. Mais après tout, ils savaient que c'était le meilleur choix possible, et Luffy semblait très heureux de savoir le fruit de son frère dans les mains de Sabo.

Rapidement, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, débarrassé des restes du repas qu'avaient préparés Sanji et Ban. Luffy, Law, Anzu, Sabo, Koala et le soldat unijambiste étaient s'assirent autour de la table. Comme il n'y avait plus de place, le reste des Mugiwara et des Hearts étaient debout autour d'eux.

Le silence fut aussitôt pesant dans la pièce. Tout le monde savait que les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives pour la suite. Si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas un bon plan, ils n'arriveraient pas à battre Doflamingo et la Donquixotte Family. Il était hors de question que cela arrive, car cela signifierait que tous les habitants de la ville, eux y compris, seraient condamnés.

Luffy apprit que Bartolomeo, ainsi les autres participants du Colisée, avaient été transformés en jouets. Seule Rebecca et Sabo s'en étaient sortis sans indemnes.

« - Mais Doflamingo est maintenant au courant que l'armée Révolutionnaire est sur le coup, les informa Koala.

\- Et il va falloir redoubler de prudence avec la Marine, ajouta Sabo. L'Amiral Fujitora est à Dressrosa.

\- Ça ne change pas notre but, affirma Luffy. Doflamingo est ma priorité. Mais j'aiderai les villageois autant que je le pourrai.

\- Que proposes-tu alors, demanda le petit soldat. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Sugar, afin de libérer tous ceux qui sont prisonniers de son pouvoir et détruire l'usine.

\- Ainsi que les gladiateurs du Colisée, dit Rebecca.

\- Il faudrait également qu'on libère la princesse Mansherry, leur confia Viola. Elle est retenue quelque part, dans le palais. Je peux vous dire où exactement mais de nombreux gardes surveillent la partie du palais où elle trouve. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils avaient tant faire, mais malgré tout, il ne reculerait pas. Il se tourna vers Law, dans l'espoir qu'il ait trouvé une solution à leurs problèmes. Mais le chirurgien était plongé dans ses pensées, sûrement lui-aussi à la recherche d'un plan.

« - L'idéal serait d'attaquer différent endroit en même temps, commença subitement Luffy.

\- Comme ça, ils n'auraient pas le temps de réagir convenablement, continua Law, approuvant l'idée de son amant.

\- Il faudrait faire plusieurs groupes, ajouta le capitaine des Mugiwara. Pendant que certains s'occuperont de l'usine, d'autres essayeront de battre Sugar et enfin un autre groupe ira sauver la princesse des tontattas.

\- Mais il faudra être coordonné pour agir en même temps, s'exclama Rebecca.

\- Ce serait mieux oui, affirma Nami. Il est même possible de s'occuper de quelque chose sans attirer l'attention, non ? »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, soutenant l'idée de sa navigatrice. Il avait lui-même songé à cette éventualité.

« - Un peu avant que le groupe de l'usine entre en action, ceux qui se chargeront de sauver la princesse infiltreront le palais. Le but étant de rester discret et prêt à combattre. De plus, il faudrait dans ce groupe quelqu'un qui connaisse les lieux.

\- Parmi nous, seules Viola et Anzu connaissent le palais, releva Shachi. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Viola et Anzu. Sur les deux femmes, Viola serait plus utile qu'Anzu. Cette dernière était encore trop faible à cause du poison. Si jamais elle se faisait attaquer, elle perdrait à coup sûr.

« - Nami et Wakame, si Law est d'accord, vous accompagnerez Anzu au palais et irez sauver la princesse, dit Luffy. »

Tout le monde fut surpris de l'ordre de Luffy, même Law. Luffy, quant à lui, n'avait pas lâché Anzu du regard. Il savait parfaitement que la brune ne pouvait pas se battre et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait que Nami et Wakame l'accompagnent.

Anzu, de son côté, accepta sans aucune protestation. Si jamais Luffy ne l'avait pas dit lui-même, elle y serait allée. Parce qu'elle voulait régler certaines choses une fois qu'ils auraient sauvé la petite princesse. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

« - Franky, j'aimerais que tu prennes la tête de la mission de l'usine, emmène qui tu veux avec toi, ajouta Luffy.

\- Compris, capitaine, sourit le cyborg.

\- Quant à Sugar, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers le soldat, avez-vous déjà un plan ? »

Le jouet acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de faire part du plan qu'il avait préparé avec l'armée des tontattas.

Après deux bonnes heures à construire un plan, Anzu retourna dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour se reposer, comme tout le monde. Seul le soldat était repartit pour prévenir les tontattas du plan actuel. Mais Anzu ne dormit pas. Elle pensait à la soirée, mais aussi aux treize dernières années. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Doflamingo l'avait gardé. Car elle lui avait volé un souvenir précieux. Et elle était la seule à s'en souvenir.

Tout en soufflant un bon coup, elle se leva de son lit et quitta la chambre, pour aller boire quelque chose. Tout le monde dormait : il fallait reprendre le plus de force possible avant la grande bataille qui allait les opposer à la Donquixotte Family.

Il n'y avait personne, comme elle s'y attendait. Silencieusement, elle attrapa de quoi boire et un verre. Mais elle ne faisait pas de grands gestes. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre dans la soirée, elle essayait de ne pas trop faire de gestes. Son corps lui hurlait qu'il souffrait au moindre mouvement brusque. Elle accusait le poison de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle pouvait mourir facilement si jamais elle se retrouvait face à quelqu'un dans un combat.

« - Tu devrais dormir, s'exclama doucement Law en entrant dans la cuisine, Luffy sur son dos. »

Anzu tourna la tête vers les deux capitaines, souriant en voyant l'attitude du brun au chapeau de paille. Elle était soulagée de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient pour eux deux.

« - Vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son verre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

\- Luffy avait soif mais il ne voulait pas bouger, et il ne voulait pas que je le laisse tout seul dans la chambre, expliqua Law avec un air blasé. »

Le marmonnement qui suivit fit légèrement rire Anzu. Law laissa tomber Luffy sur une chaise, sans aucune pitié en comprenant ce qu'avait tenté de dire son amant.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le chirurgien après avoir donné à Luffy ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais, au moins, je suis vivante, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ton corps te fait mal, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, admit-elle. Le moindre geste brusque me fait souffrir. Mais c'est supportable. »

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux, se regardant un petit instant avant de reporter leur attention sur Anzu. Luffy s'inquiétait pour la brune. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans le salon, il avait remarqué le teint blafard de celle-ci, rappelant qu'elle avait subi les effets du poison depuis deux jours déjà. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié qu'il était immunisé à n'importe quel poison. Mais les derniers évènements lui avaient fait perdre la tête. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel.

« - Shachi m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous essayé de comprendre pourquoi Doflamingo te gardait prisonnière, l'informa Law en s'asseyant à côté de Luffy.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de réfléchir, murmura-t-elle sans relever la tête vers eux.

\- Tu penses savoir pourquoi Doflamingo te retiens, releva-t-il.

\- Oui, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il me semble que c'est la seule explication. De plus, ce dont je me suis souvenu me force à penser qu'il s'agit bien de ça.

\- Pourquoi t'as-t-il gardé prisonnière, alors ? Demanda impatiemment Luffy.

\- Un jour, quand je ne contrôlais pas encore mes pouvoir, j'ai touché Doflamingo, commença-t-elle lentement. À cet instant, certains de ses souvenirs me sont apparus. Mais …,

\- Mais ? Répéta Luffy, inquiet.

\- Il ne s'agissait pas de bons souvenirs. Le peu que j'ai vu à servit à me faire peur. Je l'ai vu tuer son père, comme si j'étais à sa place. »

Luffy et Law écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Anzu avait vu quelques souvenirs de Doflamingo.

« - Seulement, ce n'est pas ça le principal, je me trompe ? Intervint Law, les bras croisés.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle. J'ai vu une chose que j'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait en sorte de l'oublier, pensant que c'était la seule solution. Mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de l'oublier.

\- Que veux-tu dire, s'inquiéta le chirurgien.

\- Si Doflamingo a voulu me garder à ses côtés c'est parce que je lui ai volé ce souvenir. Il sait qu'il n'arrive plus à se souvenir de quelque chose d'important et que je suis la seule à m'en souvenir. Si je lui avais rendu, il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Seulement, comme je l'avais effacé de ma mémoire avec les souvenirs de sa vie, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le récupérer. En comprenant ça, il m'a affirmé que tant que je ne lui aurais rien rendu, il me garderait prisonnière de ses fils, parce qu'il savait que je m'en souviendrais un jour.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu retrouver la mémoire maintenant ? s'étonna Luffy.

\- Parce qu'il était seulement verrouillé, comme tes souvenirs lorsque je m'en suis pris à toi, lui confia-t-elle. Grâce à certains moments marquants, tu as pu forcer mon pouvoir et retrouver tes souvenirs. C'est la même chose, à force d'essayer de me souvenir, je me suis rappelé d'un détail qui m'a permis de faire resurgir ce moment de ma mémoire.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Doflamingo savait ce qui se cache en ce moment à Marie Joie. Cette information est extrêmement importante, les informa-t-elle sérieusement. Maintenant, je suis la seule à le savoir. Et tant qu'il me gardait prisonnière, il savait que cette information ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Mais il veut à présent te tuer, lui rappela Law. Et en faisant ça, il perdra cette découverte. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il change d'avis.

\- Quoi donc ? S'exclama Luffy, avec un ton moqueur. Ce connard est un grand malade. »

Même si la situation n'était pas joyeuse, Anzu ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

« - Enfin, là n'est pas le principal, souffla Law avant de fixer Anzu. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir combattre avec nous ? Nous comprenons si tu n'es pas en état de le faire.

\- Law, l'arrêta lentement Anzu, j'ignore si je vais mourir ou non, si c'est ce soir ou demain. Alors il est hors de question que je reste en arrière. Je ne serais peut-être pas d'une grande aide durant les combats mais je peux vous aider, pour infiltrer le château et trouver la princesse des tontattas.

\- Mais …, tenta Luffy.

\- Il n'y pas de mais, soupira-t-elle en se levant. Ma décision est prise, peu importe comment se terminera ce combat. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine, sous le regard des deux capitaines. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans leur champ de vision, Law soupira d'agacement. Il savait qu'Anzu pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Quant à Luffy, il redoutait le lendemain. Bien qu'ils aient peaufiné leur plan, il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Enfin bref, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il avait confiance en ses nakamas et ses alliés.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant Law se lever, lui intimant de le suivre. En silence, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, veillant à ne réveiller personne. Avant de s'endormir, Luffy subtilisa un baiser à son amant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est court.

En réalité le chapitre 17 marque la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. À la base, je n'avais pas prévu de faire deux parties mais en l'écrivant, ça c'est mis en place.

Seulement, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour moi ces derniers temps, et donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et même si je trouve le temps, je me presse pour écrire et j'ai l'impression de faire un travail bâclé (ce que je n'aime pas du tout). C'est donc pour ça que je prends une pause d'un mois maximum, afin de tout régler autour de moi et de pouvoir reprendre cette fic tranquillement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, à moins que quelque chose de grave m'en empêche.

J'espère que vous comprenez ma décision. Et que le chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le chapitre et cette note. À dans un mois, prenez soin de vous :)

Review ?


End file.
